Unbreakable
by KissKendrick
Summary: New home, new City. New Life. Its time to start over. with Jesse finally gone, the Posen family can do just that. Though not with out a few minor bumps a long the way. With Stacie now a permanent part of their lives, they are growing. Becoming stronger and happier everyday. Through the hurt, and the pain. They were unbreakable. THIRD INSTALLMENT TO SILENCE. wms5012 made cover!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright :) here it is :) chapter one!**

The warmth of the sun on her face. The feeling of the breeze blowing through her hair and the red being illuminated by the evening sun. The hot sand under her bare feet, being cooled by the salty water of the ocean as the waves came up on to the shore. The sound of those same waves crashing as they came in. The air was fresh and the atmosphere was calm. It was almost like a dream.

Calm. Not a word heard or used very often. Not something that was well known.

It was always chaotic. Always loud, but not the bad kind of chaos. Not anymore.

On the rare occasion that it was quiet, something just seemed off. They didn't live quiet lives. They never had.

They had been in Cayucos for a little over two weeks. It was so different from Maine, or Georgia. It was always moving. It was its own little town with its own beach. Families all around. Surfers up at the crack of dawn and in the water. People mostly walked, even if they owned cars, it just seemed wasteful to not walk and enjoy the beautiful weather. And as it was, everything was pretty close together.

To the right was a pier, children running along it, with their parents not far behind. Holding hands, laughing and smiling. People taking pictures, of the beautiful sunset, or each other. Surfers below it, some on boogie boards, just enjoying riding the waves in.

To the left, far off in the distance was Morro bay, the large rock was hard to miss, and beautiful to look at.

Behind her, at the edge of the beach, was her home. Inside, she knew Aubrey was making dinner, and Beca was probably banned from the kitchen, because she couldn't keep her fingers out of the food. Probably standing in the doorway, trying to convince Aubrey to let her come back in. She had been more relaxed and and happy than they had seen her in so long. They all were.

A smile formed on her lips.

Stacie, would be on the balcony, in her bikini, soaking up as much of the sun as she could. She refused to sun bathe on the beach. Something about sand in places it shouldn't be.

She shook her head looking out into the water. Two heads popped up and were floating in the waves. As quick as she could, she pulled the digital camera from her pocket. The one she never left home, and snapped a few pictures of the two seals. They were always around, sometimes venturing up to the beach, then disappearing back into the water.

This was their life now. Nearly three weeks in, and they were all doing so well. It was as if the moment they entered their new home, everything of the past just drifted away. They hadn't forgotten. They never would, everything that had occurred in the last nearly six years, made them who they were. Strong, loving, protective women. A tight knit, unbreakable family.

It was an unspoken agreement. They just didn't talk about it. they didn't want too, need too. They refused to taint their new lives. His name wasn't spoken, even Alex was aware. It wasn't as if it were forbidden, they all knew that if they ever needed to talk, if anything ever happened, they could talk to each other. Alex could express her feelings. They just hadn't needed too.

They were happy. Truly happy.

She let out a satisfied sigh and closed her eyes just as something hit her from behind.

Her eyes opened and she turned slightly, looking down.

"Come on, Mommy! Dinner is ready, Mom said it's time for you to come in!"

Chloe smiled down at their daughter who had her arms wrapped around Chloes waist.

Alex had seemingly become a different child,She was still insanely smart, still took after each of them in her own way. Though, she was different. She smiled constantly, her tantrums had stopped. Her mood was even, and stable. She had her own ways of coping with what had happened. She was no longer as pale as Beca, many hours in the sun in just a few days, even after she had been practically caked with sun block, she was now as sun kissed as Stacie.

Chloe smiled and took her hand.

"Lead the way." She said and Alex instantly began walking them back up the beach, toward their new home.

They discussed their options when it came to Alex's schooling. None of them considered public school for long, and the only private school near by was in San Francisco. Still a 45 minute ride, via plane.

They were all pretty sure of homeschooling and Alex liked the idea. They weren't qualified for the job however.

They had found a woman, in her early thirties, that could come to the house to teach Alex her lessons. She worked K-12, four days a week. On the days she didn't have lessons, she would spend with Beca.

Though she hadn't finished kindergarten, they were told she could take a test, to find out if she was able to skip it. That test was taken two days before, and the results came back. She was at a second grade level in reading and writing. Her math was at the level of a first grader, and they agreed that she could skip kindergarten. She would be turning six in a few short months.

Her lessons started in a week, and she would technically be in the first grade, as well as completing second grade level work.

Chloe had stuck with her idea of opening a dance studio for kids ages 4-18. There was a place in Morro Bay that she was looking to lease. Stacie instantly offered to help her, dancing being something close to heart.

After a long discussion it was decided they would run it together.

Stacie entering the relationship was a little tough for the first few days. Nothing bad, just different. They were all still getting used to the idea of being able to not only kiss each other before bed, but her as well. She had become almost shy, not really knowing what she could and couldn't do. She was getting better though, and they helped as much as they could. They reassured her, to the best of their abilities. They loved her, she loved them. It was that simple. Her confidence in herself had returned and their relationship was becoming stronger everyday.

The difficult part came around the end of the first still wasn't sure how she was supposed to address her. She had called her Auntie Stacie for the past year, and now didnt know what to call her.

Stacie had sat down with her, telling her that she could call her Stacie, Stace, whatever she was comfortable with. She didn't have to call her Mom If she didn't feel comfortable. Beca, Chloe and Aubrey watched from the door way, smiling warmly at them. Beca had told Stacie and Alex a few days before that if she did choose to call her Mom that it was okay, Chloe and Aubrey agreed.

In the end, Alex figured she would just call her whatever came out at the time. This elicited a chuckle from all four women.

Aubrey had found a job in town, she was the assistant of one of the three local lawyers at a small firm. Nothing huge, but enough for her for now. She scheduled appointments, answered phones. Not really her forte, but she planned on taking climbing the ladder, and getting a promotion, and soon.

Beca had given CR three flash drives of music, and was waiting to hear back from two different labels in LA. There was a radio station in town that she had applied for and was also waiting for that call back.

Chloe climbed the three wooden steps of their large back patio. Picking up Alex as she did so the smaller girl could kick off her shoes before entering the house.

None of them really liked sand all over the place, so there had been a 'No shoes inside' rule established within the first two days. Chloe wiped her feet on the rug outside, clearing her feet as much as she could. Then set Alex inside the door.

"Will you get me a bottle of water, please bug?" She asked, Alex nodded and ran inside, to return a few seconds later handing her an opened bottle.

"Thank you." She smiled and poured the water over her sandy feet, rinsing them clean.

"Chlo?"

She smiled and walked in, drying her feet on the inside rug.

Aubrey who stood a few feet away, setting a bowl of salad on the table turned.

"Yeah?" She asked, taking in the relaxed, happy smile of her girlfriend. Her blonde hair fell loosely over her shoulders, a pair of blue cut off jeans and a tank top, all she wore. She hadn't seen Aubrey look so relaxed.

She walked over and wrapped her arms around her red headed girlfriend.

"I must admit. I'm becoming a little jealous. That beach sees more of you, than we do," she said wistfully pecking Chloe on the lips before letting her go and walking to the table.

"You could always join me you know." She smiled as they sat down at the table.

Alex had already begun to fill her plate with salad leaning over the table, on her knees. And Aubrey smiled as she munched on some of the lettuce as she added more to her already large pile.

"On your bottom, please Bug." She said. Alex leaned back, sitting properly in her chair as Aubrey pushed the salad bowl closer to her.

"Maybe I will." She said as Stacie walked in, pulling a sundress on over her bikini.

Aubrey shook her head. "You're going to fry out there." She said as she poured Alex a glass of juice.

"Worth it, this tan is amazing." She smiled admiring her skin. She sat down, leaving a kiss on Chloes cheek as she put a scoop of salad on her plate, winking at Alex.

"You looked beautiful down there, Chlo. Maybe one day you will leave the camera behind, so I can take a picture of you." She said. Chloe blushed and Aubrey scoffed.

"Good luck."

Chloe playfully swatted the blondes arm. "No way, did you see the seals? I think I finally got a good picture of them." She said fishing the camera from her pocket.

She had just turned it on, when it was snatched from her hands.

"No electronics at the table." Aubrey scolded, turning it off and setting it aside. Stacie laughed and Alex giggled shoving more salad into her mouth.

Chloe rolled eyes but nodded. "Alex, make sure you chew, please?" She asked seeing the amount of lettuce in her mouth.

she gave her a thumbs up, and emphasized her chewing, causing them all the shake their heads in amusement.

"Where's Beca?" Aubrey asked as she sat down, pouring a glass of iced tea.

Stacie looked toward the door, where she had come in from. "I don't know, she was in the study when I came down." She said.

"Can I go get her, Mom?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, can you?" Aubrey prompted. Alex sighed but smiled.

"May I go get her?" She asked.

Aubrey nodded. "Thanks love." She said as Alex slid off her chair and ran out of the room.

"So helpful." Chloe commented, taking a sip of the wine Aubrey had poured for her.

Stacie nodded. "It won't last,"

Aubrey shushed her. "Lets hope it does. She's nearly six, and still enjoys helping out. Im so not ready for that to end." She laughed. "You three are useless when it comes to helping me with chores. She is my only hope."

Chloe nodded in agreement and Stacie gasped playfully.

They heard the sound of Alex's feet hitting the floor fast and loud and she was soon bursting back into the kitchen.

They all looked at her, waiting.

"Mamas crying!" She exclaimed and they all rose to their feet instantly and Alex turned, running back out of the room.

They followed after her, worry evident on all of their faces. She had been doing so well, they hoped this wasn't the start of something that none of them wanted to relive.

They hurried into the study, which was just off the kitchen, to see Alex hugging Becas legs. Beca, was turned away from them, looking out the large window that gave a spectacular view of the beach.

"Baby?" Chloe asked carefully, as she walked forward, followed closely by Aubrey and Stacie.

She didn't turn.

"Becs, what's going on?" Aubrey asked, "Why are you crying?"

Nothing.

"Becs?" Stacie put her hand on the shorter woman's shoulder.

She tensed and Stacie pulled away.

They felt their hearts begin to pump hard and it was then that Beca spun around.

"Ha!" Her face broke out into a huge smile, and she picked up Alex who gave her a high five as they both started laughing.

They all relaxed, except Aubrey who placed her hands on her hips.

"That wasn't funny, Alexandra. Beca, why did you do that?" She asked.

"It was a little funny, Mom." Alex laughed. Chloe and Stacie kept straight faces, as they waited for Becas explanation.

"I don't know, it just seemed like fun. I'm sorry I worried you." She said and leaned in kissing each of them on the lips before standing back.

"I'm just really happy, and you know... I just landed the job of my dreams." She shrugged nonchalantly.

Aubreys arms fell, and Beca smirked, as the three woman in front of her all erupted in excited screams.

"What?! Wait, hold on..." Chloe said as she flung herself at Beca, and Stacie and Aubrey did as well.

"What?!" She exclaimed again.

"I just spoke to CR, LAA records wants to meet me. They loved my mixes, and have offered me a position in their label!" She said excitedly.

"Oh my god, Beca! That is amazing!" Aubrey said, brushing away her own tears of happiness.

"Congratulations baby!" Chloe said as Stacie leaned in giving her another kiss and Aubrey did as well, as soon as her lips were free.

"This is insane! I'm so proud of you!"

Beca smiled and hugged Alex tighter.

"They are flying me from San Louis Obispo airport to LAX next week. Then from there we are going to discuss my options. I don't want to leave Cayucos and CR said that was fine, I could work from here. There is a studio in Morro Bay."

They all squealed in excitement, and hugged her tightly. They didn't expect it to happen so fast. But, everything was falling into place. They were finally getting the things they deserved.

"Hello! Can't breathe!"

They pulled apart and Alex, who was still on Becas hip, took a giant dramatic breath.

"Jeez, are Ya trying to kill me?" She asked.

They all laughed and she wiggled, so Beca set her down.

"Congratulations Mama! But if you guys don't hurry, I'm gonna eat all of the yummy salad!" She said and ran out of the study.

"She's not kidding, she's already finished half of it." Aubrey laughed.

Beca smiled and they walked out of the study, hand in hand.

"My little bunny," she laughed.

A/N: How is that for chapter 1? PLEASE REVIEW :)

LAA records, to my knowledge, is not a thing. I made it up. Stands for Los Angeles Artists. ITS STARTING.

This story is going to be happy!... Happier... Obviously I will add certain elements of drama. It wouldn't be a fanfiction by ME if I didn't :) And some MAJOR surprises, BUT...this is essentially going to be about them growing as a family, Jesse free! :)

PLEASE REVIEW! I will be adding some things from the second movie into this :)

I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT, AND ALEX. AS WELL AS ANY FUTURE OC's


	2. Moving on, moving up

**A/N: READ ME. Because of everything that needs to be covered in this story, I'm going to go into it right away, but I'll try not to skip around too much! :) thanks for reading! I guess this could contain spoilers from PP2... Fair warning.**

With Beca currently on a plane to LA with CR, Chloe and Stacie took Alex with them to Morro bay. Aubrey was working, and Alex didn't have lessons that day. She was more than excited when she found out she got to spend the day with Chloe and Stacie. She loved being in the car with them, they were both extremely excitable, and all it took was one good song on the radio for all three girls to burst into song.

They were meeting at the studio that Chloe had her heart set on, with the the person who owned it. They had spoken on the phone a few times, Chloe pitching her business idea.

She found she would need to get a business license, and be CPR certified, since it was dealing with children. It would take a few weeks for her and Stacie to get their licenses, and a few classes, but they weren't worried. It was going to take longer just to get the space ready.

"Mommy, do I get to dance at your studio?" Alex asked as they reached Morro Bay. Chloe turned the radio down, and smiled at her through the rear view mirror.

"Absolutely, you are going to be our very first student." She smiled.

Alex smiled widely from the back seat. "And I'll meet new friends?"

Stacie turned in her seat, "Lots of new friends! And you'll get to hang out with us all the time!"

"What about Mama and Mommy Bree? Will they come too?"

Chloe glanced at her over her shoulder as she neared the studio. "As much as they can, love. They're going to be very busy for the next few months." She said.

"Cause mama is going to be a music maker?"

They laughed from the front as Chloe pulled up in front of the building. "A music producer."

"Oh yeah, I forgot the word." Alex giggled as she unbuckled her seat. Stacie had gotten out and opened the back door, not realizing she had already released herself and was ready to get out of the car.

She stepped back confused as Alex hopped out of the car with a smile.

"How did you do that?" She asked as Chloe walked around the car, putting her keys in her purse.

"It's not hard." Alex shrugged.

"Seriously? That car seat has to be the most difficult thing to get you out of, and you say it's not hard?" She laughed. Chloe listened, amused, knowing that Stacie had issues with the buckles on the seat. Alex had learned pretty quickly how to release herself. While it made Aubrey nervous that she could do that, Chloe and Beca let out a breath of relief. It wasn't hard, but it wasn't easy either.

"It's okay," Alex said sweetly reaching up and taking Staices hand, "I'll teach you." She smiled.

Chloe smiled walking up to them and running her hand down Alex's hair. "Such a good helper." She laughed, "Come on, let's get inside."

XXXXXX

"You doing okay?"

Beca looked over at CR who sat next to her, looking a little worried. She smiled softly and nodded. She had been doing well, but CR wasn't around to see it, and she knew her friend was concerned that she might feel uncomfortable or anxious, know how she was around large groups of people, and the lobby was rather busy.

They were currently sitting in the lobby of LAA records. Preparing to go in and speak with a woman named Rachel Banks, the founder and owner of the label.

"I'm good, CR, thanks for asking." She smiled.

She nodded. "Good," she said and relaxed a bit. "You're looking really good, Becs." She commented. The plane ride had consisted of them sleeping, and they had just finished two coffees each, and we're becoming more alert.

"Thanks, I'm feeling pretty good too." She smiled. "Finally able to... I don't know... Live."

CR smiled. "I know what you mean. I'm so happy for you and all the girls." She smiled.

Beca nodded and felt a small smile on her lips at the thought of her family. "Yeah, they're amazing." CR smiled seeing Beca had seemed to drift away for a moment, the small smile on her lips, telling her all she needed to know.

"I never told you this, but uh... I totally called it." CR stated proudly leaning back in her chair.

"Called what?" Beca asked with a playful smirk as she watched CR silently boast a few inches away.

"You, the captains, and Stacie." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and yeah. It kind of was.

Beca narrowed her eyes jokingly. "The captains?" She asked.

"Yeah, Red and Aubrey. I mean come on Becs. Sure none of us knew they were together at first, but it wasn't hard to tell they both were absolutely crazy over you. And think about it, Stacie is just... She's the missing piece to everything you never knew had a missing piece. She was always there, always ready to do whatever she had to do for the three of you. Apparently she was as oblivious as you guys, " she laughed, "But, I saw it. I guess, it didn't really fully hit me or anyone that you four are supposed to be together, you always were. You all bring something different to your relationship that is needed. You level each other out, I've never seen anything like it. I mean, I was there, with her... Back in Barden when it all happened. I was by her side every minute, and she never stopped thinking about you three. Wondering, demanding answers. Donald helped her a lot, that's how that happened." She said.

Beca listened, feeling the love she had for the taller brunette growing more and more with each word CR spoke. She never stopped to think that CR had been there, with Stacie, she knew things that she probably wouldn't share, that had happened over those five years. Until she left Barden. Beca wasn't sure she wanted to know, she was almost positive Stacie wouldn't want to share, not anything about that at least. If it came up that she was more than willing to hear what she had gone through over those years.

"And Alex," CR continued, "I don't think it's possible that there will ever be another child who so perfectly takes after each and every one of her mothers." She laughed. "And not drive me absolutely insane!" Beca laughed, because she knew exactly what CR meant. Alex was the perfect combination of all four of them, as well as being her own person.

"She has definitely become Stacie's girl." She laughed. "They're practically inseparable." She laughed.

"I never pegged Stacie as a kid person." CR shook her head. "But I see it, they are going to cause you a lot of trouble. Aubrey might start stress vomiting again."

Becas eyes grew, "Don't even joke about that!" She laughed, "We haven't had any projectile accidents since the trial and I'd rather it not start up in the new house." She laughed.

CR held up her hands in surrender and Beca shook her head before pulling out her phone and sending a mass text too all three of them. Letting them know they were in LA and she loved and missed them.

She had just put her phone away when a man around his late twenties walked in. "Beca Mitchell, Ms. Banks will see you now." He said.

She took a deep breath as she stood up along side CR and they both followed him through the lobby and down a hallway to an elevator.

Once they were inside, Beca closed her eyes, trying to relax herself as much as she could. Before she knew it, the elevator chimed and she looked up to see they were on the eighth floor. They followed him off and into another lobby, that was dimly lit and had records, and pictures of different singers and awards on the walls and shelves.

There was a desk that he sat at, and hit a button. "Right through there." He smiled pointing at the door to their right.

"Thank you." Beca nodded as she walked over and gently opened the door. She walked in, CR close behind her. The room was large but not intimidating, as she had expected it to be. The walls were also covered in photos, only, in every single one of them, was a middle aged woman with long blonde hair standing next to different celebrities. She looked from the pictures, to the desk across the room where the woman from the pictures, was standing up.

"Beca Mitchell, I'm so glad you were able to make it." She smiled as she stood and made her way around the desk toward them.

"Thank you for having me," Beca smiled as the woman opened her arms, as if asking for a hug. Becas smile faltered a little, and she held out her hand, hoping it wouldn't offered the lady. CR watched carefully, seeing Becas eyes flash nervously for a moment.

Rachel stopped and dropped her arms. She smiled though as she took Becas hand and shook it. "Sorry, I forget not everyone loves hugging as much as I do." She laughed. Beca seemed to relax as she let her hand go.

"Have a seat." She smiled motioning to the chairs opposite of her desk as she took her seat again.

"Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea?"

"Coffee would be wonderful," CR spoke. Rachel smiled and looked at Beca, "Would you care for some?" She asked.

Beca smiled almost shyly. "Uh, yes please." She said.

She smiled at her and hit the button on her desk, "Levi, three coffee please." She said and let the button go.

"Do you take cream or sugar?" She asked. CR shook her head while Beca nodded.

"Bring the cream and sugar please." She said hitting the button.

With in a few seconds the door opened and the same man who brought them up walked in with a tray, it had a coffee pot, three cups, a bottle of cream and a jar of sugar.

"Thanks Levi." Rachel said as he set the tray on her desk, before leaving again.

They busied themselves with making their coffee for a minute before they say back and enjoyed the hot liquid.

"So, Beca, I listened to your mixes, and obviously I'm impressed." She smiled. "How long have you been doing this?"

Beca sat up straighter. "Since I was around 16 or 17." She answered.

"You're very good, have you ever been hired at a club or a paid event?"

She shook her head. "No, but I uh... My acapella group in college, used them in competitions. We won the National ICCA champion ship three years in a row."

"You sing?" She asked.

Beca nodded and her cheeks tinged red.

"Thats how Beca and I met. We were both freshmen at Barden University and made the same group. She pretty much overthrew the captain, and gave Acapella a new face." CR smiled proudly.

"Is that so?" Rachel asked. "You don't strike me as the rebellious type." She laughed.

Beca smiled, "I'm not really, anymore." She said. "It seemed to get me into more trouble than anything."

CR looked at her and smiled softly.

"Well, you can mix music, you can sing." She listed off. "Can you play any instruments?"

Beca nodded, "I play piano, and I'm not horrible with a guitar." She smiled.

Rachel began writing some things down and bit the inside of her cheek, as she watched, wondering what she was writing.

"Now Beca, I've already hired you, you are definitely going to be an important asset to this label. You are very talented with what I have heard so far, and knowing you can sing as well. That helps even more, it helps the producers be able to get on a certain level with the artists, now... It's not the words of the songs you mixed that I liked, those were already done. It's the beats you created, that fact that you were able to mix two or three completely different genres and make them into something amazing. So, here is what I'm going to do. We have someone coming in, here in about an hour. She is new, she is finding her voice, finding where she fits in this industry, and so far none of my producers had any luck with her. We just can't find what she needs. I have a feeling it you."

Becas eyes lit up at this and CR smirked.

"So why don't you two go have some lunch, and then come back, we will go over some paperwork, and get you in the studio, you can meet her and maybe figure out what it is that's holding her back, okay?"

Beca sat slack jawed. "Seriously? I, I'm working in the studio today?" She asked. CR smiled next to her.

"Think of it as a test, I wanna see exactly what you can do, and I want to see how you operate in the studio." She smiled.

"How does that sound?"

"That, that sounds wonderful thank you so much!" She smiled standing up and offering her hand. Rachel stood as well and shook her hand as CR stood.

"Thanks for leading me to her, CR." Rachel smiled.

"She isn't going to disappoint you," CR smiled shaking her hand as well.

XXXXXX

Alex laughed happily as she ran around the large empty space of the dance studio they were standing in. Chloe and Stacie stood in the middle of the room with the man that owned the space. He was in his early fifties, with sparse grey hair and a kind smile. The studio had belonged to his wife.

"I love the idea, and you would be amazed at the outcome you'll get. A few people have tried to open little centers for troubled kids, and they always do well at first, but usually the people who opened it just get bored, and it goes down. I don't really see that happening with you, so that's why I'm taking this chance." He said. Chloe almost squealed in excitement. She had already handed him a check.

He looked over at Alex as she twirled in circles her arms outstretched, eyes closed, a smile on her face.

He looked back at them, licking his lips, almost nervously. "That, and I know who you are," he said.

Chloes smile faded slightly, and Stacie placed her hand on her lower back. They hadn't been recognized yet.

"I watched the news coverage, the trial. I don't have a doubt in my mind that you'll be successful." He said.

Chloe relaxed but Stacie kept her hand on her, as she still felt a little off. "It's because of her, you're doing this?" He asked glancing at Alex.

Chloe nodded. "Yes,"

He nodded. "Well, I think that's wonderful. It's a beautiful idea." He smiled. Chloe relaxed further.

"Thank you, that means a lot,"

He nodded, "So, you have already given me the down payment to hold the place. It's yours. Just get that license, and take your classes. Do what you need to in here to make it yours." He smiled.

Chloe smiled happily and shook his hand with enthusiasm. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

He nodded and looked at Stacie, who had her eyes locked just over his shoulder, her face pale.

"You okay Miss?" He asked. Chloe looked at her, her smile fading.

"Stace? Baby, what's wrong?" She asked brushing her hair back feeling her forehead was wet with perspiration.

"Baby are you sick?" She asked and Stacie's stomach lurched, she turned and ran toward the door, making Alex stop and watch with wide eyes as she burst through it.

Chloe ran after her, picking up Alex as she did and went through the doors to find Stacie leaning over the porch railing, her body convulsing as she threw up.

"Oh no," Chloe said as she put Alex down and pulled Stacie's hair back, rubbing her back softly.

The man exited and his face scrunched.

"She okay?"he asked. Alex watched in confusion, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"I think she's sick." She told him.

He smiled down at her, "Well you make sure she gets lots of rest then, huh?" He asked kindly, seeing she was worried. She smiled.

"I will."

Stacie sat back up and the man pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Chloe, she nodded and handed it to Stacie.

"Thank you, I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened." She said as she wiped her mouth clean.

"Its okay, let's get you home." Chloe said gently. "Alex get in the car please." She said. She nodded and walked down the steps toward the car.

"Thank you so much, I'll call you?" Chloe asked.

He nodded, handing her a key. "This is yours," he said. She smiled as she took it and then lead Stacie to the car. Trying to be gentle with her movements, in case she got sick again.

Stacie sat in the car, as Chloe walked around to the drivers side. Alex buckled herself in as Chloe opened the door.

"Do you feel better now?" Alex asked from the back seat.

She smiled lightly. "A little bit." She answered.

"Do you think you'll make it, if I stop and get you some ginger ale?" Chloe asked as she started the car and pulled away from the studio.

"Yeah, I should, thank you." Chloe smiled and reached over taking her hand.

They drove in silence until they made it to a little market.

"Okay, Alex take care of Stacie while I get her something for her tummy okay?" She asked.

"Okay Mommy." She said as Chloe leaned over kissing Stacie's cheek before getting out and jogging into the market.

She found a couple bottles of ginger ale, and some juice for Alex. She figured Stacie would probably appreciate some tic tacs or something so she went in search for them.

She walked down the medicine isle, for some pepto bismol as well, and that's when her eyes landed on something that had her stopping mid stride.

She looked at it for a moment before shaking her head clear and grabbing the rest of her items, and heading to the register.

PLEASE review :)


	3. Results

**A/N: Bunch of smarties :) glad you guys are enjoying this :) except for the one guest that reads for the sole purpose of trash talking. Quit being a twat and have a nice day :) okay enjoy guys!**

Beca looked over the large missing board in front of her, feeling the butterflies in her stomach, knowing her knew boss was watching her intently. She looked up too the girl who sat in the boothe, headphone is place as she prepared to sing the lyrics in front of her.

Her name was Emily, and CR had told Beca that Emily reminded her of Beca in college. She was just a taller and wore less eyeliner, as well as being extremely sweet. Beca had rolled her eyes, but after spending about an hour with her, talking and getting to know each other, Beca couldn't help but agree. She liked Emily and found they were alike in a lot of ways. Rachel had silently observed, smiling at their chemistry. They were already laughing with each other, and when Beca suggested they get started, Emily was quick to agree.

They were now in the studio, the music going, as Beca listened. She wanted to hear what they had so far, what she had accomplished with the other producers she worked with. This was a little different, for her. The song Emily was singing was an original piece that she wrote herself. She knew what she wanted out of it, but she couldn't get it. That's why Rachel suggested Beca help her. She knew that the smaller DJ would probably be able to help her find that missing piece.

It was a beautiful song, and it was her debute single, so Beca knew it was important to her in more than one way.

She couldn't help but attach to the lyrics. They made her think about the three woman who had been by her side for so long. Of her five year old daughter that brought so much light to her life. She couldn't help but close her eyes as Emily belted the song into the mic.

CR sat next to Rachel and watched, a smile on their lips as they watched Becas head begin to bob and her hands start to glide effortlessly over the board in front of her. Emily didn't know what was happening outside the little room she was in, she looked through the glass too see Becas face was calm, as she worked over the keys. This did little to reassure her it was going well. It was when she looked behind the small figure to see CR and Rachel's smiles growing as they looked at each other, then to Beca. She could see Beca had turned, her fingers gently hitting keys on the keyboard, adding a little something of her own into the song, and as she sang, she could feel the excitement inside her and it only made her get more into the lyrics.

None of the others she had worked with, had really done much when she sang the song. They watched her, and every so often hit something on the missing board. Beca hadn't looked up once, and she knew the girl was doing something amazing, if the looks on the other women's faces were anything to go by.

By the time the song was over, a small smile crept onto Beca lips and she looked up, motioning for Emily to come in.

She took off her headphones and hopped off the stool re entering the room.

"That is a beautiful song, Emily, you are really talented." She said as CR tossed her a bottle of water.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Alright, it was my first try, so bare with me, but what do you think about this." She asked hitting a button on the board and the beginning notes flowed through before Emily heard her own voice.

It wasn't much different from she had heard until the second verse was ending and that's when her lips formed into a large smile. Beca smiled back as Emily began to bob her head. It was the drum beat that she added' bringing it to life a little more.

Rachel smiled and CR leaned over. "How's that?"

Rachel looked over at her. "She will go far if this is what we can expect." CR smirked as Beca paused the song.

"Now here I though we could layer it, with you like. Really belting these lyrics here." She said and Emily read over the lyric sheet. She nodded.

"Yeah, I can do that." She said.

"Alright, why don't we get that added?" She asked. Emily went back to to the booth and Rachel folder her arms, shaking her head in disbelief at how easily this seemed to flow. Listening to Emily give it her all in the boothe as Beca began layering.

"One session," she said.

"We have been working with Emily and this song for three months. Her agent was threatening leaving the label. And she comes in, and in one shot makes it gold."

CR looked at Beca who was once again zoned in on the mixing board, Emily in the booth a smile on her lips as she sang.

"Beca has always been gold, she's just never been able to show what she can really do." She said.

Rachel smiled at the girl working magic a few feet away.

"I held a meeting yesterday, everyone that Beca will be working with, knows to keep it professional. They are aware of her past, and they know to keep what they know to themselves. It isn't to come out around her, and they aren't to act, speak or treat her differently." She said. CRs smile faded and she nodded.

It had been a worry of hers, that she talked to Rachel about, people were bound to recognize her, her face had been spread nationwide. They didn't want that interfering with this. She needed to move on and CR knew if it made it way into this, it would only make things more difficult.

"Thank you."

Rachel nodded. "Where has she been all my life?"

XXXXXX

Aubrey walked into the house and had just set her things on the kitchen table when Alex ran in.

"Hi Mom!" She exclaimed happily hugging her legs. Aubrey laughed and reached down lifting her up.

"Well hello to you too, Bug. How was your day?" She asked.

Alex smiled. "It was super fun! We went to the dance studio and I got to run around and dance a lot while they talked about Mommy and Stacie buying it and decorating and stuff, and then Stacie got really white and ran out." She said.

Aubrey's brow furrowed. "Mommy picked me up and we ran after her, and she was throwing up all over the flowers outside." She said making a disgusted face. Mommy helped her and we went to the store, and got her some tummy medicine. She is in bed now," she said.

Aubrey's brow still furrowed as she set Alex down.

"Chloe?" She called as she walked toward their bedroom. Chloe walked out with a finger to her lips as she quietly closed the door.

"Alex said Stacie is sick?" She asked softly as Chloe gently pecked her lips and lead her back down the hall way.

Once they were back in the kitchen Chloe spoke at a normal volume.

"She threw up at the studio." She said looking over to where Alex was digging through the snack cupboard.

"Just one, Alex I'm making dinner soon." She said as the little girl popped up holding a granola bar.

"It's healthy though!"

"One." Chloe emphasized.

"Okay Mommy." She said closing the cupboard and walking over.

"please?" She asked handing it too Aubrey who opened it and handed it back.

"Thank you!" She said taking a bite and skipping out of the kitchen.

Aubrey turned back to Chloe. "Does she have a stomach bug?" She asked, how is she feeling now?"

"I don't know, I have her some pepto and ginger ale, but she can't keep it down. If she throws up much more I think we should take her to the hospital."

Aubrey nodded worriedly. "I wonder if she picked something up? I haven't heard of anything going around. How do you feel?" She asked opening the fridge and pulling out what she needed to make dinner.

"I feel fine," she said pulling out the cutting board to help her chop vegetables.

Aubrey shook her head. "Hm. I agree is she isn't feeling better by the time Alex goes down, we should take her in."

Chloe nodded as she began chopping carrots. "Hey have you heard from Beca?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah I got a text on my way home, she said she will be home in a few hours and she wants to tell us what happened in person." Chloe smiled.

"I'm so excited for her!" She said, "I'll bet she killed it, they will probably want her to relocate to LA."

Aubrey nodded. "Well, if it comes to that, will you be willing to let the studio go?" She asked.

A look of disappointment crossed her face. "Well, I'll be sad, but I'm sure there are plenty of spaces in LA, and I don't want to hold her back from her dreams of its possible to get a place there."

Aubrey smiled. "So caring." She said kissing her cheek.

"How was work?" Chloe asked.

She sighed, "Answered a lot of phones, got a lot of coffee for everyone but myself and managed to only anger my boss twice. So... A good day." She smiled.

Chloe smirked, "You have a degree and they have you doing coffee runs." She shook her head. "Unbelievable."

Aubrey shrugged, putting a pan on the stove and pouring olive oil into it. "I'll get there." She said.

"A little bit of time, and a lot of hard work. I'll get where I want to be." She smiled and Chloe turned matching the smile.

"That's the spirit." She said wrapping her arms around Aubrey's neck and pulling her in for a kiss. Aubrey pulled her closer, deepening the kiss and Chloe leaned back so the counter braced them. They kissed for a few moments before they heard,

"I JUST wanted to throw this away," they broke apart to see Alex in the doorway, one hand covering her eyes, the other holding out the wrapper to her granola bar.

They laughed and pulled apart. "So throw it away dork," Aubrey said as she continued to cook their dinner.

Alex walked in throwing ear a rapper away before once again leaving the room. They looked at each other and chuckled, she was such a character.

XXXXXXX

Beca had just come through the door, a tired but happy smile on her face. It was just getting dark, and she loved that she was able to be home so quickly, the place ride making much faster. Than if they would have drove.

She entered the living room too see Alex sitting on the couch, in her pajamas, wrapped in a blanket as Chloe came in from the hallway and stopped.

"Becs you're home!" She said running over to her and wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Yeah, I missed you!" She smiled as Alex looked up with tired eyes.

"Hi mama," she yawned.

Beca pulled back. "Hey bug, what are doing up?" She asked walking over and picking her up. Alex laid her head on her shoulder.

"Stacie is sick, Mommy Bree took her to the hospital."

Beca turned around with wide eyes and looked at Chloe, "We were waiting for you to get home, so we could go too. Bree must called they're running tests now."

Worry clouded Becas eyes and she turned for the door. "Explain in the car,"

XXXXXX

Alex lay sleeping in Aubrey's lap as Chloe and Beca paced the waiting room. They had been allowed back to see Stacie briefly before visiting hours were apparently over and they were told to wait in the lobby and a doctor would get them when the results of the tests came in.

Beca was getting impatient, Aubrey was too, though she held her temper and focused on Alex sleeping in her arms. Chloe was beyond worried and was minutes from a breakdown when a doctor came out.

"Stacie Conrads family?" They all instantly surrounded him. Aubrey laying Alex on her shoulder as she waited.

"Follow me please?" They looked a little nervous but followed him, the worry dissipating slightly as they were lead into Stacie's room. She was awake and looking better. Her face had color too it, and she smiled when they walked in.

Chloe instantly climbed on the bed with her and she chuckled. Beca smiled and she and Aubrey looked at the doctor expectantly.

"So, we have the results. It doesn't look like its a bug of any sort, and we have ruled out any chronic disorders. However," he spoke.

"Your blood work came back. Congratulations, Miss Conrad, you're pregnant."

Stacie's face paled again, and Chloes head shot up. Aubrey. And Becas eyes went wide and they turned too see Stacie's eyes instantly filled with panicked tears.


	4. New addition

**Super short chapter, im sorry. But posts might be a little spread out for a week or so. This is what i got.**

"Stacie, please?" Beca asked softly.

The doctor had left, allowing them to stay while he got Stacie's discharge papers ready. Aubrey had laid Alex in the bed next to the brunette and was now sitting on her other side. Chloe and Beca opposite of her, all of them looking at her in worry.

Stacie wouldn't look at them, her hands fidgeting shakily as she attempted to keep them busy.

"Just talk to us, Stace." Aubrey prompted. "Please?"

She looked up just briefly, looking at Aubrey. Aubrey recognized the look in her green eyes. The look of shame, of fear. A look she had seen on another girl, she was crazy about almost six years earlier. She knew what was going through Stacie's head, they all did.

She looked down again and Beca scooted closer, grabbing her hand, and holding it tightly though she could feel the resistance.

"No." Beca said, holding her tightly. "Stacie, look at me."

She slowly looked at the two stormy blue eyes that were locked on her.

"I know what's happening in there." She said, referring to Stacie's head. "And I need you to stop those thoughts right now. Speaking from personal experience, it will do you no good. It won't do anyone any good. It's done, Stace. You're pregnant, there is no going back, there is no stopping it. What's done is done, and don't even think for a moment, don't voice it. We're not going anywhere." She spoke sternly. She didn't even bother looking at Aubrey and Chloe for clarification, she didn't need it.

Stacie's bloodshot eyes locked with Becas and she squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"We're not leaving. We're not asking you too and this doesn't change anything. It doesn't change what we feel for you."

Aubrey took Chloes hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. The redhead looked at her, too see her emerald eyes filled to the brim with tears, and her own had begun to fall.

"You understand that, don't you?" She asked. Stacie looked at Chloe and Aubrey, Beca might not need their agreement, but she did.

"We have a lot to do, and no time to spare to dwell, Stace." Aubrey said.

"Y-you act as if, this was something planned. Something we all knew was coming. How are you not in the slightest, upset?"

Chloe shook her head, "What is there to be upset about Stace?" She asked.

Stacie looked at her in shock. "I'm pregnant Chloe! There is a fucking baby growing inside of me, a month into me being with you guys!"

"It was the guy from the bar, right?" Beca asked looking down. "The night before we left, you left with some guy. It's his." She said.

Stacie looked down shamefully. "I'm sorry, I... I honestly. I thought for sure, you guys were going to cut me out. I didn't expect what happened when I got home. I was being reckless, I was terrified of what I had done. I don't even know his name." She said, her vision clouding.

"You didn't cheat Stacie, you didn't betray us. You didn't know, and honestly, it would be pretty shitty of us to judge you, or be angry." Chloe said.

"So your just going to be okay with this? The fact that I'm pregnant, with another mans baby, a man who I don't know, you never met. Someone I have no idea how to even find."

Beca smiled sadly. "Stacie. When they found me, when I escaped from Jesse." She looked down, and felt Aubrey reach over placing her hand on her back.

"The first thing these two did, was make a bet on the sex of the baby. They didn't stop to think about the fact that I was pregnant. That I would be bringing a baby into the world, they didn't leave me, or look at me differently."

Stacie looked at them at they smiled at her lovingly. "Never mind the fact that the child I was carrying, was his. Was a product of rape. They accepted me and they accepted Alex instantly. You're right, we don't know who this guy was. Or how to find him, but we can try. We can find a way, and you are not alone. You have us, you have three very experienced people. Three people who love you so much. And now, we have more to love. But, Aubrey is right, we have a lot to do. First, we need to make sure that this baby is healthy." She said. "You've got to only be about a month along, obviously. We have things to take care of and we will, but don't do what I did. I made it hard for them, I dwelled, I cried. I was so scared. You don't have to do what I did, and please dear god don't do it. We are here, we are in this together. All of us, and we will take care of you. And the baby,"

Stacie reached up, clearing her face of tears. "I-I love you guys so much." She said softly.

"We love you too, Stace." Aubrey smiled. "So, are you going to heed her advice?"

Stacie nodded, still a little unsure of why they were instantly so accepting, so understanding. So ready and willing to help her bring a new baby into their lives. She looked down at Alex. She slept peacefully against her side. She smiled lightly. She loved Alex like her own, though she really didn't know what that felt like. Alex was a beautiful and healthy child. She was exactly what she would want in a child, and she knew she wasn't alone. She believed them, they loved her, and they were there for her.

It was soon, very soon into their relationship and she was pregnant. She wasn't going to lie. She was terrified. She didn't know the first thing about babies, or parenting. She didn't know how to raise a child, or feed it.

Could she do this?

Her eyes drifted up to the beautiful mix of blues and green looking at her with so much love that she nearly broke down again.

Yeah, maybe she could.

XXXXXX

Chloe and Aubrey had left with Alex, to get a few things, while Beca stayed at home with Stacie.

They sat comfortably on the living room couch,the TV off as they talked.

"You understand, why I'm confused right?" Stacie asked and Beca could see how serious she was. She sighed lightly and reached over taking her hand.

"Just a little bit, but honesty Stacie, we..." She trailed off, trying to find the right words. Stacie watched her patiently waiting.

"Stacie we love you. That's it." She said looking up at her. "We love you, and we have loved you. Is this a surprise? Well, yeah it is. Is it too much? Hell no."

Stacie smiled lightly.

"Stacie, Chloe and Aubrey left everything, they left their entire lives behind to go to Maine, to help me raise Alex. And they did it because they love me. And they adore her. Just like we love you, and we will love that baby. It's not like we aren't fit, or capable. We are financially stable, we can afford the appointments, the things he will need. We can and will take care of you and your baby."

A few tears shimmered in Stacie's eyes and Beca smiled. "We've got you, Stace. Every minute, we will be there."

"I love you, Becs."

There was a hint of acceptance in her voice, and Beca knew she had gotten it through her head. It wasn't something they were expecting, not something they had planned. But it was happening regardless, and they would be fine. She knew it. She also knew, Aubrey and Chloe missed having a baby to smother.

"I love you too, Stace."

"Another addition to this absolutely astounding family." Stacie smiled and Beca leaned over, pressing her lips to Stacie's.


	5. Do you do that?

**A/N: Smut. Pretty much it for this chapter.**

Four sets of eyes, fell almost nervously one the one small set of brown orbs sitting across from them.

Chloe and Aubrey sat to Stacie's right, while Beca sat on her left. Chloe and Beca holding each of Stacie's hands, as they waited for Alex to speak.

She looked at all of them individually, her face stoic. This is what worried them the most.

Beca was about to speak when she finally let her gaze fall on Stacie.

"Boy or girl?" She asked flatly.

A little taken aback, Stacie's brow furrowed. Not the question she was expecting.

"Wait, what?"

Beca smirked slightly seeing the familiar look float across her daughters face. Aubrey squeezed Chloes knee gently as they waited.

"The baby, is it a boy or a girl? And will it be my sister? Or brother?"

She asked.

"I uh, well, I don't know want the baby is yet, it's too soon to tell, and..." She trailed off, still unsure as to answer the second part of her question.

"Technically." Aubrey started. "Yes, you will be a big sister." She answered, saving Stacie from a seemingly difficult question.

"How do you feel about that?" Chloe asked as Alex looked down into her lap. Her legs were swinging back and forth over the edge of the couch so that was a good sign.

She shrugged. "I don't know, I've never met a baby before." She said.

Beca smiled as did Stacie. "Are they fun?"

"Eventually." Beca spoke instantly and the other three looked at her, Aubrey going as far as having to lean over, sending a mock glare in her direction.

"Babies, are a lot of work." Chloe said. "They can't do anything for themselves, they can't feed themselves, or walk. Or change their own diaper. They need constant love and attention. To be played with, taken care of. To be taught how to do everything." She said. "And they are a lot of fun. You can play with them, and dress them. Teach them things and watch them learn and grow." She said.

"The baby will get so much attention. It will have four mommies!" Alex said with wide eyes. "I get a lot of attention and I'm not even a baby, and we love each other a lot so we can share with the baby." She nodded.

Stacie smiled, and Beca, Chloe and Aubrey looked at Alex proudly. "That's right." Stacie said. "So what do you think? Wanna be a big sister?"

Alex smiled widely and jumped off of the couch going over to Stacie and urging her tightly. Stacie wrapped her arms around her and felt a sense of calm come over her. She had been nervous to tell Alex. It had been a little over a week since they found out, and after a lot of serious discussions with the girls, she finally got the guts to tell Alex. They didn't think it was necessary to be as worried as she was, but she had her reasons.

"I'm glad." Stacie said as Alex pulled back.

"So where is the baby?" She asked.

They all froze, Aubrey being the first to snap out of it. "The baby is in Stacie's tummy."

With a confused look, Alex stepped back and looked down at Stacie's still flat stomach. Then back to Aubrey.

"How did it get in there?"

XXXXXX

Beca trudged into the bed room silently and collapsed on the bed face down where Stacier and Chloe were looking through a book, and Aubrey was working on her laptop.

"She asleep?" Aubrey asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.

Beca lifted her head, tossing her hair over one shoulder and bracing herself up onto her elbows. "Yep."

Aubrey smiled looking at her screen. "And?"

She blew out a breath of air. "And she insisted I tell her absolutely everything that happened when she was born. Every. Single. Detail." She said, her voice holding the disbelief that her face had held just a few hours before.

Stacie and Chloe snickered, looking at Beca then Aubrey.

Aubrey herself just shrugged. "She'll find out eventually, Becs, and it's Alex. She handled it better than most teenagers would have."

Beca sat up on her knees. "Aubrey! She is five! You explained intercourse to a five year old!"

Chloe closed the book they were reading and set it aside. Stacie cuddling in close to her.

"I kept it PG, and she is at a fine age to know the truth. If she didn't learn it from us, she would have gone looking for answers from someone else." She said closing her laptop. "Wouldn't you rather she learn this stuff from us?"

Beca still sat looking at her in disbelief. "Aubrey, you drew a picture. You gave her a visual. Tadpoles. You called them tadpoles." She almost yelled. She wasn't angry, just surprised.

Stacie finally burst out in laughter, not being able to hold it in any longer at the blown away expression Beca wore.

She looked over at her, not able to keep the smirk off of her face.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked moving up the bed toward her.

Aubrey shook her head and closed her laptop, setting it on the floor beside the bed.

Stacie stopped laughing and shrugged.

"I think you were and are more traumatized by this conversation than Alex is."

Beca laughed, "Well, yeah!" She said moving up so she was right in front of the taller brunette.

"Do you wanna know what she asked me? The most terrifying question? That she saved just for me?"

"Let's hear it," Aubrey said reaching over, looping her arms around Beca waist and pulling her down on the bed. The blonde winked at Stacie as she let out a small sound of surprise as Aubrey moved over her, planting small kisses on her cheeks.

"When am I going to have another baby, and where am I going to get the tadpoles." She deadpanned.

Stacie smirked, scooting down to lay beside her followed closely by Chloe.

"Well," she said softly, "I can't help you have another baby," she said, pressing her self into Becas side.

Beca looked up, at the change of tone in Stacie's voice. That's when Aubrey threw her leg over Becas mis section, straddling her hips.

Her eyes flashed to Stacie in question, as Chloe settled herself bend the taller brunette, her chin resting on her shoulder, as Stacie looked at her.

It had been over a month, since they left Georgia and had immediately slept in the same bed. But, they hadn't gone any further than heated make out sessions, and light touches since Stacie joined the relationship.

She was nervous. They all were, and they weren't ready to take that step yet. Or at least, they hadn't been ready. If Aubrey's weight on top of her, and the looks she was getting from the two dancing goddesses above her were anything to go by.

They were ready.

Stacie leaned down, so her lips ghosted over Becas ear and her eyes fluttered shut.

"But, we can have all the fun that comes with making one."

Her eyes opened as Stacie pulled back, a playful grin on her face.

"Are you sure?" She asked reaching up, letting her small hand gently rest on Stacie cheek, her thumb outlining her cheekbone. "You're ready?"

Stacie smiled, turning her head and kissing Becas Palm. Touched that even though, she had Aubrey on top of her, she was still making sure she was absolutely ready. "I'm more than ready." She said, then motioned over her shoulder.

"Apparently you haven't noticed, but this one," she nudged Chloe who in turn pressed herself further into Stacie's back, moving her hair to the side and leaving an open mouth kiss on the side of her neck.

"Hasn't been able to keep her hands to herself all week."

Beca smirked, she had noticed. She had definitely noticed.

The wandering hands, the lingering kisses. The inability to not be touching Stacie. She was an affectionate person. Hell, fucking everyone knows that. She is Chloe Beale and if she isn't touching one of them at some point or another. If she isn't all up in their personal space, something is wrong. But yeah, she had noticed how most of that affection had been projected toward Stacie. And they knew exactly why.

It was the same thing, nearly six years ago. Chloe loved her. She loved everything about her, and the only reason she didn't jump her bones, was because she knew Beca was no where near ready for that kind of intimacy.

She was pregnant with Alex, and to Chloe she was the most beautiful thing on the planet. She was glowing, she was radiating so many different things. Things apparently only Chloe saw, because Beca was ready to strangle her half the time.

Aubrey made the perfect middle woman in those situations. She couldn't help herself. And now, with Stacie, she was radiating that same glow. Chloe found it extraordinary, and she just couldn't help herself. She wanted nothing more than to tear Stacie's clothes off and worship her.

Again though, Stacie hadn't been ready either. It was one thing, professing their love, realizing what was meant to be. What was already there. But when it came to this part. The part where they very literally bared themselves to each other. Gave themselves to each other. She just wasn't ready, and that was okay.

However. She was only human. She was Stacie Conrad. And she was ready to slam Chloe into a wall and give her exactly what she had been asking for. Ten times harder.

"I noticed, it's hard not too." Beca said, her voice a bit lower. She lifted her head just slightly and Stacie took that as her cue, she moved in and quickly claimed Becas lips in a firm kiss. Chloes breath caught at the sight and she once more, attached her lips to Stacie's neck, her hands already beginning to wander from where she kneeled behind the taller girl.

Aubrey had the upper hand, being on top of the small DJ and bent at the waist, pressing herself fully against Beca, everything from their chests to their hips, connecting. Gently taking her wrist into her hand she moved it up the bed, pinning it above her head as she gently bit into her neck, before soothing it with her tongue.

Beca and Stacie were both heating up fast. Chloe and Aubrey were doing wonderful and very distracting things with their lips and hands, only making their kiss that much heavier.

Chloe, always having been the brave one, that didn't really hold back once she had the green light, slid her hand under the fabric of Stacie's tank top. Only hesitating for a second, before going straight up, over her toned stomach. Smiling as her nails scratch slightly before firmly cupping her bare breast.

Stacie gasped into Becas mouth her own hand grabbing her jaw, to kiss her deeper.

"Of course, you're not wearing a bra." Chloe husked, pulling away from Stacie's neck where a nice purple bruise was forming just below her ear.

Beca reached her own hand up, tangling it in Aubrey's hair, pulling her closer.

She could feel the blondes hips begin to rock against her, seeking out the friction she desperate needed at this point. She broke away from Stacie's kiss, though it only took a second for Chloe to flip her around, and crash their lips together.

Beca pulled Aubrey's hair just lightly causing her to not only moan against her neck, but push down on her harder before pulling her head back.

"Take off your clothes," she said placing a soft kiss on the blondes lips. She raised an eyebrow, playfully.

"Isn't that your job?" She asked nipping at Becas lower lip. Stacie, apparently powerless to Chloes advances, was already pinned down on the bed, as the redhead straddled her, pulling her tank top off in one quick motion. She was left topless below her, her chest rising and falling rapidly, before Chloes hands found their way to her quite large and perfectly rounded breasts. They didn't lack attention for long.

Aubrey looked back at Beca with a challenging smirk. "Chloe knows what to do," she said.

That's all it took for Beca to thrust her hips up and twist, knocking the blonde off of her, and grabbing her shirt, pulling it off with such force, they could hear the fabric tearing.

"Beca I swear to-" Aubrey had begun to scold as the torn shirt was thrown somewhere behind her. Though she was cut of by Becas lips on hers, forcing her back onto the bed, beside Stacie.

Her leg brushed against Chloes at their closeness and she pulled back, knowing what she was about to do was going to drive Aubrey and Stacie crazy, but that's what she wanted.

She sat up, looking down at Aubrey who had a firm grip on her hips, panting as Beca pulled her own shirt off before reaching over and pulling Chloe up and away from Stacie.

Two confused, and dilated green eyes landed on her as she rid Chloe of her top as well before stopping and giving her a gentle and slow kiss.

When they pulled apart, she kept her hand on Chloes face, and they looked down at the two girls below them.

Chloes face and chest were flushed, Becas lips kiss swollen. Both of them topless, straddling the other girls. Stacie and Aubrey were both Reduced to panting messes as they gazed up at the two perfect figures above them. Becas dark blue laced bra, perfectly complimenting Chloes white one.

Chloe, knowing what Beca was up too, and loving that she was being playful and open. Not seeming nervous at all, made her smile as she leaned in and kissed her smaller girlfriend, lovingly. It wasn't rushed. She just wanted to kiss her. They broke apart and Chloe smiled.

"You're cruel, and I love it." She whispered in Becas ear. Aubrey's had begun to get impatient and ran her hands up Becas thighs, only to have them slapped away.

Stacie watched in shock as Beca grabbed her hands, and pinned them on either side of her head.

"Don't move." Beca said.

Aubrey's eyebrows rose into her hairline. "What?"

"You heard me. Until we say, you don't move, and don't touch." She said and reached under the blonde, unclasping her bra and pulling it off. She sat back, as Chloe did the same to Stacie.

Once they were still, and their hands were in sight, Beca turned back to Chloe and they leaned in, molding their lips together in a slow and passionate kiss. Becas hand coming up to grip the back of Chloes neck, pulling her closer. Chloes hands once more wandering to which ever part of Becas body they could.

Stacie and Aubrey looked up, with dumbstruck and overly aroused expressions.

Aubrey was having a hard time allowing this to happen. She knew what they were doing. She hated to be teased liked this. Especially with Stacie right next to her, her breathing labored, her breasts a mere 3 inches away and she was told she couldn't touch.

Stacie on the other hand was thoroughly enjoying this. She didn't expect it at all. She never would have though Beca would be able to so easily take away Aubrey's control. Nor did she think she would be so unguarded when it came to sex. She was pleasantly surprised and her hands twitched, as she tried to do as she was told and remain still.

It was when Becas hand left Chloes neck, and slowly slid down her chest, over her stomach and stopped at the hem of her shorts, that Stacie froze. They continued to kiss, and she could feel Aubrey shift restlessly next to her as Becas hand slipped into Chloes shorts, and the saw as well as felt the shudder that went through her. It didn't help Stacie at all when Chloe ground her hips down into Becas hand, which was perfectly aligned with her own throbbing center. And they both let out a moan.

Beca pulled back, an evil smirk on her face as she continued her movements in Chloes shorts.

Aubrey's hips bucked up, as a warning, and a sign that she couldn't wait much longer, and Beca returned the movement before whispering.

"Kiss, her."

She barely had time to register the command however, before Stacie had turned and crashed their lips together in a rough and hungry kiss.

Chloe grabbed a fistful of Becas hair, forcing her back around to do the same, instantly pushing her tongue past Becas lips. They moaned into the kiss, and Beca shifted just slightly, using her other hand to run her fingers over Aubrey's lower stomach, letting her know what she wanted.

In a matter of seconds, They had separated, and all shorts and pajama pants were discarded to the floor.

"Stacie, lay down, on your back." Chloe instructed, and she did as she was told, watching as Aubrey u clasped both of their bras and they were finally all skin to skin.

Beca admired the beauty that was the three woman before her before slowly kissing each of them. "I want to try something, if that's okay?" She asked, mostly to Chloe and Aubrey who smiled lightly and nodded.

She took a small breath and they could see that she was nervous about something. Stacie reached over and grabbed her hand. "Becs?"

She smiled, "I'm okay, I uh... Chlo, Bree. Can you go on each side of her?" They immediately complied each taking a side, and pressed themselves against her as Beca gently spread Stacie's legs apart and settled between them.

It was then, Chloe and Aubrey realized what was about to happen. They had only done it a handful of times, over the years. It always made Beca nervous, though they never complain of the end result.

Stacie smiled lightly as Beca laid over her, pressing her lips against Stacie's in a soft kiss before trailing them down her jaw, and neck. Aubrey and Chloe smiled at each other, and both leaned down, simultaneously kissing, nipping and caressing Stacie's, neck, shoulders, and finally breasts. Her eyes were long since shut and her body was buzzing with the amount of stimulation she was receiving. She could feel the arousal on the insides of her thighs, and didn't even try to stifle the moan that escaped when Beca rolled her hips down against hers. Her leg instantly came up, hooking around Becas calf, keeping her in place.

"Shit Becs, that feels so good." She gasped as she trailed her kisses across her neck, biting lightly. She continued the motion of her hips, and smiled against Stacie's red and abused skin as the girl under her raised her hips, meeting her thrust for thrust.

She wiggled out of her grasp and moved her kisses, down, completely passing both heaving breast that were begging for attention.

She arched her back when Becas teeth scraped along her rib cage, and cried out immediately with when she felt two hot mouths encircle both nipples at the same time. Both gently biting and sucking causing her to throw her head back in pleasure. Chloe and Aubrey were on fire. The fact that Stacie had been reduced to a moaning writhing mess under Becas touch, was almost too much for them.

It was when she felt Becas teeth nip at her hip bone, and her hand come up to spread her thighs a bit more that her eyes sprung open.

"No Stop!" She gasped loudly startling all three of them.

Becas instantly sat up, and moved back as Chloe and Aubrey detached themselves.

"I'm sorry," Beca said quickly, her eyes wide and worried as she moved to distance herself further. Chloe and Aubrey sat up, seeing the embarrassment make it way into Becas cheeks.

Stacie sat up too catching her breath.

"I'm really sorry, I thought you'd like it-" she said, not looking up.

"No, Beca, that's not why I stopped you." She said, instantly worrying about what she might have just done, if the look on Becas face had anything to do with it.

She looked up at her slowly, her face clouded with shame. It was then they realized how far away she was. They were at the head of the bed, she managed to make it to the foot of the bed, when Stacie stopped her.

"Beca, baby come up here." Aubrey said getting on her knees and reaching out, she took her hand and made her way back up the bed to sit beside them.

"Beca, I'm sorry if I startled you, it didn't dawn on me what you were doing."

"I won't do it, if you don't want it." She said.

Stacie shook her head, "No, Beca I do. I do want it. But, it's not hard to tell you were nervous about doing it, and I don't know if it's something you guys do. You don't have to do it just for my sake." She said reaching out and taking Becas chin in her hand, lifting it so she could look at her.

"We have done it." She said soflty. "Not often, but we have, I just want you too feel good and I know your used too-"

"Stop right there. You do make me feel good, you don't have to do anything that you aren't ready or comfortable doing. It doesn't matter what I'm used too, that was then. I'm here with you now." She said leaning in and kissing her softly. Becas worry faded away and she smiled.

Chloe smiled leaning into Stacie's ear. "It's a shame you stopped her." She said huskily.

Aubrey smirked and Beca blushed again. Stacie looked to meet Becas eyes, and let out an unsteady breath.

"Beca does amazing things with her mouth, I swear it's like nothing you've ever experienced before."

If possible, Stacie's eyes went even darker and Beca met her gaze.

"Yeah?" She asked soflty leaning in, brushing her nose under Becas jaw, and nipping at her pulse point lightly. Becas eyes drifted to Aubrey and Chloe who were smiling at them, Chloe giving her a wink, before once again, sliding up behind the taller brunette before pulling her down onto her back once more.

Beca smiled, taking in a breath that no one heard. Chloe's lips instantly claimed Stacie's as Aubrey pulled Beca in for a kiss of her own.

"You okay?" She asked carefully. She nodded.

"I'm good, about to be better." She smiled kissing her once more before moving over Stacie, pulling her legs apart with a little more confidence than before.

Aubrey smirked and moved behind her, running her hands down Becas bare back as she settled herself between Stacie's legs.

They heard a sharp intake of breath and looked up to see Stacie hadn't waisted anytime burying her fingers inside the redhead. Aubrey's felt a rush of heat go through her and looked back to Beca, who was gently kissing the insides of Stacie's thighs, her arms looped under them and pressed firmly on her stomach. The other girls hips already rising off the bed, searching for contact.

She smiled as Beca finally let her tongue sweep across Stacie's waiting heat. She shuddered, and her free hand instantly sought out one of Becas hands as the smaller brunette went to work, she held it tightly.

She couldn't feel what Beca was doing, but Aubrey was well aware of what it was that was causing Stacie's head to fall back, and the delicious sound of pleasure to erupt from her.

Stacie had been right. Oral sex wasn't something they did often, it was an every once in a while type activity, and needless to say, Chloe and Aubrey were a little taken aback at how skilled Beca actually was. She was defiantly not complaining about the show she was receiving as she draped herself across Becas back. Chloe and Stacie's moans getting a little louder. Stacie's hand moving faster inside Chloe, Beca working harder, making it so every few seconds, Stacie was stopping to focus on breathing.

She smiled, placing kisses along her bare back, finishing by gently pressing her lips too the small nickel sized scar in the middle of her back.

Beca felt it, and smiled against Stacie's core, bringing her free hand down and moving back, just enough, to push two fingers into the taller girl, instantly curling them and smirking as Stacie's whole body began to shake.

It was almost too much for Aubrey and she slid her hand around, under Beca and the smaller of the two shifted, giving Aubrey room. She immediately began rubbing hard circles against her clit.

A gasping breath left Beca and Chloe heard it, opening her eyes, to see what was happening. The sight of Beca between Stacie's legs, Aubrey on top of her and Stacie's fingers twisting and curling inside her was enough to send her over the edge and she came with a high pitched moan.

Aubrey's and Stacie's eyes shot to her, hearing this but she had already moved away. Stacie's hand being freed, she used it to grip Becas hair, holding her close as she neared the edge herself.

Chloe moved over to Aubrey and pressed her lips close to her ear.

"This is the hottest thing I have ever experienced, Bree. Look at them." She husked, before sliding her hand down Aubrey's stomach.

She did look, and the moment she felt Chloe's hand touch her, she nearly lost it.

"Shit, Beca, right there!" Stacie gasped throwing her head back in ecstasy.

Beca curled her fingers, and flicked her tongue against Staices swollen bud hard, as she felt her tighten around her fingers.

She came, hard and loud and Chloe moved, capturing her screams with a rough kiss as she entered Aubrey with two fingers.

The moment Beca pulled out of Stacie, Aubrey flipped her around and began thrusting into her mercilessly.

"Oh god, Bree, harder!" She gasped pulling the blonde on top of her as she continued.

Chloe had kissed Stacie as she came down from her high, and knowing Beca would take care of Aubrey, she was able to maneuver them just as Aubrey moved over Beca and ground herself against her thigh as she continued to thrust into her.

It wasn't long before they froze, and their body's convulsed, small sounds of pleasure leaving them, as Aubrey collapsed on her.

The room was filled with the sounds of labored breathing, and slight shuffling as Aubrey collected herself enough to roll off of Beca before pulling her into her arms.

No one spoke for a few moments, all of them reveling in the moment.

It was their first time, the four of them and while Chloe, Beca and Aubrey were very satisfied, they silently hoped and worried about what Stacie thought. It wasn't until Aubrey and Beca had curdled up beside them, Beca being right next to the brunette, that Stacie spoke.

"Not only was that the most erotic thing I have ever done," Shea tarted and Beca smiled burying her face into Aubrey's neck as Chloe let out a soft giggle.

"It couldn't have been more perfect, I love you guys."

A chorus of I love you's sounded and Beca turned to place a kiss on her lips.

"You're amazing, Stace."

She smiled, kissing her on the forehead before guiding her to lay her head on her chest. Chloe was pillowed on her other side, and Aubrey spooned around Beca.

"You three are everything I could ever need. Thank you for making this so perfect."

Aubrey was about to speak when she continued.

"And Chloe wasn't kidding, damn Beca where did you learn to go down on-"

"And the romantic moment is ruined." Aubrey sighed playfully, cutting her off.

They all burst into laughter as Beca hid her face in Stacie's shoulder.

"Go to sleep nerds."

There was a shift in the bed and she looked up to see the silhouette of Chloe next to Stacie.

"Sleep? Uh uh. You better be ready for round two soon, I want what Stacie got!"

Once again, they laughed as Beca turned her face and sighed happily.

A/N: okay, so I have never written oral, I don't do oral, it's not my forte. But I thought I'd give it a shot. No mean comments please. If it sucked, just let me think otherwise. Please review! Thanks guys!


	6. Mom?

**A/N: Sorry this took so long guys. Had no motivation to write**.

"Do you have to go?" Stacie's eyes watched sadly as Beca neatly folded her clothes and packed them away into a carry on bag, next to her already packed suit case.

She looked up at her and smiled softly. She loved this side of Stacie. The side that wore no makeup, her hair wasn't perfectly styled and her clothes weren't tight and revealing. While she definitely wasn't complaining, she now understood why Aubrey and Chloe used to randomly space out, staring at her when she first woke up, or when she had a lazy day.

She looked fresh, with no make up on. Her dark hair pulled up into a messy pony tail. Wearing her sleep shorts, though it was nearly three in the afternoon, paired with an oversized t shirt, that she didn't recognize. She looked relaxed, refreshed, beautiful.

"It's only for a few days, and only until I can get the studio built here," she said dropping a shirt into the bag and sitting down next to her.

"Hopefully getting Emily's single out there, will help speed up the process, and I will be able to work from here." She said as she carefully cupped Stacie's jaw and drew her in for a light kiss, leaning their foreheads together, the taller of the two smiled.

"I don't like that you're going alone." She said and Beca smiled softly pulling back and continuing her packing.

"CR couldn't be there, she had the meetings in New York. I'll be in a hotel, and I'll skype every night." She promised.

"No worries, Stace, she isn't going alone." Aubrey smiled as she walked into the room, hearing the tail end of the conversation. They both looked at her in confusion as she entered the closet and came out with a suitcase.

They both smiled as she dropped it on the bed. "I didn't like it either, so Chloe and Alex will stay here, so Alex can continue her lessons, and Chloe can work on the dance studio. And I, am going to accompany you." She smiled. Beca smiled though she deflated a bit.

"You can't take time off right now, not if you want to move up-" she started but was silenced by a long finger on her lips. Aubrey smiled.

"I already bought my ticket." She said and Stacie stood up shaking her head in amusement as she walked to the dresser and began pulling out clothes for Aubrey.

"So no arguments. Besides, we all voted and you lost. So just hush, and pack your bag DJ, we have a plane to catch."

Beca smiled and grabbed Aubrey's wrist, pulling it away from her mouth so she could lean up on her toes and kiss her swiftly.

"Yes ma'am."

XXXXXX

Alex sat at the kitchen table, a work book in front of her, a pencil in her hand as her teacher sat diagonal from her, teaching her the lesson.

Chloe stood by the sink, comfortably leaned back, sipping a cold drink as she watched.

They had sat down with the instructor, her name was Kelly Blake, and she fully understood why they insisted on one of them sticking around during Alex's lessons.

Of course, she was aware of who they were, like many she had seen them on the news. She knew the story, so when they insisted on being near, she immediately agreed and eased their worries.

On the side she had spoke with them telling them that they weren't the only ones that do that. Many of her students parents or guardians like to stick around and she found, those students often excelled, as they wanted to make their parents proud, knowing they were watching.

She'd only been coming over for a couple weeks, but she gushed about Alex. She was a quick learner and it helped that she could read. She often gave progress reports after Alex had left the table, and they couldn't be more proud of how well she was doing.

Chloe smiled as Alex figured out a simple math problem and wrote it in her work book. With Becas dreams coming true, the dance studio being painted in a few days, Stacie's pregnancy, not to mention the fact the night the spent together a few nights before. She had never been happier, this was her life, and she loved it.

She was pulled from her thoughts, when Beca, Aubrey and Stacie entered the kitchen. Beca set her luggage down, as did Aubrey and they apologetically interrupted Alex's math lesson. They each kneeled on either side of her and Kelly stood with a smile, giving them their privacy.

"Kelly, would you like some tea? Or lemonade?" Chloe asked setting her own glass down.

"Oh, sure, tea please," she smiled joining Chloe on that side of the kitchen.

"So they are going on a trip?" She asked as Chloe pulled a glass form the cabinet.

She nodded. "Yes, Beca has a client, a new artist. She is producing her first single, and she is needed for the next several days."

Kelly nodded as she accepted the fresh glass of ice tea.

"Thank you, that's wonderful." She smiled.

Chloe nodded as Stacie walked up. "I'll take some of that." She asked and Chloe turned pouring another glass as they looked over to the three still at the table.

"When will you come back?" Alex was asking. She wasn't upset, but her voice held just the smallest hint of nervousness.

"Well, what's today?" Beca asked. Alex stopped, looking up for a second.

Her face lit up, "Oh, it's Tuesday! The second day of the week! Unless you count Sunday as the first day, then it's the third!" She smiled proudly.

Beca matched her smile, as did Aubrey. She was exceptionally excited when she learned the days of the week.

"Okay, so, let's say Monday is the first day, and today is Tuesday, the second. If Mom and I were to come home on the sixth day of the week, which day would that be?"

Using her little fingers, Alex counted the days of the week on her hands. Aubrey and Beca smiled at each other, as she counted, Then looked up. "Saturday!"

"That's right, we will be back on Saturday. And it's already Tuesday, so how many days is that?"

Once again, using her fingers, Alex started to count. Kelly smiled in amusement, as Chloe and Stacie leaned against the counter together, watching.

"Hmm, four?" She asked.

Beca raised a playful eyes brow. "Are you asking. Or are you telling?"

"Telling! Four days, until you and Mom come home." She smiled, straightening her posture.

"I should learn some math techniques from you guys." Kelly chuckled.

Aubrey pulled her over to her and placed a bunch of kisses on her cheek and head. "You. Are. So. Smart!" She emphasized each word with a kiss.

Alex erupted in giggles and tried to pull away. "Ahh, Mom no more kisses!" She laughed as Aubrey let her go and Beca picked her up hugging her tight.

"I'm gonna miss you, bunny," she said, holding her close.

"I'm gonna miss you too Mama. But you'll be home soon." She said hugging Beca tightly.

Beca pulled back, holding her on her hip. "How much do I love you?" She asked,

Alex smiled and held out her arms, "Bunches and bunches!"

"That's right," she said and placed a kiss on her forehead, as she walked over to Stacie and Chloe, Aubrey following her. "I love you too Mama." She smiled kissing Becas cheek.

"You be good for your moms, and do your lessons. We will call every night." Beca said handing her over to Aubrey as she wrapped Chloe in a hug, missing the expression on Stacie's face.

"I love you, Chlo, Skype tonight, okay?" She asked pulling back and kissing her softly.

Kelly politely turned away, picking up her glass and making her way back to the table.

"I love you too, Becs. Absolutely. Have a safe flight, okay?"

She nodded kissing her once more before moving over to Stacie.

"I love you, beautiful." She smiled, her hands falling to Staices still flat stomach. "And I can't wait to help bring in this beautiful baby with you,"

Stacie smiled, feeling warmth spread through her. "I love you too Becs." She smiled pulling her in for a hug.

After a moment they pulled apart and kissed a little more than the kiss with Chloe and Beca felt a little dazed, before the taller brunette winked.

"Hurry home."

Aubrey had just said her goodbyes to Chloe and moved over to Stacie as Beca stood back and Alex went back to the table.

Soon enough, they were getting in the back of taxi, on their way to the airport.

Aubrey reached over the seat and took Becas hand, feeling the small shake.

Beca looked out the windows as they pulled away from the house.

"They'll be okay, Becs." She said living her hand and kissing her knuckles.

She looked over at her blonde girlfriend. "Thanks for coming, Bree." She smiled.

"Of course, I couldn't stand the idea of all of us being here, and you being there alone." She said softly, making Becas heart flutter slightly.

"I love you, Bree."

"I love you too, Becs." She smiled and moved over to kiss her as the taxi drove toward the airport.

XXXXXX

Alex continued her lessons as Chloe and Stacie made lunch, the taller girl had been unusually quiet, and Chloe noticed right away as she worked.

"What's wrong, love?" She asked, moving around her, placing her hand comfortingly on her lower back.

She looked up and smiled softly. "Oh, no, nothing's wrong." She said. And Chloe watched as she continued with her sand which making.

"Something on your mind?"

Stacie's hand stilled and she looked over at her. "Beca, she...Nashe told Alex to be good for her Moms." She said softly.

Chloe caught on right away and smiled. "Yeah, she did."

Stacie nodded. "I know we spoke with Alex about what to call me, but... I don't know, for Beca to call me that, she said it so easily." She said looking at Chloe as her eyes started to well up.

Chloe smiled moving closer and putting her hands on her waist, leaning her forehead against Stacie's.

"You are, Stace. Just like Aubrey, just like me. You're raising her, teaching her, loving her. You're everything we are. She loves you, and looks up to you. She may call you Stacie more than she calls you Mom, but I don't see that lasting. You're her mom too, Stacie. Unless it's not something-" she started quickly realizing maybe that's not what upset her.

"No," she instantly silenced her. "No, it's not that. It's just, you guys have been there since she was born, and she has always know you as her mothers. And, I've only been around for... Well nearly a year, but only like this, for a few months. I guess, I'm just touched, that Beca is so trusting. So open to me being in her daughters life like that. Like I am, especially after everything that's happened."

"She is your daughter Stacie. If that's okay with you both, that's what she is, and we are a family. A really unconventional, messed up, crazy family, but a family none the less. And soon, we will have another little one running around reeking havoc."

She laughed lightly. "Yeah, and I want this little peanut to grow up, knowing how loved they are, by all of their moms."

Chloe smiled brightly and pressed her lips against Stacie's pulling her close.

Alex had turned around to ask something, when she saw and turned back, rolling her eyes.

Kelly chuckled. "Everything okay?" She asked, her eyes swimming with amusement.

"It's hard to ever ask a question, when all they do is kiss each other."

She sighed dramatically.

"They're in love." Kelly smiled enjoying Alex's antics. She was definitely one of the more entertaining of her students.

"They're supposed to be making lunch." She pointed out.

The two suddenly broke apart laughing.

"Hold your horses, little lady, geez." Chloe laughed as she turned and finished Alex's lunch.

Alex smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm doing math." She said as Stacie walked up behind her.

"You're not even holding your pencil," she said, letting her fingers gently tickle Alex's neck and she squirmed letting out a slew of giggles.

Chloe picked up the plate and smiled happily at the two, Kelly laughing with them as Stacie tickled her.

She would make a great Mom, she already was, and she proved it everyday, with Alex.

A/N: Please review!


	7. Baby talk

With a thud, Beca dropped her bags at the door of he hotel bed, before crawling up it until she reached the top and fell on her stomach. With her face buried in the pillows, she could hear the muffled laughter of her girlfriend who had watched in amusement.

Turning over and getting situated on her back, Beca held out her hand. "Come cuddle with me, before I have to leave." She said. With a playful roll of her eyes, Aubrey set her bags down quietly next to Becas and crawled up the bed. Instead of laying down beside her however, she gently pushed her legs apart, settling herself between them. With s few soft kisses to her lips, she looped her arms under the small girl, and laid her head on her chest comfortably.

"Do I look like a bed too you, Posen?" She asked with a slight giggle as she ran her fingers up and down Aubreys back. She felt her nod against her chest and laughed.

"You're heart beat is soothing and your boobs are comfy pillows." She said.

Beca laughed again and continued her movement, running her hand up and down the blondes back.

"I'm glad you came with me, Bree." She said softly. Aubrey looked up at her, resting her chin on her chest, "Of course, non of us really felt comfortable with you coming out here alone yet." She said.

Beca smiled lightly. "You'll come with me to the label too?" She asked.

Aubrey nodded, "Am I allowed too?"

"I don't see why not." She said. "Rachel, my boss, is really nice. I think you would like her."

Aubrey nodded. "Of course I'll come with you." She said. "What time are you supposed to be there? Do you have time to relax and have dinner?"

Beca looked at the clock on the bedside table, and frowned. "No, I have to be there in an hour, and I don't know how long it will take to get from here to there." She said. "Are you hungry?"

Aubrey nodded. "It's okay, we can always order food there right?"

"I think so." She nodded and leaned in giving Aubrey a kiss. "Let's get changed, and get going?" She asked, only to have Aubrey bury her face into Becas chest.

"No, I'm comfy."

Beca chuckled and laid back, her hand running over Aubreys back again.

They could relax for a little bit longer.

XXXXXX

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

Stacie smiled at Alex who was laying on her stomach on the living room floor surrounded by crayons and papers. Chloe was behind her on the couch, holding onto her, as they watched tv.

"I don't know yet, I'll find out in a couple of months." She smiled. "What would you like it too be?" She asked. Chloe unable to stop herself, slipped her under under Stacie's shirt to gentry rub her belly. Her happiness showing, knowing there was a baby inside.

Stacie smiled and waited for Alex's reply. "Well, I don't know." She said, "Can I see it?"

Chloe and Stacie both chuckled, earning themselves a glare from the little girl. She sat up into her knees, "Don't laugh at me." She said and they both stopped looking at her, seeing the upset expression on her face.

They instantly sobered. "I'm sorry, Alex. We didn't mean to laugh." Chloe said. "You won't be able to see the baby for a while, when we get ultrasounds taken, you will be able to see a black and white picture of the baby in her belly."

Alex perked up. "When do you get those? Can I come?" She asked standing up and walking over.

Stacie attempted to move to allow Alex room on the couch, but the little girl didn't really seem to care if there was room or not and climbed up, sitting on Stacie's thighs, looking at them expectantly. A true Chloe Beale move.

"Of course you can come." She said. "I wouldn't want to go with out my favorite little princess."

Alex bounced a little bit and Chloe grunted as the weight pushed Stacie further into her.

"Easy Alex," she laughed setting the remote on the coffee table, and readjusting slightly so she was more comfortable.

"So the baby is in there?" She asked and Stacie nodded.

Chloe pulled up Stacie's shirt just above her belly button. "Why don't you talk to the baby? So he or she can learn their big sisters voice," Chloe said.

Alex raised and eyebrow. "That's silly."

Stacie shook her head. "No it isn't, it's good for the baby, I bet your moms talked to you a lot when you were in your mamas tummy." She said, Alex looked at Chloe for clarification, her face still unbelieving.

"It's true, sometimes we would even sing to you. Well... Okay, all the time. We'd sing lullabies, or our favorite songs, we would talk to you, tell you about our days. Your Mama would sometimes ask you questions."

Alex tilted her head. "Questions? Like what?"

"Like, 'would you kindly stop using my kidneys as soccer balls?' And 'Baby, please wait until mommy is done talking to try and do a somersault, mmk? That hurts.'"

Stacie and Alex both burst out laughing. "I did somersaults in Mamas belly?"

Chloe nodded. "Oh yes, sometimes she could feel you getting ready to move and she would lay down and lift her shirt, and we could see you moving inside her belly."

She felt Stacie tense against her. The taller girl, didn't seem to really like that idea.

"Will I get to see that too?" She asked looking down at Stacie's still flat stomach.

Chloe nodded, "Probably," She said playing a kiss on Stacie's temple.

Alex smiled and placed two small, rather chilly hands on her tummy. "Hi baby, I don't know what you are yet, but that's okay, because I'm going to be your big sister. And I'll help take care of you." She said gently.

Chloe and Stacie both felt the tears instantly spring to their eyes. Chloe squeezed Stacie's hand, watching Alex speak to her stomach.

"And your gonna have four mommies, and it's so fun! Trust me, I've been doing it almost my whole life." She said and sat back, her eyes raising to meet the tear fill orbs of Stacie and Chloe.

"Like that?"

They both nodded in unison. "Just like that." Stacie smiled and reached out grabbing her and pulling into a tight hug as she rocked her back and forth. Alex laughed and hugged back before she felt fingers begin to tickle her sides.

"Ah, stop!" She squealed and tried to get free. Stacie didn't let up though and when Alex launched herself back onto her back she had better access and tickled her more, the room filling with her laughter, Chloe watched happily, laughing along as Stacie mercilessly tickled her, until she had tears in her eyes.

"Stop, mommy stop!" She laughed and Stacie's fingers stilled, the moment Alex realized this she flew off the couch and Chloe smiled at Stacie who was smiling at Alex.

She was broken from her little haze by a pillow hitting her in the face and Alex jumping back.

"Got ya!" She yelled happily before turning and running from the room laughing the whole time.

"She called me Mommy." She smiled at Chloe. The redhead returned the smile, and leaned forward pressing her lips to Stacie's, seeing the excitement radiating off of her.

"Yes she did, and she also," she said moving quickly to stand up, causing Stacie to fall back on the couch as she grabbed a throw pillow.

"Started a war." She said and hit Stacie with it before turning and running of in the same direction as Alex.

Stacie smiled standing up quickly grabbing a pillow. "I'll have you know I'm the pillow fighting champion, and you two are going down!" She yelled deepening her voice as she ran after them. Crayons and TV forgotten as the house was filled with the sounds of heavy, fast footsteps and screams of joy.

XXXXXX

Aubrey sat on the large microfiber couch in the recording studio, a box of Chinese take out in one hand, chopsticks in the other as she watched Beca get right to work. Beca had made sure to order food as soon as they arrived, not wanting Aubrey to go hungry for too long. The girl she was producing the Album with, Emily Junk was really sweet, and hung onto every word Beca spoke to her. She looked younger than she was, she was a college graduate, but she didn't look more than 16 years old.

They had met with Rachel when they first arrived and she had no problem with Aubrey being in the studio with Beca, even giving a little expression of understanding. Aubrey was made to sign a privacy for however, stating that anything and everything done, performed and spoken about with the artists would remain confidential to the label and the people in the room.

She got to hear Emily's single and had fallen in love with it immediately, she watched as Emily would go into the boothe, singing the lyrics to a few new songs, before coming back out and discussing them with Beca, throwing out ideas and then she'd go back in and Beca would set to work on the board.

This was Becas dream, it was all she had ever wanted, when they first met, it was her goal in life, and now... Here she was. And she was damn good at it. As if she had been working that exact board her entire life. She was almost a different person, though she would turn and smile at Aubrey every now and then, and when she wasn't working the board, she would ask Aubrey what she thought of her ideas. The blonde loved that Beca included her in certain decision and she was able to give a few idea that Beca actually used. Aubreys heart fluttered. This was true happiness for them.

It was getting late, and Emily had exited the booth with a smile on her face.

"Beca thank you so much for coming out here like this, I know it must be hard to be away from the rest of your family." She said. Aubrey smiled lightly at her as she stood up.

"No problem, Em, this is what I love doing, and you are going to go far, I have a good feeling about this."

She smiled and looked over at Aubrey. "She is amazing, you're so lucky to have her."

With a smile of her own, Aubrey looped her arm around Becas waste. "I'm very lucky," she said.

Emily smiled as they looked at each other. Her eyes traveled down slightly and she could see the small nickel sized scar peeking out of Aubreys button up shirt.

"Is that where he shot you?" She seemed to blurt, as her hands came up to cover her mouth, as if they shocked her.

They both froze and their heads shot around to look at her, Beca stiffening and Aubrey holding onto her a little tighter.

Emily knew immediately she had taken a misstep. And shook her head, her eyes widening.

"I'm sorry, I that was absolutely non of my business, I had no right to ask you that." She said running her hands through her hair and stepping back.

"I'm so sorry."

Beca was the first to snap out of it and shook her head. "No it's okay, you didn't mean any harm." She said and felt Aubrey shift beside her.

"You're the first person to...bring up the past since the trial." Aubrey looked at her curiously, hearing Beca speak about it wasn't usual, they didn't speak of it. At all.

"I'm sorry, I just... I..." She sighed and visibly deflated, if she could possible shrink any lower.

"The truth is, I uh.." Beca was starting to stiffen again and Aubreys defense mode instantly kicked in.

"I went to Barden University."

They both stared at her, slightly shocked, letting that process, and waiting for her to continue. Becas hand fisting in Aubreys shirt.

Emily looked down nervously, "I uh, The year it all happened...or started. It was my freshman year there. I was so excited to become a Barden Bella, my mother was a Bella when she went to Barden." They both felt the mouths open. They and met the new Bellas, she wasnt there. Was she?

"When it all happened the auditions were cancelled, and the campus was a mess. I'm sorry, this is so intrusive, but... Yeah. I know who you all are. I, I watched you lead the Bellas to victory all those years. I followed the stories, the trails. Everything. I just... I never knew I would be working with you." She said, her head dropping in embarrassment.

Aubrey shook her head, "Wait, your telling me, you're a Barden Bella?"

She sighed sadly looking up and shaking her and then looked back down. "No."

Aubreys shoulders slumped. "No I, I never tried out."

Aubrey smiled softly. "Well, you would have made an amazing Bella."

Beca smiled up at her. They couldn't be mad, it wasn't like she pried, or stalked them for this information. It was literally nationwide news for so long, that it was a wonder they hadn't been recognized before this.

"I hope you'll still help me, and that I haven't ruined my chances. I hope you aren't angry." She said, her apology sincere and her eyes regretful.

Beca shook her head, "No, Emily. No ones angry, it was just a bit of a shock, we weren't expecting it. Nor were we expecting to meet someone who wanted to be a Bella." She winked.

Aubrey smiled at them before turning to Beca. "Hell, I say she is an honorary Bella anyway."

Emily's eyes lit up and Becas smile grew.

"What?!" Emily shrieked.

Aubrey winced and laughed, "You're an amazing singer and you would have made the Bellas had you tried out, as a former captain...as two former captains. We can do what we want." She said playfully.

Emily's smile couldn't have been bigger. "I cannot wait to tell my mom about this!" She said grabbing her phone. "Can I get a picture?" She asked.

"Sure," Beca smiled as the three of them squeezed in for a photo. They smiled and heard the click belfry pulling away.

"Thank you guys so much!" She gushed as she did something on her phone.

Aubrey smiled kissing Beca swiftly. This wasn't how they expected their night to go, but they weren't complaining either, Emily was a joy to be around, and now a fellow Bella.

A/N: this was not planned. I did the math in my head and it just worked out! Hope you liked it! It's been really happy and fluffy but I must warn you... Something is coming. Don't get comfortable in happyville :) ;) PLEASE REVIEW :)


	8. For you

**A/N: I HATE rereading and seeing horrible spelling mistakes. This fucking iPad doesn't have spell check, but it sure likes to correct my words, that don't need correcting. Sorry about mistakes guys. I try to avoid them as much as possible. Here ya go! Smut ensues. This is basically all smut.**

"Red, I can feel you watching me."

Stacie smirked as she kept her now bare back turned towards Chloe. They had spent the day together, pillow fighting, playing with Alex, and having dinner. They had put Alex to bed and Stacie was getting ready to go to bed as well, when Chloe walked in. She had just pulled her shirt off, and unclasped her bra when she heard the slightest intake of breath.

She didn't turn around around, instead unbuttoned her jeans and slowly shimmied out of them, smiling to herself, knowing Chloe was watching. She was soon left in nothing but her barley there blue boy shorts, as she leaned down to pull a tank top out of the dresser. She heard the footsteps coming toward her and closed her eyes as she straightened up.

Chloe didn't waste any time pressing her self against Stacie's back, sliding her hands around her waist and placing a kiss on her shoulder.

"You are so beautiful." She whispered letting her hands roam her stomach, caressing the soft skin there.

She smiled, leaning into Chloe's embrace and tilting her head to the side, giving her better access to her neck.

"Back at ya." She said softly, trying to concentrate on words was kind of difficult when Chloe Beale was letting her teeth nip your neck, before gently soothing it with her tongue.

"She felt Chloe's hands begin to wander up her stomach, and she dropped the tank top, knowing it was going to be pointless to put it on. She was right as Chloe's warm hands cupped her breasts and began to gently massage them.

She let out a satisfied sigh as Chloe began to walk them backwards toward the bed. As soon as the older girls legs hit the edge she stopped, turning Stacie around to face her and pressing her lips against Stacie's immediately running her tongue along them asking for entrance. Stacie reached up, losing her hands in a mess of red curls as she pulled Chloe closer, kissing her hard.

Chloe smiled into the kiss, her hands sliding down to Stacie's hips, gripping them tightly as she fell back onto the bed, taking the brunette with her.

Stacie's kisses moved from her lips over her jaw and too her neck. Chloe moaned as she relaxed under Stacie's weight.

This would be the first time they were together just the two of them. Though neither of them were really thinking about that, instead putting all of their focus on the moment, and each other.

"I love you, Chlo." Stacie gasped as she used her knee to push Chloe's legs apart.

Chloe smiled, her eyes closed as she ran her hand over Stacie's back, and into her hair.

"I love you too Stace," she said as Stacie gently sucked at her pulse point. Chloe's hips began to lift, seeking friction, on their own accord. Stacie felt this and lifted her self up, so she was on her hands and knees above the now panting girl.

"What's wrong?" She asked reaching up and tucking Stacie's hair behind her ear.

She smirked and shook her head.

"Nothing," she said. "I just feel like...playing with you." She winked slowly leaning down. Chloe's eyes narrowed playfully as she leaned up to kiss her, but Stacie pulled back last minute. She fell back and raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"You're not..." Chloe said with a small laugh as she slid her hand down Stacie's stomach. She watched the girls eyes flutter shut as she dipped her fingers into her underwear, smiling triumphantly.

Stacie's eyes suddenly shot open and she grabbed Chloe's wrist, pinning it above her head. "Uh uh, Beale." She said and Chloe huffed.

"I said," she started as she leant down, pressing her lips to her forehead. "I wanted" kissing her nose, "To play," she barley ghosted her lips over Chloe's. "With you."

Chloe surged up, but Stacie was faster and loved back. Two brilliant blue eyes locked on Stacie, becoming darker every second.

"Then by all means," she husked, using her free hand to grip Stacie's free hand. "Play with me." She said placing her hand over top of her still covered breast.

She felt Stacie's hand tremble and knew she was trying to keep up her facade.

"Yes ma'am." She winked sitting up and pulling Chloe with her. The redhead laughed lightly as Stacie grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head. Then, unclasped her bra with one hand before pushing back down on the bed, yanking her jeans down her legs.

Chloe's eyes were almost completely black with lust, Stacie always seemed to be the type to take control when it came to this, and apparently she was right. She couldn't wait to see her like this with their other two girls there.

"I like this side of you," she said as Stacie crawled up the bed over her.

"You haven't seen anything yet," she whispers, pressing her lips against Chloe's with enough force to push her back into the bed.

XXXXXX

Aubrey's eyes rolled back as Becas fingers hit her just there, and she dug her nails into her small shoulder. They had been back in their hotel room for a good thirty seconds before something came over Beca and before Aubrey knew it, her back was against the wall, with Becas thigh rocking deliciously between her legs. There had been heavy panting, kissing, clothes torn and thrown somewhere in the room.

Aubrey didn't question it, and there was no way in hell she was going to stop her. Not when her lips were softly brushing over her collar bone, or her hips rocked into her. She smiled excitedly as Beca took control, kissing her, biting her softly, leaving marks all over her chest and stomach. Lovingly kissing her scar. Gently positioning her the way she wanted her. Whispering to her, that she loved her, she was perfect. She wasn't sure what came over her younger girlfriend.

She seemed more confident than ever when ran her fingers between her legs, making sure she was ready, before pushing two fingers in to her.

Aubrey's moans filling room, spurred her on and she straddled the blondes thigh, using her own to push her fingers deeper as she scissored them, filling Aubrey's body reacting to her touch made her smile, as well as causing her arousal to heighten to the point of feeling it on her own thighs.

It was when Aubrey felt that familiar tightening in her belly, when her back started to arch, that Beca slid down her flushed, and perfectly toned body, letting the nails of her free hand, rake over her stomach, leaving red lines in their wake.

She didn't have time to react as she felt herself falling over the edge. Her eyes shooting open, and Becas name being screamed into the lust filled air. Beca waited until she felt Aubrey's walls clench so tight, that it was hard to thrust. That's when she curled them, hitting her in that spot, and attached her lips to Aubrey's center, sucking her clit into her mouth and flicking it with her tongue.

She had remembered what she did to Stacie, and then Chloe not long after. They had been to exhausted for Aubrey to experience what apparently, Beca was really good at. So she was making up for that now.

Her back arched, her hand fisting in Becas hair as she all but screamed her name. She saw stars as she collapsed onto her back and felt her body jolt as Beca released her clit, placing a loving kiss on it, before making her way back up her body. She hadn't removed her fingers, and Aubrey was greatful.

"Jesus Becs, what did I do to deserve that?" She panted, unable to open her eyes. Feeling lucky that she could for words at all. She felt Becas lips on hers and kissed her softly.

"Do you feel good?" She asked softly as she very gently began to remove her fingers, feeling Aubrey's body shudder as she did.

"I feel amazing baby," she smiled opening her eyes as much a s she could, meeting the deep blue gaze of Beca as she nuzzled the blondes jaw with her nose. She was being extremely affectionate, and Aubrey was in heaven.

She brought her hands up to brush through Becas hair as the smaller girl rolled off of her and curled into her side.

She felt her brow furrow. "Becs?" She asked feeling Becas lips softly kiss her shoulder.

"Yeah?"

She turned her face to look at Beca. "Don't you want me too," she started as she let her fingers dip beneath the edge of Becas panties, them being the only thing she was wearing next to Aubrey's completely nude form.

"Not tonight, baby, I wanted it to be for you." She said softly, "Now, unless you can take more," she smiled playfully, "We should go to sleep."

Aubrey smiled, seeing the love Becas eyes, as well as the exhaustion from the flight, and long night at the studio.

She placed a soft kiss on her forehead, pulling Beca over her, to lay her head on her shoulder. "Let's sleep, my love," she said.

Becas eyes began to drift closed as if on queue. "I love you Bree."

"And I love you, Beca." She said, feeling her own eyes being pulled shut.

She still wasn't sure what brought on this amazing, mind blowing sex she was just given, but she wasn't complaining, in fact, she was excited. She'd wait a few days, but Beca would defiantly be getting a highly passionate thank you.

XXXXXX

"Stacie, shit, don't stop!" Chloe moaned as she gripped Stacie's hip, her head falling back in pleasure as Stacie continued to grind her center against Chloe's. Her hands kneading Chloe's breasts and she held of her impending orgasm. She wanted Chloe to come first. She bent at the waist, pressing their chests together, and kissing her hungrily. Chloe's hips had begun to roll up to meet Stacie's thrusts.

"Mm, Chlo just like that." She gasped, and bit into her neck, a little roughly and Chloe cried out. The pleasure helped ease the pain however as the bite sent her over the edge.

"I'm com- fuck Stacie!" She cried as her body tensed, her back arching up into the one above her. Stacie following right after her, silencing the rest of her screams with her lips. Kissing her, swallowing her moans, as she slowed her movements. She felt Chloe's body trembling beneath her as she collapsed on top of her.

"I love you so much, Chloe." She said placing a kiss on her neck, over the bite.

"I-I love you too, Staice." She said, and Stacie moved off of her, pulling her shaking body into her.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Chloe nodded curling into her tightly.

"I think you broke me," she said.

Stacie chuckled, kissing her forehead, "A good kind of broken?"

"The best." She smiled tiredly snuggling against her, entertaining their legs.

That's how they fell asleep, happy, satisfied. A few hundred miles away, Beca and Aubrey in nearly the same position, content, happy. Their lives falling into place the way they were always meant too.

A/N: Lots of lady loving :) that was kind of fun to write :) PLEASE REVIEW! Seriously, they help so much you guys and I love hearing your feedback :)


	9. Too good to be true

A/N: A year ago tomorrow, I posted the first chapter of SILENCE. My very first time ever sharing my writing! Here we are a year later, on the third installment. I can't believe it. This is all because of YOU amazing people! THANK YOU.

"When are Mommies coming back?" Alex asked as she scooped a large spoonful of her favorite chocolates cereal on to her spoon.

Chloe who was just walking over smiled as she kissed Stacie's head before taking a seat next to her.

"Your moms will be back tomorrow, bug." Chloe said as she grabbed a slice of toast off her breakfast plate and bit into it. Alex smiled happily as she pushed the spoon into her mouth, spilling the majority of it down the front of her pajamas.

Chloe's eyes grew and she let out a huff. "Alex, come on. You know better than to try and fit more that you can chew into your mouth." She scolded leaning forward and handing her a napkin. She nodded as she chewed the mouthful, and swallowed.

"But I did chew it, I just couldn't fit it all..." She muttered. "My mouth isn't big enough yet."

Chloe shook her head, though she couldn't keep the small smile from her lips. She sat back picking up her coffee and looked over at Stacie.

She was poking at her breakfast, with an unreadable expression.

"You okay love?" She asked as she reached over to gently play with Stacie's ear lobe. A weird little thing she learned Chloe did, but was endearing.

She shook her head lightly, and as if on queue she dropped her fork, shooting up from the table so fast, that Alex jumped as she ran from the room.

Chloe set her cup down and stood up, looking to see the startled look on Alex's face.

"It's okay, honey, finish your cereal, and try not to get it everywhere but your mouth please?" She said a she hurried from the room.

She found Stacie hunched over the downstairs bathroom toilet, emptying her stomach. She smiled sympathetically and walked over, pulling her hair back and tying it with the band she had on her wrist.

She didn't say anything, as she knelt beside her, rubbing her back as she felt the muscles tensing every time she heaved her now empty stomach into the bowl.

She clearly remembered the times she tried to comfort Beca during her morning sickness, and she all but left the bathroom crying. Needless to say, Beca hadn't been very understanding, or accepting of throwing up constantly.

When Stacie finished, she reached up, flushing the toilet before sitting back. Chloe stood and grabbed a wash cloth getting it wet before handing it too her, then grabbing the spare toothbrush in the drawer she prepared it with toothpaste.

Stacie took the cloth great fully and placed it on the back of her neck, closing her eyes as Chloe finished with the tooth brush and handed it to her. She took it and traded Chloe for the cloth. As she brushed her teeth, Chloe dabbed the cool material over her forehead and cheeks.

Stacie felt better, just knowing she wasn't doing this alone. Chloe knew exactly what to do, and was doing a wonderful job of caring for her. When she finished brushing her teeth, Chloe rinsed the brush and put it away before helping her stand up.

"Thank you," she said and wrapped her arms around Chloe, hugging her tightly.

Chloe hugged her back smiling.

"Of course, are you okay?" She asked leaning back and rubbing her hands up and down Stacie's arms.

She nodded, then after a second made a gross face and shrugged. "I don't know, I guess? One minute I was fine, and the next, everything on the table, the smell of the coffee, the way the eggs looked. It was all so gross, I didn't know if I was going to make it here," she said.

Chloe nodded. "Morning sickness." She said. "But, don't let the name fool you, it can and probably will hit at any time."

Stacie groaned dropping her head to Chloe's shoulder. "I didn't need to hear that." She said.

Chloe chuckled softly, "Better to know, rather than losing your lunch all over the living room." She said.

Stacie looked up, at Chloe, hearing a certain knowing tone in her voice.

"Beca?" She asked.

She nodded pursing her lips to the side, looking passed Stacie as if she could see something that wasn't there. "She was mortified, she cried for like three hours, poor girl." She said.

"Well, then I guess it's good I know." She said leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

XXXXXX

"Hey Becs? Can I ask you something?" Beca looked up from where she was working on something on her laptop. Aubrey was seated on the couch and looked up as well. They had been in the studio with Emily for the last few hours and Becas boss Rachel was there, with her assistant, James. She was the one asking the question, as Emily looked up curiously.

"Sure," she said and Aubrey looked at Rachel, waiting.

"How do you feel about doing public events? Like, spinning live at clubs?"

Becas jaw nearly hit the floor and Aubrey smiled bemusedly. Emily smirked and looked at Beca waiting for an answer. James who was on his own laptop, looked at Rachel, then Beca, before returning his attention back to his screen.

"I uh, you mean like mixes and stuff?" She asked. Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, I mean like on the side. Beca Mitchell, Music producer, but also, from what I've heard, LA's hottest new DJ." She smiled, knowing this was an opportunity Beca probably wouldn't pass up.

Beca closed her mouth, and instantly looked over at Aubrey. Aubrey met her gaze and could see the request for help swimming in them. She stood up, making her way over and Beca turned her chair enough to allow Aubrey to take a seat on her lap.

Rachel smiled at the two and Emily looked like she might burst with excitement.

"What do you think?" She asked as Aubrey looped her arms around her neck, and she held onto her waist.

"I think, it's a part of your dream, Becs. And the opportunity is presenting itself. You've always wanted to produce music, and now you are. You're also an amazing DJ, and would easily blow the roof off of every club you spin in." She smiled placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks, Bree. I think, I should talk to Chloe and Stacie too, and Alex."

"You need to ask your daughter permission?" They all looked over to the voice to see James looking at her.

Beca nodded, "I would like to know how she feels about it, yes." She said, "Why?"

He shook his head with a smile.

"No reason, sorry. I just... That's really sweet. That you include her in your decision making." He smiled. Rachel smiled and playfully rolled her eyes.

Emily looked confused and Aubrey was staring him down, with a raised eyebrow.

"Can I get back to you on that?" Beca asked Rachel who nodded eagerly.

"Yes of course," she smiled. "And I know I've already said it, but this single, the progress you've made with Emily here, I'm extremely impressed, CR was right. You didn't let me down. You have a gift Ms. Mitchell, and I just know, you are going to make it big. You're going to be the new face of this label." She smiled.

Beca gave her a mega watt smile, something that she didn't usually do and Aubrey felt her heart flutter seeing the happiness on her face. The way her eyes seemed to literally sparkle with happiness. After so long, after so much tragedy, Beca was rising from the ashes and becoming everything she ever hoped to be. And Aubrey was thrilled to get to watch and be apart of it.

"If you do decide it's something you want, you all might also want to discuss the option of a stage name." She said.

"As a producer, this is all behind the scenes, and you won't be thrust into the spotlight the way, say, Emily will if and when this becomes a chart topper. " She said. Her knowing smile giving Beca butterflies. Just the thought of this song, the first one she will produce becoming a chart topper.

"You won't be recognized nearly as much. However, if you do decide to DJ as well, I recommend a stage name. And given your... Um, past, it might make it a little easier to leave all of that behind you." She said. Aubrey looked at Beca, hoping she wouldn't see the familiar look of shame or upset on her face.

Ashe was pleasantly surprised to see her still smiling. "A stage name? That's awesome!" She smiled.

"It's got to be something cool, but unique," she said turning to Aubrey, "Something that actually means something to me. To us, our family." She smiled. Aubrey matched the smile and looked at Rachel.

"You mention a stage name, and I think maybe that convo with the family has just been forgotten." She laughed.

Rachel, Emily and Beca joined in, Beca burying her face in Aubrey's neck for a moment as she laughed.

"What? It's cool! I'll get to be DJ... Something..." She said looking off into space as if she could see her name in lights.

"DJ something, that is definitely unique." Aubrey nodded seriously, only to receive a light slap to the arm.

The room erupted in laughter once more.

XXXXXX

"Alex? Did you finish your worksheet?" Chloe called from Alex's bedroom where she was putting away clean laundry.

Alex sauntered into the room with a bored expression, a piece of paper in her hand. "No. It's too hard."

Chloe stood up from where she was kneeling in front of the dresser putting the clothes away.

"It is not, spelling is your best subject." She said. "Come sit down."

Alex sighed and followed Chloe over to her bed where they both took a seat.

"Miss Kelly said you were doing some serious slacking on your assignments today." She said as she took the sheet from Alex's hand and looked over the work sheet.

"I wasn't in the mood to do school work today." She shrugged.

Chloe looked up. "And why not? You love school."

She nodded. "Yeah I know, but I didn't today. I'm bored of always being in the kitchen, at the table. I'm bored of being at home all day."

Chloe sighed lightly, "I know, sweetie, but as soon as your moms get back, and we get things going on the dance studio and all that, you'll have more to do."

"But I want to do something now. I see kids on the beach everyday playing together and having fun, and I want to go too, but I can't go alone. And moms aren't here, and you're busy with Mommy Stacie all day." She said dejectedly as she lifted her arms then dropped them.

With a sad smile Chloe scooted closer. "Tell you what. You finish this worksheet, and tomorrow, you, me and Stacie will go down to the beach and you can play with the kids. Then, when your moms get back, we will talk about getting you into some kind of activity, you just decide what you want to do." She smiled.

Alex looked up at her. "Anything?"

Chloe nodde. "Yep, anything. Soccer, dance, ballet, karate an instrument. Anything your little heart desires!" She smiled as she tickled her lightly.

She laughed and smiled grabbing the worksheet then stood up holding up a pinky.

"Promise?"

Chloe smiled back, linking her pinky with the smaller one. "I promise."

Alex jumped up and down happily belfry turning and running from the room with the worksheet.

XXXXXX

"Thank you so much for coming out here, Beca." Emily smiled. The single was finished everyone was extremely happy with the outcome. Emily had already tweeted some vague hints at the new song and her Twitter was blowing up.

Beca nodded and gave her a hug, "It was my pleasure!" She said as she pulled back.

Aubrey hugged her next while Beca moved to speak with Rachel.

"Beca I know it's hard to leave your family, and your daughter, and I don't expect you to fly here every few days. I can't ask that of you. But, I was thinking, do you have a spare room in your house? Or a basement?"

Beca nodded, "Yes, there is a spare room, in our basement actually, we don't really go down there." She said, her eyes showing a small amount of hesitance.

Rachel nodded. "If you're willing to, we can have that room turned into a sound proof studio. You can work from home. Only flying out when absolutely necessary."

Aubrey had tuned in, in time to hear this and smiled. "Uh, yeah that is definitely happening."

Beca smiled at her. "Really? You wouldn't mind that?"

Aubrey chuckled as she looked her arms around Becas waist and pressed her lips to her temple.

"If it means you're home, like a lot. Then absolutely not, baby. I love the idea. And I know the girls will love it too."

James looked up at them. "So you're dating Aubrey as well as two other women?" He asked her. Her face fell, and Aubrey's eyes narrowed.

This time Rachel turned around. "James. You're my assistant. Meaning you assist me, as in, getting me coffee and taking calls, you don't question people. You keep your yap shut, Ms. Mitchell is none of your concern. Nor is her family or her career or anything. You worry about pleasing me, okay? And right now, I'm not pleased."

He ducked his head, his cheeks turning red as Aubrey glared at him, and Beca looked away uncomfortably. Emily was also glaring at him, wanting to say some thing but decided against it.

"Beca, maybe we can meet up for lunch in a few weeks?" She asked instead, steering Becas attention away from James.

She looked over at her, and smiled lightly. "Absolutely. As a matter of fact, why don't you come to our house? I'll cook dinner and we can collaborate some more. In the privacy of my home." She said.

Emily's eyes brightened. "You mean, like with your family?" She asked.

Beca nodded and Aubrey looked at her with a smile.

"Oh I'd love too! I'd love to meet Chloe and Stacie and that adorable daughter of yours!"

Beca laughed and Aubrey squeezed her lightly. "Good, we will make a plan then,"

She looked at Rachel. "That's okay right? If we collaborate and whatnot outside of the label."

Rachel nodded, "She is your client Beca, you do whatever you need to do." She said. "Including having a safe flight back home, I gotta run." She said looking at her phone.

Beca nodded and they hugged goodbye before she beckoned to James who followed her, but not before looking at Beca begrudgingly.

Once they were alone Aubrey looked at her. "You don't spend any extended amount of time alone with him, understand?"

Emily looked taken aback at Aubrey's direct order to her girlfriend.

However, Beca nodded. "I won't. And I shouldn't have to, he doesn't really need to be around me unless he is with Rachel and she is with me." She said.

Emily smiled softly, seeing Aubrey relax. Admiring her protectiveness over Beca. Even though she was quite a bit younger, she also felt a slight need to watch over her. Make she was okay. Deciding when Aubrey or Chloe or Stacie wasn't there she would make sure no one bothered her. She gave a determined nod, before she was broken away from her internal decision, by Aubrey.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Emily."

She smiled and nodded happily. "You too, Aubrey, really." She said and gave her a tight hug before doing the same to Beca.

"Have a safe trip, and we will get in touch soon?" She asked.

Beca nodded. "Absolutely."

"Okay," she smiled picking up her bag and giving them a little wave, "Bye,"

They watched her go, both smiling.

"She's adorable." Aubrey said.

Beca nodded. "Yeah she is, and holy shit can she sing."

Aubrey laughed pulling Beca around so they pressed together and she could give her a kiss.

"Thank you for letting me come." She said.

Beca raised an eyebrow. "Did I have a choice?"

"Nope." She smiled.

Beca laughed and kissed her again. "I'm glad you came with me Bree. Really, it means a lot."

"Of course, I love you so much, Beca. I can't believe I'm getting to be here, watching you live your dreams."

"I love you too. Im still waiting to wake up, and realize this isn't happening. It seems to good to be true."

"It does, but it isn't. You're doing it Bec. And your going to rock." She smiled.

Beca leaned up, locking her lips with Aubrey's. Taking their time, alone in the studio.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK BECAS DJ NAME SHOULD BE! GIVE ME SOME IDEAS, AND WHICH EVER I PICK I WILL DEDICATE A CHAPTER TO THE WINNER!


	10. Picture perfect Posens

With her curly red hair held back in a headband, sunglasses in place. Chloe relaxed back on her beach chair. Her legs and stomach exposed and shining with tanning oil. Determined to get her skin the same golden color that Stacie's was. A lemonade in her right hand, and Stacie's hand in her left.

As promised, as soon as it was warm enough, Chloe got Alex dressed in her new bathing suit and a pair of shorts, caking sunscreen on every exposed part of her body, knowing if she got burned Beca would have heart failure. Then, after she and Stacie packed a small picnic and Stacie and Alex made some fresh lemonade they packed everything up and headed down to the beach.

It wasn't overly crowded, a small handful of families, with their children, soaking up the sun. Chloe had called Kelly and requested Alex having the day off, too relax and get ready for her mothers to arrive home. One of the many perks of homeschooling.

Alex wasn't shy at all and immediately sought out a group of children playing near the shore, running over to them and after a moment, she turned back to them with a mega watt grin, holding both thumbs up before plopping down in the sand, and accepting a plastic shovel that was offered to her.

Stacie chuckled as she took a sip of her lemonade, rubbing her thumb over Chloe's hand as they relaxed and watched their daughter play.

"She doesn't have a shy bone in her body." She commented, causing Chloe too laugh lightly as she shook her head.

"She never did. She was always so happy, and smiling all the time. The first time we took her out to one of the parks near the lake house, to socialize her she jumped right in, just like that," she said nodding toward Alex and her new group of friends.

"We did it a little late, we were all pretty nervous, so she didn't really play with other children until just after her third birthday. But, she saw the girls and toddled over to them, sitting down and joined in on their game. They were a little older than her, and gave her a funny look at first, but then she started talking to them, and you know Bree had her saying her first words at ten months. By three, she could hold a conversation so she wasn't treated like a baby."

Stacie listened to the story, smiling fondly, loving hearing about their time in Maine, and Alex's early childhood.

"So I can expect this little peanut to be just as smart, with Aubrey around?" She asked playfully.

Chloe nodded, "Oh you have no idea. It's not something any of us really sat down and talked about, but none of us ever baby talked Alex. When she started vocalizing, the usual sounds and what not, Bree jumped right in. She would talk to her about everything, literally, everything. Alex would just hang on to every word, staring at her and soon enough she was starting to try and mimic. Of course as soon as that happened, Aubrey instantly told Beca, and by the end of the week, she had learned to call Beca Mama." She smiled out at the water, and Stacie's lips turned up into a soft smile.

"I wondered about that, I noticed she calls you each something different. Mama, for Beca..."

Chloe nodded with a smile. "I'm mommy, and Bree is Mom, and sometimes Mommy Bree," she said. "It made it a bit easier for her," she said taking a drink before setting it in the cup holder on her chair.

"You know," Stacie started as she looked over to where Alex was now running around in circles while a boy around her age chased her with a piece of seaweed.

"When we were finally cleared to come see you guys, none of us really knew what to expect."

Chloe looked over at her, "How do you mean?"

She looked away from the kids over to Chloe and looked down. "The last thing that anyone knew was Beca was found teetering between life and death in the middle of a swamp, pregnant. You had been shot, and Chloe was stabbed, I was in a coma." She said.

Chloe felt a frown forming on her face. "When I woke up, I was told that Jesse was missing, and you three were safe, but we couldn't see you, talk to you. For five years, none of us knew if you were truly okay, if Beca was really alive, and if she had her baby."

Chloe looked down, feeling tears begin to gather in her eyes, "Then, we were contacted by that detective, and told we could see you. That we could fly to you, and spend a few days and...Donald and I immediately did our research on where you were, I knew once I saw you guys again, I couldn't be separated, so we found that property on the lake and took it." She said.

Chloe lifted Stacie's hand and kissed the back of it. "I'm sorry, that you were left in the dark so long." She said. Stacie shook her head.

"No, don't apologize, Chloe you have no idea the relief we all felt. The relief I felt, that day we arrived at your house, seeing all of you, so relaxed, so happy. The beautiful family you had created." She said looking over at Alex. "Seeing this beautiful baby you girls raised together. Not even for a second did I, or any of us, see anything in Alex but Beca, and you and Bree. Not for a second did we see an ounce of Jesse." She said and felt Chloe's hand tense just slightly.

"You made a life for yourselves and it's beautiful. You have been through hell and back more than once and now... You're even stronger, happier. You've accepted me into your lives and I've never been happier." She said. Then, slowly placing her hand on her tummy she smiled. "I'm going to have a baby, and I know that it will be brought up with as much love and security as Alex, and I couldn't be happier knowing that."

Chloe smiled and leaned over, prompting Stacie to do the same and they kissed softly a couple of times before pulling back with a smile.

"You both are in good hands." Chloe smiled. "We all love you so much, Stacie."

Stacie smiled back, "I love you guys too."

Looking back over the glistening water, hearing the waves crashing on the shore accompanied by the joyful laughter and screams of the children running around enjoying the day, both women smiled, becoming used to the feeling of freedom and security.

Chloe looked over to Alex just as the little girl turned and waved happily at her, a large smile on her face. They both waved back with equally large smiles before she turned and continued with her playtime.

XXXXXX

Closing the door with a soft click, and locking shut, Two armfuls of baggage were dropped on the floor. Shoes were kicked off and happy sighs released.

Beca turned to look at Aubrey. "One more?" She asked. Aubrey's eyes sparkled playfully as she hooked her harm around Becas waist and pulled her in tight, crashing her lips against Becas, finding them waiting and eager.

She smiled as she gently turned her and pressed her against the door, deepening the kiss.

They had enjoyed their time together, it being really the first prolonged amount of time they had ever spent alone. Neither of them were at all sorry it was ending, for they missed their other two girls, but they did enjoy it immensely. And they poured all of the love they had for each other and the time they had spent together into the kiss. Becas hands coming up to loop around her neck, pulling her closer while Aubrey's hands gripped her hips tightly, holding her to the wall.

Beca smiled, and Aubrey broke the kiss, looking down at her with adoring eyes.

"Thank you again, for going Bree, I really loved every second we got to spend together. Really, I...thank you." She smiled looking down almost shyly.

Aubrey smirked and using her pointer finger, she lifted Becas chin, so their eyes met again, and placed another soft kiss on her lips.

"Me too, baby. It was an amazing few days, and I hope we can do it again." She said.

Beca nodded quickly. "Yes." She said. "Absolutely. I think it might do us good, to have these little... I don't want to say separations, because I think we all do well together, but you know, time alone with each other." She said, hoping she worded it right. The last thing she wanted was to ever be separated from any of them, but she did feel like this was much needed, and only helped them build their relationship.

"I agree, maybe next time, instead of me, Chloe or Stacie should go." She suggested showing Beca that she had explained it just fine.

"Yeah," she smiled. "But for now, I wanna go smother them." She laughed.

Aubrey chuckled giving her another kiss before stepping back and linking their hands together.

They walked through the house, finding it quiet and empty. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs, Beca called up them, but received no answer.

"Maybe outside?" Aubrey asked seeing Becas confused expression. She nodded and they walked to the back door, looking out.

Two smiles made their way to their faces as they spotted them down on the beach, their hands linked as they stood out, ankle deep in the ocean. Alex running around splashing and playing with a couple other kids.

"Where is Chloe's camera?" She asked turning around. Aubrey smiled, as Beca spotted it sitting on the mantle piece and grabbed it. They opened the door and quietly made their way across the porch and down the steps. They watched and smiled as they inched their way through the warm sand as Chloe and Stacie stayed close together, watching Alex play. Once they were close enough, Aubrey let go of Becas hand and she raised the camera, snapping a few photos of the two, and of Alex. Then turned the camera on Aubrey capturing a picture of her smiling softly at their family. She turned and smiled as Beca set the camera down on the chair that Stacie had been sitting in.

Then looking at Aubrey for a moment and taking one more kiss she turned back to them.

"What no welcome home party?" She called playfully and they all stopped and turned before their faces broke out into large smiles and all three of them started running towards Beca and Aubrey.

They laughed and braced themselves, both of them letting out soft yelps as Stacie jumped, wrapping her legs around Aubrey, sending them both falling into the sand, laughing as Stacie peppered kisses all over her face and Chloe did the same to Beca, but she braced herself well enough to stay standing. Holding onto her waist and hugging her tightly as Alex held onto her leg.

"You're back!" Chloe laughed closing her lips over Becas in a quick but satisfying kiss.

"I missed you Mama!" Alex said as she looked up at Beca. Chloe released her grip around Becas waist and landed back on her feet so Beca could properly say hello to her daughter. She picked her up, setting her on her hip before looping her arms around Chloe again.

Stacie stood up, pulling Aubrey with her and hurried over, pulling them all into a group hug, Aubrey giving Chloe a kiss as Stacie did the same to Beca before Aubrey began attacking Alex in tickles and kisses, pulling her away from Beca and spinning her around.

"I missed you bug!" She said as Alex laughed happily as she was spun around.

"How was it?" Stacie asked as Chloe let her go and went over to tackle Aubrey and Alex.

"It was great, I have so much to tell you guys!" She said as Stacie wrapped her in a tight hug, kissing her forehead.

"Let's play Mama!" Alex called gleefully as she escaped the attack on Aubrey. Beca smiled before turning to Stacie and tapping her on the nose.

"You're it!" She laughed before turning and running, scooping up Alex as she went.

"Everyone run! Mommy Stacie is it!" Alex laughed as she bounced on Becas hip before she was slung around to her back.

Stacie laughed as she ran after them, Chloe and Aubrey running the opposite direction.

"Hey now, I'm with child!" Stacie laughed playfully as she barley kissed tagging Chloe.

"So am I!" Beca laughed bouncing a giggling Alex on her back.

Aubrey and Chloe laughed as they ran crisscross around Stacie.

The beach was now filled with the laughter and smiles of the Posen family. The kids that had been playing with Alex joining in on the fun, and their parents watched and smiled at the game they had created.

Beca put Alex down and they ran in different directions. Beca however, wasn't looking where she was going and tripped, landing with a thud in the sand.

Stacie ran over too her, her face filled with concern.

"Becs, are you alright?" She asked helping her up.

She nodded brushing the sand from her clothes. "Yeah, stupid gravity." She grumbled.

"Good, because," Stacie started then kissed her on the cheek. "You're it!" She laughed as she ran off.

Everyone who had stopped when Beca fell, took of running again as Beca smiled at them. Her perfect family.

A/N: Please reviews you amazing people! Also, I'm loving the suggestions on Becas DJ name! Keep them coming! I'm narrowing it down!


	11. Peanuts and stage names

A/N: okay guys, tiny little time jump :)

Alex sat on the hard plastic chair, kicking her legs back and forth smiling at how the little jewels on the toes of her new converse twinkled.

"Mama, look they sparkle." She smiled and looked to her right at a Beca who was typing an email on her phone. She looked down and smiled running her hand over Alex's hair.

"They sure do, very pretty." She winked before going back to her email. Aubrey who sat to her left smiled as Alex began to hum as she swung her legs happily.

"Chloe, for the love of God, please don't make me drink that," Stacie groaned across from them and they all looked up smiling in amusement as Chloe pushed yet another bottle of water into her hands.

Beca chuckled and Aubrey gave Stacie a 'Just do it' look.

Chloe's face stayed persistent as she made sure Stacie had a hold of the bottle.

She glared at her sideways as she brought the bottle up to her lips.

"Drinking a lot of water before your ultrasound helps make it easier to see the baby," Chloe said, for the fourth time. This was Stacie's fifth bottle of water since they left the house.

Stacie grumbled finishing the bottle but holding it away from Chloe so she couldn't refill it in the fountain.

"It's true, Stace. When I had my first ultra sound, I was already into my second trimester and the doctor almost had a heart attack at the lack of water I had been drinking. Even though these two crazies had been pumping me full of it for weeks." Beca smiled as she looked at Aubrey and Chloe.

"But I do drink water, it's like all i drink, so this really isn't necessary." She said as Chloe reached for the empty bottle and Stacie moved it out of her reach.

Alex started laughing at the two, and the sound made them all smile. She had adopted a cute little giggle over the past few weeks, and sometimes was unable to stop it, causing her eyes to water and no sound would come out of her.

Beca had panicked the first time it happened, because Alex obviously wasn't able to take in air and blew air in her face, like she used to do when Alex was a baby, and was crying so hard she couldn't breathe.

Stacie had watched with wide and confused eyes. Alex sat catching her breath after her giggle fit and Aubrey explained that it surprises them, causing them to hold what breath they have and then allows them to calm down, helping them to take in air when they aren't able too.

She nodded, logging that away as Alex caught her breath and thanked Beca before running off to play.

Beca had now, looked at her daughter as she giggled, hoping she wouldn't have to do it again. This new laugh was adorable and funny, but being the protective mother she was, she wasn't about to let this seemingly harmless new trait, stop her daughter from breathing.

"You're funny Mommy." She said shaking her head as she hoped of the chair and walked over, climbing into the chair beside Stacie.

Aubrey scooted over to sit beside Beca and smiled at them. "Work stuff?" She asked motioning to Becas phone. She nodded.

"Yeah, it's about the DJ gig Rachel told me about, she's needing an answer," she said as she leaned over giving Aubrey a kiss as she sent the email.

They had discussed it and thought it was a good idea, it would help Becas career, and they knew how happy it made her, all they had to do was come up with a stage name. That was proving to be difficult.

It was then a couple walked in to the previously deserted waiting room. The womans belly was quite large and her husband helped her to sit down in the chair next to Beca.

She let out a breath, more like a sigh of relief and smiled over at Beca.

"Hi sorry is it okay if I sit so close?" She asked and Beca instantly smiled.

"Oh yes, of course," Beca smiled, "I'm not going to make you get up and move," she laughed lightly.

"That would suck," the woman laughed and Beca smiled.

"How far along?" She asked motioning to her belly, but not daring touch it, knowing how obnoxious that was. Aubrey and Chloe looked up smiling as Stacie helped Alex retie her shoe for the tenth time since she put them on. She was learning how to tie, and would do it every chance she got. Stacie found it cute. She was catching on fast, and the little rhyme Stacie taught her about bunny ears was stuck in all of their heads.

"I'm due in a month, just coming in for a check up." She smiled.

"Do you know what you're having?" Aubrey asked, looping her arm around Beca as she smiled at the woman.

"A girl." She smiled lovingly, rubbing a hand over her belly. Her husband covered her hand with his and smiled.

"What about you?" She asked, looking at Beca.

"Oh, mine moved out five years ago," she laughed pointing to Alex.

The woman looked at Alex and then Beca, "She came out of you?"

Beca chuckled and nodded.

"You're so tiny, she's gonna be as tall as you, soon." The woman joked. This got everyone laughing.

"Yeah, she is." Beca sighed, knowing full well that Alex would probably tower over her in a few short years.

She smiled, "So who is," she looked at the other three women in the room.

Stacie smiled a closed mouth smile and raised her hand.

"It's me," she laughed. "First ultrasound."

They smiled at her, "Do you know what you want?"

She shook her head, "Doesn't matter to me," she smiled.

"I want a baby brother," Alex piped up looking at Stacie.

She smiled at her, "You do huh?"

Alex nodded and looked at Beca. "Can it be a boy, Mama, I want a brother,"

the couple smiled though they looked confused. "I thought," the man started as he looked between Stacie and Beca.

"Oh, we're together." Beca smiled.

They both nodded, "Oh, okay." They smiled, "Friends here for support?" The woman asked.

Alex shook her head, "They're not friends, they are my moms," this made them look at each other, before back to the group.

"Alex is biologically my daughter, but Stacie, Chloe, Aubrey and myself, are in a relationship, and are raising her, as well as this new baby, together. She calls us all her mothers." Beca explained.

The couple was quiet for a moment. Before the man looked at Alex and Beca felt Aubrey tense beside her.

"You must be luckiest little girl in the world!" He said smiling. "Having four mommies must be a lot of fun?"

Alex, unaware of how these situations could turn out badly, just smiled and nodded.

"Yeah it is! Everyone else only has one, or two. I have four!"

The woman smiled and looked at Beca. "That's really wonderful." She smiled.

"I can only imagine the lack of support you get,"

Beca smiled softly, "It's been alright so far. People don't really comment."

"Well, the ones that have something to say, are just envious they didn't have four moms to raise them." She said and Chloe and Stacie smiled.

She closed her eyes suddenly and let out a small gasp grabbing her belly.

"Honey?" The man asked. She smiled and shook her head. "She's just kicking." She said.

Then, looked up at Stacie, "Do you want to feel?"

Stacie's eyes grew wide. "Oh, I uh... I don't know..."

Beca smiled. "Trust me, Stace. It's amazing."

Aubrey looked over to see a hint of nostalgia on Becas face as Chloe stood pulling Stacie with her.

The woman took Stacie hand and placed it on her belly, guiding her fingers to where the baby was kicking and they all watched as Stacie's face went from worried to her mouth opening and the smallest smile forming on her lips.

"That's...that's a baby..."

They all smiled and Beca pulled Alex over to her. Hugging her tight, as they watched.

"Can I feel?" She asked. The woman smiled and let Stacie's hand go, placing Alex's small hand on her instead.

She stared at the belly before she gasped and her eyes grew wide before she smiled. "Wow!"

Chloe had taken Stacie into her arms, seeing the emotion on her face. "You okay?"

Stacie nodded, "That was... I've never felt that before."

Beca pulled Alex onto her lap. "Just wait until you feel our little peanut kicking the crap out of you," she smiled and Stacie rolled her eyes playfully.

"Thank you." She said to the couple.

She nodded, "Absolutely, I'm shay, by the way and this is my Husband Eric," she motioned to the man.

"Anything we can expect from a little girl?" Shay asked Beca. She raised her eyebrows and blew out a breath of air.

"Well, with this one," she said ruffling Alex's hair. "You never know what the day is gonna be like. Today, it's these sparkly pink shoes, butterfly clips and frilly dresses. Yesterday, it was a pair of torn jeans, an old tshirt and nearly an hour of trying to get some mystery goo out of her hair," she laughed.

"Tomboy?" Eric asked Alex.

"I don't know what that is. I'm a girl though." She said. They all laughed and she pursed her lips before deciding this conversation was boring and went back to sit beside Stacie pulling her shoelaces so she could try and tie them again.

"It's wonderful. They aren't lying when they say little girls are blessings." Beca smiled. Aubrey kissed her cheek and Shay and Eric smiled over at Alex.

The discussion came to an end when the door opened and Stacie's name was called.

They stood up and Alex made a small noise of protest, causing Stacie to quickly retie her shoe.

"It was nice meeting you, and good luck." Shay said.

They all smiled. "You too, have fun with the new baby," Beca smiled as she took Alex's hand and they all followed the nurse through the Steele doors.

XXXXXX

Alex sat in Beca lap, watching closely as Stacie lay back on the bed.

"Alright, how has everything been so far?" The Doctor asked. Dr. Hearst was Middle Aged with her brown hair pulled back into a messy French twist and kind eyes.

"Good, I think. Morning sickness started about three weeks ago."

She nodded as she pulled on a pair of rubber gloves. Alex's eyes grew and she shifted in Becas lap.

"Mama is she going to get a shot?" She asked, her voice low and anxious.

Beca smirked. "No, baby, she is getting an ultrasound. No needles."

"But she put on gloves," Alex said through gritted teeth as she kept her cautious eyes locked on the doctor and she leaned further back into Beca.

"She has too, Alex." Chloe smiled. "To keep everything safe and clean."

Alex looked at the doctor again, her eyes untrusting as she lifted Stacie's shirt.

"How have you been feeling otherwise?" She asked, "unzip your pants please?"

She asked as she prepared the gel to put on her stomach. Stacie unzipped her jeans, pulling them open and laid back.

"Okay, I guess. I mean this is my first pregnancy, I'm not really sure what to expect."

Dr. Hearst smiled. "Well, hopefully you'll have a smooth ride," she said, "The morning sickness will go away in time, and your senses will probably heighten, most women get odd cravings." She smiled. "This might be cold."

She emptied some gel onto her stomach and she shivered. Chloe, Aubrey and Beca all stood, and made their way over, Beca sitting Alex on the bed, by Stacie's knees while they watched.

Dr. Hearst smiled at them as she smoothed the gel around with a transducer.

"Alright," she said moving it over her stomach as she looked at the screen. "Ah here we are."

Chloe grabbed Stacie's hand as they looked at the screen. It was black a white fuzzy blur, but they knew what that little spot was they were looking at. Their baby.

"You're in your seventh week, so no gender yet, but..." She smiled, turning a little knob. The room slowly filled with the soft sound of something pumping.

Stacie let out a soft gasp. "That, is your babies heartbeat." She smiled at them.

Beca sniffled and wiped at her eyes as she gave Stacie's thigh a loving squeeze. She wasn't the only one that had been brought to tears the moment that beautiful hum filled the room. Aubrey, Chloe and Stacie all had tears in their eyes.

Dr. Hearst smiled and took a few shots. "Well, everything looks normal, and it being half way through your first trimester, you're expected due date should be around...March 17th, 2016." She smiled.

Stacie smiled and nodded as Beca was already logging that into her phone.

"You should come back in around five weeks, and well do another, unless you start having symptoms that are a cause for concern." She said handing her a piece of paper. "This is a list of things, that are not uncommon, but are to be taken seriously during pregnancy." She said as she began cleaning the gel off of Stacie's stomach. She nodded taking the paper.

"Any questions for me?" She asked, looking at all four of them.

"Uh, yeah, can I have a brother?" Alex asked. They all looked at her and a small snort came from Beca as everyone in the room started laughing.

"Seriously?! I really want a brother, can you make sure it's a boy?"

Dr. Hearst smiled at her, "I'll do my best." She winked.

Alex straightened up with a proud smile. "Thanks." Stacie re zipped her pants and got off of the bed fixing her shirt, as the doctor handed her a small print out of the ultrasound.

She took it, and they all crowded around her, smiling.

Alex tilted her head to the side, her eyebrows furrowed before she nodded.

"Okay, now I know why you keep calling him a peanut."

XXXXXX

"What about something like..." Aubrey started, as she used her hands to measure Becas small frame. Becas eyes grew in warning.

"You say anything that has to do with my height and I swear to the aca gods, I will cut you off." Beca said.

Stacie who was munching on a piece of popcorn snickered and Chloe shook her head.

Alex had been in bed for nearly an hour, and they took this time to sit on the deck together, enjoying the light breeze, and the moonlight reflecting off the Pacific Ocean.

Chloe was French braiding Stacie's hair while Aubrey and Beca sat across from them discussing Becas stage name.

"Okay, well what about...you said you wanted it to mean something right?" Chloe asked.

Beca nodded as Aubrey scooted in close to her and she smirked as she wrapped her arm around her and pulled her in.

"Well, what about... Something with titanium?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders and Becas cheeks instantly tinged red.

Chloe looked over and smiled. "Not for that reason." She winked.

Aubrey chuckled, being fully aware of why Beca had just ducked her head out of embarrassment.

Through a mouth full of popcorn Stacie asked, "What did I miss?"

Aubrey laughed and Chloe looked at Beca. "Titanium, is kind of how I got Beca to audition for the Bella's. I heard someone singing in the shower block, and I kind of joined in on her shower."

Stacie looked at Beca with wide eyes, her smile growing.

"I made her sing it with me, in the nude." She winked again. "Next thing I know, she is blowing us away at auditions."

Aubrey smiled at Beca and gently nipped her earlobe. "When Chloe told me that story, we couldn't help but turn titanium on full blast, on repeat, all night." She punctuated every word with a small kiss to Becas neck and she let her eyes close, taking in the feeling.

"For that reason." She said.

Stacie smiled. "You two better cut it out, or I'm going to end up jumping your bones right here on the patio."

They all laughed and Aubrey pulled her lips away, but snuggled in closer to her.

"I mean, use titanium as apart of your name, because of its strength."

Beca smiled softly at her read headed girlfriend. "That's actually really beautiful, Chlo."

"So DJ Titanium?" Aubrey asked.

Beca shook her head, "No, but something along those lines. I think that actually already a thing." She laughed.

"Well, what about something that refers to your mixes and stuff, you have some pretty sick beats Becs." Chloe said as she finished with Stacie's hair and they moved into a cuddling position.

Beca looked out at the waves, crashing gently on the shore, thinking.

"Beats, huh?" Aubrey asked. "What about titanium beats?"

She asked and they looked at her.

"I like that, but it's a little long," Beca said already thinking of a way she could shorten it.

"Well, the atomic number for Titanium, is 22." Stacie said, "How about DJ 22-Beatz. Spelled with a 'Z' instead of an 'S'."

They all looked at her, "Atomic number?" Chloe asked. "As in the periodic table of elements?"

Stacie nodded, "Yes," she laughed, "and yeah, I know my elements. I was studying Physics at Barden, you know."

They all felt slightly bad that they had forgotten that. Stacie was obsessed with science, she was a physics major, but no one would have known that, because they couldn't see past her low cut tops, and flirtatious nature.

"I like it." Beca smiled. "I was also 22 when Alex was born, so it's a good number."

"We were 22 when we met you, in college." Aubrey smiled.

There was moment where they all let that sink in. All with their own smiles, for their own reasons.

"That's it then, DJ 22-Beatz." She smiled.

They spent the rest of the evening star gazing before all heading up to bed, Chloe smiling playfully as she turned her iPod on, and let Titanium softly play through their room. For that reason.

A/N: what do you think? I really like it :) no negative comments please. If you don't like the name, keep it to yourself? Thanks guys :) please review?! What do you guys think Stacie is gonna have? What's next?!


	12. Attitudes and plane tickets

It's 3 am and the distant sound of a scream pierces through Becas unconscious state. She barley blinks her eyes open thinking it was probably coming from outside, when she felt Chloe move beside her. Within a few seconds, all four women were all but flying out of their bed, practically tripping over each other when a terrified, "MAMA!"echoed through the house.

Beca was the first to make it into the hallway, and she threw open Alex's door, running through the dark, and blinking against the harsh light that was flicked on right before she reached the bed.

There, Alex was sitting, her brown hair sticking to her face. Her eyes wide and tear filled as she lifted her arms for Beca.

She easily pulled her into her arms cradling her protectively as Stacie, Aubrey and Chloe huddled around, all shaking and watching in concern as Alex clung tightly to Beca, small whimpers leaving her as Beca slowly rocked her.

No one said anything, they silently waited sitting closely together. It took a few minutes, of Becas soothing rocking, the sound of her heart beat, but it calmed down the little girl enough to sniffle slightly and let out a shaky breath.

"I love you, Alex." Beca whispered in her ear.

"I l-love you too, M-mama." She stuttered her breath catching in her throat.

"Do you wanna tell me what happened?" She asked repositioning the small body, so she was cradling her as if she were a new born. Alex snuggled her head into Becas chest, her eyes drooping from the late night exhaustion.

Aubrey and Chloe both knew Becas methods of dealing with nightmares. Alex wasn't prone to them, but occasionally, as kids do, she did have one. And it was the same routine every time. She would scoop her up, wordlessly cuddle her, sometimes humming a soothing tune. And when Alex had calmed down, the first thing she did was tell her she loved her. Something positive, something true. Then, she would give her the choice of talking about it.

"I-I had a bad dream, and when I woke up, I thought it was real." She explained in a soft, small voice. The quieter she spoke, the more she was able to maintain a steady sentence.

Beca nodded, looking up at the three women, who watched her. Stacie smiled at her softly, and Aubrey leaned her head on Chloe's shoulder.

"What happened?"

Alex was silent for a moment, before burying her face in Becas chest, a small sound of refusal could be heard.

"You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want too." Beca assured her.

They stayed like this for a few moments, before she untucked her face and Beca looked down at her.

They gazed at each other for a moment, their eyes slowly shifting around. Beca already knew every inch of Alex's face. The small round button nose, the freckle on her right cheek, and the one on her left, closer to her jaw. She had memorized that beauty that was her only child years ago. Little did she know, Alex had done the same thing. She never really questioned why sometimes her three year old would gently run her fingers over her face, down her nose, around her eyes. She had first done it at age two, and ever since, it was something that she would do at times like this. When she was being comforted by her mother.

If she had known, this was Alex doing the same thing, memorizing her by heart, she might not be able to ever hold in any emotion ever again.

"Mama, please don't go." She said tiredly and Becas face fell, as she held her a little closer.

The girls looked sadly at their daughter. It had been a week since Stacie's ultrasound, and Beca was due to fly back to LA to discuss the ins and outs of the DJing gig. To sign more paperwork, and tour the club she'd be spinning at. Alex, hadn't taken the news well. They were a little thrown off by her sudden outburst the day Beca made the plans. She was upset, she cried a bit, even going as far as throwing the doll she had been playing with. She didn't want her to leave again.

While this made it extremely difficult for Beca, she knew that it wouldn't be forever, and she wouldn't always have to leave as often.

"It's only for two days this time, sweetie." She said softly and Alex looked down.

"I said please..." She said her voice becoming increasingly more tired and Beca could feel her body relaxing against her.

"Get some sleep, bunny, we can talk about it tomorrow okay?"

She nodded slowly, her eyes already drifting closed. Beca leaned down placing her lips to her forehead.

She stood, turning to lay her down when her small hand suddenly gripped her tank top.

"No," she sighed softly. "I wanna sleep with you."

Beca didn't waste anytime straightening back up as the girls stood too, sleepy smiles on their face.

"Okay, my love," she said gently and lead them all from the room.

It took a couple tries but they were able to fit all five of them in the bed. Beca and Alex curled between Stacie and Aubrey, and Chloe spooning the blonde, a small smile on her lips.

XXXXXX

"Why?" A small grumpy voice demanded as she dropped her spoon into her cereal bowl and crossed her arms angrily.

Beca sighed, placing her hand over her eyes for a moment. Aubrey looked at her, then back to Alex.

They had been awake for a little over an hour, and after the initial cuddle session, and tickle fight before they got out of bed to make breakfast, Alex remembered the night before. It had been nearly forty-five minutes of arguing now, and Stacie and Chloe had tried to reason with Alex, tried to convince her that it would be okay, that Beca would be back, and she would live.

When that didn't work, and Alex had started to become increasingly more insistent that Beca stay, Beca had started to become frustrated.

Aubrey saw this, and figured it was time for her to step in.

"Alex, I know this is different, I know you are used to having Mama here with you everyday, but that's not how it works anymore sweetie. Mama has to work, and it makes her happy. Don't you want her to be happy?"

Alex turned her grudge filled eyes on her Mom. "I thought she was happy here." She said.

Aubrey nodded. "She is, but she is also happy at work, and adults have to work baby. That's life, that's what we have to do. I go to work, and your Mommys Chloe and Stacie will have to work when the Dance studio is ready. When your older, you will too."

She huffed and looked away with a scowl.

Beca looked up seeing her pout. "Alex," she started.

She hesitated, before turning to look at her Mom. "What?"

"I'm leaving tonight, and I really don't want to leave, knowing you are upset. So can you please just believe me that it's going to be okay? That I'll be back, and soon I won't have to leave as often."

She immediately shook her head. "No."

Aubrey sat back in her chair, "Then you aren't going to have a very fun weekend are you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, having had enough of this conversation with the persistent five year old.

Alex glared at her. "You're being mean. And I hope you don't have any fun in LA, Mama." She said and turned getting off of her chair, Beca closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly. Placing a hand on Aubreys leg, telling her not to react to Alex's words. Knowing it would only encourage Alex to keep going. She was the opposite of Beca, and would only feed off of it until she thought she got her point across.

"Alex, you weren't excused," Chloe said. She turned as she reached the doorway.

"I'm done eating breakfast, can I go?" She asked.

Four sets of eyes were on her, confused and aggravated.

"Yeah, go." Chloe's sighed, "Straight to your room, where you can check your attitude, fix it and then come talk to us nicely."

"Fine." She snapped and turned storming out of the room and up the stairs.

Aubrey looked at Beca. "Beca, you cannot let her talk to you like that."

She said standing up and grabbing Alex's half eaten bowl of cereal. Beca stood too, taking her cup back to the coffee pot to refill it.

"What am I supposed to do Bree? I can't be angry at her, for asserting her feelings. She is upset that I'm leaving, if I get angry at her for that, it won't help anything. I just don't know how to handle this. Her moods have been great, then this just came out of nowhere,"

She said taking a sip of her freshly poured coffee, her face scrunching in disgust. Aubrey smirked handing her the bottle of cream, that she forgot to add. Black coffee was not her thing.

"I know, and I know this something we really haven't dealt with, but it's not avoidable. She is getting older, she is learning and this is kind of a slap in the face to her. She's always had you, everyday you've been with her. And now, leaving for days at a time, it's got to be a shock to the system." She said.

Beca nodded leaning back against the counter. Stacie and Chloe were listening, but not participating in their discussion. Knowing that four voices going right now, would probably give the opposite effect of help for Beca.

"I don't know... Maybe," Beca started then looked down in thought.

Aubrey smiled sadly pulling her into a hug, letting her rest against her chest. "Maybe what?"

A small sigh left her and she looked up, first pecking Aubrey on the lips, then moving back. She picked up her coffee, running a hand through her hair, shaking out the messy curls.

"Well, which of you is coming with me?" She asked. Chloe raised her hand slowly.

"I was going to go this time." She said. Beca nodded.

"I wonder, if...I took Alex to the label with me, and let her sit in on what I do, maybe if she could see what it is, that's taking me away, she might be more accepting." She said.

Chloe smiled. "That is actually a really good idea, Becs." She said.

"Yeah?"

Chloe nodded, "If she could see how happy it makes you, and that you will still always come back home, maybe she will feel better about you not being here."

Aubrey nodded, "That might work, might make it easier for her,"

Beca smiled, "Well, I could always order three more tickets." She said.

"Three?" Stacie smiled.

Beca nodded, "Yeah, I mean if I'm going to take Alex and Chloe, then, why don't we all just go? Maybe stay an extra day and go sight seeing?"

Stacie and Chloe smiled widely. "Oh that would be so much fun!"

Beca nodded, "You two will love LA." She said, maybe we can even figure out a date night or something."

Aubrey nodded walking up behind her and looping her arms around her waist. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, baby." She smiled, kissing her cheek before resting her chin on Becas shoulder.

"Alright, well I'll take care of the tickets, you guys have some packing to do."

She laughed.

"I'll go talk with Alex?" Aubrey asked. She nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, of course. Let her know this is not her getting her way." She chuckled. "Explain it too her the same way I did, that this is for her to understand. I don't want her thinking having tantrums is going to get her her way all the time."

Aubrey laughed as she left on last kiss on Becas shoulder before heading towards the stairs.

Chloe and Stacie stood up, both smiling excitedly.

"Alright, LA it is."

A/N: short filler, I have some drama coming, but it will build not just slap you in the face lol Please review? Is this story okay?


	13. Beca 20

**A/N: I did not proof read this, because I'm fucking exhausted. But i wanted to get something posted since I might be working ten hour days all week. Come on guys the lack of reviews last chapter made me sad! PLEASE REVIEW, SERIOUSLY IT HELPS ME SO MUCH.**

Beca watched with amused eyes as Alex bounced up and down in her seat on the small plane. Peering out the window, with a large smile on her face.

Beca had easily gotten the extra tickets she needed, and now she sat in the middle seat, with Alex to her right, next the window and Stacie to her left. Aubrey and Chloe sat across from them both nose deep in books. The flight wasn't a long one, but Alex fell asleep just before they landed, having worn herself out with excitement all day. Aubrey grabbed her bag as well as Becas, while Beca held Alex, and her small cat shaped backpack stuffed with clothing and her favorite doll. She laid the little girl in her shoulder and she stayed asleep as they exited the plane, a car already waiting for them outside the airport, taking them to their hotel.

XXXXXX

"She is completely passed out," Chloe laughed softly as she began putting their small amount of clothing into the hotel dresser while Beca undressed the sleeping child and put her in her pajamas. They got a room with a California king sized bed, so their was no issue with space.

"After all of the running around she did today, and the countless songs she made up about this magical trip, I'd be concerned if she wasn't." Stacie said, lowering herself onto the bed letting out a sigh, already in her long sleep shirt.

"How are you feeling baby?" Beca asked as she pulled the blanket up over A,ex and tucked her doll in beside her.

She nodded with closed eyes. "Better, I don't feel too bad." She said.

It was during the car ride to the hotel that Stacie had started to feel nauseated.

Aubrey was already heading toward her with a cold, wet washcloth rom the bathroom, draping it over Stacie's forehead.

She gasped slightly, not seeing Aubrey approaching, so the cold sent a shock through her.

"Bree, no it's okay," she said trying to remove the towel but Aubrey cleared her throat and looked at her with raised eyebrows as she held it in place.

Beca snickered as she pulled her shirt over her head and walked over to the dress to grab her sleep shirt.

"Don't fight it Stacie, you won't win." She said. Chloe looked at the girl on the bed happily as she handed Beca her shorts before beginning to change into her own pajamas.

"Can I trust you?" Aubrey asked. Stacie sighed but nodded as Beca crawled up from the foot of the bed and lay down beside her.

"I've got her Bree go get changed." She smiled curling up next to the taller girl.

Stacie smiled down at her before lifting her arm so Beca could lay her head on her chest.

"You're really going to let them fuss over me like this?" Stacie asked incredulously as she gently ran her fingers up and down Becas arm.

She felt her giggle and nod. "It's only fair." She shrugged. "I had to do it, so do you. And this is just the beginning, wait until you start showing," she said rubbing soft circles on her belly. And they cravings come, and the mood swings. They'll fuss even more, and so will I." She said looking up and puckering her lips with innocent eyes. Stacie rolled her own eyes and leaned in to press a soft kiss to them. The exchanged a few soft pecks before she nuzzled into her again.

"But don't worry, one of them will be next, then we can have serious pay back, we both know how independent they are." She say playfully, but Aubrey and Chloe heard her, Aubreys head getting stuck in her shirt.

Beca and Stacie chuckled. "I don't think they thought of that." Stacie said.

Chloe looked over, her eyes slightly frightened, intrigued and...excited.

They fell asleep that night, peacefully. Excited for the next day. Stacie's stomach settled, and Beca was the first to fall asleep. Aubrey and Stacie shortly after. Chloe thought lay awake, her mind drifting off, to places she hadn't yet exported, for herself.

One day, she would be pregnant? She asked herself. She never really thought about that. That she might want to have a child. Nor did she think Beca or any of them thought about it. Now though, it was there, in her head, and the idea of it was growing rapidly.

XXXXXX

"Mama, I look so cool!" Alex said as she looked herself over in the mirror.

Beca had been the one to pack her back, so she intentionally left out any and all outfits that were pink, frilly, or covered in sparkles.

Alex stood in front of the hotel rooms full length mirror admiring herself, as they all got ready in the bathroom.

Aubrey shook her head with a smile, secretly loving how much Alex resembled Beca right now.

Beca had dressed her in a pair of the smallest, yet most adorable pair of black skinny jeans, and her boots that resembled Becas, with a red tank top and a black half jacket.

"You look amazing bug," Chloe smiled as she excited the bathroom in a pair of jean shorts, and a sheer real colored top that hung off of one shoulder. Her hair down in its natural curl.

"Thanks Mommy, you too." Alex smiled turning around. "I like that shirt, how come you never wear it?" She asked as Chloe sat on the bed and slipped on her flats.

She smiled as Alex leaned on the bed next to her, her chin propped up on her closed fists.

"I was saving it for a special occasion. And today, is pretty special. It's my first time in LA, and I get to see where Mama works." She smiled standing up.

Stacie walked out in a similar lair of shorts to Chloe's, a white tank and her black converse. Hair straightened and shiny.

"Wow, Mommy Stacie looks really pretty too," Alex said sitting back.

Stacie heard this and smiled. "Well thanks princess, you are looking wonderful as always."

"Mama! Mom!" Are you guys pretty too?!" She called.

Beca and Aubrey exited the bathroom laughing and Alex looked over them with a smile.

Beca wearing a simple pair of ripped blue jeans, and a fighting flannel, her hair like Chloe's, and her trusty converse. Aubrey already having been to the city dressed simply. Her hair pulled up in a pony tail, a short sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans and a pair of flats.

"We. Look. Awesome." Alex emphasized each word and they all laughed as Beca slipped a few bracelets onto her wrist.

"Mama, will we be famous?" She asked.

Beca shook her head and smirked. "Not today, sweetie."

Alex's arms dropped, and she pouted. "Darn."

They left the hotel, laughing, hand in hand. Only making it to the taxi outside, before Alex decided that Becas answer wouldn't do.

"No, we will be famous today." She said very matter of fact as she held onto one of Stacie's hands, and one of Becas.

They looked at her, then to each other, silently decided with smiles, that they would let her have her fun.

XXXXXX

Beca lead the way into the building, Alex on her hip and Chloe's hand in hers while Stacie and Aubrey walked a short distance behind them.

She walked up to the reception desk and smiled at the lady sitting there.

"Hello again, Beca. Ready for your appointment with Rachel?" She asked picking up the phone by her computer.

Beca nodded. "Yes, thanks."

She smiled speaking into the phone before setting it down. The lobby was filled with people, but it wasn't noisy or overwhelming. Stacie felt her heart drop when the one and only Rhianna swiftly made her way through the lobby, surrounded by men in suits. Her sunglasses on, ready to face whatever awaited her outside.

"Oh my...holy shit, did you, was that?!" She stuttered and Aubrey would have scolded her for her foul language had she not been just as star struck.

"And who is this adorable little one?" The lady asked.

"This is my daughter, Alex." Beca smiled. She knew as well as everyone else in the building who Alex was, as everyone was aware of Beca, and her story. They had all signed papers, staying to never bring the topic into the work space.

"Well, hello Alex, my name is Karson, would you like a sucker?"

Alex smiled and looked at Beca, "Can I Mama? I ate all of my breakfast."

Beca smiled. "What do you say?"

Alex grinned. "Please and thank you!" She said leaning forward to take the sucker Karson offered her.

"Beca! Rhianna just walk through here...the Rhianna!" Stacie said excitedly and Chloe's eyes darted around frantically searching for her.

"Seriously?" Beca asked, impressed but not as excited as Aubrey and Stacie.

"Awe, I missed her?!" Chloe said, her face falling into a pout.

"I'm sorry, Chlo." Beca smiled playfully kissing her cheek.

The phone rang and Karson picked it up, then after saying thank you, hung up and looked at Beca.

"She is ready for you, head on up." She smiled.

"Thanks, have a good day." She smiled as she lead them away from the desk, forcing them to peel their eyes away from the door.

They had recovered for the most part by the time they reached Rachel's office and Beca knocked before stepping in.

"Oh, Beca hello." Rachel smiled standing up. Her smile grew as they all followed in after her.

"Oh goodness the whole family!" She said happily. "Nice to see you again, Aubrey." She said. "And you must be Chloe," she took Chloe's hand shaking it and Chloe returned her smile. "And Stacie," she said doing the same. Then turned to Alex.

"And you must be...?" She said playfully, knowing her name but wanting to play with the smaller version of Beca.

"I'm Alex, and you can only call me that. Not Ali, or Lex, or Alexandra. Cause that's only when I probably broke something." She said seriously and everyone broke out into laughter.

XXXXXX

"DJ 22-Beatz." Rachel repeated, her face thoughtful as she tapped her pen on her lower lip.

Beca sat nervously beside Chloe and Stacie while Aubrey sat on the couch with Alex.

"I love it." She smiled writing something down on a piece of paper.

"Okay, this document states that you are employed at Club Mystique. It goes over, guidelines, the same thing applies there, all employees will be signing contracts. They are not to reveal your name to anyone. Nor do you have to tell anyone your name." She said and Beca picked up the paper. It was gently taken from her hands though, and eh looked to see Aubrey reading the page thoroughly.

Beca looked at Rachel who smiled. "She studied law." She said.

Rachel nodded, "Ah, good then, that's excellent actually." She said.

"So, two nights every two weeks, is your slot. You will be spinning for a max of three hours per night, and minimum of one. You are not to consume drugs or alcohol. Though when your set is over, you do drink free, as well as," she motioned to the girls and they smiled.

"You don't get paid by the hour, you get paid by the night."

Aubrey looked up. "And what is that price?" She asked,.

"Fifteen hundred a night, three thousand for both nights. In cash before you leave back home. It will be taken care of and written off at the label. But it won't come out of your salary. That's completely different."

"So six thousand dollars a month?" Aubrey confirmed. Rachel nodded.

"That's insane." Beca smiled.

"Also, less than you'll be making at the label" Rachel said. "And if Emily Junks single happens to go platinum. So do you." She said.

They all took a moment to take this is. It was amazing. None of them were crazy about Beca leaving four two days, twice a month, but this was her dream. And they weren't about to stop her from living it."

XXXXXX

With all the paperwork signed and ready to go, they were to meet Rachel at the club the next day to meet the owner and take a tour. Get a feel for it. Rachel had a call as they were leaving and Chloe pulled on Becas hand as they walked down the hall.

"Baby, I wanna see the studio you've been working in." She smiled. Beca matched it.

"Oh, yeah, of course." She said and they turned heading toward the elevators.

"Mama, I get to see where you work now?" Alex asked and Stacie smiled, just as Excited as Chloe to be going into a real live recording studio.

"Yep." Beca smiled licking her up. "And if you're really good, I'll even let you sit in my chair." She winked playfully.

The reached the floor the studio was on and headed though the practically deserted hallway toward it. As they reached it, and Beca peeked in, making sure it was empty, a voice cleared behind them. They all turned and Beca smiled politely, though she wasn't exactly thrilled to see who it was.

"Oh, hello James." She said.

Aubreys eyes narrowed as he walked up. "Hello, Beca, nice to see you again."

"Likewise," she said, noting how he didn't look at anyone else as he approached though they literally filled the hallway.

"What are you doing?" He asked nodding toward the door.

She looked at it before turning back, trying to be friendly, but found it hard after how he had spoken to her not long ago.

"I wanted to give my family a little peek inside the studio." She said. "We won't take long."

She reached for the handle but he stepped forward, moving her hand away and stepping between her and the door.

Aubrey, Stacie and Chloe looked at him in shock. "No, I'm sorry. The studio is off limits to guests." He said.

Becas brow furrowed in confusion as she adjusted Alex on her hip.

"I was just in there with Aubrey a couple weeks ago, and Rachel was there too." She argued.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow anyone but you inside the studio," he said.

"I thought you were an assistant, not a security guard." Aubrey growled.

He looked at her, raising an eyebrow, "I don't believe I was speaking to you. I'm very sorry, but no one is allowed in the studio." He said, then let his eyes drift in distaste of Alex. "Especially children." He said.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Beca demanded before anyone else got the chance. She felt Alex flinch at her tone and turned handing her to Chloe.

"No, problem, honey, just reinforcing the rules." He smirked, turning around and sliding a key into the door, locking it before turning and walking away.

Beca watched him go with wide angry eyes. She knew her girls were standing, watching and waiting and she felt a pang of guilt go through her. She turned slowly, tears pricking at her her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why he did that." She said. Seeing tears, they all moved forward to make sure she was alright.

"It's not your fault he's a totally jerk," Chloe said, "Why are you crying?" She asked, wiping away her tears.

"You wanted to see the studio, that's the whole reason we're here...and now you can't, and I feel bad that you-"

"Shh," Chloe hushed her. "Beca that's not the reason. We are hear because we want to be with you. We will survive, I promise. That guy is a dick, and I expect you to tell us each and every time he does something like this. He won't get away with acting like that." She said. A certain venom in her voice,

Beca nodded, "I'm still sorry, I know you were excited."

Chloe shrugged and Stacie leaned in and kissed her cheek. "It's okay, love. How about some lunch?" She asked.

Beca nodded with a smile, "Okay," she said as she took Stacie's hand and they all walked back toward the elevator. Aubrey already planning how she was going to get that douche bag fired, and away from Beca.


	14. Fire and ice

"I really think you need to tell Rachel about him, Beca." Stacie said as she dipped a French fry into the enormous pile of fry sauce on her plate.

Beca nodded. "I will." She picked up on of her own fries and took a bite out of it, when she felt four pairs of eyes on her. Looking up, she was met with shades of blue and green as well a pair of chocolate brown that where slightly less disbelieving.

"What?" She asked softly feeling her cheeks heat up for some unknown reason.

Aubrey smiled and squeezed her thigh from under the table.

"You're lying, Beca." She said simply, though she wore a small smile.

Beca let out a sigh and sat back on her chair.

"I've barely even started with this job...my dream job, and already some jerk is causing problems." She said. "He is also the only male jerk that I've come in contact with. Everyone there knows. They know all about me." She said.

"How is it going to look if I instantly start pointing the finger, accusing him of-"

"Being an egotistical ass?"Chloe asked.

A small gasp was heard and Chloe closed her eyes, "Sorry Alex." She said and reached into her purse, pulling out a quarter and handing it to her.

Alex smiled proudly and plucked it from her fingers before resuming her task of eating chicken nuggets and checking out of the boring adult conversation. Unless someone swore, then she had the ears of a bat.

Beca looked down her features becoming upset. "I don't want to cause trouble. I'd like to get a solid footing in the label before I start snitching on people for being mean to me." She said, her voice edging toward annoyance.

"Beca, I get it." Stacie said as she grabbed the hot sauce and began squeezing a terrifying amount onto her fries. They all watched in horror, but she continued. "But, he can't treat you like that, you're in a higher position than he is, he's just an assistant." She said and plucked a few fries, completely smothered in hot sauce into her mouth. Chloe winced and Aubrey made a pained face. Beca smirked slightly, as she watched. Stacie didn't even react, instead, stabbed her fork into them and took an another bite before continuing.

Aubrey let out a small sound of, what reminded Beca of actual physical pain. Chloe looked away as Stacie continued to eat her plate of fries.

"Okay, fine. I'll talk with Rachel tomorrow. On one condition?" She asked. Aubrey looked at her, and Chloe chanced it as well, avoiding the plate beside her.

"What's that?" She asked taking another bite.

Beca chuckled, "Maybe give our girls a little warning before you start inhaling a plate of fire?" She suggested nonchalantly, picking up her glass and taking a sip.

Stacie looked down confused, then back up to Aubrey and Chloe, "Oh my goodness!" She said, dropping her fork and it clattered on the plate. Alex looked up confused.

Aubreys eyes grew seeing her panic. "It's not even hot! Why isn't it hot?!" She demanded as she grabbed her glass of ice water. She downed it, apparently trying to ease the burn that didn't exist.

"Stace, it's okay, calm down." Chloe said taking her arm. "Obviously, you and the peanut were in the mood for a plate of hell fries." She laughed.

Alex looked at her, a small sound escaping her, as her eyebrows rose. Chloe looked at her nervously, they watched as the little girl studied her, Beca chuckling as she took another drink. Then she looked to Aubrey. "Mom, does that count as a bad word?"

Aubrey wanted to say no, because technically it wasn't... Unless used in the right context. However, she didn't really want their five year old to walk around spouting it off. She sighed as Chloe looked at her, as if she were being betrayed.

"Yeah, honey, it does." She said.

Alex smiled and looked at Chloe, holding out her hand expectantly. Chloe huffed and retrieved another quarter. When they decided to pay Alex a quarter every time they swore, hoping to get better about it, she never expected she would be the one constantly paying the child. She made a mental note to exchange some bills for quarters to keep on her at all times.

"Do you feel okay?" Beca asked Stacie after the money was handed over.

She nodded and looked down at the plate. "I don't even like hot sauce."

Aubrey and Beca laughed as Stacie's face had become scrunched in distaste.

"Yeah, well apparently the little peanut had a craving for liquid fire, so..."

Stacie sighed, "It's starting? Already?" She asked and almost looked nervous.

Chloe wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry baby, whatever crazy cravings you get, you have three of us, ready to make sure it gets to you in a timely manor," she smiled leaving a kiss in Stacie's cheek.

She nodded, and pushed her plate away. "Beca, what did you crave?" She asked, curiously.

Becas lips pursed to the side in thought.

Aubrey laughed, "Anything with sprinkles." She said and Beca looked at her in horror.

"Bree!"

Chloe snorted and Stacie smiled excitedly. "Sprinkles?"

Beca sighed, mock glaring at Aubrey.

"They barley have any taste." She said.

Beca nodded, "Im well aware of that. But... They made everything look so much better." She defended, her voice wistful.

"Everything?" Stacie's eyebrows rose.

Aubrey nodded quickly.

"She carried rainbow and chocolate sprinkles everywhere. Put it on everything." Chloe laughed as Aubrey smiled unapologetically.

Beca ducked her head in embarrassment.

"I hate you all."

"That's not very nice to say, Mama." Alex scolded.

Beca looked up. "You're right, but I don't mean it. Your mothers are just being giant butt heads,"

"Butt heads? Really Beca?" Stacie laughed.

"All of your bad ass points just flew away." Chloe laughed, using her hand to make a fluttering motion.

"Mommy!" Alex said and Chloe winced before sighing dramatically.

She looked at Alex. "You... are killing me."

They three woman laughed as Chloe pulled a five dollar bill from her Wallet. "This is worth my next 20 swear words," she said handing her the cash.

Aubreys mouth opened to tell her absolutely not, that that was counter productive but Chloe hushed her with one finger.

"Don't," she warned with wide eyes. Beca laughed and kissed the pout off Aubreys lips as the waiter came around to collect the money for their lunch.

Beca paid and they were standing to leave. "Oh, stop pouting, miss potty mouth." Stacie smirked at Chloe.

Chloe narrowed her eyes playfully and stuck out her tongue.

"How old are you miss Beale?" Stacie joked as they turned to leave.

Chloe laughed, "Stop picking on me!" She said.

Beca lifted Alex on to her hip as they filed out of the restaurant.

"Kiss me, and I will." Stacie smiled. Not able to refuse that, Chloe leaned in and pressed their lips together. Before the kiss ended, Stacie sneakily slid her tongue along Chloe's lips, San she parted them just long enough to immediately pull back. Her hand covering her mouth as Stacie smiled at her.

"Fuck!" She gasped grabbing the remaining water on the table, as the hot sauce made it from Stacie's mouth to Chloe's.

They stopped and Alex looked at her, "MOMMY! You only have 19 left!"

XXXXXX

With a dreamy smile, Beca ran her slender fingers along the edge of the mixing table. She stood in what was essentially a bullet proof glass box, that was two stories up, looking over the now, empty dance floor, lounge and bar of Club Mystique. It was fancy, high class. Not like one might picture a club. It was almost, sophisticated. The black leather couches of the lounge. The pristine edge it had. The DJ booth was amazing. It had two couches of its own, and a mini bar. To Aubrey's surprise when she touched it, the surface was ice.

"It gets hot up here. And, the ice bar helps keep it just cool enough for the DJs to work in comfort." Rachel smiled as Alex reached down from her place on Chloe hip and touched it, before pulling her hand back giggling.

"This is beautiful, I'm so honored!" Beca smiled looking at Rachel. "I won't disappoint you." She promised.

"I have no reason to believe you would, Beca." She smiled.

"I'll email you the schedule for the nights you work. A small jet like plane will be how you travel here, and trust me, it sounds a lot fancier than it is. Just a small plane, that will be more convenient, and you won't have to buy tickets." She said. "It's taken care of."

Chloe nodded, clearly impressed.

The door opened then and Becas smile fell as James entered.

"Rachel, your 4:00 cancelled." He said and looked over at Beca.

Rachel nodded, though she looked annoyed. "Hello Beca, how are you today?" He asked, his voice showing no sign of the nonsense he pulled the day before.

Rachel looked to see her face had fallen. "It's fine, thank you." She said, flatly.

Aubrey, Stacie and Chloe all glared at him. Rachel didn't miss it and looked at James.

"Mama, aren't you going to tell her that he was being mean to you yesterday?" Alex whisper yelled and Becas face paled. Rachel's eyes grew and James visibly stiffened.

"Excuse me?" She asked, first looking at James, then letting her angry gaze land on Beca. Aubrey placed her hand on Becas lower back and felt her muscles tensing.

"Something I should be aware of?" She asked.

Becas eyes flashed to James, who now, that his boss wasn't looking at him, took to glaring at Beca, and Alex.

"Uh, well.." Beca started and Aubrey knew she was freezing up.

"After your meeting yesterday, Beca wanted to show everyone the studio she had been working in," she said and James moved his glare to her. Chloe wrapped a protective arm around Becas waist as Rachel looked at Aubrey, her arms folding over her chest as she listened.

"However, as she tried to walk into the studio, he stopped her. Telling us that we weren't allowed inside, and that children especially weren't allowed. He was rude, unprofessional and went as far as pushing Becas hand away from the door handle and blocking it from us." She said. Her voice taking on the stern, professional one that they had known for many years.

"Beca was worried to tell you, not wanting to cause trouble, but we insisted. After the way he behaved, and knowing of the things that she's been though, we knew you would want to know."

Becas breathing quickened, and she looked down.

Rachel nodded taking a breath through her nose, calming herself. "I see." She said.

"James, hand over your ID and your keys. You no longer work for me, or LAA records." She said.

Becas eyes shot up. "No," she said and they all looked at her. "I-I don't want him to lose his job..." She said her eyes wide.

Rachel shook her head, "We have rules. A policy. He knows better, and he has already been warned on your behalf once. This isn't his only offense, I'm afraid." She looked at him, he looked near tears, this didn't make Beca feel any better about the situation.

"James, you have been on and off probation in this label for a while now, I'm sorry but this was the final straw." She said holding out her hand. "Your ID and keys please?" He stared at her, his eyes almost pleading for a moment before he let out an unsteady breath, pulling the lanyard from his pocket and placed it in her hand. Then with his head bowed, he turned and walked out of the booth.

They watched him go, and Rachel sighed, turning around. "I'm sorry, Beca, everyone. He has a weird personality. He feels he is entitled to whatever he chooses, and that he is in a position to do what he did, this wasn't decided solely off this situation. He's been barley hanging on for months. The boy had a bad attitude. I'm sorry for this." She said.

Beca nodded, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for-"

Rachel held up her hand to silence her. "No need for that Beca, really. I'm sorry for what he did, and that you had to deal with it. Please, feel free to take your family to the studio and show them around." She said unhooking the keys from the lanyard and handed them to Beca. "I was in the process of having a set made for you, but now that these are available." She said and Beca slowly took the keys.

"Thank you." Her voice was still somber. Her mood stayed the same as they left the club, saying their goodbyes to Rachel before heading towards the hotel to pack. Then they were off to the airport.

They knew Beca was upset, over James losing his job. It was a crappy situation, but they felt as though she was beating herself up over something that was clearly bound to happen sooner or later.

She didn't completely shut down and spoke with them all through out the plane ride and back home. Though she still seemed to carry around some of the days upset.

It was when they were tucking Alex into bed that night she realized how foolish she was being.

She was knelt beside Alex's bed, Aubrey behind her, Stacie and Chloe sitting on the bed. Alex was playing with the rings on Becas fingers, her eyes tired, as she asked,

"Mama, are you mad at me?"

Beca looked at her in confusion. "No, bunny of course not. Why would you think that?"

She shrugged. "Cause I said that James was being mean to you, then Rachel got mad at him, and you have been sad all day. Is it because of what I said?"

Beca shook her head, "No, sweetie. You didn't do anything wrong."

Aubrey squeezed her shoulder lovingly as she listened.

"I'm just sad, because I didn't want him to lose his job. But, sometimes things happen that I can't control. He was in trouble already. I'm not mad at all." She promised leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Good, cause I was just trying to help." Alex smiled sleepily. "Cause you looked scared of him anyway, and I wanted to help." Her eyes began to drift shut as the long day's activities took over her small body.

Beca felt her heart warm at her daughters words. She knew how observant children were, but she also knew, with the life they had lead so far, Alex took it a little further. She paid extra attention to everything that had to do with her mothers.

"You did, my love, sweet dreams." She said leaning down again and giving her another kiss before standing up. She waited as they all said goodnight to her in their own way. She was asleep by the time they walked out and Beca was the first to crawl into their bed and collapse on the pillows.

She felt warmth against her back not long after and smiled as the familiar scent and feeling of Chloe's body fitting against hers.

"I love you, Beca."

She smiled turning her head and kissing her softly. "I love you too, Chlo."

Aubrey got in behind Chloe and Stacie beside Beca. All curling into each other and getting comfortable. Goodnight kisses and I love you's were whispered as they all drifted into their own restful sleep.

PLEASE REVIEW?


	15. Belly bumps and late nights

**A/N: THIS IS A NOT SOBER FLUFFY FILLER CHAPTER. I REPEAT. NOT SOBER, SO I PROOF READ AS WELL AS I COULD**.

"Beca..."

Becas face scrunched slightly and a small sigh escaped her as she nuzzled her face further into her pillow.

Then a series of pokes to her rib cage, and, "Becaaaa..."

Her eyes opened, and she looked around in confusion.

"Huh, what?" She asked sleep lacing her voice. Then, looked over to see Stacie smiling at her, a guilty look on her face.

She sat up straighter, "Stace, you okay?" She asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

She nodded shyly. "I'm okay...I uh," she started and Beca couldn't help but smile. The late night crazing started a little over a week ago. Beca had requested the studio that was going to be built in the spare bedroom be done as soon as possible, and asked of she could hold off on the DJ gig for a few weeks. Aubrey had to work, Chloe was busy with the studio and Beca wanted to be with Stacie and Alex as much as possible right now.

"You know, it's Aubreys turn?" Beca smiled playfully. Looking down at the blonde next to her, that was curled up, sleeping peacefully.

Stacie nodded. "Yeah... I know.. But, she got the wrong brand last time..." She said softly.

Beca smiled and leaned over, pecking her lips. "What will it be tonight?" She asked as she carefully got out of the bed, avoiding accidentally falling on Chloe.

"Sour cream and onion potato chips, the kind with out ridges...those are wrong. A diet rootbeer in the glass bottle, not plastic. And..."

Beca listened, nodding as she logged it away to memory and pulled jeans on. She looked up when Stacie hesitated.

"And?" She prompted.

Stacie's face looked apologetic, which made Beca begin to worry about her last request.

"Remember when we went to the dance studio, and we found that little 24 hour store, that had those really yummy fried pickles?" She asked.

Beca smile faltered just slightly. "Yeah baby, I do. That was in San Luis obispo though, not morro bay."

Stacie nodded, "Oh, okay that's okay. The other stuff will do," she said. Beca smiled at her softly and crawled up the bed, making her lay back.

"It's not a problem baby, I'll get whatever you need me to get, okay?" She asked softly and kissed her lips. Stacie smiled into the kiss and pulled Beca down on top of her.

"I can go with you," she offered as she ran her hand over Becas back.

"No, baby, you get some rest, I'll be back before you know it," she said sitting up and kissing her again. Stacie bit her lip and nodded, still looking slightly shy.

"What's wrong," Beca asked trailing her thumb over the abused lip.

"I feel bad for waking you," she said her eyes dropping.

Beca smiled. "Don't feel bad, I like doing this for you. They," she said nodding to the two girls still sound asleep beside them. "Did it for me, and it meant the world to me, I want to," she said.

Stacie smiled at her lovingly. "Okay?" Becas asked.

She nodded. "Okay,"

With a smirk Beca moved back. "I'm gonna go now though, before you're cravings change," she laughed lightly. Stacie nodded as she scooted over, curling into Aubrey.

"I love you, Beca,"

She said as Beca slipped her shoes on and headed for the bedroom door. "I love you too, Stace," she smiled before slipping silently out of the room.

She made a quick stop at Alex's room, moving her further onto the bed, pulling the blanket back over her and kissing her forehead with a smile before she left that room too.

She made it half way through the living room, before her foot hit something and she tripped, hitting the floor with a hard thud and a small gasp of pain as her knee hit the floor.

After a few moments she was able to pull herself up and looked to see it was one of Alex's dolls on the floor. With a sigh. She bent down and picked it up, laying it on the couch before heading for the door.

XXXXXX

She turned the radio up loud, as she drove, feeling her eyes becoming heavy. The clock in the car told her it was just passed two in the morning. She yawned, and shook her head, turning the music up louder and rolling the he windows down so the cool breeze would keep her alert.

She went through the list that Stacie had told her as she drove, deciding she would get the fried pickles first, then make her way back and stop at the little confidence store in town.

She smiled to herself, remembering how Chloe and Aubrey had been so amazing when she was pregnant with Alex. Navigating their way around an unfamiliar town at all hours of the night, because she had a craving for a certain flavor of pop rocks. Turns out, they were a lot harder to find in small towns. But they never complained. They always were more than willing to get her whatever she needed, no matter how ridiculous it was.

So, that being said, it didn't surprise her that she felt eh same way for Stacie. She would drive down to Mexico, if that's the only place she could get a fried pickle. It wasn't, thankfully, but she was willing.

They had been taking turns, every night, the past week. I who would get up and get Stacie whatever tasty me or not so tasty treat her and the peanut were craving.

She smiled again, as she drove down the Newley empty highway, the smell of the ocean that was directly to her right, came in through the windows. The moonlight traveling over the beautiful black waters of the pacific.

XXXXXX

Stacie's eyes opened as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into the exhausted eyes of Beca. Though she still smiled a weak smile, holding up a bag, with her desired goodies.

She smiled as she looked at he clock, and that is when her smile actually disappeared fully. It was after six in the morning.

"Beca, what happened?" She asked sitting up, looking over the girl next to her.

Beca held a finger to her lips and looked at the two sleeping next to her.

"I'm a dork, and took the wrong exit on the way back, as luck may have it, the scenic route, is actually the regular route from San Luis to Cayucos. The other way just sucks."

She smiled tiredly.

"Oh, Becs, you must be exhausted." She said reaching over and pulling the smaller brunette into her arms. Beca set the bag down on the floor and allowed Stacie to pull her down on the bed. She kicked her shoes off as Stacie covered them up, and spooned Beca, Kissinger the back of her neck as she felt her relax against her.

Beca hummed in approval as Stacie cuddled her. The feeling of her barely protruding belly against her back, her arms curled around her waist and the soft bed under her. She drifted off almost instantly.

XXXXXX

It was just after eight and Chloe and Aubrey we're int he kitchen, having coffee while Alex ate breakfast. Aubrey dressed for work, while Chloe applied her make up at the table so she could spend time with them before the day started.

The looked up as Beca and Stacie entered the kitchen. Stacie looked normal, but Becas eyes had faded circles under them, and her they weren't as bright. Aubrey watched with curiosity as she ruffled Alex's hair and sat beside her.

"Morning," she said, her voice still laced with sleep.

Stacie sat beside her, a guilty look in her face.

Aubrey and Chloe exchanged questioning glances.

"Beca baby, are you feeling alright?" Chloe asked. She looked up as she reached for the coffee in front of Aubrey, to tired to get up for her own.

"Mhm, I'm great." She smiled softly.

Aubrey looked over at Stacie, who still looked guilty as she picked up a piece of toast from the plate in the middle of the table and began nibbling on it.

"Mama, you look like a raccoon." Alex giggled and Beca smirked at her.

"Well, you're my kid, so I guess you will start looking like one eventually too," she winked and Alex's eyes grew before she laughed again and took another bite of her scrambled eggs.

"Beca, you look exhausted," Aubrey said.

She sighed, "I bit tired, but I'm okay, the people will be here again today, the studio is almost done, so..."

Chloe watched her for a moment then smiled. "What was on the menu last night?" She asked as she opened her mascara tube. Aubrey looked at her confused until she looked back to Stacie to see her cheeks tinged red.

"Wait, did you,"

"A map would have been nice." Beca said as she took another drink from the cup.

Aubrey snickered and then stopped,

"Wait, last night was my night, and why did you need a map?"

Stacie looked apologetically at Beca. "She took the wrong exit on the way back fro SLO last night." She said.

"SLO? What was there that isn't here?" She asked, "And, it was my night," she repeated.

"Fried pickles," Beca smiled fondly and reached over running her thumb over Stacie cheek, the red of her cheeks not going away.

"I took the wrong exit on the way home, ended up, getting a little..lost. I was out late."

"It was still my night," Aubrey almost pouted.

Stacie looked at her. "Sorry, Bree," she said.

"Is it cause I got the wrong brand of ice cream... ONE time?" She asked her eyes wide and Alex laughed.

Aubrey looked at her and she went back to her breakfast, trying to hide her smile.

"Sorry..." Stacie said, looking down. What surprised them, though. Was that she looked genuinely upset.

"Hey, don't do that," Beca said gently brushing her hair back, "No one is upset,"

"I'm sorry you were out all night," Staice said.

Beca smiled. "I'm not, I like doing these things for you, I like taking care of you, the same way I was taken care of," she said, "Hey look at me,"

Stacie looked up. "Don't worry about it, Stacie. I love being able to take care of you and I know they do to."

She looked up to see Chloe and Aubrey smile and nod.

"Stop feeling bad for needing us." Chloe winked. "Because we are more than happy, to do anything and everything you need us too."

Stacie finally smiled softly. "Thank you. I'm sorry I didn't wake you Bree," she said.

Then looked at Beca. "And I'm sorry you had two night shifts."

Beca smiled at her, leaning over and kissing her softly.

"No worries, love, but you better eat all that crap." She winked referring to the untouched items responsible for her late night mission.

Stacie nodded. "I promise."

Chloe and Aubrey chuckled. "It's my turn tonight." Aubrey said.

Stacie smiled standing up and walking over to sit in her lap, she wrapped her arms around her neck and Aubrey isn't all wrapped her arms around her, her hand running over the small baby bump.

"Absolutely." She smiled kissing her.

Chloe leaned over stealing a kiss if her own.

"Uh, Moms?"

They looked over at Alex, then followed her confused gaze to Beca who's head had fallen forward.

They laughed and Stacie stood up rounding the table and running her hand over Becas back.

She lifted her head, looking dazed, "Yeah?"

"Go back to bed baby," Stacie said, "I'll wake you in a few hours, I can handle the studio people and Alex's lessons."

"You sure?" She asked.

Stacie nodded and lifted her from the chair.

Beca made her rounds, saying her byes, and kissing everyone before heading back to bed.

"Mamas silly." Alex said as she walked her plate over to the sink. "Who falls asleep during breakfast?"

This earned her three loud laughs and she shook her head befo heading toward the living room in search for her doll. The one Beca tripped over the night before.

PLEASE REVIEW


	16. Posen Family Traditions

"So, if you have four apples, and you add four more, what do you have?"

Stacie smiled as she leaned back against Aubrey. They stood in the kitchen, Aubrey sipping her late morning coffee, one hand resting over the small belly that had been growing on Stacie.

"That's easy, eight apples. Give me a hard one." Alex laughed and Chloe chuckled as Alex pulled her legs under her, awaiting her next math problem. Kelly had taken a month off, to travel to Europe to visit family. She had left lesson plans, and Chloe took over, not having much else to do at that time. She enjoyed the extra time with Alex, and found she liked teaching. This was day five, and she was impressed with how quickly Alex picked up on things. She would get frustrated, but after taking a few breaths, and returning to it. She did well. This morning, she had a math quiz that she was acing.

"Okay, if you have eight apples. And you add sixteen more, how many do you have?"

Aubrey raised an eye brow as Alex sat back a little, her eyes dropping slightly and her mouth forming soundless words as she worked the problem in her head.

Beca walked in then, still in her pajamas, her hair falling messily around her shoulders. She kissed the top of Chloe's head, and winked at Alex who looked up at her entrance. Then made her way over to where Aubrey and Stacie were standing.

"Good morning sunshine, nice of you too join the living." Aubrey joked and Beca smiled at her, still looking half asleep and leaned in close to them. Stacie smiled and Beca pecked her lips before moving toward Aubrey.

The taller girl smirked as Beca leaned toward her but was surprised when Beca reached behind her, grabbed the pot of coffee and stood back, keeping her eyes on Aubrey's, and a smirk in place the entire time.

She gasped dramatically as Beca gave her a playful look and turned to get a coffee mug.

"That wasn't nice, Becs." Aubrey pouted though Beca knew she wasn't serious.

Beca chuckled pouring the steaming liquid into her cup and adding her cream.

"No, picking on me about my sleeping habits before giving me a proper good morning kiss," She said setting the pot down and bringing the cup up to her lips, " _That_ isn't nice." She said taking a sip.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and Beca walked back over, giving her the kiss she was looking for before turning her attention to the two girls at the table.

Alex had taken to counting on her fingers, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"What's the problem?" She whispered to Aubrey and Stacie as she leaned back against the counter next to them.

"Eight plus sixteen." Stacie said and smiled as Alex's face brightened.

"Twenty-four!" She exclaimed in excitement. "Eight plus sixteen equals twenty-four!"

Chloe smiled and held her hand up. Alex slapped it with her own as she bounced excitedly in her chair.

"Good job!" Beca said walking over and setting her cup down on the table before lifting Alex, sitting in the chair and placing her on her lap.

"Want another hard one?" She asked and Alex nodded as Aubrey and Stacie walked over, joining them at the table. Chloe smiled at her family as she sat back in her chair, and picked up her own coffee up, sipping it while watching Beca and Alex.

"Okay, how about Twenty- four plus twenty-four?"

Alex turned her head slightly to look at her mother. "Really?"

Beca smiled and nodded. Alex then turned back to Chloe who smiled at her encouragingly.

Aubrey and Stacie tried to keep their laughter a bay, at the look on Alex's face.

"I dont think I like you helping." She said and looked at Chloe. "Can you fire her, and be my teacher again?"

Beca gasped dramatically and began tickling her sides, causing her to erupt into a fit of giggles as Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie laughed along with them.

"You want to fire me? I'm your mother little lady!" Beca laughed as she stopped her attack on Alex's side and wrapped her in a hug rocking them back and forth.

"Yeah, but you're not a very good teacher." She laughed as she quickly wiggled out of Becas lap and before anyone could stop her she ran out of the room laughing.

"Remember you're not finished!" Chloe called over her shoulder, but as she expected, it was ignored.

She laughed shaking her head. "That girl."

"Aren't you going to make her come back?" Aubrey asked a little surprised that Chloe just let her run off.

"She's alright, she finished like six problems. She can play for a while." She said standing up and walking over to refill her cup. "Besides, I need more coffee," Aubrey watched her go, with confused eyes.

"She would never have gotten away with that if Kelly was here. You know she doesn't leave the table until her work is done."

Beca looked over at her, hearing slight agitation in her voice. Chloe prepared her cup and turned around. She heard it too, and leveled her gaze with Aubrey's.

"I know that, but I also have her doing math at eight in the morning. Kelly doesn't start her on that until noon. She is doing well, and if you haven't noticed, I'm not Kelly. She deserves a little break." She said walking back over.

Stacie looked up as well, her eyes moving between them.

"She knows the rules, it's time for her lessons. Not playtime. You can't break that routine, or Kelly is going to have a hard time when she gets back." Aubrey explained.

Chloe sat back down at the table, setting her cup to the side, and pulling over the lesson book.

"Alex knows this. So do I. Kelly isn't here, I am. I'm teaching her, and I say she deserves a little break." She said, her voice not giving any more room for discussion.

Beca not completely sure why they seemed to be getting heated over this, it wasn't like them to get aggravated with each other, looked at Stacie. She looked just as confused, but they didn't get to say anything before Aubrey was straightening up.

"Alex," She called and Chloe looked at her, her mouth open slightly, but Aubrey ignored it.

Beca bit the inside of her cheek, and looked over as Alex walked back in, her baby doll in one hand and her plastic tool box in the other. The one she absolutely had to have, so she could fix things around the house.

"Yeah, Mom?" She asked.

"Sweetie, you're not done with your lessons, will you please put Abby in her crib, and your tools away? You can play when you've finished."

Alex's face fell slightly, and she looked at Beca, then at Chloe, swaying slightly, but not moving.

Chloe raised her eyebrow at Aubrey. "Bree, let her have a break." She said softly. In truth, she didn't want to fight, she wasn't even sure why she had gotten so defensive. But, she also didn't understand why Aubrey was being so stubborn with this. What was fifteen minutes of playtime between lessons going to hurt?

She shook her head. "No." She said simply. "She doesn't need a break." She said and looked back to Alex.

"Go on now, do as I say." She said and Alex's brow furrowed.

"But, I need to fix the loose board on the porch." She said holding up her tool box, her voice small.

Aubrey let out a breath and Chloe began to get upset. She looked at Beca for some back up, but she wasn't looking at her.

"But Mommy said I can take a break after I do six problems." She said.

"And I said, that you need to finish your work. Alex, put your toys away and come finish."

Chloe glanced over at Alex who was now glaring at Aubrey. A well-deserved glare in her opinion.

"Fine." She said turning and stomping out of the room.

Aubrey sat back, and picked up her cup. Chloe pushed the book toward her.

"She just finished problem six. It's a verbal quiz, she has two more questions. Since you seem to know what best, I think you can probably handle it." She said then stood up and left the room.

Aubrey watched her go, her face confused but held a hint of annoyance as well.

She looked over at Beca. "What did I do?" She asked.

Beca looked up, not really wanting to get involved in this little dispute, but now that she was being asked directly it wasn't like she could ignore it.

"Well, I mean, Chloe is technically her teacher right now, and if she promised Alex a break after six problems then-"

"It's not that much work." Aubrey cut her off. "A break is unnecessary. Why not just finish the work now, so she can play the rest of the day?"

"I understand where you are coming from, Bree," Stacie said. And Aubrey nodded appreciatively. Beca looked up at her.

"But Chloe had already told her one thing, going back on it is only going to upset and confuse Alex, she knows she has to listen to you, but she was promised a break from Chloe. I think that's why Chloe is upset."

Alex walked back in then. Her arms crossed over her chest, and her lips in a pout. Aubrey looked at her and sighed.

"Alright, two more, lets finish up, then we will work on spelling," She said looking at the lesson plan.

Alex glared. "Mommy Chloe is supposed to teach me, not you." She said.

Aubrey sighed again.

"Alex, don't speak to your mother that way. Please just sit back down and finish your work." Beca said standing up and walking toward her. She pouted and shook her head.

"No. I want Mommy Chloe." She said.

Beca stopped, and placed her hands on Alex's shoulders, steering her toward the table where she kept her angry eyes locked on Aubrey, as she tried to plant her feet. It ended with Beca lifting her, and plopping her down in the chair.

"You mind your manners, young lady." Beca said, rustling her hair again, as she walked out of the room.

Stacie looked uncomfortably between the small girl, with the crossed arms and glare, to Aubrey, who didn't look any happier.

"Okay, let's see, Question seven." Aubrey said pulling the book toward her.

XXXXXX

Beca tapped on the door with one knuckle. "Chlo?" She called as she entered their bedroom. The bed still messy, as she was the last one up, and hadn't made it. She stepped in, seeing the bathroom light was on.

She walked toward the room, pushing her hair back with one hand. When she reached it, she saw Chloe standing in front of the mirror, pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

Beca leaned against the frame and watched her for a moment. Chloe was as always effortlessly beautiful. No makeup, her hair in a messy pony tail. A pair of torn Levi shorts and an old band t-shirt. She looked like she could walk straight into a vogue photo-shoot.

After a few seconds Chloe turned to her. "Thanks for the help back there." She said and Beca was taken back.

"Chlo, I-"She started but Chloe continued on.

"What the hell was that all about anyway? Why does she care or if Alex has breaks or not? And why shouldn't she? She's five years old. Soon to be six, but still. I don't understand why she just did that."

Beca shook her head. "I don't know either, Chlo. Alex certainly isn't happy about it."

"Yeah, well neither am I. I hope she gives Bree a hell of a time." She said turning on the sink and letting her fingers rest under the stream as she waited for the desired temperature.

"I'm sorry I didn't back you up in there." She said, her voice soft. "I wasn't really sure what to say, I don't want to take sides." She said.

Chloe looked over at her. "I know." She said, her voice softer. "I'm sorry, I don't want you or Stacie to be dragged into it. Whatever it may be." She said.

"You and Bree haven't fought for a long time." She said. Stepping in as Chloe bent over the sink and began washing her face.

She reached over and grabbed her pony tail, it still being rather long, she held it back so her hair wouldn't get wet.

After a moment, she stood back up and grabbed the dry towel by the sink, patting her face dry.

"I know we haven't. I still don't understand why that just happened though, I mean, I know she has always been the stern one, when it comes to Alex, but…"

Beca nodded. "I know, I don't get it either. Maybe she is stressed about something else? Has she said anything?"

Chloe shrugged. "No, she hasn't. Not to me." She said. "Maybe she has said something to Stacie?

"I don't know. Who knows, maybe it's nothing. Maybe she's just getting back into her old stern self. She used to be like this all the time, remember? That's why Alex was always so well behaved." She chuckled lightly.

Chloe couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, she brought the old Posen family traditions into her parenting. Alex is a great kid though, so can't complain."

Beca smiled and looped her arms around Chloes waist. "Maybe, later we can all sit with her and talk?" Chloe nodded and leaned down for a quick kiss. "Yeah, that sounds good."

Beca had just stepped back when her phone vibrated on the nightstand. She left the bathroom and picked it up, reading the email.

"Oh, it's Emily Junk. The girl whose album I'm producing. She is in town and was thinking of getting together for dinner."

Chloe smiled. "She's in Cayucos?" She asked.

Beca shook her head. "LA. Hey I had mentioned to her that she could come here sometime and have dinner with the family, she is a really great girl." She said.

Chloe nodded with a smile. "Yeah sounds good. We never have guests, it'll be nice to entertain." She said. "I can make something nice for dinner," She suggested.

Beca smiled. "Alright, I'll just go run it by Aubrey and Stacie."

Chloe nodded as she began to fix he mess that was their bed. "Hey baby, um… tell Aubrey I'd like to talk with her, when she has a minute." She said.

With a small smirk Beca nodded. "I will love." She said as she left the room.

Chloe continued making the bed, feeling excited knowing they had a guest coming, one of Becas clients, her first one. It was very exciting. She knew this Emily Junk was younger than them, but that didn't matter. Instead of wine, they could have tea, or something. Chloe got lost in her thoughts about the night ahead.

XXXXXX

Beca walked back into the kitchen to see Stacie still in her seat, watching the other two as they worked.

"How is it going?" She asked.

Aubrey smiled. "She aced her quiz, and she is halfway through spelling." She said. Beca looked down at the adorable block handwriting of her daughter as she wrote down a list of words Aubrey read to her.

"Good job bunny." She said. Alex smiled softly, but didn't say anything.

"Hey, so Emily is in LA. And I was thinking we could have her over for dinner tonight?" She asked, looking between Aubrey and Stacie.

"Oh yes, of course. She was a doll." Aubrey smiled. "I'd love to catch up with her."

Beca grinned and looked at Stacie. "Sounds great, Can't wait to meet the first person whose album you are producing."

Beca laughed. "She's a great girl, you'll like her." She said she returned the email, letting Emily know that the dinner invitation still stood and they would love her over that night.

Beca looked over at Aubrey who was looking through the book. "Hey Bree,"

She looked up. "Yeah Becas?"

"Chloe asked to talk to you when you get a minute. She is in our room. I can take over, if-"

Aubrey nodded. "Yeah," She said, her voice sounding regretful. "That would be great. She has five more." She said placing her finger on the next word and Beca took her place.

Aubrey knelt down next to Alex.

"You did great bug. I'm sorry I upset you and Mommy, okay? I'm going to go apologize right now. And when you are done with these words, that's all you have for today and you can go fix that loose board on the porch."

Alex turned to her and smiled. "Thanks Mom." Aubrey kissed her forehead before standing up and heading toward the stairs.

A/N: MORE with Chloe and Aubrey next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW. This story is not feeling the love ;)


	17. Wish it were a fever dream

Chloe had settled finished making the bed, placing the overload of pillows they had in their places and was just about to start separating the clean laundry when Aubrey walked in.

She looked up and their eyes met for a second before she looked down, biting the inside of her cheek. Aubrey walked over to the bed, and slowly lowered herself onto it.

"Chlo, before you start, I want to apologize. I shouldn't have jumped in like I did." She said and Chloe looked up at her.

She dropped the shirt she was holding back into the basket and walked over sitting on the bed next to her. "It's not that you jumped in, Bree, it's that… you undermined me. I had an agreement with Alex, and then you changed it. Not only does that confuse her, and probably make her angry, but, it shows her that we might not have a grasp on this. She has to have stability with the four of us. She has to know that if I tell her one thing, she isn't going to get in trouble by you, or Beca, or Stacie for it. You not only made me look like what I say doesn't matter, but you kind of made an ass out of yourself."

Aubrey looked down. "I know I did. I'm sorry."

Chloe watched her for a minute. "I know you are, did she give you a hard time?"

Aubrey chuckled humorlessly. "She is stubborn. And her glare is just like her mothers." She said.

Chloe scooted over and sat closer, placing her hand on her thigh. "We have to work together on this. Just like we used too. I know she is getting older, and that our family is growing rapidly, but we have to be consistent."

Aubrey nodded. "I know, I just…I feel like I need to step up." She said.

Chloe looked at her in curiosity. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Aubrey let out a breath and looked up at her. "Beca finally has the career of her dreams, you and Stacie are partnering up in the dance studio, and Stacie's pregnant…" She said. "And I have a low paying job answering phones at a crumbling law firm." She said, her voice held sadness, as she looked down.

Chloe felt her heart ache, she hadn't had any idea Aubrey was feeling this way. It wasn't often that anyone, including Beca and Chloe, and now Stacie, would see Aubrey so defeated. She was always one step ahead, she always had a plan. Seeing her like this was unnerving to say the least.

"You all are doing so well, and I'm just…not. I thought I could maybe step it up at home, with Alex."

"Oh, Bree." Chloe said and pulled her into a hug. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Aubrey hugged her back, laying her head on Chloes shoulder. "What was I going to say?" She asked softly.

Chloe ran her hand over Aubrey's back and gave her a light squeeze. "We wouldn't have been upset by it, if that's what you think." She said before pulling back and kissing her lightly on the lips.

Aubrey sighed and looked down. "I just didn't want you to think I was being childish, or whatever because I'm where I am, and you guys are more… organized I guess."

Chloe smiled. "Oh love. We are so far from organized." She laughed. "But, you know, I could always use some help, with the physical stuff that needs to be done at the studio. Stacie can't really help with that stuff right now, and holding off on it isn't going to help us open the place up." She laughed.

She smiled as Aubrey's eyes seemed to brighten. "Besides, I'd like this place to have a fun, but sophisticated feel to it. Would you want to help me with that?" She asked.

"That sounds perfect Chlo." She smiled and leaned forward, pulling her into another hug.

"Thank you."

Chloe smiled and turned her head to press a kiss to her temple. "Of course. And baby, if you aren't feeling like this job at the firm is going anywhere, if you don't like it, why don't you put in your two weeks? Take some time and find another job. It's not like we can't afford it right now, we have more money than we know what to do with. Just take some time, okay?"

Aubrey nodded. "Okay, that's a good idea. I really would like to help out here more, with Stacie and Alex."

Chloe stood and took Aubrey's hand. "I think they would like that too."

XXXXXX

The day had gone relatively smoothly after that. The early morning conflict between Chloe and Aubrey had Alex in a funk for the first half of the day, resulting in her being laid down for a nap. Aubrey had apologized, and they spoke with her about how they were going to work harder together. Though it didn't help and Alex seemed to be holding a small grudge.

One that wasn't appreciated by Beca, and that's how Beca found herself quietly exiting the little girl's bedroom, after putting her down.

Chloe looked up at her from her laptop when she reentered the kitchen and smirked. "We haven't put her down for a nap since she was four." She chuckled.

"Well, cranky kids take naps." Beca said walking over to the fridge and pulling out the bottle of orange juice.

Chloe looked up and her eyes instantly grew wide. "Beca!" She whisper yelled, and Beca turned to look at her in confusion. "Put it back!"

With the bottle in one hand the open fridge door in the other, Beca gave Chloe a funny look.

"Why?" She asked. Chloe sighed, and quickly got up from the table, heading across the kitchen toward her, but as she passed the doorway, Stacie walked in. Chloe instantly stopped and looked from Stacie to Beca.

Beca still looking extremely confused until Stacie's eyes spotted the bottle in her hands.

"What are you doing with that?" She asked, her voice almost too calm, as her eyes stayed locked on the bottle.

Beca stuttered through her reply, as it became clear why Chloe had tried to get her to put the bottle back.

She looked at Chloe for help and luckily she was ready to respond. "Oh, I asked her to get me that container of yogurt." Chloe said, her voice holding a little extra perk as she stepped forward and took the bottle from Beca, reaching into the fridge.

Stacie watched as she grabbed the yogurt and put the bottle back before closing the fridge.

Beca smiled almost nervously at Stacie as she eyed the two for a second. "Bree wanted me to ask you two if you would go to the store for a few things." She said.

"Sure, yeah. We can do that." Chloe said practically tossing the yogurt cup into the fridge and closing it, grabbing Becas arm. "Let's go Becs," She said and walked passed Stacie, swiftly kissing her lips, as Beca attempted to the same, but missed and got her cheek as she was dragged from the room.

Aubrey who was walking toward the kitchen, looked at them in question. "Beca almost drank the orange juice." Chloe said quietly. Her voice a bit more dramatic than Beca thought necessary.

Then Aubrey's eyes grew. "Don't do that."

Beca sighed. "Is she that crazy?" She asked looking between the two.

"She nearly took my arm off this morning. Don't touch the juice." Aubrey said handing her a list and kissing her forehead. "You should be thanking Chloe, I'm assuming she saved you."

Beca pouted slightly, but nodded.

"Come on, let's go." Chloe chuckled, kissing Aubrey and leading Beca a little softer out of the house.

"I really wanted juice." She said, and Chloe couldn't help the laugh escaped, as her girlfriend now looked like their pouting five year old.

"Ill but you your own personal sized bottle at the store, how about that?" Chloe asked as they got into the car.

Beca smirked at her. "And some more one serving mac and cheese cups?" She asked pulling the seat belt over her chest.

Chloe laughed fully this time. "Those are so bad for you," She said. "But, sure." Beca smiled and reached over, linking her fingers with Chloes as she pulled onto the street.

XXXXXX

Beca and Stacie were in the kitchen later that night, preparing dinner when Alex walked in and grabbed onto Becas legs. She laughed looking down at her daughter as she set the chopping knife she was using down, and turned to pick her up.

Alex laid her head on Becas shoulder and Stacie smiled as she picked up where Beca left off.

"You okay, Bunny?" She asked as she walked over, and set her on the center island.

Alex shrugged. "I want you to hold me." She said. Reaching for Beca again.

"Come on, Alex you know you're getting to be a big girl now." Beca smiled.

She dropped her arms in a huff. "I want you to hold me." She repeated.

With a playful glare, Beca allowed Alex to grab onto her and smiled when she latched on. Stacie smiled as Beca turned back around.

"She's like a baby koala." Stacie laughed as Beca attempted to continue helping prepare dinner.

She had a little difficulty, as she tried to hold the girl up, but she really was getting to big, and it wasn't like Beca was made of muscle.

"Okay love, one more minute, and then I'm going to have to put you down. I have to help with dinner before our guest gets here." She said.

"Speaking of guests, yours texted," Beca turned to see Aubrey walking in holding out her phone.

Beca nodded, "Can you read it?" She asked. Aubrey took in the sight of Alex clinging to Beca and she gave her a questioning look, which was brushed off with a soft smile.

She opened the text and read, "Okay, she said she will be here at seven, and was wondering if it would be okay if she brought someone she met at the label." Aubrey read and looked up at her.

"Fine with me, if it's okay with you guys."

Aubrey nodded and Stacie dis as well. "Hey Chloe? Emily is bringing a friend, that okay?" Aubrey called.

"The more the merrier!" Chloe called from somewhere in the house making them laugh as Aubrey replied to the message.

"Okay snuggle bug, time to get down now." Beca said and was a little surprised when Alex tightened her grip. "Come on Alex, I have to make dinner, and you need to go get dressed for our guests."

"No." Came a small voice.

Aubrey looked at them, as she set Becas phone to the side. "Alex what's wrong, love?" Beca asked.

"I want you to hold me." She said.

Aubrey smiled at that. "I know you do, but I need to-"

Aubrey cut her off with a subtle hand motion. "She needs you love, I'll help Stace." She said and as if Alex knew she had gotten her way, she tightened her legs around Becas waist.

She smiled and nodded. "Say thank you to mom."

"Thanks mom." She said burying her face into Becas neck.

That's when Beca stopped her eyes widening slightly.

"Alex, you're burning up." She said walking over to the counter and setting her on it, using a little stronger hand to break her hold.

Stacie had turned around and Aubrey had already opened the medicine drawer. Beca placed the back of her hand on her daughter's forehead and cheeks. Feeling the heat coming off of her.

"Sweetie, why didn't you say you weren't feeling well?" She asked as Aubrey walked over.

"Open," She said gently and Alex opened her mouth allowing the thermometer to be placed under her tongue.

Beca brushed her hair back to see her eyes had become droopy and tired.

After a moment it beeped and Aubrey pulled it back as Alex leaned forward against Becas chest.

"99.3" She said.

Chloe walked in, a smile on her face, until she saw them crowded around Alex on the counter, a thermometer in Aubrey's hand.

"What's going on?" She asked walking over, immediately moving Alex back to look at her, getting a whimper of disapproval.

"She has a fever." Aubrey said.

"Should we take her to the hospital?" Chloe asked as Stacie turned the stove off and Beca grabbed her phone.

"I'll cancel the dinner."

"No, no." Aubrey said, "Don't do that, no need to cancel. There is four of us, we can look after her during the dinner. The fever might break on its own, let's give her some children's medicine, and put her to bed."

"You're sure?" Beca asked lifting Alex form the counter again.

"Yes, besides, I think Chloe might have melt down if she loses her chance to entertain tonight." She winked playfully at the redhead.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Id live." She laughed.

"Alright, well I'm going to put her too bed,"

"Keep her feet warm, it'll help bring the fever down from her head." Stacie said.

They all stopped and looked at her. She looked a little put off by their expressions. "What?" She asked. "I'm going to be a mom, I need to know these things. And it looks like you do to." She laughed softly turning the stove back on.

Beca smiled and leaned over, kissing her lips softly as she carried Alex from the room.

Chloe looked over at Stacie and Aubrey could see the look in her eyes. She chuckled and decided it might be a good idea to head out of the room.

Stacie however was completely unaware that she was now alone with Chloe, who rather liked seeing Stacie's maternal side.

So, when she felt two hands slide around her waist, and Chloes front press firmly against her back, she let out a breath and smiled.

"You are amazing, you know that?" Chloe said softly, her breath hitting Stacie's ear, making her hand that was currently stirring vegetables to falter slightly.

"What have I done this time?" She asked softly, as she tried to focus on her task.

Chloe smiled and placed a soft kiss below her ear. "I like seeing you like this."

Stacie's smile faltered suddenly. "Like what? A crazy, swollen, hormonal psycho path?" She asked. Chloe placed another kiss on her neck and gently let her hand slip under Stacie's shirt, to cradle her growing belly.

"You're beautiful." She said. "And a wonderful mother."

Stacie frown ceased, and her lips formed a soft smile. "Yeah?"

Another kiss.

"Yes." She said and ran her hand down Stacie's arm, taking the wooden spoon and setting it aside before turning her around, and moving her away from the stove where she promptly captured her lips in a kiss that was instantly heated.

Stacie couldn't help her body's reaction, and sighed into it, reaching up to tangle her hand in fiery curls as Chloe gently pressed her back into the counter. Her hand coming up to gently cup her jaw and angle her face, so she could deepen the kiss.

Stacie couldn't seem to pull Chloe close enough, all of her senses heightened. This felt better than she could imagine. Especially since she really did think she was a crazy swollen person. To have Chloe all over her like this, felt nice. Like she was still attractive.

So when she was overcome with the feeling of Chloe pressed against her, kissing her, she couldn't stop herself from wanting more. From wanting her closer. So, the moment she could she moved, and hooked her leg over Chloes hip, pulling her closer, and Chloe obliged.

Moving her lips to Stacie's neck, and positioning her thigh between her legs, she practically moaned when she felt Stacie grinding against her.

Never mind they were in the middle of the kitchen, or that they had guests coming. If Chloe were stop, Stacie would probably cry. Knowing this, Chloe raised her hand firmly cupped her breast through her shirt, as she pushed her thigh more firmly against Stacie's center.

As if that's all she needed, Stacie gasped sharply and Chloe felt her body stiffen against her. Knowing Alex was just up the stairs, she moved her lips up to swallow her moans in a kiss as she let Stacie ride out her high.

After a moment, she stood back on two feet, flushed and shaking slightly. Chloe placed her hands on her waist, steadying her with a smile before pushing her hair back and cupping her cheek, leaving one last soft kiss on her lips.

"You're beautiful." She whispered.

Stacie blushed and looked down. "Thank you."

"How come we're never invited to your kitchen quickies?"

They both looked over to see Aubrey and Beca in the door way, smiling at them.

"Because with all four of us, it isn't very quick," Chloe said.

Beca smiled and walked over, kissing Chloe before turning to Stacie.

"You look very relaxed my love." She smiled, kissing Stacie as well.

"She has a way of doing that." Stacie smiled looking at Chloe.

"You are beautiful, she's not lying." She said. "And this," She said placing her hands on Stacie's bump, "Only adds to it."

Stacie smiled, her eyes tearing up, as Aubrey walked over, leaning into Chloe.

"Thank you. I don't feel like I am, but, you're helping change my mind," She smiled.

Beca smiled and gave her a peck on the lips. "Now, why don't you go…calm yourself," She winked, still seeing the flush of Stacie's chest. "And ill finish up here. They'll be here soon." She said.

Stacie nodded. "Yes Ma'am." She said as she walked passed them. "Bree?" She asked.

She looked at her, a smile in place. "Yeah?"

"Come with me?" She asked, holding out her hand. Aubrey smiled again.

"Of course." She said taking her hand and they walked out of the room together as Beca finished up with the food on the stove. Chloe leaned against the counter next to her.

"Can't keep your hands off of her can you?" She asked, smiling softly, though she didn't look up.

Chloe looked over at her. "Just like I couldn't keep them off of you." She said. "I don't know what it is, but… I can't stop it." She chuckled.

Beca smirked as she turned the stove off and moved to place the pan in the waiting pot holder on the island.

However, Chloe caught her arm. "What's wrong?" She asked, watching as Beca set the pan down, and shrugged softly.

"I don't know, I guess just worried." She said.

"About Alex?" Chloe asked moving up next to her.

She nodded. "I don't like seeing her sick."

"None of us do," She said reaching out and tucking a curl behind Becas ear.

"You show your worry, by having sex in the kitchen, while I put our sick daughter to bed?"

She asked looking up. Her eyes met Chloes, and Chloe expected to see anger, as her words seemed angry enough. But instead, they were pained.

"Beca, I- Of course we are worried, I mean, I- I'm sorry you feel that way." She said, not really knowing how to respond to that.

Chloe looked down, feeling guilty, knowing Beca was partially right. However, she didn't feel as though she and Stacie should be accused of not caring.

"Are you really angry that we-"She motioned to the counter across from them.

Beca looked down. "I just feel like, it was exactly the appropriate time. But, honestly, it's not my concern when or where you decide you can't keep your hands away. My concern is my daughter." She said and turned toward the fridge.

"Hey." Chloe snapped, reaching out and taking her arm again, stopping her from moving.

"What's the matter with you?" She asked, the famous Chloe glare, that didn't show often, in place for the second time that day.

Beca visibly deflated, her shoulders falling and her eyes traveling to look down at Chloes hand that was wrapped around her arm.

Then, she reached up, and pulled it off of her, holding onto it as she stepped into Chloes space, wrapping her arms around her waist.

A little shocked, Chloe waited a split second before wrapping her in her arms. She felt Beca sink into her embrace and she sighed.

"What's going on, Becs." She asked softly.

"I don't know, I'm sorry." She said as she closed her eyes, not letting her go.

Chloe gave her a reassuring squeeze and kissed the top of her head. "You must know, Beca." She said softly. "It's me, you can talk to me." She said.

Beca nodded and a second later spoke. "I feel like, I don't know… like maybe I don't have what you want anymore?" She said, but it was more of a question.

"What do you mean, Beca?" She asked the confusion apparent in her voice. _Where was this coming from?_

"You and I, we don't… we don't really spend time together anymore. You and Stacie are so close now, and I know Aubrey and I have been doing a lot together, and I hope that doesn't bother you. I'm sorry, I don't have any right to be upset. I just, I feel like I might not be enough for you anymore. We never-"

She was silenced when Chloe pulled her back and crashed their lips together. She instantly wrapped her arms around Chloes neck and melted into the kiss.

It wasn't long after that, Chloe pulled back, her brow furrowed. Beca looked up at her, confused and tried to step back, wondering if she had done something to make Chloe stop, but she held her in place.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked. And frowned when Chloe raised her hand, placing it on Becas forehead.

"You have a fever too." She said letting her go and grabbing the thermometer. Becas frown deepened, as she placed her own hand to her forehead, and felt the heat radiating off of it.

"Fuck." She groaned.

Chloe smiled sadly as she walked over. "Open up." She instructed and Beca did scowling as it was placed under her tongue.

The moment it beeped and Chloe pulled it out, Aubrey and Stacie walked back in.

"99.1" She said.

"Becs, you're sick too?" Stacie asked worriedly as they hurried over.

She groaned again.

"Okay, cancel the dinner," Chloe started.

"No, I feel good enough to have the dinner." Beca said. "I can handle this." She smiled.

Aubrey and the other two looked at her in disapproval. "Just give me some aspirin or something. We are not canceling." She said then looked at Chloe. "Maybe this is why I'm being so emotional. I'm sorry."

"Wait, what?" Aubrey asked as she looked at thermometer.

"It's nothing," Beca said shaking her head. "I was just being silly." She said and looked at Chloe, almost shyly. "Are we okay?"

Chloe smiled and pulled her into another hug. "We are great, my love. Please don't worry about that. I love you."

"I love you too, Chlo."

XXXXXX

They had just finished preparing the table, and Beca had gone up to get dressed for the evening. Climbing the stairs proved how badly she was beginning to feel and she had to stop at the top, holding onto the banister. Letting out an unsteady bread she walked into Alex's room, and checked on her. She was sound asleep, though her head was still hot. Her brown curls sticking to her forehead.

She pulled the comforter off of her, and covered her with the flat sheet, so she wasn't as hot, before kissing her forehead and leaving the room to get dressed.

She heard the doorbell ring, signaling them that Emily and her friend had arrived as she was descending the staircase.

She heard Aubrey answer it, and had just made it to the bottom when Chloe appeared, startling her.

"Jesus Chlo," She said, placing her hand over her heart. She looked at the redhead, to see her face was red.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Chloe turned her and lead her towards the bathroom and closed them in.

Beca looked at her in confusion as she turned on the sink and started wetting a wash cloth.

"Chlo?" She asked as she turned and started dabbing at Becas forehead. She ducked out of the way, grabbing Chloes wrist to stop her.

"What is going on? Why are we in here?" She asked.

Chloe took a breath looking down for a moment before pulling her hand free and continued to apply the cold cloth to Becas neck.

"Emily is here, and the guest she brought, is James." She said.

She felt Becas body stiffen and looked up at her. "She brought him here?"

Chloe nodded. "I don't think she is aware that he was fired, or of what happened."

Beca nodded slowly. "Where are they?" She asked.

"Kitchen. With Stacie and Aubrey. I wanted to give you a heads up, I can make him leave."

Beca sighed. "No I, its okay. Let's just, get through this. I mean, maybe there is no hard feelings?" She said.

Chloe gave her a disbelieving look. "Are you sure? There is no reason for you to allow him to stay."

"There is no reason for me to ask him to leave either." She said smiling softly.

"Come on, let's just get through this, I'm tired." She said.

Chloe nodded. "Hold on," She said and re wet the cloth, applying it to her neck and cheeks once more. Becas eyes drifted closed, the coolness of the cloth felt nice against her burning skin.

"That feels good." She sighed.

Chloe smiled softly at her. "Okay, dinner, and then you need to get some rest." She said and pulled the cloth away.

Beca opened her eyes and took the dry towel from the hook, drying her skin.

Once she was done, she took Chloes hand and they left the room together.

As they entered the kitchen, Beca couldn't help but smile at the large grin on Emily's face as she walked in.

"Beca!" She said happily opening her arms. Beca smiled and hugged the taller girl.

"Hey, Em, how are you?" She asked. Pulling back.

She shrugged. "I'm good, thank you for having us, your home is lovely." She smiled.

"Thank you."

She motioned to Chloe and Stacie, "And your girls are hot." She winked.

"Yeah they are." Beca smiled.

Aubrey walked over then, followed closely by Stacie. "How are you feeling sweetie?" Aubrey asked and Emily watched as they seemed too crowd around her.

"I'm alright." She smiled. "Thank you."

"Hey Beca." Came the voice Beca had been expecting, but hadn't bothered to look for.

She stiffened again, and felt anger rise at her reaction. There was no reason for it.

"Hello James. How are you?" She asked and felt Chloes hand loop around her waist and rest on her opposite hip, her fingers tightening.

"I'm doing as well as can be expected."

Aubrey and Chloe eyed him, as Stacie moved behind Beca, her hand also resting on her. Emily didn't miss the tones they had, or the fact that Beca was being practically guarded by her girlfriends. She wondered what might have happened to cause them to do this, though she didn't feel it was her place to ask.

"Dinner?" Chloe asked.

They all said yes in unison and moved toward the table. Beca sat between Aubrey and Chloe, with Stacie at the head of the table diagonal from them. Emily at the opposite end, and James on the other side, next to the empty chair that would have sat Alex.

"So, where is your daughter?" Emily asked after they had filled their plates.

"She is upstairs, in bed. She has a fever so we thought it would be best for her to rest." Chloe smiled at her. Emily had the same bubbly, excitable personality Chloe had, and without even really speaking yet, Chloe already knew she liked her.

"Oh no, I hope she feels better." She said taking a sip of her water.

They all smiled at her. "Thank you," Beca said.

"So, Stacie how far along are you?" James asked taking a bite of his vegetables.

She looked at him for a second before answering. "Almost three and a half months."

"And you're already showing?" He asked.

Becas eyes as well as Aubrey's and Chloes lifted to watch him. She nodded.

"Yeah, a little bit." She said dropping her hand to her belly.

"Do you know what you're having?" Came a more chipper voice and they looked over to Emily who was smiling at Stacie.

"Um, no not yet. Soon though." She smiled.

"What do you want? Boy or Girl?" She asked and they couldn't help but smile at her excitement.

"Well, I don't know. I guess I'm just happy to be having a baby, it doesn't really matter."

She smiled.

"I _love_ babies." She gushed suddenly. "I have a new little cousin, her name is Hailee and she is four months old. _So_ cute!"

"You like kids?" Aubrey asked.

She nodded enthusiastically. "I love kids! I was excited to meet Alex tonight, it's too bad she isn't feeling well." She said and they could see the disappointment on her face.

"Well, you are welcome over anytime." Beca said. "I'm sure Alex would love you."

Emily brightened. "Well, you know if you ever wanted to like…get out, I could babysit. I'm great with Kids, and if you ever need a date night or something, I'd be happy to help." She smiled.

"That would be awesome, Em. Thank you." Beca said and this earned three shocked stares that she ignored, knowing it was pointless to explain why she trusted Emily with their daughter. She knew they were just surprised she agreed so easily.

Dinner went pretty smoothly, though none of them were particularly thrilled that James was there. Though he was behaving himself.

"Wine?" Chloe asked as she stood from the table to get the desert she had bought at the store.

"Yes please." Aubrey said.

"I'd love some." James said and stood helping her clear the dishes.

Emily smiled and looked over at Beca as Aubrey placed her hand on her forehead. She noticed Beca had looked a little tired but seeing this made her frown.

"Beca, are you sick too?" She asked, her voice concerned.

Beca looked at her. "I have a slight fever, but no worries. I'm okay." She said, giving Emily a soft smile.

Emily nodded, though she felt bad that Beca was ill, and still was there to host them.

"Let's go talk in the living room?" Chloe suggested. "I'd like to know more about you, Em." She smiled.

Stacie stood and Aubrey helped Beca up, as her legs wobbled slightly.

"Baby, maybe you should go rest." Aubrey said supporting her weight as they walked.

Emily watched, her eyes filled with worry. "Yeah, you know we don't have to stay,"

"No, you drove all the way here, ill lie down in the living room, let's go." She smiled weakly though she felt the fever making her body drag.

Thirty minutes later, and two bottles of wine between Chloe, Aubrey and James, Beca had her head resting in Stacie's lap on the couch. Stacie gently played with her hair, and Beca hummed in approval, as she listened to Emily and Chloe talk about Emily's time at Barden. Chloe had nearly lost it, when she learned of Emily's college days.

James had picked up after dinner, and loaded all the dishes into the dishwasher. Not letting them help him.

It was when he could get a word in, which he finally spoke directly at Beca.

"Beca, I wanted to apologize, for my behavior at the label that day." He said and Aubrey and Chloe watched him carefully as Stacie subtly lay her hand over Beca, so she knew she was right there, even if she was currently using her as a pillow.

"I deserve what happened, and I just want you to know, I have no hard feelings." He said.

Beca smiled tiredly. "Thank you James."

Emily looked at them in confusion, and when she met Aubrey's gaze, the blonde shook her head slightly. This didn't stop her from casting a small glare in James' direction. She didn't know what happened, but after seeing how protective they had been over Beca since they arrived, she was getting a good idea.

Beca slowly sat up. "I'm going to go check on Alex." She said.

"I'll go with you," Chloe smiled but Beca stopped her.

"It's okay, I was actually going to see if you wanted to move this outside? The breeze might feel nice." She said.

They all nodded. "Can I get you anything?" Chloe asked.

She smiled, "Some more Aspirin would be wonderful love. I'll just check on her, and meet you guys out there."

Chloe smiled and kissed her as hey all stood up. Emily followed Aubrey out and Chloe helped Beca to the stairs before departing to the kitchen.

XXXXXX

Beca smiled as removed her hand from Alex's head. Her fever was going down, and she wasn't sweating anymore. She decided to cover her with comforter again, then opened her window, letting the breeze from the ocean filter through. She smiled out at the view. It was breath taking.

Then looked back down at her daughter. She turned and picked up her doll, from where it lay in its little plastic crib, and tucked it into bed with her.

"I love you Alex." She said as she turned and slowly made her way toward the door.

She had just walked through when James appeared and she jumped back with a gasp.

"Sorry." He whispered.

She tried to catch her breath, the sudden movement making her dizzy.

"I'm looking for the bathroom." He whispered, looking passed Beca into Alex's room.

She looked at him in confusion. "The guest bathroom is downstairs." She said.

He looked back down the dark hallway, "Oh." He said before moving forward.

She looked confused before his hand came up and pushed her back into the room.

Her eyes instantly widened as he entered and closed the door.

"What the fuck," She started but was grabbed, and flipped around. He pressed her against the wall, one hand over her mouth.

"Don't make a sound. Or you'll wake her up, and she doesn't need to see her Mom like this." He warned.

She nodded, her eyes wide and fearful.

"I lied down there. I'm sorry, but I do have some hard feelings. Because of you, I lost my job, and I'm about to lose my fucking apartment. Because coincidentally, you need a job to pay rent."

He growled close to her face making her close her eyes and try to move her face away.

"So here is what is going to happen. You are going to get my job back." He said. "Or better yet. You are going to get me a better one. I did nothing to deserve this. You and your pathetic past is ruining me, and I'm not going to fucking take it. Grow a pair, and deal with it. You have all this money, and this amazing job, without even trying. Now you get to give back. Also, unless you have the time to worry about how your family is doing, while you are away at the label. I suggest you transfer enough money to cover the next three months' rent at my place, until I have a job." He said.

She opened her eyes, locking them on him. Then yanked her head to the side and escaped his hand.

"Don't threaten my family," She growled shoving him back, but he retaliated, and grabbed her hair pushing her against the wall roughly.

"Don't fuck with me. I don't want to hurt you, Beca." He said.

She winced and stared at him in fear. "Just do it, okay? Do it and we will be done with this?"

She didn't move and he tightened his grip on her hair, making her whimper. "Beca." He warned.

"Let's just do this, and call it even okay? I can't lose my apartment, Beca. You don't want me to be homeless do you? I don't want to be like him. Like Jesse. So don't make this harder than it has to be, when it has a simple solution. You don't want this to turn ugly, do you?"

She looked down, tears clouding her vision. "No." She whispered.

He smiled and released her hair, letting his hand smooth it out, before lifting her chin. "Good." He said.

"So get it done."

He stepped back and silently left the room. Beca stayed in place, her eyes trained out the window. _How could this be happening?_

She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and let out a shaky breath, then, dropped her face into her hands. After a few moments, she realized he was down stairs with her family. She took a few calming breaths and left the room.

She knew one thing for certain. She wasn't transferring any money. And as soon as he was gone, she was telling her girls what happened. She knew she couldn't keep this from them, nor did she want too. She was _not_ putting up with this bullshit again.

As she left the room, she hadn't looked back at Alex. If she had, she might have seen the two little eyes that were opened, and watching. She might have known, that Alex once again had seen someone mistreat her mother. She might have been able to comfort her, and reassure her that everything would be okay. But, she didn't turn around, she wasn't aware that Alex had seen all of it. Or that her daughter was now slipping into unconsciousness, with the images of a dark figure, handling her mom in a harmful way. She didn't know what this was going to do to her daughter's already scarred mind.

 **A/N: READ PLEASE. Drama. I do want to say right now though. That James is NOT going to be a repeat of Jesse. This story will NOT contain any form of Sexual abuse of any of the characters, nor will it have any Physical Abuse. Literally just a douche bag, using their past against them.**


	18. Milk and Honey

A/N: I Know I haven't updated in a few weeks, and I apologize. I'm leaving town for work on Tuesday, so I'll try to update one of my stories again before then. THANK you to everyone who is still with me. Filler chapter, before I start getting into the full plot line, With some drama, Stacie's pregnancy and some more surprises concerning, Chloe, Alex and James!

Beca kept her eyes on Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie as she exited the house and made her way to them on the patio.

James was seated next to Emily, his arm over the back of the patio couch behind her.

"Hey love, you okay?" Aubrey asked as Beca sat between her and Chloe and instantly moved into them.

She nodded. "Yeah, just tired." She said.

"Well, if you're tired, and sick, why don't we head out?" Emily suggested. "You need your rest."

Stacie smiled gratefully at her. "Beca is stubborn." She said, and looked over at the brunette in question.

"You drove all the way out here, I just don't want to send you off so soon," She said, avoiding James' watchful eyes, and looking directly at Emily.

"It's not a problem." James said, dropping his hand over Emily's shoulders and she looked at him with a small smile, before looking at Beca. "I live right outside LA and Emily was going to stay with me tonight, anyway." He said.

Stacie's brow furrowed and Chloe let out a questioning sound. "You are?" She asked Emily.

She nodded slightly. "Yeah, uh James and I are-"

"Please don't say dating." Aubrey said closing her eyes and Beca sat up straighter, her eyes now locked on James.

Emily shrugged slightly. "He took me out last night. And offered to let me stay at his place tonight, so we wouldn't have go back to my Hotel." She said.

Becas glare darkened as she looked at James. "She is seventeen years old." She said and Aubrey looked to see Emily's eyes drop.

James looked from Beca to Emily. "Yeah, but, we have already discussed it." He explained and Beca looked at Emily.

"Emily, where are your parents?" She asked.

She looked up. "Mom couldn't make it this time. I'm leaving tomorrow night, to go back home, it was a quick trip."

"Um, Emily I think it would be best if you stayed here tonight." Aubrey said. She looked up at her, her usually happy face had fallen when the discussion had come up.

"Yeah, okay." She nodded.

"Em," James said, his voice shocked as he moved his arm from around her.

She looked at him. "Sorry, James. Um, they are right though. You are a bit too old for me, and I don't think my family would approve." She said.

He sighed and dropped his arm. "I'm only 28." He said.

"Yeah. Too old." Chloe said. "I think it's time we call it a night. Emily, let me show you the guest room." She said standing up and holding her hand out. Emily took it, and when she stood, Chloe wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"You and I are going to talk." She said gently as she led Emily into the house. James watched them go and stood up.

"I guess that's my queue." He said, his voice filled with annoyance.

"I guess so." Aubrey looked over at Stacie, seeing her eyes locked in an angry glare, set on James.

"Thanks for dinner." He said as he entered the house. They watched him go, and Beca instantly stood up, and walked inside. Followed closely by Aubrey and Stacie.

"Beca?" Aubrey asked as they followed her up the stairs and toward the guest room. She knocked three times before cracking the door open.

She looked in to see Chloe sitting on the bed Next to Emily. "May we come in?" She asked.

Emily smiled softly at her and nodded. "It's your house." She laughed lightly. Beca returned her smile and they all filed in.

"Has Chloe scolded you already?" Stacie asked, though her tone was playful.

Emily nodded. "Yeah, she just finished. I uh, I'm sorry. This must seem really immature. I wasn't really into him, or anything. I was trying to be polite, by going out with him. Nothing happened, though I swear. And, thank you. For letting me stay here."

She looked down and they smiled sadly. "It was inappropriate, for him to even pursue you. You are too young for him, and he knows it." Beca spoke gently.

Emily looked up and nodded. "I know. I don't know what I was thinking." She laughed halfheartedly.

Aubrey smiled at her, and patted her knee. "You're young. You misjudged. And that's okay. It's good you can recognize that." She smiled.

"Alright, I think I have something for you to where to bed." Stacie said standing up. These girls are too short, their clothes will not fit you." She winked as she stood and left the room.

Emily chuckled at the looks on their faces.

"Do you see what us short people have to put up with?" Beca asked pointing toward the door.

Aubrey smiled reaching over to press the back of her knuckles against Becas cheek. He skin was burning hot, and she looked like she could pass out any second, though she didn't act like she had a fever at all. However, the moment Aubrey's cool fingers made contact with her skin, her eyes closed and she couldn't help but lean into the touch.

"You are burning up love." She said turning her hand to cradle her cheek. Emily watched with concern, and curiosity as Aubrey stood up and helped Beca to stand.

"I'm going to get sickly here, into bed." She said. "If you need anything at all, please help yourself." She told Emily.

"Thank you, I hope you feel better, Beca."

Beca smiled missing the cool contact of Aubrey's hand. "Thanks Em. Sleep well, I'll see you in the morning."

Chloe smiled as they walked out.

"Be there in a second."

"Thanks again for letting me stay. This is really sweet of you guys. Especially with Beca and Alex being sick." Emily said.

"Of course, and I apologize in advance, if you end up catching whatever this is."

She stood up, and Emily did too as Stacie walked in. She handed her a pair of pajama pants and long sleeved shirt.

"It tends to get chilly in this part of the house." She smiled. "And there is an extra blanket in the closet if you need it."

She took the offered clothes and smiled. "Thank you, I'll just change in the bathroom, and wash my face,"

They nodded. "Have a good night, we will see you in the morning." Chloe said as she wrapped an arm around Stacie's waist.

They watched her go and Chloe walked over opening the closet pulling out the blanket and throwing over the bed, before pulling the covers back and fluffing the pillows. Stacie smiled as she watched and when Chloe walked back over she kissed her on the forehead.

"You take such good care of everyone." She smiled as they made their way out of the room.

By the time they got to their bedroom, Aubrey had stripped Beca down to a tank top and underwear with another cold cloth to her head. She had just set a glass of water on the nightstand next to a pill bottle.

"I feel like death." Beca groaned.

Stacie changed quickly, and climbed into the bed next to her, opening her arms, and smiled as Beca instantly curled into her.

"Won't you be hot?" Chloe asked as she got in next to Stacie and Aubrey after her.

She shook her head with her eyes closed. "I need cuddles. Or I might die." She said nuzzling her face into Stacie's neck.

"This fever needs to break, or you might die." She joked as she felt the heat on her neck.

Beca was drifting off and heard the lights click off, and the shuffling of the girls getting settled for the night. She was just about to sleep when her eyes shot open, and she remembered that she needed to tell them what James had done, and what he had demanded of her.

However, as quickly as her eyes opened, they were being pulled shut again. She couldn't pry them back open if she tried. Not sure what Aubrey gave her, but she was sure it was to blame for this. She decided tomorrow would be fine to tell them, and let out a breath, relaxing fully in Stacie's embrace.

Stacie still being awake, had felt the smaller body against her, stiffen and a small intake of breath. She waited to see if Beca was okay, or if she was going to say anything but she didn't. Ehen she felt her relax again, she smirked slightly, turning to place a soft kiss to her hair.

XXXXXX

Stacie was roused from her sleep by a small body shaking against hers and a familiar sound that she couldn't decipher at first. It was when she moved back a little, and blinked her eyes open that the sound became clear. Beca was coughing, and it sounded painful. Her body shaking as she coughed and her hands tightening where she held onto Stacie.

She felt the bed shift on her other side and Chloe sat up, her eyes unfocused as she looked over. Then she moved and Stacie helped her detached Becas arms and push her back, so she laid on her back.

This woke her up and she sat up, coughing hard. She felt Stacie's hand on her back and the bed shift as Chloe got out of it.

"Sit up for me," She said and Beca sat up, her arm coming up to cover her coughing.

Aubrey had woken up by this point and turned the lamp next to the bed on. She blinked against the light and looked over to see Becas coughing was slowing as Stacie rubbed circles on her back. Chloe had disappeared out the door and after a moment Aubrey got out of the bed and walked around to the other side to get a better look at Beca.

Her hair was sticking to the sides of her face, her skin even more pale than usual. Her cheeks wet, from tears that fell during the cough attack.

"Oh, love." She said reaching up to wipe away the tear streaks.

She looked up, her eyes tired and droopy before she turned and grabbed her pillow. "Where are you going?" Aubrey asked standing with her, and taking her arm to steady her.

"I can't get Stacie sick, she's pregnant." She said and Stacie's face fell.

"No, Beca I'm alright, I'll be fine,"

"I want to go to the couch, please?" She asked Aubrey and didn't wait for an answer before she started towards the door again.

"Becs," Stacie started but Aubrey gave her a sympathetic look and shook her head, walking with Beca out of the room.

They had made it to the bottom of the stairs when they nearly ran into Chloe.

"Whoa, wait what's going on?" She asked, as she gently cradled a hot cup in her hands, attempting to not let it splash over the edge after her abrupt stop.

"Couch, I don't want to get Stacie sick." Beca said her voice rough and low.

Chloe nodded, "Okay, Bree why don't you go and check on Alex, and Emily." She said as she took over leading Beca to the couch.

Aubrey nodded. "Wait, Emily?" She asked as she started up the stairs.

"Yeah, make sure she didn't catch whatever this is. If she did, wake her up and give her that medicine you gave Beca."

Aubrey smiled at her before turning and going the rest of the way up the stairs.

Beca fell onto the couch and Chloe settled next to her. "Okay, here we go." She said moving the cup towards her.

Becas face scrunched, as she looked at the cup. "What is it?"

"Warm milk with honey," She said, as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Warm milk? That's disgusting, Chlo." She said giving a little laugh that quickly formed into another fit of coughs.

Chloe sat back as Beca calmed down and leaned towards her. "I'm cold," She said as Chloe leaned away from her.

She looked at her curiously. "Chlo?"

"Drink this down, and then I will cuddle you and keep you warm."

Beca groaned and fell back against the couch. "Seriously? I'm sick, and freezing and you're denying me body heat? I thought you loved me?" She asked as she reached for the cup.

Chloe smiled sweetly as she gently placed the cup in Becas hands.

Once she had it, she stood up and walked toward the hall closet. Beca watched her go, sipping at the hot drink.

Chloe returned shortly after, holding a big blanket. "How is it?" She asked as she draped the blanket over them.

She shrugged as she continued to drink it. "S'okay."

"It'll help your cough." She promised as she let Beca lean against her on the couch. Stretching out her own legs, to rest on the ottoman. The blanket covering them both.

Beca finished the Milk and honey and Chloe took the cup, setting it aside as Beca moved to rest her head on Chloes lap.

Chloe smiled as she ran her fingers through her hair, taking notice that her fever had gone down. Looking toward the window, she could see the black of night turning into a dull grey, as the sun was beginning to rise. She rested her head back against the couch and let her eyes drift shut, her fingers lazily coming through Becas hair. She didn't get sick often, only a handful of times in the last few years, but Chloe couldn't help but love how extra needy she got. She loved to be held, and cuddled. She liked her hair played with, and she didn't care who was doing it. Sick Beca was like a child. And Chloe couldn't help but find it humorous and adorable.

As soon as Beca was well again, she would of course be teased about it. All in good fun though, as she knew that when she was sick, Beca took care of her, and she did her job well.

She drifted off a few minutes later, and Aubrey had returned downstairs to see them asleep on the couch together. She smiled, and looked to see it was nearly six in the morning, and she probably wouldn't be getting anymore sleep. Instead she decided to make a pot of coffee and get something going for breakfast. Alex's fever had gone down and she had been sound asleep, Emily was curled up tightly in the large guest bed, and Aubrey was barely able to check, though when she was able to press her fingers to her forehead, she felt fine. Knowing Chloe though, the moment the seventeen year old woke up, she would have a thermometer shoved into her mouth.

Aubrey smiled at the thought, walking over and kissing Chloes forehead, and picked up Becas empty glass.

Chloe's maternal side was strong, and had only grown with Alex. She knew that was what happened with Emily too, no matter that she was nearly an adult herself, and Chloe took it upon herself to mother her, when her own mother wasn't able too.

She wandered into the kitchen, and began making the coffee, a small smile on her lips. A few hiccups here and there, but they were doing well. They were happy, and their family was growing.

Life was getting better every day.


	19. Lies

**A/N: I am so sorry for this long ass delay in updating not only this, but my other four stories as well. I will try to be better at updating, get back into the groove! Sorry again! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!**

Chloe woke a few hours later, and looked down to see that Beca was still sleeping. She smiled, as she realized her fingers were still nestled into a mass of brown curls where they had been earlier that morning. Moving her hand she pressed it against Becas cheek first, then her forehead. With a small smile she pulled her hand back. It felt as though her fever had gone down, and her coughing ceased.

She could hear movement in the kitchen and decided she got all the sleep she was going to. After very carefully easing herself out from under Beca, and replacing her lap, with a pillow. She covered her with the blanked and with a yawn and stretch, made her way to the kitchen.

She smiled as she walked in to find Aubrey sitting with Emily having breakfast.

"Good morning." She yawned again walking over to pour herself come coffee.

"Good morning." Emily said brightly, smiling at her.

Aubrey chuckled and finished chewing her toast before washing it down with coffee. "Morning love. How did you sleep, on the couch?" She asked as Chloe walked over, cradling the cup in her hands and taking a generous sip.

"It wasn't bad. We bought a comfortable one for a reason I suppose." She said sitting down beside Emily.

"I didn't hear Beca coughing at all, after she fell asleep. What did you give her?" She asked.

"Warm milk and honey. Cough suppressant. She wasn't thrilled, but drank it, and seemed to like it. It stopped the coughing, and her fever is down. She's still asleep."

Aubrey nodded. "I checked on Alex a bit ago. She doesn't feel as warm, but she is wheezing. I don't know what they might have picked up, but I already called in an appointment. They will be seen at the same time." She said.

Chloe laughed. "Oh, Beca is going to love that."

With a playful roll of her eyes Aubrey took a drink of her coffee. "Beca will survive." She said.

"Who says?" Came a tired scratchy voice. They looked up to see Beca standing slightly off balance in the doorway, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Their eyes grew and Emily turned quickly, so her back was to Beca, as a small snicker escaped her, and she covered her mouth.

Chloe laughed and stood up. "Oh honey." She said walking toward her.

Beca dropped her hands and looked at Chloe in confusion through red rimmed, bleary eyes.

"What?" she asked as Chloe approached her. Chloe eyes flashed down and she looked down as Chloe reached her.

Her eyes grew and she felt her face go ten shades of red. She was still in just the tank top and underwear Aubrey stripped her down to the night before.

"Shit!" She said as Chloe turned her and led her out of the kitchen.

"Sorry Emily!" She called.

"No problem!" Emily called back holding in a laugh. Aubrey smirked shaking her head.

"Never a dull moment." She said.

Emily fully laughed this time. "She's so tiny." She said.

Aubrey stood up. "Yes she is, a tiny ball of awkward sarcasm, but we love her. Coffee?"

With a smile, Emily nodded. She really liked this family. She liked the idea of it. Still excited to meet Alex, she hoped the little girl would be awake before she needed to leave to catch her flight home.

She wasn't so sure however, that she really wanted to leave. She felt comfortable there, and enjoyed the company of Beca and her family.

XXXXXXX

"Beca, you didn't have to leave last night."

Beca smiled at Stacie as the pregnant girl pouted from where she was curled in bed. Chloe and Beca had gone upstairs, and Beca put on a pair of pajama pants, hoping Emily would forget what she had seen before she went back down.

"I don't want to get you sick, you're pregnant. Can you imagine how miserable you would be?"

She asked.

Stacie nodded pulling a pillow against her chest and hugging it tightly. Chloe smiled softly, looking from her to Beca, who had a guilty look on her face. She had heard Stacie ask her not to leave the night before, but she understood Becas reasoning.

"I'm so emotional! And fat! And I tried to get out of bed and I felt like I was going to projectile puke all over the room." She suddenly cried, startling the two. "And you don't want to sleep by me, and I really want a god damn cup of coffee and I can't! And that is SO dumb. He will like it!"

Beca and Chloe who had begun to make their way toward her, to stop her emotional outburst, stopped.

Stacie looked at them through tear filled eyes. "What?"

Chloe smiled softly and Beca continued her way up the bed and took her pillow, pulling her close instead.

"You said he. "Chloe smiled as she came up on her other side. "You think He is a boy?"

She shrugged lightly. "I don't know… I didn't really think about it, it just came out."

"I like the sound of that." Chloe smiled and Beca nodded, rubbing her hand over Stacie's baby bump.

"So do I. You would do well with a boy. A girl too, but…I see you with a little boy."

"Us." Stacie said. "You see us with a little boy. You are his mother's too."

Beca smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to her temple. "Yes. Us."

XXXXXX

Not long after, they were all back out on the patio, fresh cups of coffee in their hands, aside from Stacie who was cradling orange juice. The whole bottle. No one dared try to suggest a glass.

"Thanks again, for letting me stay." Emily smiled. "That was really cool."

Beca who was currently braiding Chloes hair as the redhead closed her eyes and sighed in content, nodded.

"Of course." She said.

"What uh, what happened? With James I mean?"

Aubrey let out a sharp breath and Stacie placed a hand on her knee.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to-"Emily started raising a calming hand, but Beca stopped her.

"No worries. Bree just gets protective." She smirked sending Aubrey an understanding, and reassuring smile.

Emily smiled at the two.

"James behaved in inappropriate ways. He was rude, unprofessional, and physically stopped Beca from entering the studio, whilst Alex was present. He denied us all entry to the studio, and was just very rude. Beca had yet to tell Rachel what had happened, and we were all together, touring the club Beca will be working at, when James came in. Alex, not knowing any better, ratted him out too Rachel. He got fired."

Aubrey spoke. Emily's eyes grew, and she looked at Beca.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I had no idea or I never would have brought him here." She said.

"You didn't know, Em. It's okay." Beca said, though her voice held an edge that was picked up by the three who knew her well enough.

"I ran into him at the studio, he didn't even mention being fired."

"At that studio?" Beca asked, her hands stilling in Chloes hair.

She nodded, her face uncertain. "Yeah, we were walking in at the same time."

Aubrey sighed. "He was banned from there. Rachel took his badge and keys."

"I let him follow in after me. I had no idea." She said her eyes wide. "Oh crap, could I get in trouble for letting him in?"

Beca shook her head. "No, I will tell Rachel he was hanging around. But, maybe steer clear of him?" Beca asked. "You know, just in case."

Emily nodded. "Sure, yeah. After hearing that, I would rather not be around him anyway. What a jerk."

Stacie chuckled and took another drink from her bottle. Emily watched in amusement as Beca stood up.

"Where are you going?" Chloe asked as she reached up and gently took Becas fingers as she walked toward the door.

"I was going to check on Alex, and see if she is ready to wake up." She said. "Give her more medicine if necessary."

"Your appointment is today at three, so don't forget." Aubrey said.

Beca glared at her playfully. "Yeah, I will never forgive you for that."

"Oh, yes you will." She said as she picked up the magazine from the small wicker table beside the patio couch they were on.

Beca shook her head with a chuckle as she entered the house and walked upstairs.

She pushed Alex's door open, and pushed back the memory of what had taken place there the night before. As soon as Emily had gone home, she would tell them, and they would take care of it together. More bullshit, making its way into their lives. They wouldn't be happy.

She walked over and kneeled down beside her bed, first feeling her forehead then her cheeks. She felt normal, but she wanted to be sure. Aubrey had left the thermometer on her bedside table next to a glass of water and she picked it up, before gently moving the blanket and lifting the small girls arm. Once it was placed in the right spot in her arm pit, she put her arm down and waited. She smiled as she brushed back Alex's hair, and listened to her even breathing. No wheezing could be heard at the moment.

When it beeped she carefully removed it and read the numbers. 98.6, exactly. She smiled setting it aside. No fever, and she hadn't been coughing. That was a relief.

She stood up and sat on the edge of the bed, as she trailed her finger down the bridge of her tiny button nose.

"Alex…" She whispered gently. "Wake up…come on, bunny, wake up." She smiled as Alex didn't even stir.

"Come on, you, we have a guest who really wants to meet you." She still didn't budge. "Come on bunny, get up." She laughed. A small noise of disapproval left the small body as she turned her back on her mom and buried her face in the pillow.

"Alright. I guess it's time to bring in the reinforcements." Still nothing from the five year old.

"Tickle monster coming in, 3…2…"

She paused, this was usually the time Alex would erupt in giggles and finally get up. This time however, she got nothing. Assuming it was because she still didn't feel 100% better she dropped the hands that had been poised for attack.

"Come on sweetie, let's get you some breakfast, and a bath-"She was saying as she stood up and began to just pick up the small child.

She was cut off however when Alex's body went stiff for a moment before she struggled almost violently.

"Stop! Get off! Let me go!" She cried and struggled until Beca dropped her back on to the bed, her eyes wide as she stared at her daughter who now sat on the bed, her eyes angry, and unfocused. Her breathing labored.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled.

"Alex!" She scolded. "Do not use that tone of voice with me,"

She got two very angry brown eyes, locked onto her own. "Go away." A small voice growled as she folded her arms and looked away.

"Alexandra, what is going on with you?" She asked sitting on the bed.

Alex huffed and looked in the other direction. "Go away. I want Mommy Chloe. Not you."

Becas face fell. "Okay, that's okay. I will get her." She said. "But first, you need to explain to me, why you just threw a tantrum. Did I upset you?"

Beca never having been one to talk, had at least learned a thing or two when it came to Alex. Especially lately.

"Alex, I need to know, if I have done something to upset you so we can talk about it, and I won't do it again."

Alex looked at her, her eyes still narrowed angrily. "I want mommy Chloe. Go away."

"I will get you Mommy Chloe, once you have talked to me about this like a big girl. Now talk to me, Alex." She said sternly. Having had enough of Alex's behavior.

She huffed again. "Are you still feeling sick?" She asked softly, "Your fever has gone down but you might-"She reached out to touch her daughter's forehead when Alex dodged her hand, slapping it away with enough force to make a sound.

"Mama I said to leave me alone!" She said.

Becas eyes grew before narrowing angrily. "Alexandra Jade Posen. That was extremely rude. You do not speak to me that way, and you most certainly do not hit me." She said standing up and Alex looked up at her, her anger fading as she realized how much trouble she was in.

"I'm sorry-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it missy. I gave you multiple chances to talk to me. You refused. You are in serious trouble. You never hit another person. Ever." She said reaching out and taking Alex's hand.

"Mama stop it!" She said as Beca pulled her off the bed and began walking with her toward the door.

She tried to plant her feet, but Beca was obviously stronger. However, this only angered her further.

"Mama!"

Beca stopped, turned and knelt so she was eye level with her. "Alex! You are already in enough trouble, do you really want to be in more? Do you want to be spanked, is that what you want?"

She watched as Alex's eyes filled with tears and she struggle to pull her hand free. "No!" She said as the tears fell.

Beca was angry, she was shocked and confused. Alex hadn't had any outbursts since the trial, since they moved to California. She had done so well. Her mood was even, her temper easily controlled. She was as happy as ever. Why now?

"Beca?" Beca didn't turn but she could feel someone walk up behind her.

"Mommy!" Alex sobbed as she yanked free from Beca and ran around her, latching onto Chloe's leg.

Chloe picked her up and she wrapped her arms tightly around her neck.

"Beca?" She asked again, not understanding what she had walked in on. She had come up to check on her, and the when she didn't return, Chloe decided to see what was taking so long. She didn't expect to see a hysterical five year old struggling to get away from her mother.

"Beca what happened?" She asked.

She sighed, standing up. "I don't know. She wanted you. I'm going to get ready to take Emily to the airport." She said walking passed them and out of the room.

XXXXXX

"No."

"Alex."

"I said no."

"Alex I'm going to give you one more chance."

"No Mommy."

Chloe sighed sitting back, and placing a hand to her forehead. Alex sat, still in her pajamas, in the small plastic chair in her room while Chloe knelt in front of it.

"Alex, you need to start talking, like a big girl. Now what happened when you woke up?'

Alex looked down. "Come on bug. What happened?"

Chloe felt her heart hurting, seeing how upset Alex was and not understanding why. Alex had always been good at talking about her feelings. She didn't hold them in like this, and Chloe knew it was going to end badly is she didn't get her to open up soon. She had already sent Aubrey from the room, with the instruction to ask Beca what had happened.

"Come on bug. I know you can tell me, you are so good at talking about things that bother you, and you always feel so much better in the end right?

Alex looked up at her, though her face was still in a pout. She nodded slowly. "And we always figure out how to fix it, don't we?"

She nodded again.

Chloe smiled. "Right. Now, what happened when you first woke up?" She asked.

Alex looked down biting her lip as she struggled to speak. Chloe watched as her small shoulders tensed.

"Alex?"

She looked up at her, and her brown eyes were glassy with tears. "I'm mad at Mama."

Chloe nodded. She had gathered as much, but she wasn't going to say that to Alex. "Okay, that's okay. But, why are you so mad?"

She looked down, then back up, sniffling slightly. "Cause she lied."

"She lied?" Chloe asked curiously.

She nodded her head and a few tears fell. She wiped them with her small hand before wiping her nose with the back of it.

Chloe waited patiently, reminding herself to make Alex wash her hands. "She said that we were safe here. She lied."

Chloes brow furrowed. "What do you mean, love?" They were safe. They had nothing threatening them anymore.

"When I woke up, I saw him. He was hurting her." She said, her voice breaking as her bottom lip trembled with more tears.

Chloe felt her heart begin to race. "Who?"

"The man, last night. He was hurting Mama, I saw him. He pushed her, and pulled her hair. He hurt her, I could hear it. And he said that she shouldn't wake me up, but I pretended to be asleep."

Chloe felt her breathing become labored. "A man hurt Mama, in here last night?"

She nodded. "That's what I said." She said. "And I'm mad at Mama, because she lied. She said we were safe, but that was a lie. We aren't."

Chloe was near tears herself. The only man around was James. He had gone in to go to the bathroom at the time Beca was gone checking on Alex.

She felt her anger rising, with the knowledge that he had done something, that he had hurt Beca. That he did it in their daughter's room, and she had seen. In their home, then acted as though he did nothing.

Beca. She hadn't told them. She hadn't said a single word. Granted she was ill the night before, but she could have said something in bed, or earlier in the morning. She didn't. She kept it from them, again.

She wasn't sure if she should be angry that she hadn't told them, or not. At the moment, she was just angry at the whole situation. Him, Alex witnessing it. Beca not telling anyone. She was angry. Scared, upset. She felt like she might explode and she didn't even know how to tell Aubrey and Stacie.

All she knew was, she had too. She had to tell them, then talk to Beca about it. This had not only taken place in their home, but Alex had seen it. She didn't need to see any more violence. Especially against her Mothers. She didn't know exactly why James had done this, and she didn't care. Nothing would justify it, and she wasn't letting this go any further.

She looked back at Alex, realizing she had been lost in her thoughts. The little girl was staring at her, waiting.

She opened her arms, and smiled softly, though it didn't tough her bright blue eyes. "Come here sweetie."

Alex stood up and walked into Chloes embrace hugging her tightly. "It's going to be okay, I promise. Mama didn't lie to you. She wouldn't do that, and we are safe. She didn't mean for that to happen, okay?"

She felt Alex nod. "No more fighting? Will he come back, and hurt us, like Jesse did?"

Chloe pulled her back, and looked at her. "Look at me, love."

When Alex met her eyes she smiled again. "No one is ever going to hurt us again. Not me or you, or your Mama, or Stacie, Aubrey… none of us. We really are safe. James was being a bully. And that isn't okay. But he won't get away with it okay? No one is going to hurt us. We are safe."

Alex nodded. "Okay Mommy. I'm sorry. I should go say sorry to Mama for being mean. She said leaning in for another hug, which Chloe gave willingly.

"I think that is a very good idea." She said. "And no worrying about this, okay? We are all safe, and no one is going to hurt us."

She pulled back. "Even Mama?"

Chloe nodded, giving her a sad smile. "Yeah, bug. Even Mama."

A/N: Haven't updated in a long ass time, I know. Trying to get back on track! PLEASE review! More coming with James, and Beca and the rest of the Posen family including some more pregnancy details and time with Emily! (No I'm not adding her to the relationship, in case my super favorite guest reader is reading, sorry to disappoint.) Yes I'm a sarcastic ass. No I don't care. PLEASE REVIEW guys! This story is lacking in the love department ;) and I'm needy.


	20. The right time

**A/N: Drama has arrived! Enjoy!**

Beca had just sat down at the table with Emily, Aubrey and Stacie. A hot cup of coffee in her hands, and a grim expression. She had gone into their bedroom to calm down, before heading back downstairs. She was still upset after the incident with Alex, but was sure Chloe would figure out that had happened.

"Becs, what's up? How is Alex feeling?" Aubrey asked reaching over and smoothing out her hair before tucking it behind her ear.

She looked down into her cup, before lifting it and sipping the hot liquid. "She is alright, fever is gone and she is breathing normal." She answered. She knew her voice was lacking the emotion it should have held, and she knew they would notice. But, she chose to ignore it.

Aubrey nodded, glancing at Stacie who was already looking at her in question.

"You alright, love? You look upset." Stacie said, placing her hand on her belly and sitting up. Beca looked up, watching her, before smiling softly.

"I'm alright. How is our little peanut doing?" She asked reaching over and placing her hand on her belly rubbing her thumb back and forth

"Growing." She smiled, "Quickly, were you this big at this point?" She asked. Emily sat up straighter, a smile on her face as she listened.

Beca nodded. "I was a bit bigger, actually." She smiled looking at Aubrey who was also watching with a smile.

"Yeah she was, not much, but you're already into your second trimester. She was around this size in her first." Aubrey said placing her hand over Becas. Stacie smiled at them. She loved seeing the happiness on their faces whenever they spoke about the new baby.

"Why were you bigger?" Emily asked curiously.

Becas smile faded and Stacie looked at her carefully. Aubrey was about to speak, but Beca beat her to it, looking over at the youngest of them. She knew this topic would have been much harder to discuss a few years previously, but she didn't feel any sadness at its mention now. She would never forget it, or get over it. But it was easier to bare now.

"I'm small, well. Smaller. And, I was initially pregnant with twins. I guess that had something to do with it. Alex was a big baby." She chuckled.

Emily's face fell at the realization of her question. "Oh that's right, the miscarriage… I'm sorry I wasn't thinking." She apologized.

Beca shook her head. "No worries, it's okay." She said. Aubrey and Stacie both looked at her proudly as she spoke.

"How much did Alex weigh?" Emily asked, her tone brightening back up, and Beca gave Stacie's belly a soft rub before pulling her hand back and picking up her coffee.

"She was eight pounds six ounces." She said and Emily's expression made Aubrey burst out laughing.

"You are tiny! And you had an eight pound baby?" She asked. "Did you have a C-section? Or…."

"Nope." Beca said popping the 'P'. "All natural."

"She refused the epidural too." Aubrey said looking adoringly at Beca. "Small, but mighty." She winked standing up.

Stacie was looking at Beca in awe.

"I didn't know Alex weighed eight pounds." She said, her voice sounding a bit upset. "And you had her naturally. That's incredible, Beca. How uh, I mean. Was it pretty painful?" She asked.

Beca chuckled. "I don't want to scare you Stace, but yeah. It was painful. Hurt like a bitch."

Stacie's face filled with worry and Aubrey walked up behind Beca squeezing her shoulders. "Beca, it's not nice to scare people. Just because you didn't accept the drugs, doesn't mean Stacie won't either."

"Hell no. I'm having the epidural." She said, her eyes wide. "I survived two encounters with-"

She stopped short, her eyes widening and shooting to look at Beca. Emily's face fell and she too glanced over.

Beca, whose eyes looked troubled, stood up and walked around behind her. She looped her arms over her shoulders, and leaned over, to kiss her cheek. "You survived Jesse trying to kill you twice." She said softly. "You have nothing to prove baby." She said kissing her once more before moving around to place a kiss on her belly.

Stacie relaxed and placed her hand on Becas cheek. "Thank you."

Turning her face, Beca placed a kiss on her palm. "No, thank you."

Aubrey watched with a small loving smile and Emily looked at her.

"You guys are seriously to perfect." She laughed.

XXXXXX

"Is Mama mad at me?"

Chloe set aside the brush she was using to comb through Alex's tangled curls and moved around in front of her.

"No, love. She isn't mad. I think Mama was just a little shocked, when you behaved like you did. She didn't know, and she didn't mean to scare you, with whatever happened last night. You know your Mama," She said tapping Alex on the nose with her finger. "You are her baby, and she is trying her best, sometimes she gets it wrong, and when she does, she tends to get worried. But she is a good Mama, huh?" She asked.

Alex nodded with a smile. "I have the best moms ever. And I'm extra lucky because I have four."

Chloe chuckled. "Yes you are. Now, we have company downstairs, who really wants to meet you. But first you are going to give your Mama a big hug and apologize, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay, Mommy. I will."

"Good," Chloe said standing up and Alex moved off the chair she was sitting on. "Now, let's put your clothes on, and we can go downstairs.

Alex walked over to her dresser and opened it, pulling out a pair of capris and to Chloe's delight, the newest frilly pink tank top she had bought.

She was dressed, with her hair held back in a headband holding Chloe's hand as they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Emily was standing at the sink with Beca while Aubrey and Stacie sat at the table looking through a book of baby names.

"Good morning sleepy head, how are you feeling?" Aubrey asked when they walked in.

Alex smiled walking over to then and hugging Aubrey before turning around and doing the same to Stacie.

"Morning, princess, you look lovely as always." Stacie smiled kissing her forehead.

"Thanks Mom." She smiled before looking over to where Beca was standing next to Emily, both of them looking at her.

She looked at Chloe, and Chloe nodded with a wink. She took a breath and walked over to them, where Beca knelt down to be at her level.

"I'm sorry Mama." She said softly, and Beca took both of her hands as she listened. "I didn't mean to be cranky, or hurt your feelings, or hit you when I woke up."

Aubrey who had been smiling shot her eyes to Chloe in question at Alex's apology. She wasn't prepared to see the almost angry face she wore, as she watched Alex and Beca, not even seeing Aubrey's eyes on her.

Beca nodded and smiled softly as Alex stepped into her and she wrapped her arms around her before picking her up. Emily was watching silently before deciding to move back over to the table.

"I love you Mama."

"I love you too, Alex." She said. "Did you tell your Mom what made you so upset?"

She nodded and looked over to Chloe. Beca followed her line of sight and saw the anger leave Chloe's face just in time.

Chloe seeing Beca looking at her, smiled softly and nodded before moving to get Alex a cereal bowl.

"Alex, I want you to meet someone." She said walking over and Emily was nearly bouncing with excitement.

"This is Emily, I work with her, she sings and we are making an Album together."

She explained. Emily held out her hand.

"Hi, Alex. I have heard so much about you, I'm so glad to finally meet you."

Alex smiled shyly and shook her hand. "You're pretty." She said and everyone smiled as Emily practically squealed with happiness.

"So are you!" She said.

"Did you know, that my mom Stacie is going to have a baby? And I'm homeschooled." She said proudly.

"My goodness! So you are going to be a big sister huh? Are you excited?"

Alex nodded, not even noticing that Beca had set her in the chair or that Chloe placed a bowl of cereal in front of her.

"I'm really excited, I can't wait to play with it." She said. Beca chuckled picking up the spook and putting it in Alex's hand, then into the bowl.

"I want a little sister, because I don't really like boys. And I can dress her in pretty baby clothes," She went on as she took a bite of her cereal.

All the women in the room watched with smiles as Alex was instantly comfortable with Emily.

"I have a big sister, and she did the same with me, I loved it! I bet you are going to be the best big sister ever." Emily said, her voice dripping with cheeriness. Alex smiled widely.

"I think I will, Mama says I'm pretty cool, so… I think I will." She said confidently as she took another bite.

Emily looked up at the group watching with smiles and mouthed ' _Oh my god'_ as if she were experiencing the most amazing moment of her life.

"Are you a Bella?" Alex asked and Emily had to refrain from clapping in excitement.

"Your moms, made me one." She nodded. "Isn't that the coolest thing ever?"

Alex nodded happily. "Are you going to stay for a while? Do you want to go swimming with me?" She asked.

Emily smiled and was about to answer when Aubrey spoke. "Not today sweetie, Emily has to go back home soon, and you were sick last night. You have a doctor's appointment today with your Mama.

Alex looked up at them and frowned. "I don't want to go to the Doctor. I'm not sick anymore." She said.

"We still have an appointment, and you both are going. You haven't had a checkup in a while anyway, so-"

" _No_!" Alex said dropping her spoon into her bowl. "I don't want to. I want to go swimming at the beach with Emily. And the Doctors give shots. I don't want shots."

"Alex, lower your voice, and calm down." Aubrey said. "You are going, in a few hours. So no more arguing and, stop yelling in front of guests."

"I'm. Not. Going." She said angrily and Chloe and Beca both wore the same worried expression while Stacie and Emily looked a little confused as to what to do. Aubrey was just as angry.

"Yes you are young lady, now finish your breakfast, and stop acting like a baby." She said.

Alex slid off of the chair and glared at Aubrey. "No. You are mean, Mom. I'm not going!" She said and picked up the cereal bowl before walking over to the sink and dropping it in with enough force to break it.

She instantly flipped around with wide eyes. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to break it!"

Aubrey was already making her way across the room though and Alex instantly started crying.

"I'm sorry!"

Stacie walked up behind Emily. "Why don't we go into the living room?"

She nodded while she watched in shock as Alex completely broke down and Aubrey picked her up, trying to calm her.

"Alex what in the world," Beca said as she walked over to them, Chloe right behind her.

"It was an accident!" She cried as Aubrey wiped away the tears that kept falling.

Beca stopped for a second. "Alex, have you been feeling angry again? Like you were when we lived in Maine?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm not angry," She said, her breath coming out in hiccups.

Chloe folded her arms, knowing exactly what was going on, she just didn't want to bring it up now. "Are you feeling sick, or-"

"No! I just want to stay here and not go to the doctor. I don't want to leave."

Aubrey looked at Beca and she shook her head. "Alright, we will cancel." Beca said and Aubrey's mouth opened to protest.

"But you have to calm down, and tell us what is going on, why are you so upset?"

Chloe looked at Alex, then back to Beca. Beca was looking at Alex expectantly and Aubrey was waiting for a response, biting her tongue so she didn't snap at Beca for deciding to cancel the appointment.

"Alex?" Beca asked softly, "Talk to me."

Alex looked at Chloe, and Chloe was met with big, brown tear filled eyes. Scared eyes. And this brought back her earlier anger.

She took breath and stepped forward. "She is upset because she thinks you lied to her."

Beca and Aubrey both looked at Chloe in question.

Beca stepped closer, "I lied, about what?" She asked.

"About us being safe here. About no one being able to hurt us anymore."

Beca's face fell slightly and she looked down. "I don't understand," she said and even Aubrey could hear the underlying tone of her voice and she looked at them in trepidation. What was going on?

Chloe felt her anger rise. Beca had no intention of telling them what had happened. She was going to hide it. She was hiding it, and Alex was paying for it.

"She was awake Beca." She snapped and Alex tucked her face into Aubrey's neck.

Beca's face paled, and she looked at Alex.

"She was awake, and she saw what he did."

Beca's eyes filled with tears and she stepped back slightly. "I uh, no...She, she was asleep-"

Aubrey's eyes got wider, "What happened?" She demanded.

"She was angry this morning because last night, she saw what he did, and all she could think was that you lied to her. About being safe. And now, you were going to lie to us. Again. You had no intention of telling us did you?" She asked.

Beca looked at Chloe, feeling her heart clenching and her stomach dropping at the anger in her voice. She was going to tell them, she was just waiting until later, but for some reason she couldn't speak. She couldn't get those words out. And Aubrey beat her to it.

" _What happened?"_ She demanded and Chloe turned to her.

"James pushed Beca into the wall in Alex's room last night. Pulled her hair, threatened her. And Alex saw all of it." She said looking at Beca.

"And you weren't going to say anything, were you? Silence is your thing." She growled turning and walking out of the room. Leaving Aubrey to look at Beca in shock and confusion as the younger girl, let her tears fall rapidly as she seemed to struggle with finding her voice. She was going to tell them, she was trying to say that. But she couldn't. Yeah. Silence was her thing.

 **A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!? More soon!**


	21. What Stacie see's

**A/N: So it might seem weird, to some that Chloe is the one who is going to be the angry one, as briefly seen in the last chapter, but I thought it was pretty believable. That, and I can work off how Chloe and Beca interacted in PP2. She was angry a lot. So yeah. Sorry for the delay in updating. I got to spend 8 amazing days with my girlfriend, and now we are planning our not so distant future together 3 so there, have a little love fluff. Cause you aren't getting any in Bella Squared right now. Okay. Ill shut up. HERE YOU GO.**

Aubrey, Chloe and Stacie sat in the living room a few hours later. Stacie laying back on the couch, her face slightly pale while Chloe ran her fingers through her hair. She had thrown up three times since breakfast, and was beginning to feel better, though she didn't dare move.

Chloe's fingers brushing softly through her hair was relaxing, and she cursed this morning sickness that never seemed to stay in the designated hours, that were considered the morning.

Aubrey sat at the other end of the couch, with Stacie's feet in her lap. Her face stoic, as she tried to wrap her head around the events of that morning and apparently what happened the night before. Beca had taken Emily to the airport, and Alex went with them. Beca didn't say much other than she needed to speak with Alex and they would be back before dinner.

"This can't be happening again." Stacie said and Aubrey looked over at her.

"Do you feel sick again?" She asked, already preparing to stand up so Stacie could go into the bathroom. She stopped when Stacie shook her head.

"No, I mean this cluster fuck with James. It can't be happening. I think, it's all just being blown out of proportion, because she didn't tell us right away."

"That's the thing though. We don't know how serious it is, _because_ she didn't tell us." Chloe said exasperatedly. Her eyes fixed in a hard gaze. She was still very upset with the whole situation. While Aubrey and Stacie could see why she would be upset, they weren't sure why she seemed to be angry with Beca, to the degree that she was. If what Alex saw was correct, she had been attacked the night before. Could they be angry at her for that?

"Maybe she was waiting? Until Emily was gone." Stacie suggested. "Maybe she didn't want to bring it up in front of her, or Alex. Since she didn't know Alex even saw it." She reached her hand back and linked it with Chloe's give it a soft squeeze.

Chloe squeezed back and looked down at her. It made sense, but she couldn't seem to let go of the grudge she was holding. "She had an opportunity to tell us. Last night, in bed. Early this morning before anyone got up and she was sick. I was out here with her, on the couch. She could have said something then. She chose not to. She was hiding it."

Aubrey looked over at her. "We can't accuse her of that, Chlo. We don't know her reasoning yet, we didn't give her the chance to explain."

Chloe met her gaze, letting out a breath through her nose and pursing her lips in thought. "Did you see her face?" she asked. Aubrey looked at her in question and shook her head.

"When?"

"In the kitchen. When I told her that Alex was awake. She gave that same damn look. The one she used to get, when it was about Jesse. Now it's about James, and she was hiding it. She had been caught, and she knew it. I understand, she was probably scared. I get that." She said and looked away, taking a calming breath.

"We have been doing this...for what? Nearly seven years? There is no reason. No Excuse. She should have told us immediately. She was assaulted in our home. And our daughter saw it. Again." She said. "Who knows what this has done to Alex's recovery. She bounced back, once we moved here, but she is only a kid, and she went through something terrible. She was so angry at Beca this morning. She isn't okay. Neither of them are." She said trailing off and looking away from the worried green eyes that were looking at her.

Stacie slowly sat up so she was sitting between them. "I see your point, love. I really do. And I wasn't there, for a long time. I'm still new to what you have had for so long. I don't know everything that happened during those years you were in Maine. I came at the end, the bad part. You left Barden, and we had no Idea where you went. The last thing I did was help Beca come out of that catatonic state she was in. She was so traumatized. Then, nothing. For five years. When we came here, I saw you all so happy. Healing, with a beautiful little girl and before we knew it, the nightmare started all over again."

Aubrey reached over and took her hand. "It's bad, I know. But, when I look at Beca, I'm so used to seeing her in that state of fear. I'm used to Beca the victim. Not the Beca the survivor. So now, with this whole thing with James. I can't be mad that she didn't say anything, because I wasn't there. I didn't see her recovery. I've seen pain, and fear, and trauma. We have only been in the clear for such a short time. You can be mad at her for not telling us." She said looking at Chloe and the older girl looked back at her, with teary eyes.

"But, I can't. And while I see your point from your side and Aubrey's. I understand why she didn't say anything. Because as bad as it may be. I still see her, scared and lost and unable to speak. I don't believe she was hiding this. I don't. Because I do see the progress when it comes to her being open and honest. I don't know why she didn't say anything right away, but I don't find that to be a reason to be angry with her." She said looking at Chloe and then Aubrey. She let out a breath as she received the smallest smile from Aubrey.

"It that terrible? That I still see her that way?" She asked.

Aubrey let out her own breath. "Well, while we didn't know you saw her like that. It makes sense. You are right. The majority of the time you have been with her. It was during the worst parts of our lives. I get why you sympathize with that. I don't agree that she is a victim anymore. She has grown, she has recovered, and she is a survivor. We all are. We don't know the details of what happened last night. We don't know the reasoning behind her staying quiet. You both make valid points. I see why Chloe is angry, I see why you aren't." She said. "Now, I want to hear Becas side."

Stacie nodded slowly and looked at Chloe who was swiping her hands across her cheeks, wiping away the tears. "I'm sorry," She said. "I don't know why I am so angry."

Stacie smiled and leaned over rubbing her hand over Chloe's back and leaning her head on her shoulder. Chloe sniffled and rested her head on Stacie's.

"I'm going to make some lunch and text Beca, see when she plans to come home and if I should make lunch for them. I love you weirdos." She said standing up and kissing them both on the head.

"Love you too," Stacie called after her.

"Love you Bree." Chloe said lifting her head.

Aubrey disappeared into the kitchen and Stacie groaned placing her hand on her belly. "Sick?" Chloe asked standing up and holding out her hand.

Stacie took it and was pulled to her feet. "This kid hates me." She whined as she shuffled toward the bathroom.

Chloe smirked after her, before looking around their living room in thought. She let out a breath and walked over to the mantle and looked at the pictures they had set out. Her eyes landing on the picture that was taken at Alex's 5th birthday party. The three of them standing behind her. Her face happy, bright. Untainted. A cake in front of her, with lit candles, waiting to be wished upon and blown out.

She smiled softly. Her birthday was coming up. So much had happened in one short year. Their lives were completely changed. Turned around. So much had changed, for the good and bad. She wanted her 6th birthday to be a fresh start. A new life, a new home. A family that was happy and healthy. That's what she deserved. She walked away from the mantle, already planning what she wanted to do for their daughters coming birthday.

XXXXXX

Beca watched with soft eyes as Alex sat across from her in the wooden booth. She had a milkshake in front of her and she was pulling the straw out and letting the melted ice cream pour into her mouth before doing it again.

"So I was thinking, maybe we could talk, about what you saw last night?" She asked gently. Alex looked at her and put the straw into the glass.

"Why?" She asked, her voice curious.

Beca smiled. "Well, I just thought, I should apologize. I didn't mean for it to happen, and I'm sorry if it scared you. I'm sorry if it made it seem like I was lying to you."

Alex looked at her thoughtfully. "I was scared." She said, and Beca leaned forward, resting her folded arms under her on the table.

"Is he going to hurt us, like Jesse did?" She asked.

Beca felt her heart drop into her stomach. Never in a million years, would she have thought her daughter would know the horrible things that were caused by Jesse. Let alone, have been directly affected by it.

"No, Alex, he isn't." She said softly. "No one will ever hurt us like Jesse did. I won't ever let anyone hurt you again."

Alex dropped her hands into her lap and looked down at them. "Will he take me away? What if he comes back? You weren't there when Jesse took me away. How could you stop him?" She asked and her face was scrunched in worry. It took every bit of strength Beca had not to break down at the scared look she could clearly see in her child's eyes.

She sat back, scooting out of her seat and moving over to sit beside her daughter. She wrapped her arm around her and Alex leaned into her side.

"Alex, I am so sorry for everything that happened. I never meant for you to get hurt, and I don't like you being scared." She said holding her close. She kissed the top of her head before moving back and taking her small face in her hands.

"But, I promise. I will never let anyone hurt you, or me or your Moms ever again, okay?" She asked keeping her eyes locked on Alex's. She could see the small crease between Alex's eyes relax and she nodded.

"Okay, Mama." She said and Beca pulled her back into a tight hug.

"What about the baby?" She asked and Beca smiled.

"The baby too." She promised kissing her head again as her phone chimed in her pocket. She pulled it out and opened the text. With a smile she read the message and then looked at Alex.

"Mom is making lunch at home. This milkshake," She pointed to the glass in front of them and Alex looked at it, then back at her. "Never happened." She said with raised eyebrows and Alex smiled picking up the straw and bringing it up Becas mouth. She laughed as she was fed the sugary treat.

"Deal?" She asked as she replied to the text.

Alex nodded pouring some into her own mouth. "Deal."

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!


	22. Badges

**A/N: I choked on my coffee when I saw how long it has been since I updated this. I am so sorry. I hate me too. Please forgive my neglectfulness I had no idea it had been so long. I hope you enjoy!**

"Alex, you have hardly touched your lunch." Chloe said as they sat at the table. They had been hoe for around ten minutes, Chloe hadn't spoken to Beca, and Beca did her best to remain calm, feeling the tension in the air.

Stacie was feeling better, and was sitting next to Alex. She had her face propped up in one hand, picking at her lunch.

Aubrey who was seated next to Beca, one hand resting in her thigh, trying to ease her worries. She could see the trepidation in her eyes. She knew Chloe was angry, and having Chloe angry at you, was something no one particularly enjoyed.

She had been watching Alex pick at her sandwich only having taken two bites. When she sighed, realizing why she wasn't eating.

"Beca." She said, looking over at her and Beca turned from where she was poking at her own sandwich.

"You are so busted." She smirked. Alex looked up at Beca, her eyes comically wide and Beca looked at her.

"Your lips are sealed." She said. Alex nodded, pretending to zip her lips shut and throwing an invisible key behind her.

Stacie chuckled, her hand rubbing her belly as she watched. Aubrey shook her head, unable to keep the smile off of her face.

Beca glanced at Chloe, seeing she wasn't smiling, and didn't seem to find any humor in this. Her smile faded, and she looked away from her.

"Alex, finish your sandwich in the living room please?" Beca asked. And Alex looked at her.

"But Mama,"

"No buts. Go on now." She said nodding toward the living room. Alex sighed slipping out of her chair and picking up the plate. He looked around the table at all of them.

"Are you going to fight?" She asked.

Chloe looked at her, her face falling. "No sweetie. We aren't going to fight. Go on and do as your Mama asked."

She nodded slowly and turned with her plate. They watched her walk toward the doorway before she turned again.

"Mama is really sorry. And I forgave her, so you should too Mommy. She didn't mean to make you mad." She said before turning and leaving.

Beca looked down into her lap as Chloe sighed and looked at Beca with teary eyes.

Aubrey brought her hand up to lift Becas chin. "Beca, what in the world happened?" She asked.

She looked from Aubrey to Chloe. Seeing the tears in her eyes. She couldn't help the small sob that left her. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to hide it I swear. I didn't know she was awake, I didn't know she saw anything. I was waiting until Emily had gone home, I was going to tell you."

She was practically sobbing by this point, and no matter how angry Chloe might have been, she had gotten up and rounded the table, pulling Beca into her arms.

"It's okay, shh, breathe." Beca grabbed onto her tightly, her hands fisting in her shirt as she cried against her chest. Aubrey had brought a hand up to her mouth and was watching as her stomach churned. This was not supposed to happen. They were past this. She looked over at Stacie to see she was trying to get up, trying to move over to Beca as well.

She stood up and helped her stand, then they each flanked her and Chloe.

"Breathe my love, tell us what happened." Aubrey said rubbing her hand over Becas back.

She sat back, taking a few deep breaths, her tears slowing down. "I- I had gone in to check on Alex, make sure she had everything she needed. And when I walked out of her room he was there. He said he was looking for the bathroom, but when I told him where it was, he…he pushed me into her room and closed the door."

Aubrey jaw clenched and Stacie listened, preparing herself for another round of tears.

"He didn't hurt me, just held me against the wall. He is mad that he got fired. He, demanded that I get his job back. Or get him a better position. He threatened you guys, if I don't do it. He said that unless I want this to get worse, I have to transfer money to him. So he doesn't lose his apartment. He threatened to do something to you, if I didn't. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know Alex saw it. And I didn't intend on keeping it from you, I swear." She said.

"I would have told you last night, but he said he was taking Emily home, and I couldn't let him."

They nodded their understanding. "Beca he isn't going to get away with this, this isn't going to become anything. You are safe, and we are safe." Chloe said as Stacie lifted herself out of the chair.

"What are you doing?" Aubrey asked.

She grabbed her cell phone. "I'm calling the police. Then I'm calling the label." She said. "That bastard isn't going to come ear Beca or this family again. This isn't going any further."

XXXXXX

"Beca? They are here."

Beca looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her eyes were slightly puffy and red, but she didn't care. She took a breath and stood back from the counter opening the door. Aubrey stood there, a sad smile on her face.

"Chloe is filling them in, but they need your statement. Rachel is also on her way here."

Beca looked up. "She's flying here?"

Aubrey nodded. "She didn't like hearing what happened last night. She is very upset, and worried. So she is catching the next flight."

"Wonderful. Just what my boss needs." She sighed.

Aubrey placed her hands on her shoulders. "Hey, it's not like that. She is worried about you, Beca. And one of her ex-employees assaulted you. She wants to make sure all is well, and I think it is really great, that she is coming."

Beca nodded and hugged Aubrey for a second, before moving back and giving her a kiss. "Where is Alex?"

"She is with everyone in the living room."

Beca nodded. "Just what she needs. More police, more drama."

Aubrey took her hand and squeezed it. "They gave her police badge stickers. She is having a great time." She said and Beca smiled shaking her head as she was lead out of the room.

XXXXXX

"And he demanded that I pay his rent, until I get his job back. He said if I don't, something is going to happen to my family."

The male officer wrote down exactly what he was being told, as they all sat in the living room. Alex was seated in Chloe's lap examining her stickers.

"And you say, it woke your daughter?" He asked looking at Alex. Beca nodded.

"Would it be okay if we asked her some questions?"

Beca tensed and Stacie who has her hand on her back felt it. "She is okay Becs."

She nodded and looked at Alex.

"Alex, the police man wants to ask you somethings, okay? So you be very honest."

Alex looked from Beca to the two officers. "Okay."

He knelt down in front of her. "My name is Officer Flynn, what's yours?" He asked.

"Alex." She said and he extended his hand. She slowly took it and smile as he wiggled it.

"Now that we know each other, can I ask you somethings?"

She nodded and straightened up in Chloe's lap.

"Awesome. Okay, so I heard that someone was in your room last night, with your Mom. Can you tell me about that?"

She nodded. "Yes, it was someone Mama worked with. He isn't very nice and he was mean to us once. He got fired and that made him mad, so he pushed her last night."

"That isn't very nice is it?"

She shook her head. "No, pushing is mean. And he pulled her hair too, I heard her cry." She said.

He looked at Beca with sympathetic eyes. "That isn't nice either." He said. "Did you hear him say anything?"

She nodded. "That she should be quiet so she didn't wake me up. But I was already awake. And then he said she had to give him money."

Officer Flynn wrote this all down and looked up at her. "You are very brave little girl aren't you?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yes. My dad was bad like James and he hurt us too, so now I'm brave." She said proudly and he looked from her too the four women who looked as though they could break down at any moment.

"Well it's good that you are brave, and you are doing a very good thing telling me this. Cause now, we can make sure that James doesn't make your Mama cry anymore."

She smiled. "Mhmm!"

"Well thank you very much, Miss Alex. You are a big help!" he said and reached into his pocket. "I think you have earned some more stickers."

Alex smiled widely. "Thank you!" She said as a handful of stickers were placed in her small hands. She wiggled off of Chloe's lap and ran out of the Livingroom.

"KEEP THOSE OFF OF THE WALLS!" Aubrey called.

Officer Flynn stood up. "Alright, I think we have everything we need. You did the right thing calling. And you said your boss is coming out here?"

Stacie nodded. "Yes, she wants to check on Beca and do whatever she needs to, too keep him away from the label."

He nodded. "Well Miss Mitchell, you have quite the support system here. And a very lovely daughter. We have all we need, and we will get back with you as soon as we can. A restraining order, shouldn't be a problem."

She nodded and stood up extending her hand. "Thank you, Officer."

He nodded. "Enjoy the rest of your day ladies." He said as he and his partner exited the house.

They all released a breath and Chloe moved over, to pull Beca into a hug. Aubrey smiled at them as she stood up.

"Everything is going to be just fine. I'm going to get dinner started, since we will be having a guest tonight." She said.

"I'll help you." Stacie said and took the blondes hand as they walked into the kitchen.

"By help you mean taste test all the food?" She asked playfully.

"What baby wants, baby gets." Stacie laughed and Chloe and Beca chucked as they were left alone in the room.

"I love you, Beca."

She looked up and smiled. "I love you too, Chloe."

"Are you okay?" She asked and Beca nodded.

"I think I will be. It's nice to not hide it. Not that I had planned too. But, I know we are going to be taken care of."

Chloe nodded and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Yes we are."

A/N: I wrote that a lot faster than I thought I would. I'm kind of proud PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW?!


	23. Trouble in Paradise pt 1

**A/N: PLEASE READ. Alright guys, a couple things. First, there is a small time jump in this chapter. Everything will be covered, nothing is going to be missed. Also, it's going to get a bit angsty. I know not everyone likes the angst, but if you follow my stories, you know that's what I write. It won't last forever, but it's going to get bumpy from this chapter on. Of course there will be fluffy moments. And it's not going to be like the other stories. Just so you know. Also THANK YOU to everyone who takes the time to review. It helps SO MUCH. Okay. Ill shut up now. ENJOY!**

Three knocks on the front door had Alex jumping from where she sat on the couch with Beca and Aubrey and running towards it.

"It's Rachel, I got it!" She called excitedly and Stacie who was walking into the living room, a hand on her belly and a cup of something hot in her hand had to practically jump out of her way.

"Hey slow down!" Chloe called having seen the near crash as she walked toward the door.

"Sorry!" She called as she reached the door.

Chloe stopped when she reached Stacie. "You okay?" She asked. Stacie laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm alright, she is just excited she said and leaned in giving Chloe a kiss before continuing her walk to the living room.

Chloe smiled after her before turning around to see Alex pulling the door open. "Hi Rachel!" Chloe smiled as Alex grabbed her hand and pulled her into the house.

"Well hello Alex, aren't you just the best door greeter I've ever met." She laughed as she closed the door.

She looked up to see Chloe walking toward her. "Chloe, how are you?" She asked as Chloe reached them and gave her a small hug.

"Better." She said and motioned to the living room. "We are all in here."

Rachel nodded and Alex let her hand go to run ahead toward the living room. Beca and Aubrey looked up as she ran in and smiled when she jumped on the couch and wiggled her way in between them.

"You good Alex?" Stacie asked from where she sat in the reclining chair next to them. "You relaxed?" She joked.

Alex had been on cloud nine since the officers left. She had placed one sticker on her shirt, and demanded to be called Officer Alex. However they all kept forgetting. She hid the rest of the stickers and wouldn't tell anyone where. They had definitely put her in a great mood. That and the ice cream Beca had given her.

She nodded with a smile. "Yes, I'm relaxed Mom." She said as Chloe and Rachel walked in. Stacie smiled at the little girl, still getting used to being called mom. Especially by Alex who had met her as Aunt Stacie. Aubrey smirked and lifted the bouncing child into her lap.

"Hello Rachel." She said as Chloe motioned for her to take a seat.

"Hi Aubrey, good to see you." She said. "And Beca, Stacie, how are you, under the circumstances?" She asked as she sat down.

Beca nodded. "I'm doing okay, Thank you." Beca said. Stacie nodded along with her.

"Doing well, and you?"

Rachel sighed. "I'm alright. I will be better once we get this sorted." She said.

"Can I get you anything to drink? Coffee? Tea?" Chloe offered.

"Coffee sounds great, thank you dear." She smiled as Chloe left the room.

Rachel looked at Stacie. "While we wait, I have to ask. How are you feeling? Your belly is getting bigger." She gushed.

Stacie smiled rubbing her pregnant belly. "I'm doing well. The sickness is finally going away. I still crave the weirdest stuff though." She smiled.

"Do you know what you are having yet?" She asked.

Stacie shook her head. "Nope, that is in a few weeks." She smiled.

"Are you hoping for one or the other?"

"I want a baby sister!" Alex said loudly and Beca jumped before laughing and looking at Stacie.

"Either is just fine with me." She said and Alex slumped a little.

"Well I am happy for you, he or she is going to have a lot of love here." She said looking at them all. "And you will be a great big sister, Alex."

With a smile, Alex nodded. 'Yeah I will. Even if it is a boy. I will still be a good sister and play with and stuff." She smiled.

Beca looked at her daughter and couldn't help but feel proud.

"Coffee is ready."

Chloe walked in holding the tray they used to hold the coffee pot and sugar. Only it had cups on it as well and cream.

She set it on the coffee table and poured one cup. "Do you take anything in it?" She asked Rachel.

She shook her head. "No, Black is just fine." She said and Chloe handed it to her. After pouring cups for every one aside from Stacie who had a cup of hot chocolate and Alex. They sat back.

Rachel took a drink and sighed. "Very good, thank you."

Chloe smiled and sat back next to Beca.

"Okay, so as much as I don't like it. What in the world happened here last night?" She asked.

Beca took a breath. "Well, we had Emily over for dinner. Emily Junk." Rachel nodded. "She messaged a few hours before, and asked if it was okay if she brought a friend from the label. We said yes, not thinking much of it, definitely not thinking it was going to be James. But, when they arrived, we found it was him. Dinner went smoothly, he was polite I guess. But uh, after dinner we went out to sit on the patio, and I went to check on Alex, she was sick with a fever."

Rachel looked over at Alex who was quietly listening, her eyes on her Mother. She looked back at Beca and nodded. "Anyway, I was going to leave her room when he came up behind me. He pushed me into her room and-"

"Beca hold on," Rachel stopped her and she looked at her a little confused.

"Should Alex maybe go out of the room?" She asked.

Beca looked down and Alex looked at Rachel. "It's okay, I already know. I saw it."

Rachel's eyes grew and she looked at everyone in the room. "Alex sweetie, maybe it wouldn't be bad idea, huh? Why don't you go on up to your room and play." Aubrey said.

Alex huffed. "But Mom I already know."

Aubrey nodded and Beca looked at her. "I know you do bunny, but it would make me really happy if you would, this once, go up and play. I'll come get you when we are finished talking."

Alex sighed, her face falling, but she climbed out of Aubrey's lap. Rachel watched as she walked from the room. "I still already know." She said and disappeared out of the room.

Beca smiled softly shaking her head. "That girl."

Rachel waited a moment before speaking. "She is rather calm."

"She is used to this." Aubrey said. "Not something she should be used to, we know. But, after all that happened she is."

Rachel nodded. "But she is okay?"

Chloe nodded. "Beca sat down with her. She knows she isn't in any danger, and that everything is okay."

Rachel shook her head. "That kid is going to be hearing from me." She growled. "Okay, go on."

Beca nodded and Aubrey scooted closer to her, taking her hand. "He just told me that if I don't get his job back, something is going to happen to my family. And that I am going to transfer enough money to him, to pay his rent, so he doesn't lose his apartment, while I get his job back." She said. "Then it was over. "

"Did he hurt you?"

Beca shook her head. "No, he might think he did, but no. I'm fine."

"I cannot begin to express how sorry I am. I don't know how or why Emily was with him. And I can't believe what he did. You said you called the police?"

"They have mine and Alex's statements." Beca said.

"Alex?"

"She saw it happen, her statement helps. They are going for a restraining order."

Rachel sighed sitting back. "IS there anything I can do? Anything you need or want to make things easier while this gets taken care of?"

Beca nodded. "Yes, actually. Um, my home studio was just finished. It would be a great help, if I could work from home for a while?" She asked and they could all hear the nervousness in her voice.

"Of course, yes." She nodded. "It's fully equipped I'm sure." She said.

"Just like my studio at the label." Beca nodded. "Emily is my only client, and she didn't seem to have any problems coming here, I don't think she will mind if we work on the album from here."

Rachel shook her head. "If she is okay with it, she is your client. You do what you have too."

Beca nodded and Aubrey squeezed her hand. "If there is anything you need, anything at all, please don't hesitate to call."

Beca nodded and Chloe looked at her before whipping her head around to Rachel. "What about her spot at the club? He hasn't even performed her first set really."

"She will keep that, No worries. When this is all taken care of, your spot will be waiting."

"Thank you, Rachel, this is really generous of you." Aubrey spoke.

She lifted her hand. "It's the least I can do. James hasn't made your experience at my label a very good one so far, and I want to make sure you know that you are taken care of, all of you. We take care of our producers, their families. You do a lot, you sacrifice a lot. It's the least we can do, especially considering everything that has happened since you have been here."

"Thank you, Rachel. Really, it has been bumpy, but having someone who understands, it helps." Beca smiled and Rachel nodded.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? I mean, it was trip to get here, it's the least we can do?" Chloe offered.

She smiled. "That would be great, thank you." She smiled. "Only if that little cute of yours, can help though." She laughed as they stood up.

"She get bossy in the kitchen, just prepare yourself." Stacie said as Beca took her hand and helped her up.

"Likes to help out?"

"Loves it." Aubrey laughed as they walked toward the kitchen.

XXXXXX

 **3 weeks later**

It didn't take long for the police to find James. They got the call a week after it all happened, letting them know that he had been given a restraining order, not only from them, but the Label, as well as Emily. Beca had broken in the home studio, practically living in it 5-8 hours a day.

Stacie and Alex spent a lot of time in it with her, when Alex wasn't doing lessons. Aubrey had been back to work, working steady hours as Chloe continued with the Dance Studio. Once the restraining order had been handed out, it was as if everything was back to normal. Or what they had come to know as normal.

Aubrey still wasn't fond of her job, Alex was getting ready to celebrate her 6th birthday and Chloe had planned it. Stacie had the pre ultrasound jitters. They would be finding out the gender of their baby in two days. And Alex's birthday was in three.

Beca was busy with final touches on two more song for Emily, the release for the single was coming up and she was nearing a nervous breakdown. Emily had become a familiar face around the house. The guest room basically becoming her room over the last few weeks as she and Beca worked on her album.

It was a particularly hot day, and Beca was locked away in the studio, when the door flew open and Chloe and Alex practically ran in, in their bathing suits.

"Mama, it's so warm outside, and I finished my lessons. Come to the beach with us!"

Beca smiled turning in her chair and taking her headphones off. She looked at the two in front of her and shook her head. "How can I say no to that sweet face?" She said bopping Alex's nose and standing up. "And this beautiful girl." She said pulling Chloe to her by the waist and kissing her.

"You guys are so weird, come on!" Alex said excitedly and ran out of the room.

Chloe smiled at her. "She practically forced me into this." She said and stood back from Beca. "So if I'm going, you are too."

"Where is Aubrey and Stacie?"

Chloe pulled her hair back and began to tie it up with the pony tail tie on her wrist. "Aubrey is on her way home from work, we called she will meet us down there, and Stacie needs you." She said smiling sympathetically.

"Why what's wrong?" She asked.

"Remember when we tried to go to down to the lake when you were pregnant with Alex?"

Beca looked at her with an 'oh no' face. Chloe nodded. "She is in the bedroom."

"Okay, better get going before Alex goes without us. I'll get Stacie, and we will be right down."

Chloe nodded. "Sounds good." She said and walked out, turning to the left while Beca followed and went to the right towards the bedroom.

She knocked a couple times. "Stace?"

"Come in." Came a solemn voice and Beca walked in to see Stacie standing in front of their full length mirror. Her hair tied up in a bun, sunglasses on her head. And her black bikini.

Too Beca she looked as stunning as always, but when she turned around, the smile that she had on, seeing her girlfriend, slipped away quickly. Stacie's eyes were red, and her cheeks were stained with tears.

"Stace," She said walking up to her and Stacie looked down, a small sob coming out of her.

Beca didn't speak, she waited for Stacie to look at her. Opting instead to gently tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. When Stacie did look up, her eyes shone with fresh tears which Beca wiped away as soon as they fell.

"I used to wear this and feel so great. I felt sexy. And now." She said looking down at her belly. She was only around five months, and had been feeling better about her small bump. This wasn't a shock to Beca however. She had gone through the same thing.

"This belly is big, I googled how big I should be, and I'm bigger than most women at five months."

"Everyone is different love, I was even bigger than this." She said placing her hands on her belly.

"I just feel so…"

"If you say unattractive I'm going to faint." Beca smiled. She was pleased hear a laugh come out of her previously crying girlfriend. "You are beautiful Stacie. Always, and you have a baby growing inside you. Do you know how amazing that is?"

"I feel like a cow." She deadpanned.

"Well you're the prettiest damn cow in the pasture."

Stacie laughed at that, wiping her tears and Beca watched her admiringly. "That's a plus."

"Jersey cow?" Beca asked. And Stacie shook her head laughing again. "You are ridiculous." She said grabbing her sheer wrap and putting it on.

"What? Jersey cows are pretty, they are my favorite. Have ever seen them? Their eyelashes are red-carpet ready." She said.

"Oh my god Beca you are a weirdo." She laughed.

"That's the second time today I've been called weird today." She said opening the dresser and pulling out her own suit.

Stacie chuckled and pulled her around to give her a kiss. "You are the only person that could make me feel better about my rising weight, by calling me a beautiful cow. Props." She said and kissed her again.

Beca watched as she turned and walked out of the room, feeling her stomach flutter. She would never get used to the amazing life they were building together.

XXXXXX

Stacie watched fondly as Beca rubbed sunscreen over her baby bump while Alex and Chloe were a few feet away, building a sand castle.

"Look Mama look!" Beca flipped her drying hair back to look at their castle.

"Wow that looks great you guys! Alex, you are doing a good job on that mote!"

Alex looked at the mote she had dug and smiled proudly. "Thank you. Look, Mommy, is building a tower, you know that is where all the princesses always live. Except, I think instead, a prince will live in it." She nodded. "Hold on, I'll be back."

She stood up and ran back up toward the house. "Wipe your feet Alex!" Chloe called though she as certain she wasn't heard, and she would be vacuuming a trail of sand through the house.

She shook her head and continued building while Beca sat back. "There, no burns for you."

Stacie smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Who's hungry?" They turned to see Aubrey walking toward them with a bag in her hands. The black pencil skirt and satin blouse she left the house in was replaced by a bikini top, and a long skirt. Her hair falling in waves and sunglasses covering her eyes.

Chloe stood up, brushing the sand off of her hands and meeting her. "Hello there," She smiled giving her a kiss as Beca and Stacie made room on the blanket they were sitting on.

Aubrey sat down setting the bag down. "Alex just passed me, making an awful mess of sand through the kitchen and up the stairs."

Chloe sighed and shook her head. "I'll clean it." Beca said.

"It's okay." Chloe said. "Just sand. What did you bring?" She asked opening the bag.

"I stopped at that little burger place on the way home, I thought we could eat junk tonight." She said as she helped pass out the contents of the bag.

"Hey Mom!" Aubrey turned with a smile as Alex plopped down beside her, her arms full of Barbie's.

"Alex, you didn't wipe your feet before going inside." Chloe said passing her, her food. She dropped the dolls and wiped her hands before taking it.

"Sorry Mommy, I was in a hurry."

"Well, you know the rules. You have to wipe your feet. And I think you are going to clean up the mess you made." Chloe said.

Beca looked at her, then at Alex, waiting for the inevitable. But Alex took a bite of her sandwich and nodded. Then once she had swallowed she spoke. "Okay, Mommy. I will. I'm sorry I made a mess."

Chloe smiled at her. "Apology accepted. Thank you Alex."

She nodded then bit into her sandwich again. Aubrey and Beca were both smiling as well.

"Oh my god."

They all looked at Stacie, whose eyes had grown two sizes, her hand on her belly. "What's wrong?" Beca asked sitting up on her knees, Aubrey and Chloe had frozen waiting.

"I… the baby kicked." She said her eyes shooting up to them. "I felt it, it kicked." She said, her eyes shining once more with tears.

Before they had a chance to say anything, her hand shot out and grabbed Becas, placing it on her stomach and pressing her fingers in to it. Beca stayed perfectly still, barley breathing. Then she looked up at Stacie, a huge smile on her face as she felt the small, barley there pressure hit against her finger tips.

Chloe and Aubrey scurried over, each of them taking a turn. Both of them, tearing up and Alex sat across from her mothers, a confused expression on her face.

"Alex, sweetie, come feel." Stacie said. "Quickly."

She set her food down and crawled over, Beca pulling her into her lap as Stacie Guided her small hand to where the baby seemed favor kicking.

"Feel," She said and Alex waited, her face still confused until she felt something in Stacie belly hit her hand and her face turned shocked. Her mouth opening in a wide smile.

"Is that the baby?" She asked, her other hand coming up to feel. Stacie nodded a teary smile.

She looked at the belly. "Don't kick to hard okay? It's not very nice." She said and they all laughed as she smiled at Stacie.

XXXXXX

"I know, it's going to be different from last year, when it comes to party guests. She doesn't have any friends here. Which is partly our fault." Chloe said. "But, last year was pretty traumatic for her, in terms of other kids, and their big mouths. So I figured this year it wouldn't be a big deal. We can have a party of our own, here at home."

Beca, Stacie and Aubrey were all sitting around the center island, Chloe discussing what she had planned for Alex's birthday. Her gifts had been bought and wrapped. Beca had made her a playlist of her favorite mixes. Stacie was going to make a homemade double layered cake and Aubrey was in charge of picking up the main gift from all of them.

"I think she is going to love it." Beca smiled as her phone began to ring. She picked it up, to see Rachel's name flash across the screen.

She answered it and everyone else fell silent.

"Hello?"

They couldn't hear what was being said on Rachel's end, but by the look on her face, it was good news.

"Seriously? Already? I thought that stuff didn't come for a while."

They all smiled as her face brightened. "Of course, yes. Absolutely. Okay…okay…see you then. Thank you."

She hung up and they all waited impatiently for her to speak.

"Emily's people have been getting the word out, surrounding her single and upcoming album. She has an interview, tomorrow, on some high end radio show in Hollywood. They want me there."

"Oh my god Beca that is amazing!" Aubrey said excitedly.

She nodded. "Yeah, then there is an event at one of the clubs owned by the label, and they want me to spin."

"Beca that is awesome!"

"But, what about my appointment?"

They turned to look at Stacie, and all their faces fell. "We find out the sex of the baby tomorrow." She said.

Beca felt her heart drop into her stomach. "Shit." She breathed. "I didn't even think I, she asked if I could be there and-"

"It's okay." Stacie said and forced a smile. "I get it, this is, huge. A big step in your career, you couldn't say no to this, your first interview."

Chloe could see the hurt in Stacie's eyes, and she looked at Beca to see how she might react. She looked upset, but nodded.

"Yeah, it is pretty big."

Stacie nodded. "Yeah, you have to go. I want you too. It's okay." She said and began to stand up. Aubrey watched her with concerned eyes and Chloe was watching Beca, as if she were waiting for something.

Beca didn't say anything. "You'll have to tell us what station the interview is on, so we can listen in."

She nodded slowly. "I will."

Stacie gave a halfhearted smile and turned. "I'm going to go soak in the bath I think. I'm a little sore."

She turned and walked toward the door and Chloe shook her head. Looking at Beca as she crossed her arms. Aubrey saw this and her brow furrowed.

"Wow." She said and Beca looked at her. "This is a huge day, you of all people should know that. And you're going to miss it? Just like that?" She asked.

"Chloe." Aubrey scolded and Chloe raised a hand, to tell her to be quiet and Aubrey glared slightly.

"You didn't even try Beca. You're just going to go. She needs you there, as much as she needs us, and you are bailing like it's nothing."

"Chloe I-"

"Save it." Chloe snapped. "Just make sure you are back in time for Alex's birthday."

She turned and stormed out of the room before Beca had a chance to say anything.

She turned to Aubrey, her face distressed. "I won't go I'll cancel-"

Aubrey stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay Beca."

"It's not, they're right. And Stacie is lying, it isn't okay. I shouldn't go."

Aubrey stood back and took Becas face in her hands. "We all knew that once you made it, things were going to change. The timing isn't great, but when is it ever? Don't stress love. It'll be okay. You go and what you love, and we will be here waiting for you to come home."

Beca looked at her, as her eyes began to water. "Chloe is mad at me again." She said.

Aubrey shook her head. "Chloe will get over it. When do you leave?"

"I need to be at the airport by 9 am."

Aubrey nodded. "I'll drive you."

Beca nodded and leaned against her, prompting Aubrey to wrap her arms around her.

"This is wonderful news Beca. It will be okay, I'll take care of those two."

XXXXXX

Aubrey felt a stab of anger go through the next morning when they were leaving and Beca was saying goodbye. Stacie hugged and kissed her, and wished her luck. She was still a little upset, but she understood. Chloe however, hadn't let go of the previous night's anger.

Aubrey almost laid into her, when Beca went to give her a goodbye hug and kiss, and Chloe shrugged her off, turning and walking out of the room. Beca stood almost in a daze, her eyes wide as she watched Chloe walk away from her.

Stacie had also see it, and walked up to her. "I'll handle Chloe. It'll be alright, don't get lost in your head over this." She said and kissed her again. "We will call you after the appointment? Tell you what we find out?"

Beca nodded almost numbly. "Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Stacie watched as Beca turned and walked out of the kitchen passing Aubrey. They met eyes and Aubrey shook her head.

Stacie nodded, her face crestfallen. "I'll talk to her."

"Thanks." She said as she turned and followed after Beca.

XXXXXX

It was nearly 3 in the afternoon and Beca sat in a room at the Label, with Emily, her Publicist, manager, Mom and Rachel.

Rachel apologized profusely, not knowing that Stacie's appointment was that day and Emily offered to postpone the show, but Beca shook her head. "No its okay. The appointment should be over any time now. They are going to call me." She said looking at her blank screen for the hundredth time in the last thirty minutes before sighing and setting it aside on a table.

"No answering personal questions. Either of you. Only questions about the single, and album. No release dates, no hints on anyone that might be featured. And Beca, unless you are spoken o directly, let Emily do the talking." Her publicist, who was middle aged woman, with a permanent scowl on her face said.

Beca nodded and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Alright, let's get go. Emily and Emily's mom in one car, Rachel and Beca in the other. We will drive separately." They all stood up, and filed out of the room.

Emily sticking her tongue out at her publicist earning small laughs from Beca and Rachel.

Before she knew it, they were in the back of a large black SUV on their way to the studio for the Radio show.

Unbeknownst to Beca, her phone was currently going unanswered, back at the Label.

 **A/N: Okay I'm splitting this into 2 chapters. Because I've been writing for like 3 hours and I need a break. This is a good stopping point. And UH OH. Drama. PLEASE REVIEW. It helps SOOOOOOO much.**


	24. Melting wax, losing time

With the glossy print out of her ultra sound clutched in her hand, and Alex perched on her knee. Stacie dialed Becas number.

Alex could barely contain her excitement, bouncing happily on Stacie's knee, despite being told she needed to be gentle. Her eyes locked on the phone which Stacie was holding out, the speaker button highlighted as it began to ring.

They were sitting in a small café, after having left the doctor's office, for lunch. Chloe and Aubrey on one side of the table, and Alex and Stacie on the other. Chloe smiled as she sipped her drink, listening to the ringing and Aubrey hadn't stopped smiling since they left.

"She isn't answering." Alex said straining her neck to look at the screen.

Chloe's smile faltered a bit. "It's going to go to voicemail." She said sitting back.

"Can I leave a message?" Alex asked Stacie and though she could feel her smile slipping away, at the unanswered call she nodded.

"Just don't say what the baby is."

As if on que, Becas voice sounded.

 **'Hey this is Beca, you haven't reached me, please leave a message.'**

Alex looked at Stacie and she nodded again.

Alex leaned in toward the phone.

"Hi Mama! Its Alex, we know what the baby is going to be! Call back super-fast!" She practically yelled, causing the recently faded smiles, to return to the women's faces.

She leaned back and Stacie ended the call.

"How come she didn't answer?" Alex asked as Stacie set her phone down then lifted her back into her own seat.

Aubrey shook her head. "She might be in the interview,"

"Shouldn't we listen to it?" Alex asked reaching for her drink.

"It's a special part of the radio show, it won't air until later tonight bug." She said.

She then looked at Aubrey. "She knew we would be calling." She said a hint of anger in her voice.

Aubrey started to defend Beca not answering but Chloe turned away. She sighed and looked across at Stacie who was looking at the ultra sound.

She reached across the table, grabbing her hand. "Maybe this is a good thing? Now we can surprise her in a fun way."

Stacie looked up at her, and her face brightened. "Yeah I didn't think of that," She said. "I saw this really cute idea online actually… maybe we can do it?"

Both and Aubrey and Chloe smiled and nodded and Alex looked at her. "Can I help?" She asked.

Stacie looked at her. "I couldn't possibly do it without your help!" She said reaching over and tickling her neck causing her to squirm away laughing.

"Can we tell Mama tomorrow at my party?"

Stacie looked at Chloe and Aubrey. "Well that is up to you, love, it's your day."

Alex nodded. "I want too."

"Tomorrow it is then."

XXXXXX

After being ushered from the car and into the building for the radio show, Beca was instantly pulled away by Rachel who went over things she could and could not reveal about the album, if she was asked. By the time Rachel was finished they were being lead directly into the studio, and sat into chairs. Headphones being placed over their ears.

Beca not used to everything being so rushed, was left a little confused as two people entered. A man and a woman, who sat across from them, as their microphones were adjusted.

She got comfortable as Rachel and Emily's people sat in the back of the room. Beca had looked up for a brief second to see the Radio DJ check it his phone. She felt her eyes go wide, and her hands instantly patted her pockets, feeling her face growing hot, at the same time that her blood ran cold. Her pockets were empty.

She was just about to turn to Rachel when the woman spoke. "On air in 5…4…3…" Beca felt a knot of dread settle into her stomach. Her phone, was back at the label. And Stacie was going to call with the results of the ultra sound. She sunk down slightly in her chair, feeling that dread take over her body. "3...2…" She mouthed the last number, and Beca was stuck as they went on air.

XXXXXX

It was nearly seven that night and they had just finished dinner. "Can I sleep with you tonight Mommy?" Alex asked.

Chloe looked at Aubrey and Stacie who nodded, Aubrey shrugging and saying she didn't mind.

"Sure thing bug, why don't you go put your pajamas on, and we will listen to Mama on the radio show in bed?"

Alex jumped up excitedly. "Thanks Mom's!" She called as she ran up the stairs.

Chloe's smile disappeared the moment Alex was gone and Stacie had just left the kitchen, stating she would meet them in bed.

Aubrey who was just putting the last of dinner in the fridge, looked over at her. "Chlo? Can we talk?"

Chloe looked at her. "Sure, what's up?" She asked grabbing the hand towel hanging from the oven to dry her hands.

Aubrey walked over, a little unsure. She knew Stacie had attempted to speak to her that morning, to no avail. She hoped she had better luck.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you are alright?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, just… you seemed pretty upset with Beca last night, and this morning."

Chloe looked to the side, biting her bottom lip. "I am upset with Beca." She said. "I'm upset that she missed today. It was a big day. And then, she doesn't answer her phone. She hasn't called back. I know she has that gig tonight, meaning she probably won't have time to call and let us know how she is. And tomorrow is Alex's birthday. Every year, since she was born, we all got up together on her birthday. Made her a birthday breakfast, then one of us took her out, while the others decorated for her party. This was Becas year to take her. And Alex knows it. She may not act upset, but tomorrow, when her Mom isn't there to wake her up, or take her out. When she realizes Beca isn't home yet, she is going to be crushed."

Aubrey could understand why Chloe was upset, but at the same time, she couldn't.

"You know that if Beca had the option she would have stayed. But, so early into this, and she is getting interviews, and big gigs like this, she works at one of the best labels. She would have been a fool to turn it down. This is her dream, and she is getting to live it. I don't know why she didn't answer her phone, I don't know why she hasn't called back. But I don't think if she could control it, this would be happening. Think about it, Chlo. She is missing the first half of her daughter's birthday. She made those traditions with Alex. She missed the reveal today. And I know she is hurting over it."

Chloe had crossed her arms and was leaning against the counter. "I know." She said, her voice free of the earlier anger. "I just, I'm afraid this is a taste of everything this career is going to take her away from. Family time. Holidays, birthdays. I didn't realize it at first, but it is a career that is going to force her to choose between it, and us. A lot." She said

"Yes it is. But does that mean we should blame her? Give her the cold shoulder?" She asked. "Chloe, this morning, you wouldn't even let her hug you, and it's the first time she has been called away like this. How do you think that made her feel? How do you think she is going to react every time she has to leave from now on? You know Beca. She will always be second guessing her decision if she thinks we are against it."

"I don't want her to do that." Chloe said softly. "I want her to be happy, I know this makes her happy, I'm just afraid of what it might do to the family in the future."

Aubrey smiled at her in sympathy and opened her arms. Chloe easily moved into them and let Aubrey wrap her in a hug.

"Beca would never let anything come between our family you know that."

Chloe nodded silently against her shoulder. "I hope not."

XXXXXX

Alex had fallen asleep 20 minutes into the interview, as they waited to hear Becas voice. She lay curled against Aubrey, drifting off quickly when Aubrey began running her fingers soothingly over her back. The laptop on Chloe's lap, on the radio stations website.

The interview was nearly over when finally the woman addressed Beca. They had all been dozing until they heard her voice.

 **'So, Beca is it? This is your first album?'**

 **'Yes it is,'**

 **'How long have you been living in LA, working at the label?'**

 **'I have been in LA a very short time, and I have only been at the label a couple months. A close friend helped me get my foot in the door.'**

 **Chloe and Aubrey smiled and Stacie turned up the volume a little.**

 **'Well we look forward to seeing more of you.' She said.**

Stacie and Chloe frowned as they began wrapping up the show.

Before they knew it, it was over.

"Two questions. They flew her out there for TWO QUESTIONS?!" Chloe whisper yelled as she slammed the lip of the laptop shut.

Aubrey shook her head. "Yeah that is a little disappointing."

Stacie sighed and nestled down in the bed. "Well, it was nice hearing her voice. I miss her."

Chloe looked down at her and smiled softly. "Yeah, I miss her too. And it's only been a day."

After turning off the lights, and getting comfortable. Aubrey grabbed her cell, and called Beca again. She had been calling periodically. But hadn't heard anything. She didn't have a bad feeling, she didn't think anything was wrong and hearing Beca just now, let her know she had made it to LA in one piece. She called again, and left a short message. Telling her they loved and missed her. And to call soon.

XXXXXX

Beca was once again rushed from the studio, right into an SUV. This time, she was by herself. Rachel was in another car and Emily and her people were headed out of LA. She had no phone and no way to contact home. The feeling of dread still settling uncomfortably in her stomach.

It was nearly nightfall, when the SUV stopped, and she was let out. Rachel was there waiting for her.

"Rachel, I need to call home, and I left my phone at the-"

She was silenced as Rachel held out her phone. She looked at it in confusion.

"You left it at the label, one of the other producers found it, and sent there assistant to meet. We know how important communication is. Why don't you give them a call, then meet me inside? I know it's been a hectic day and that interview was complete bullshit, but your set starts in 15 and I bet tonight will be better than today was." She said turning around and heading into the club.

Beca smiled and unlocked her phone, seeing the multiple missed calls, made her stomach drop and she instantly called the first number in her list. Aubrey.

She put the phone up to her ear and waited. And Waited. No answer.

She sighed. But left a message.

 **'Hey guys. I am so sorry. I left my phone at the label by mistake. That interview was incredibly boring, I don't know why I needed to be there. I'm just about to go on for my set. And I will be home first thing tomorrow. I love you all so much and I miss you. I can't wait to be home to celebrate Alex's big day, and find out what the little peanut is. I love you.'**

She hung up the phone with a sigh. Then looking up at the club, she took a deep breath, before making her way toward it.

No one stirred when Aubrey's phone had rang, nor did they when it chimed signaling a voicemail. They slept almost peacefully.

XXXXXX

The crowed was large, and loud. The club was huge, and packed to maximum capacity and Beca wondered if they even knew she was so new at this. She had used some of her own mixes, judging the crowds response to certain tempos, and beats. She slowed it down every six or so songs. Rachel had come up to the booth every now and then with ice cold water, or a soda. She was there now, as Beca freestyled a song. She smiled as she watched the younger girl work.

When she was able to take a small break, she started up a song and turned around, pulling her headphones off.

Rachel handed her a bottle of water and smiled. "You really know how to work a crowed. They love you." She said. "They are raving about you down at the bar, lots of people trying to buy you drinks, but the bartender knows better." She laughed.

Beca looked down toward the bar to see a number of people looking up at her. Some winking, some flashing their best smiles.

"You are a hit, and I think you might have just earned yourself a steady spot here." She said.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Yeah, I mean look at this. The better the music, the more enjoyable it is. You dance you get hot, you drink. You drink you get drunk you dance. It's a cycle, and your music is keeping it going.

"But I have the spot at your club, and I haven't even really been there."

Rachel nodded. "This is one of mine." She smile gesturing around. "One that hasn't brought in this much money, in a while, because of the side of town it's on. But tonight…" She looked out over the crowed.

"This club is yours." She said.

Beca looked out at the sea of faces, the dancing, and the laughing. He bar was overflowing with people. They closed the doors, no more could possibly get in. And Rachel said it was because of her. It gave her a rush that is for sure. This is what she had dreamed of for so long. People laughing and dancing and letting loose. To her music. To her mixes. This is the life she wanted. She had a beautiful, growing family. She was a rising music producer and now, as of this night, a DJ and she had this crowed begging for more. She smiled as she replaced her headphones and returned to her equipment.

XXXXXX

"Mommy, Mommy!" Chloe groaned slightly as she felt two hands on her shoulders and the body weight of a now six year old, bouncing on her. "Mom's, wake up!"

Aubrey chuckled slightly and turned over to see Alex on top of Chloe. "Bug, you are doing it wrong." She said.

Alex smiled at her. "You got to do it like this," She said and began tickling Chloe's sides.

Her eyes shot open and she laughed as she grabbed Alex and pinned her on the bed. "Hey now, I'm not the birthday girl! I don't get tickles, you do!" She said and Alex screamed happily as Stacie sat up and she suddenly had three sets of hands tickling her everywhere.

"Okay okay!" She laughed and they stopped.

"Happy birthday, Alex." Chloe said pulling her up and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah Happy birthday cutie." Aubrey said doing the same.

Alex giggled and looked at Stacie. "Happy Birthday princess, come give me gentle loves?"

Alex carefully crawled over to her and gave her a hug. "Also, we have officially known each other for a whole year!"

Alex smiled. "Yeah! And you became my mom! That's crazy." She said and they all laughed as she moved back and slid off the bed. "Birthday breakfast!"

She called as she ran out of the room.

"I can't believe everything that has happened in one short year." Stacie said. "Jesse, Donald, us. The pregnancy, moving here. It's almost unreal."

Chloe smiled at her. "It was definitely a year we will never forget." She said giving Stacie a soft kiss before leaning down and kissing her belly.

"I'm going to go get the coffee and breakfast started." She said and slipped out of bed. "Stace, orange juice?"

She nodded and lifted herself out of bed as Aubrey got up too. "Yes please."

"Oh my goodness I have to pee so badly." She said and hurried to the bathroom, not bothering to close the door.

Aubrey laughed and followed after her to wash her face and pull her hair back.

"Okay, so you and Chloe stay here, while I take Alex out, and get her birthday outfit, and lunch." She said.

Stacie nodded as she flushed the toilet and walked over to wash her hands. "Then when you are close to home, I'll call and make sure her gift is ready. Chloe and I will keep her busy down at the beach, and you will pick it up."

Aubrey nodded. "Perfect. I just hope Beca gets home."

Stacie nodded. "Anything on your phone?"

"Oh I don't know I haven't even checked." She said and walked out, grabbing her phone and unlocking it. "Oh she called, and left messages."

Stacie walked in as Aubrey listened to the messages. "She is fine, she left her phone at the studio by accident. Interview sucked..." She listed. And she was going on for her set, she said she loves us. Can't wait to find out about the baby…I have one more." She said clicking to the next voicemail.

She didn't speak as she listened to this one, and instead smiled as she listened before hanging up.

"She said the set went amazingly. She worked passed her slotted time and didn't get the hotel they had for her until 4 this morning. She said she is going to get some sleep and will be here ASAP. She loves us."

Stacie smiled. "I'm glad she is alright. Left her phone? Sounds like something she would do." She laughed.

Alex ran back in then. "Come _on_ Moms!" She said running over and grabbing Aubrey's hand. "Mommy is making breakfast, and I want to call Mama."

"Okay, we are coming." She chuckled. "But Mama was working late, so she is still sleeping. She will call us as soon as she wakes up, okay?"

"She is going to be here right? For my birthday?"

Aubrey nodded. "Of course she is, bug. She wouldn't miss your birthday."

"She will be here to take me to my birthday lunch right?"

Aubrey stopped and looked at her. "Well, I thought you and I could go this year." She said.

Alex looked at her for a second. "But its Mamas turn."

Aubrey nodded and picked her up as they left the room. "I know sweetie, but this year is a little different. We have a really big surprise, so do you think this year I could take you for your birthday outfit, and lunch?"

She looked up for a second. "Yeah, that's okay." She smiled.

Aubrey kissed her cheek. "Thank you bug."

XXXXXX

By the time they had finished breakfast, Beca still hadn't called. Chloe had listened to the messages and seemed to feel better after hearing what Beca had to say.

It was nearly 2 that afternoon and Aubrey and Alex were just finishing up their lunch. Alex had on her new birthday outfit, which she was allowed to choose every year. Her fifth birthday was the dress that Chloe loved, that had been destroyed in mud before he party even started.

This year she had spotted a long sleeved grey shirt with a giant black butterfly on it. She chose a pair of legging and boots that would make Beca proud and Aubrey couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked.

She had been keeping in touch with Chloe and Stacie, and texted them letting them know they would be headed that way soon. They still hadn't heard from Beca though.

Beca was passed out, in the large bed in her hotel room. Her phone had died, and she had no idea how quickly the day was passing.

XXXXXX

Chloe and Stacie had set out the gifts that had been bought for Alex, they had the playlist Beca made playing, and Chloe had gone out just after Aubrey left with Alex and picked up her cake. Which was sitting on the table, surrounded by balloons, cookies, cupcakes, confetti and gifts.

Chloe loved the presentation and she and Stacie were just finishing up the gender reveal surprise for Beca when the front door opened and Alex ran through the house and into the kitchen.

"WOW! It's so pretty!" She said getting up onto a chair to look at her cake.

"Glad you like it." Stacie smiled walking over. "I love the outfit."

Alex smiled. "Thank you. Is Mama home yet?" She asked.

Chloe shook her head. "No yet bug. Why don't we go down to the beach and play for a little while?" She asked.

"Really?" Alex asked. "I can play in my new clothes?"

Chloe chuckled. "Yes sweetie, you can."

"Awesome!" She said and ran toward the back door in excitement, not even noticing Aubrey was gone.

XXXXXX

It was nearly 4 in the afternoon before Beca woke up. He eyes opened momentarily, before closing. Then shot open as she sat up quickly and snatched her phone from the nightstand.

"Shit, shit shit!" She said as she realized it was dead. She looked at the clock and read the time.

"FUCK!"  
XXXXXX

Aubrey had returned home and put away Alex's gift. She wanted to give it to her when Beca was there, and she had just received Becas panicked phone call, saying her phone died, and she would be home as soon as she could.

It was nearly six, and Alex had lost her excitement over the hours. They had played at the beach, then came inside and some snacks. Chloe had set up a small area in the kitchen and they decorated cupcakes and cookies. She was having fun, but they could see she was upset. She hadn't asked if Beca was coming home, for a few hours, and Chloe was getting increasingly angrier. Aubrey had told her that Beca called, and she would be there. But that didn't stop the anger from hitting Chloe every time she saw Alex look at the clock.

"Alex, would you like to open a gift?" Aubrey asked. "We have a very special one for you."

Alex looked up from where she was halfheartedly decoration a cupcake. "What about Mama?"

"Mama is on her way, and she won't mind if you open it now."

Alex thought about it before nodding and set her cupcake down, standing up.

"Okay, meet me in the Livingroom." She said. "Chloe, camera?"

Chloe nodded happily grabbing her camera as they all went into the living room. "Alex, take a seat on the carpet?" Chloe asked.

She did as she was told and sat in the middle of the living room floor. "Okay, close your eyes."

She smiled lightly and closed them covering them with her hands as well.

Chloe turned her camera on to record and pointed it to Stacie who smiled widely and waved before giving a thumbs up.

"Okay, Bree." She called and pointed it toward the door way where Aubrey walked out and towards Alex. Chloe smiled as she filmed.

Alex could hear something coming toward her but had no idea what to expect until she felt something jump in her lap and a wet tongue on her face. She opened her eyes and smiled as she saw the puppy that was trying to lick her face.

"A puppy?" She asked standing up, as the puppy was nearly as big as she was.

"Do you like her?" Aubrey asked.

Alex's smile couldn't have been bigger as she hugged the puppy. "I love her!"

"She is a German Shepard puppy, and she is all yours." Chloe said.

"Thank you!" She said as she pet the rowdy puppy. "What is her name?"

Stacie smiled. "You get to name her, she is yours."

"Really?" She asked. "Wow."

Aubrey walked over and gave Chloe a kiss as they watched Alex excitedly play with her puppy.

"She is also a very good guard dog. She will make sure you are always safe." Aubrey said and Alex looked at her.

"You guys too? And Mama?"

Aubrey nodded. "Us too."

XXXXXXX

"Where the hell are you?" Chloe hissed into the phone. Alex, Aubrey and Stacie were currently sitting at the kitchen table. Alex refused to blow out her candle. Hey had sang to her and Aubrey lit the number six candle on top, but when it came time for he to blow it out. She wouldn't.

"I'm nearly there, the traffic isn't good." Beca was panicking. She knew she was in the doghouse. She knew she disappointed Alex, as well as her girlfriends.

"She won't blow out her candle. She refused to open any more gifts. Beca, this is not okay."

"Chloe, I'm aware of that. I didn't mean for this to happen and I'm sorry. I'm going as fast as I can."

It was twenty minutes later that the front door flew open. Alex was sitting in Aubrey's lap at the kitchen table, her face resting on her hands as she stared at the half melted birthday candle that had melted over part of the cake. Her eyes were tired, and sad.

Beca rushed into the kitchen, her bags dropping to the floor, her breathing labored, as she had ran.

Chloe glared up at her, and Aubrey didn't looked very pleased either. Stacie looked almost as hurt as Alex.

"I'm here, I'm so sorry," She said walking over to the table. "Happy Birthday Bunny," she smiled breathlessly.

Alex looked at her for a moment, and they waited. They thought she would have launched herself a Beca. But she stayed in Aubrey's lap. After a moment, and Beca realizing that she had royally screwed up. Alex turned her face away and blew out her candle. Which was more of a half circle than a six at this point.

Becas face fell as she got off of Aubrey's lap. "Can I go to bed now?" She asked.

Aubrey looked at her sadly and nodded. Alex looked up at Beca again before patting her leg and the puppy who had been laying under the table stood up and followed her as she walked out of the room.

Beca let out a breath and tears formed in her eyes. Chloe shook her head and Aubrey stood up, picking up the cake and walking it over to the counter. She scrapped off the wax covered frosting and put it back in its box, before putting it in the fridge.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to miss the whole day I-"

"Save it Beca. It's over. You missed it. You broke your promise to her." Chloe said. "I hope that bullshit interview was worth it."

Beca watched as she left the room before looking at Stacie. She stood as well. "I think I'm going to go to bed too." She said and walked out of the kitchen.

Beca let herself fall against the counter and Aubrey looked at her. "It's nearly 8 at night Beca. I don't understand how you managed this." She said.

Beca looked at her. "Yeah, me either." She said walking around and picking up her bags. "I'm sorry." She said as she left the kitchen.

XXXXXX

Aubrey cleaned up the birthday mess leaving the unopened gifts on the table. Before checking on Alex. She was tucked in bed, the puppy she had yet to name, laid on the floor next to the bed.

She walked in, tucking her in tightly and kissing her forehead. "You behave yourself, Pup." She said scratching her ears before walking out.

She entered their room to find Chloe and Stacie already in bed. Beca wasn't there though. She guessed she was probably still downstairs, and continued getting ready for bed. As much as she hated all of them going to bed angry, she knew that nothing was going to be solved that night. Climbing in behind Stacie, she placed her hand on her belly and gently rubbed it. Hearing Stacie hum in approval as they all let the anger drift into sleep.

 **A/N: Okay Y'all. This is where the drama, as well as not so much drama starts! I had a name for Alex's puppy. But I want to know your ideas! Please please PLEASE REVIEW?! How is this story doing? What do you like? What do you not like? I need some feedback!**


	25. Its called PTSD

Beca was first roused from her sleep by something cold and wet on her face, before it was replaced by something warm. She opened her eyes, and moved her head back in confusion as the blur in front of her changed from unrecognizable colors in her half asleep state, to figures standing above her.

It was then she realized it was a wet tongue of a puppy on her face. She propped herself up on her elbows and gently pushed the excited puppy back, petting her head as she looked up. Alex stood next to the puppy, her face stoic as she looked at Beca. Her messy hair, and pajamas told her she hadn't been awake very long.

"Morning bunny," She said tiredly. "What are you doing?"

"She has to go outside to potty." She said and Beca nodded, smiling at the dog wagging her tail excitedly.

"Okay love, better take her out then, so she doesn't have an accident on the carpet."

Alex didn't say anything, aside from looping her hand in the puppy's collar and walking her toward the back door.

Beca watched her go, rubbing sleep from her eyes. She waited until Alex had closed the patio door before she looked away, to find Aubrey standing above her with a cup of coffee in her hand.

She looked at her for a moment before looking down, and slowly sat up scooting over so she wasn't taking up the entire couch.

Aubrey let out a breath and extended her hand that held the cup. Beca saw the motion and looked up. Slightly confused, she gently accepted the coffee. "Thank you." She practically whispered as Aubrey sat down next to her.

She didn't drink it right away. Instead, let her hands rest on her legs as she used them both to hold it.

Aubrey was quiet for a moment, watching her. Then, "You slept on the couch." She stated.

Beca looked at her for a second before nodding. "Yeah, I… I stayed up last night, for a while, and you were all in bed already, I didn't want to disturb you, so I just slept here." She said.

"Why would that disturb us? You have come to be late before."

She shrugged. "You were all so angry with me last night. I didn't really feel like I should."

She said, looking into the cup. They were angry, there was no denying it. But it upset and confused Aubrey to think Beca felt as though she had to sleep on the couch, because of it.

"Beca look at me." Aubrey said leaning forward and Beca turned her head to fully look at her.

"We had a good reason to be angry." She said. Beca nodded and looked down, before quickly looking back up, like Aubrey asked.

"I know you did. You still do."

Aubrey nodded. "Yes, we do. But no matter how angry we may be with each other, no matter how bad the fight. You should never feel like you shouldn't come to bed." She said.

Beca nodded. "Chloe was so angry. I hurt Stacie and Alex, they both had such big days that I missed. I've never broken a promise to Alex. I never intended to be so late. I know I should have just come home. I should have never laid down after my set. And I will never forgive myself for hurting them." She said.

Aubrey listened to her, hearing how her voice went from scratchy and sleepy, to trembling and loud. She scooted closer to her. "I know you didn't mean it. We all know you didn't mean for it to happen, Becs. But it was still upsetting, you understand?"

Beca nodded. "I do, and I am so sorry. Chloe was right, that interview wasn't worth it. It wasn't worth all of this. Nothing will ever be worth what this family is."

Aubrey gently took the neglected coffee cup and set it aside on the coffee table before pulling Beca to lay against her. This wasn't a new position. Aubrey couldn't count the times she had laid with Beca like this, the younger of the two crying. Beca had missed some important things. But it wasn't intentional, and she knew that. She knew she was passed beating herself up over it, and was now mercilessly beating the crap out of herself. Beca may be stronger than she used to be. She might have survived a lot of things, but she was still fragile.

She was still bent in certain ways. Aubrey knew this, they all did. They all had their scars, which would rear their ugly heads in from time to time. Bec had done well to ignore them. However, as easy as it was to turn their backs on the past. It could just as easily, come up and take ahold of any one of them, taking them back to the vulnerable state they had been trapped in. And Aubrey knew when it came to them and their happiness, Beca was liable to be sucked in so fast, they wouldn't even see it coming. She knew she was spiraling now. She had broken promises, missed milestones and had the whole family angry with her. So, like she had done so many times. Aubrey held her. Her hand gently running through Becas hair, soothing her.

Beca lay back, feeling the tears that threatened to spill over and tried to stop them. She couldn't do this. She was over this. She couldn't fall apart every time one of them was angry with her. How was that going to help anyone? How would she ever move on, if she broke down and basically reverted back to the scared, uncertain girl she was in the beginning? She couldn't. She had a child, and a career now. A family. She couldn't let the past mess it up, because she was irresponsible. She couldn't let the fear of them leaving her, or becoming so angry at her negligence, that they made her leave, take over. That isn't a possibility, and she knew it. But underneath all of that. Underneath the happiness, the family, the new job. Lie those insecurities that she tried to keep hidden. The ones that came out, guns blazing the moment, she felt she had messed up.

The patio door opened again and the puppy ran through the living room. Alex ran in after her, not giving Beca or Aubrey a second glance. The sudden noise broke Beca from her thoughts and she shook her head slightly. Only then realizing that she had failed at stopping the tears and her cheeks were wet.

She sat up, wiping them away and sniffling. Aubrey sat up as well. "It's okay, Beca. We will all talk today. We will figure out how to make it work."

She nodded. "Yeah." She spoke softly. "I love you."

Aubrey smiled and leaned forward, pressing her lips against Becas softly. It wasn't a quick kiss, and they both wanted it to last longer than a few seconds. They needed it too. So when Beca reached up, her hand sliding behind Aubrey's neck to hold her in place, Aubrey didn't resist, kissing her a little harder. She had missed her the last few days. Everything with James before her trip had kept them all busy. She couldn't remember the last time she and Beca had done anything more than a light kiss here and there. In fact, she couldn't really remember any of them, being affectionate with her. She knew Chloe couldn't keep her hands off Stacie, and she and Stacie had been intimate as well. She and Chloe never ceased to find time to mess around if even for a minute. But the way Beca was kissing her now, it was needy, but not sloppy.

She held onto Aubrey, leaning into her. But, Aubrey pulled back, knowing that even with the realization that Beca probably hadn't had really any form of intimacy from any of them in a while. They couldn't right then. "We can't," She said softly.

It was the way Beca bit her lower lip and looked away from Aubrey, nodding slightly that made her worry about just how long it had been since any one of them, paid much attention to her. She was about to speak when Alex walked back in.

"Mom, what's for breakfast?" Beca stood up.

"I was going to make breakfast today, do you and your pup want to help me?" She asked.

Alex looked at her. "No thank you." She said turning and walking away. Beca sighed, rubbing the back of her neck before walking into the kitchen after her.

Aubrey shook her head. Making it a point to talk to Stacie and Chloe as soon as she could.

XXXXXX

Chloe and Stacie were still asleep upstairs, while Aubrey helped Beca make breakfast and Alex sat on the floor with the puppy, listing off names to Aubrey.

Stacie was sound asleep, peaceful in the bed. However, next to her, Chloe lay sleeping, not so peacefully. Her face was coated in a thin sheet of sweat and she had kicked the covers away from her. Her face was distressed and the softest whimpers escaped her as she shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't long before she bolted up with a gasp, her eyes wide and darting around frantically. Her breathing uneven. When she came back to reality, taking in surroundings, her swallowed hard, and dropped her face into her hands for a moment, before looking beside her, at Stacie. She smiled lightly and pulled the blanket up over her before getting out of bed, and going into the bathroom for a cold shower.

Doing her best to rid her mind of the same nightmare that unbeknownst to the other, had been plaguing her mind for the last several nights.

XXXXXX

Beca had offered to take the puppy out when she had begun to scratch at the back door and Aubrey took that opportunity to speak with Alex. She lifted her up on the counter and handed her a bowl and a whisk.

The little girl whisked the eggs as Aubrey stood in front of her. "Alright Alex, I know you are upset with Mama. But she is very sorry, and she didn't mean to miss your party. You know that, and you know much she loves you. I know you are angry, and hurt. But, do you think, for me, you could forgive her? Mama really needs all the love she can get right now. And I bet she wants to have another party, maybe even bigger, or maybe we can go somewhere. She didn't mean to miss it, love. So what do you say? Can you forgive her?"

Aubrey knew she was technically bribing the child, but she also know the importance of forgiveness and if they were going to move passed this, they needed to do it right.

"But you and Mommy Stacie and Chloe are mad at her." She said.  
Aubrey shook her head. "We were. It's all better now."

"Then why didn't you let Mama sleep with you last night?"

Aubrey frowned taking he bowl and pouring it onto the frying pan. "That was a misunderstanding love."

"What's that?"

Aubrey smiled at her. "It means, Mama thought one thing. And we thought a different thing. So Mama slept on the couch, because we didn't talk about it."

Alex looked down and nodded. "Are you guys fighting?"

Aubrey shook her head. "No, we aren't fighting."

She nodded. "Okay. I guess I can forgive her."

Aubrey smiled. "Thanks kid." She said kissing her forehead before lifting her off the counter.

Beca walked back in then and Alex walked over to her and hugged her around the waist. "I forgive you for missing my party Mama. " She said and Beca looked at Aubrey who smiled and continued cooking.

Beca knelt down and hugged her daughter, feeling the emotions coming back up. "I love you so much Alex, and I'm so sorry I wasn't here."

"I know Mama. It's okay." She said and they pulled apart.

"Mama, why are you crying?" She asked and Aubrey turned around to see Beca hastily wipe away her tears.

"I'm okay love, why don't you go think of a name for the puppy, and I will call you for breakfast?"

Alex nodded and left the kitchen calling for the puppy who could be heard running from somewhere in the house.

Aubrey walked over and gave her a hug. "You okay?"  
She nodded. "Thank you, I now you did that."

Aubrey smiled and stepped back. "I don't know what you are talking about." She said grabbing a couple empty mugs from the cupboard. "Coffee?"

XXXXXX

Chloe walked out of the bathroom in a t-shirt and sweat pants, towel drying her hair, to see Stacie sitting up in bed.

"Morning beautiful." She smiled walking over and Stacie looked at her. "You sleep okay last night?"

Stacie nodded. "Yeah, but you didn't."

"What do you mean?" She asked hanging the towel on the desk chair.

Stacie turned slightly. "You were restless all night, you made noises. Were you having a nightmare?"

Chloe froze for a moment, until she saw the genuine look of worry on Stacie's face.

She nodded slightly and sat on the edge of the bed, tucking one leg under her. "For the past like, week." She said. "I keep having the same one."

"What's it about?" Stacie asked reaching over and placing her hand on top of Chloe's. She hesitated. "It might help if you talk about it."

Chloe looked up at her. "I don't want Beca or Aubrey to know about it." She said.

Stacie looked a little surprised but nodded. Chloe looked down again.

"It's kind of a few different nightmares in one. It's like, one minute, I'm in the old apartment in Barden Aubrey, is in a pool of blood at my feet and I can't get to her…the next, I'm with Beca in that trailer Jesse had kept her in, in Louisiana. No one really knows what all happened there, but in my dreams, it's awful." She said and Stacie squeezed her hand. From there, we are in Maine, Bumper has Aubrey, and Jesse had Alex. You, you're barely alive." She said and Stacie could see she was breaking down. "Then we are in the courtroom, Jesse is choking her…but I don't have the gun. I didn't take it. I didn't take it, and Jesse is killing her, and I can't move. None of us can move. Then we here a snap, and Beca is dead." She said looking down and Stacie can see the tears dripping off her face, making dark spots on her sweat pants.

"That's when I wake up." She said lifting her face and angrily wiping away her tears. "He kills her. And I wake up."

Stacie wasn't sure what to say. She didn't now Chloe had been having reoccurring nightmares. She had no idea. "I just, I can't seem to close my eyes lately, and not see him. Or you, or Beca, Aubrey… hurt, bleeding. Dying." She said, her voice cracking. "I don't understand."

Stacie opened her arms, and Chloe easily moved over into her embrace. "I'm not a doctor, Chlo. But this sounds an awful lot like PTSD."

"PTSD?" She sniffled. "I wasn't in any war-"

"Baby, listen. You don't have to have been in the war to suffer PTSD. You went through and extremely traumatic experience. Multiple times. You…you killed Jesse. You saved Becas life. Beca has it. She's had it for years. You've seen how she reacts to certain things. How she shuts down, or gets scared. How she spirals. Flinches at fast movements, loud noises. Alex had nightmares, and she sometimes is triggered by certain things." She said and Chloe nodded.

"I don't want to have these dreams anymore." She said. "I don't want any of us to hurt anymore."

Stacie nodded. "I know, me either. It's going to be okay, love. Would you, maybe consider seeing someone?"

Chloe sat up. "Like a psychologist?" She asked. Stacie nodded.

"Maybe it will help you."

Chloe looked down in thought for a moment. "It couldn't hurt."

"I will even go with you, if you want."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah?"

Stacie smiled giving her a soft kiss. "Of course."

Not quite ready to leave the bed yet, knowing that Aubrey and Beca were downstairs, and there were things that needed to be discussed. They lay back down, and curled around each other, Chloe gently rubbing Stacie's belly.

"Do you think Beca will be happy with the gender?" Stacie asked absentmindedly.

Chloe smiled. "Absolutely. Beca is going to be thrilled. And your idea on how to tell her, is adorable." She said.

Stacie smiled. "What do you think Alex is going to name that puppy?"

"I have no idea, hopefully something easy to say." She laughed. Stacie chuckled. "Well, should we go down? I smell food, and baby is hungry."

Chloe nodded sitting up and getting off the bed, helping Stacie up too.

By the time they walked into the kitchen, Beca and Aubrey were already at the table, and Alex was at the counter with her breakfast. It was higher up, so the puppy couldn't steal her food.

Beca looked up at them as they entered and they both watched as her face fell and she looked back down at her plate.

"Morning, I thought you two might have died in your sleep." Aubrey said. Stacie rolled her eyes playfully as she lowered self into the chair next to Beca.

Beca looked up and lifted the pan full of scrambled eggs. "Want some?" She asked softly and Stacie nodded.

"Please." She said lifting her plate and Beca scooped some onto it.

Chloe sat down as Beca was setting the pan down, and she looked at her. "Chlo?" She asked and she nodded lifting her plate as well.

Once they were all served, Beca sat back in her chair. Her appetite that was hardly there to begin with, had completely vanished. She knew they were still angry with her, and hard as she tried to push away the hurt, she couldn't.

Aubrey had taken notice, that she had stopped eating and Stacie had too. Hey were around five minutes into the meal when she spoke.

"Okay, I know that the last few days have sucked. Things that shouldn't have happened, did. Things that were important were missed." Stacie said. Beca looked at her cautiously and so did Aubrey and Chloe.

From the center island, Alex looked over, listening as well. "We were all upset. We had hurt feelings. But, it was an accident on Becas part. We all know that." She looked at Chloe. "We know that you didn't miss these things on purpose." She said reaching over and taking Becas hand.

She looked up at her. "I didn't, I'm really sorry."

Stacie nodded with a smile. "I know and I forgive you." She said.

Chloe looked up. "So do I." She said quietly and Becas eyes teared up for the third time that day. Her emotions being all over the place.

"And I am sorry, but I had some major news, and we worked hard on how to tell you, and I am not waiting anymore." She said.

"Can I get it?" Alex asked excitedly from island and Stacie nodded.

Beca smiled wiping her tears and Aubrey and Chloe were smiling as well, waiting for Alex to return from the refrigerator.

Soon enough she was walking over, holding a plate with a cupcake on it. "Okay Mama, this cupcake is specially made for you." She smiled and Beca took the plate setting it on the table.

Alex then climbed into her lap as she looked at it. It was a chocolate cupcake with the tiniest, edible print of an ultrasound on the top.

"Is this?" She asked excitedly to Stacie. She nodded.

"Break it open."

Beca smiled as she picked up the cupcake and unwrapped the white wrapper, then carefully pulled it apart.

The sound of something hard pinged the plate and she looked to see a bunch of M&M's falling out of the center of the cupcake. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at them.

"Blue…" She said softly. "It's a boy?" She asked looking at Stacie who was now the one with teary eyes.

She nodded. "I'm having a boy." She said.

Beca set the cupcake down and leaned over to hug and kiss her as Aubrey and Chloe watched happily. Alex, very quickly popped as many M&M's into her mouth as she could before Aubrey caught her.

"Oh baby, this is so great!" Beca smiled kissing her again then leaning down and kissing her stomach.

"A boy."

 **A/N: IT'S A BOY! PLEASE REVIEW! And don't get comfortable. There is a storm coming. And yes… Bechloe is not in the clear. Nor is Chloe herself. What do you guys think? Love the reviews iv been getting, keep them coming they HELP.**


	26. Stay

Chloe walked into the living room a few days later, her hair pulled back into a pony tail with a simple pair of blue jeans and a tank top. She and Stacie had planned on going shopping at a few baby stores, to get ideas for the nursery, while Beca stayed home to spend some time with Alex, and Aubrey had returned to work.

She stopped in the entry way and smiled at what she saw.

"Okay, ready?" She leaned against the door frame, as Stacie and Alex lay together on the couch. Well, more like Stacie was reclined on the couch and Alex was sitting on her legs watching excitedly. Stacie had balanced a small clear plastic cup filled partially with water on her pregnant belly.

Chloe quietly walked over and watched. Alex had brought her hands up to her mouth as she giggled in excitement.

"Okay, watch." Stacie said and they all held perfectly still and waited. Soon after the still water in the cup began to ripple and Alex cheered happily.

"He is moving!" She said and looked up at Chloe. "Look Mommy, he is moving in her belly!"

Chloe smiled and leaned down kissing Alex on top of her head as Stacie moved the cup and with Chloe's help, sat back up.

Alex moved off of her and stood up. "Mommy, where is Mama? I want to tell her he moved." She said.

Chloe help Stacie to stand and pointed toward the kitchen. "I think she is down in the basement, getting the studio organized." She said.

"Thanks," She said then looked at Stacie. "Thanks Mom, that was really cool." She said before turning and leaving the room in search of Beca.

Stacie smiled, placing her hand on her stomach. "It's kind of weird, being called Mom, before the baby is even born." She chuckled.

Chloe nodded. "I bet it is. But you know, you are her mom, just as much as any of us." She smiled placing her hands over Stacie's. "And that was a pretty inventive way of showing her the baby move." She laughed as she took Stacie's hand and they walked toward the kitchen.

"I saw it on a movie once." She said as they walked in and Chloe opened the fridge as she sat at the island.

"Jurassic park?" Chloe asked with a playful smile as she walked over with the bottle of orange juice.

She barely dodged Stacie's hand swinging at her and they both laughed as she poured her a glass.

She had just brought it up to her lips, when they heard. "DAMN IT ALEX!" being yelled from downstairs.

Chloe looked toward the basement door that was rarely used, until now. Where Becas studio had been built. That was Becas voice, and it sounded upset.

Stacie looked at her for a moment, before they both got up and hurried toward the door, then down the stairs.

They hadn't really been down there very often, even though it was big, and being it was a beach house, the windows were large, and it was just as light as the upstairs. It consisted of three rooms and a bathroom. One room, the biggest had been turned into Becas studio. They walked in to find Beca knelt on the floor picking up broken pieces of glass. Alex next to her, wiping up a puddle of spilled coffee.

"What happened?" She asked, though she knew the answer.

Beca sighed. "She ran in here like the house was on fire and bumped into the desk, knocking the cup off." She said. Chloe could hear the frustration in her voice as she held out her hands and Beca very carefully put what she had picked up into them, before picking up the rest. Stacie walked in the rest of the way, and Alex stood up with the coffee soaked towel and walked out of the room toward the bathroom.

Chloe dumped her handful of glass into the trash, then moved so Beca could do the same with the smaller bits.

"Sorry Becs, I told her you were down here, she had something she wanted to tell you."

"I understand, I know she is a kid and she is excitable, but that could have spilt over the mixing board, and I haven't even used it yet. She knows to be more careful."

Chloe nodded, she agreed, but it wasn't common that Beca would be this sensitive about it. Out of the four of them, she was the most laid back when it came to Alex, and her childhood clumsiness.

"She does, yes. It was an accident though Becs." She said gently. After the blow up over Alex's birthday and missing the gender reveal, Chloe had been a little better at keeping her temper in check. She was still having nightmares, and only Stacie was aware of them. She had looked up some nearby psychologists she might consider, but even trough Stacie telling her to talk to Aubrey and Beca, she refused.

Right now, she wanted to tell Beca to get a grip, it was an accident, and she shouldn't have yelled like she did. But she kept quiet, trying to talk to her calmly.

Stacie had lowered herself down on the sofa she had in there and sighed at how soft it was. Softer than the one upstairs and she couldn't help but snuggle further into it.

"Alex, come in here please?" Chloe called and Alex appeared in the doorway, a clean damp cloth in her hands. She looked a little hesitant to enter and Beca held out her hand.

"I'll do it." She said, her tone much lighter than it had been and Alex walked in, handing it too her. Beca dropped back down to her knees and finished cleaning the sticky liquid from the hard wood floor while Chloe knelt down to be eye level with Alex.

"Honey, this room is very important to Mama, this is where she will be working and this stuff is very expensive."

Alex nodded, and looked at Beca who was cleaning the mess silently. "I'm sorry Mama, I didn't mean to break it, or make a mess."

Beca looked up with a frown. "I know you didn't bunny. Come here." She said setting the cloth down and standing up. Alex followed her to her chair and she sat down pulling the now six year old into her lap. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, that wasn't very nice of me. I know you didn't mean too, I just panicked. I'm sorry."

Alex nodded. "It's okay Mama. I won't run around down here anymore. I will walk."

"I appreciate it." She smiled leaning her forehead against Alex's and the little girl giggled. "Now, what was it you were trying to tell me?"

She smiled and looked over at Stacie who smiled at her. "Mom Stacie, put a cup of water o her belly, and the baby moved and made the water move and it was _awesome_." She exclaimed and Beca smiled at Stacie.

"You mean like Jurassic park?"

Chloe laughed out loud and Stacie rolled her eyes laughing with her. Alex looked at Beca in confusion, and Beca smiled at her. "Your moms are crazy."

Alex nodded slipping off of her lap. "You got that right."

XXXXXX

"How about Bella?"

"No."

"Hmm…Lady?"

"Uh uh."

Beca looked at Alex in thought. It had been a few days since she got the puppy, and had yet to decide on a name. They all called her something different, and it was beginning to get confusing. Especially for the dog.

"She can't go without a name, love."

Alex sighed and picked up a fry from her plate. After they had made sure there was no remaining glass on the floor, they had all gone upstairs then went on with their plans. Stacie and Chloe were going shopping, then to check on things at the dance studio. Aubrey was still at work, and Beca had taken Alex out for lunch and then they were going to go to the pet store to get tags and toys for her puppy.

"I just don't know what I like." Alex said. "It will be her name for the rest of her whole life. It has to be good."

Beca smiled lifting her coffee cup and taking a drink.

"Mama, why do you drink so much coffee? Mommy Bree too."

With a small chuckle Beca set her cup down. "Well, it helps me wake up. It gives me energy to chase after you all day." She winked.

Alex rolled her eyes dramatically. "But, you drink it at lunch too, you are already awake. Why do you need more?"

Beca bit the inside of her cheek, trying not to laugh as well as trying to figure out how to explain caffeine addiction to a six year old. "Well. You know how when you get cranky, we make you take a nap in the afternoon?"

Alex nodded dipping another fry into her ketchup. "Well, it's kind of like that. Adults get tired and cranky during the day too, but we can't always have a nap. So we drink coffee instead and it helps us stay awake, so we can work and take care of little munchkins like you."

"So when the baby is here, you will drink even more." She said. Beca couldn't help the laugh that escaped her.

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Mama, I'm going to be a big sister right?"

Beca nodded. "Yes you are, are you excited?"

"Yes, but what do big sisters do?"

Beca smiled at her. "Well, big sisters play with their little brothers or sisters. And sometimes they help their Mommies with them. You can help teach him, and dress him. He will be like having a friend that lives with you."

"What if he doesn't like me?" She asked.

"You? Are you kidding? He is going to love you."

XXXXXX

"I like the black." Stacie said running her hand along the side of a glossy black crib. Chloe smiled walking up to it and checking it out.

"I like it too."

"So when are you going to tell them?"

Chloe looked up from where she was looking at the tag on the crib, her face falling. "I'm not. Remember?" She asked walking away from her and toward another section.

Stacie sighed walking after her. "Chloe, wait."

She stopped, not looking at Stacie, but she knew she was listening. "You are struggling, Chlo. You're hurting, and they deserve to know about it. We are a family, remember?" Chloe looked at her slowly.

"Remember how it felt when we found out about everything Beca had hidden from us? Or," She stepped closer. "When you had to practically force Aubrey to talk to you after what happened to her, and I had to pull her off of you, because she lost it. Then she ended up slapping Beca."

Chloe looked away from her, her stomach dropping. She didn't like to think about that day. She had done her best to block it out of her memory all together.

"Aubrey kept it bottled up, and she suffered in silence and look how it ended. Beca suffered in silence, and you know that she would be the first one on you, if she knew this was happening. It's not healthy, to keep things in like this. Especially this." She said. "Not when I know, and you know that we can all help you."

Chloe sighed and looked up at her. "I'm not going to crack like Aubrey did." She said. Stacie reached out and gently cupped her jaw, feeling how Chloe rested her face in her hand.

"I didn't say you would. But Chloe, you kind of are." She said gently. "You are very sensitive and it shows. You have been short tempered, with Beca especially. You're losing sleep, you are irritable. You have been better the last few days, but I can see it Chloe. I know you aren't okay."

She wasn't surprised when Chloe looked up at her, and she could see tears shimmering in her bright blue eyes. "They are doing well. Beca isn't having nightmares, hardly at all. Aubrey has moved passed it, you have too and Alex doesn't need it to be brought up again."

Stacie nodded. "I understand Chloe, but we are all still moving on. Not a single one of us, is completely passed this. It's not even been a year. You need us, and we can help you." She said.

Chloe wiped away her tears and nodded. "I know I just. I don't want to make all of that a topic in our home again."

"I know you don't. I get it, but you need help now, before it gets worse, and it is getting worse."

XXXXXX

That night, Stacie was getting comfortable in bed. Aubrey was behind her, positing a pillow between herself, and Stacie's back, to brace it. Chloe was on her other side, with another pillow putting it under her belly.

"Oh my god this is awful I want to sleep on my stomach!" She groaned. Aubrey chuckled.

"I know you do love, but until the little guy is born, you are stuck like this." She said and ran her hand up and down Stacie's bare hip as they shared their goodnight kiss. She sighed and snuggled into her pillow further as Aubrey got situated behind her and Chloe pulled the blankets over the three of them before leaning over her to give Aubrey a kiss of her own.

"Where is Beca?" Aubrey asked. "She disappeared after dinner."

Chloe let out a small scoff. "Are you joking? The studio is finished. We are likely to see less of her now, then when she was going to LA." She said earning a disapproving look from Stacie.

They heard a click and looked over to see Beca standing by the door, an unreadable expression on her face. "I was just making sure Alex and the pup where tucked in." She said softly before walking passed the bed and into the bathroom. Her tone and expression told them she had heard what Chloe had said.

"Chloe." Stacie said. "That isn't true, and you know it."

Aubrey looked at them in question. "Something wrong?"

Chloe shook her head, lying down and getting comfortable. "No, everything is fine. Just really tired." She said. Aubrey gave her a look but didn't say anything else.

A few moments later, Beca emerged from the bathroom in her pajamas and made her way to the other side of the bed. She turned off the lamp before getting into bed next to Chloe.

"Goodnight, love." Aubrey said.

"Night Becs." Stacie added.

"Goodnight, I love you." Beca said and heard two tired voices tell her they loved her.

She looked at Chloe, seeing her eyes were closed. She wasn't sure what she had done to make her angry this time but she laid down next to her leaving a few inches of space between them.

"Goodnight Chlo, I love you." She said softly.

"Night, love you too." Came a clipped reply.

Through the darkness Stacie was able to make out the crestfallen, slightly hurt expression on Becas face. She watched as she turned to face away from them, scooting a little bit further away from Chloe as she did. Stacie let out a breath. Apparently the talk with Chloe hadn't done what she hoped. She didn't understand her short temper with Beca, at all. Neither did Aubrey and Beca wasn't one to confront her about it. Something else she didn't understand. Instead she turned away from the temperamental redhead and tried to convince herself she should stay in bed. Even though she was uncomfortably aware, it probably wouldn't make a difference if she didn't.

 **A/N: Lots of ANGST coming in the bechloe relationship guys. As well some more baby fluff! PLEASE REVIEW! Your reviews really really really help and I'm slightly desperate. THANK YOU!**


	27. Why is she?

Becas eyes fluttered open when the bed began to shift next to her. She felt the fabric of the blanket slipping off of her, and at that she opened them fully. What she saw was Chloe pulling the blanket off and sitting up. She didn't move as the other woman lifted herself over Beca and off of the bed. Not bothering to recover her. Beca wasn't sure she even realized it woke her up.

She blinked a few times, seeing Chloe round the bed and enter the bathroom, closing the door. She stretched out her legs and yawned before looking to see a set of sleepy green eyes on her. Stacie smiled tiredly at her, and Beca let out a small breath, smiling back.

She heard the shower turn on, right as Stacie lifted the blanket for her. Beca didn't waste any time, scooting over into Chloe's spot, which was still warm, and letting Stacie cover her.

"Good morning." She yawned, wrapping her arm around Beca as the much shorter of the two, carefully curled herself into her pregnant girlfriend.

She smiled, "Morning." Stacie closed her eyes again, pressing her lips to Becas forehead.

"How did you sleep?" she asked, and got a slight shrug for an answer.

"Alright I guess. You?'

"As well as I could with this thing sticking out of me."

Beca snickered reaching down to run her hand over her belly. "That thing is our son." She said and Stacie felt warmth in her chest feeling Becas hand softly caressing her belly, and her words of comfort.

"Yeah." They heard a scratchy voice. "This is temporarily housing the little guy." Another hand slid around and rest over Becas and she looked up as Aubrey peered over Stacie's shoulder before gently kissing the exposed skin there.

"Morning, Becs." She said and Beca could feel her thumb running over her knuckles.

"Morning, Bree." She said softly.

"What is on your agenda today?" She asked. Beca sighed and looked down for a moment.

"I have some work to do, in the studio…" She started. "Rachel emailed me some stuff last night. But, I think I might put it off, and maybe help in the nursery today?" she asked looking at Beca.

Stacie's smile couldn't have been bigger. "Really?" She asked.

Beca nodded. "If that's okay?"

"Of course it is." She said leaning down to catch Becas lips in a kiss.

Aubrey smiled seeing Becas eyes flutter shut, as she reached her hand up to cup Stacie's jaw, keeping her from breaking the kiss.

Aubrey's smile faded, her stomach dropping. She had completely spaced talking to Chloe and Stacie about how Beca had reacted to their kiss. And now, as she watched her react the same way to Stacie's kiss, she felt a ton of bricks hit her. She was fully aware, that once again. Beca hadn't had affection from them. She had missed what happened the night before. She was laying down, and didn't see what Stacie had seen. She didn't know that Beca had moved to sleep away from Chloe. Nor did she know that Chloe's small, but significant act, had nearly caused Beca to leave their bed.

She moved back a little, when Stacie melted into the kiss, her own hand coming up to wrap around the back of her neck and pull her closer, deepening the kiss. The small sound of satisfaction that escape Becas mouth, made her want to join in, she loved the sounds Beca made, and she loved helping her make them. Though, she couldn't bring herself to interfere with this. She knew Beca needed it. Even just one on one and she didn't want to stop them.

With a smile, she carefully got out of the bed, and passed the bathroom where Chloe was showering. Deciding she would wake Alex and get coffee started, before she had to get ready for work herself.

She looked back, as she was about to leave the room, to see Stacie lift herself up slightly, so she was leaning over Beca. With another smile, she quietly left the room, closing the door. Happy to give them as much time as they needed. As much time as Beca needed.

XXXXXX

Aubrey made her way to the fridge after helping a half asleep Alex into a bar stool at the center island.

She had dropped her head onto the surface with a groan. "Mom. I don't think I should be awake."

Aubrey chuckled as she looked at the schedule on the fridge. "I think you should, you have lessons today. Kelly will be here in an hour."

Alex looked up. "Again?"

With another smile Aubrey nodded opening the fridge and pulling out the milk. "Cereal?" She asked looking at Alex who smiled and nodded.

"I guess so."

"Have you named your puppy yet?" She asked as she began pouring Alex's favorite cereal into a bowl.

She shook her head with a sigh. "I just can't find the perfect name."

"Alex, it's been a week, you need to give her a name, love."

"I know." She sighed as the bowl was placed in front of her.

"Maybe a time limit will make it easier?" Aubrey suggested leaning on the counter on her elbows.

"What does that mean?" She asked as she took a large bite of cereal.

"It means, you have to name her by a certain time. Like, how about you need to name her, by the time we sit down for dinner tonight?"

Alex looked up in thought. "Or what?"

Aubrey smiled standing up and walking to the coffee pot. "Or I am going to name her. I need to be able to yell something, when she starts chewing on everything I love." She winked.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile upstairs, Beca was in heaven. She couldn't remember the last time she had been touched the way Stacie was touching her now. Her hand teasingly dipping into her pajama bottoms as they made out. Becas hand tangled in her dark brown locks as she rolled her hips up against Stacie's teasing hand, begging for more friction.

Stacie broke the kiss, running her lips down Becas jaw as she felt her hand move up her shirt and firmly cup her breast. "Impatient?" She asked breathlessly.

Beca let out a noise of agreement, not willing to speak, loving the feeling of Stacie's lips on her neck, not wanting to miss a single second of this.

Stacie's hand had just moved into her underwear when the bathroom door opened and startled her, causing her to pull her hand out of Stacie's shirt. Stacie moved back, confused at her sudden movement.

"Is Bree making the coffee, and getting ready for work?" Chloe asked as she walked out, barely glancing at them.

Stacie moved back slightly, pulling her hand out of Becas pants. "Oh, um, I guess she is." She said looking at Aubrey's empty space, not realizing she had left. Beca hadn't either and she sat up slowly, as Chloe walked over to the dresser and opened it, pulling out a shirt and pulling it on over her tank top.

"Alex has lessons today, and we need to pick up the paint for the nursery, so we should get going if we want to get back before Kelly gets here." She said and without another word, she left the room.

Beca looked down for a second before moving to get out of the bed. "I guess we should get going then." She said standing up. Stacie looked over at her, her face falling.

"Actually, Beca, I was hoping I could talk to you?"

Beca stopped and looked at her. "What about?" She asked. And watched as Stacie sat back up, and pated the pace next to her.

"Sit down?" she asked.

Beca looked at the spot she motioned too for a second. "Can we do this later?" She asked. "Chloe is right, we have things to do today." She said looking toward the door before looking back at Stacie.

Stacie eyed her for a moment, seeing something was off, knowing what it was, but also being fully aware that Beca didn't want to discuss it right then.

She sighed and nodded. "Sure, later then." She said. "Help me up?" She asked and Beca instantly walked over and helped her out of the bed.

"Hey," Stacie said softly holding onto Becas arms. She looked up at her, her eyes looked conflicted, uncertain, something that had just recently been replaced with confidence and comfort. She so badly wanted to talk to her, but she knew if Beca didn't want to talk, there was no point in trying to make her, it would only make the situation worse. She just wanted her to know that she was there.

"I know you are struggling right now, and I'm certain I know why. But I won't push you. I just want to make sure you know, that you have me. If nothing else, Beca, you have me. I know I am a little scatter brained and one track minded lately. But I am here, and I love you, and I want you to know that. I want you to know that you have me."

Beca looked up at her, feeling her eyes beginning to get hot, with the tears that burned behind them.

"I'm okay, everything is fine. Just, a bit tired, and we have so much to do." She said motioning toward the door. Stacie nodded, knowing full well that Beca was lying. What more, she knew Beca was aware that she knew she was lying.

She leaned down, kissing her on the lips, once. Twice. Then pulled back to see Becas eyes slowly opening. She smiled at her, but it didn't touch her eyes, and Stacie knew that this needed to be resolved as soon as possible. She knew she needed to talk to Aubrey. They all needed to sit down as a family and get through whatever this was.

"One more?" Beca asked gently and Stacie smiled sadly, kissing her again before Beca took her arm gently and led her from the room, and helped her down the stairs. She knew Stacie was nearly as clumsy as she had been when she was pregnant, but she wasn't taking any chances, and Stacie wasn't going to complain. It was nice, being looked after.

XXXXXXX

With Alex busy with her lessons, with Kelly in the kitchen, and Aubrey at work. It was left to Chloe and Beca to paint the nursery. However, Chloe wasn't aware that she was going to have help.

Stacie sat in the Livingroom, a glass of iced tea in her hand, her legs tucked under her as she watched an old movie on TV. They had gone to pick up the paint just after Aubrey left for work and had arrived back just as Kelly was pulling up.

Chloe had gone to change into clothes that she didn't mind getting ruined as she painted and was just walking into the empty room that was going to be the nursery when she stopped.

"What are you doing?" She asked as Beca had been reaching up as high as her short stature would allow, to put painters tape along the window edge. She turned around blowing a strand of hair that fell from her messy bun out of her face.

"Oh, hey…I, uh, I was going to help you paint." She said lifting the tape. "I set out the brushes and rollers and things." She motioned to all the supplies they would need in the corner of the room. Chloe followed her line of sight and nodded slowly.

"Oh. Okay." She said walking over and picking up one of the pain pans. Beca watched her, fiddling with the tape.

"Is that okay? That I help you?" She asked and Chloe looked up from where she was just about to pop the lid off of one of the cans.

"Yeah, I mean I can't stop you. I just figured you would be in the studio all day." She said as she pried the lid off and poured some into the pan. Beca stepped forward a few steps.

"I don't have anything that needs to be done right away, I thought I could hang out with you today." She said, hoping Chloe could hear the honesty in her voice. She wasn't unaware that Chloe still had something going on that was making her tolerance for anything Beca, very low. She was certain she hadn't done anything, to upset her, at least in the last few hours.

Chloe nodded. "Okay, then I guess you are helping me." She said grabbing a paint roller. She seemed less than thrilled but Beca didn't question it, deciding instead to try and make the best of it. Maybe get to the bottom of whatever it was that was going on with Chloe. With a small nod of her head, she turned back around and continued to tape off the window.

XXXXXX

As the show she was watching ended, Stacie reached over and grabbed her phone. She hadn't really been watching, her mind on other things. The end song playing snapped her out of her thoughts, and she knew she needed to speak with Aubrey.

Clicking her name on her phone, she typed out a text.

 _ **'Hey Bree. I know you are at work, but I couldn't wait any longer. We need to talk about somethings. Something is going on with Chloe, and I know you see it too. I think we should all have a talk tonight after Alex goes to bed.'**_

She hit send and set her phone aside, straining her ears, to hear Alex reciting a word in the kitchen.

She smiled, as Alex recited the word Alligator perfectly and earned a cheer from Kelly. It was then her phone vibrated and Aubrey's name flashed across the screen.

Her eye brows furrowed at what she read.

 _ **'Is Beca okay?'**_

Stacie knew something was very wrong in the shared relationship between Beca and Chloe, though she wasn't certain what was going on. However, she didn't know that Aubrey was aware, or had concerns about it. Not until now.

 _ **'Yeah, I think so. She is up painting the nursery with Chloe.'**_

A few seconds later it vibrated again.

 _ **'Are you okay?'**_ Sitting up as much as she could, with a huff. Stacie replied.

 _ **'Yes, Bree, I am fine. What's going on? Do you know something that I don't?'**_

She looked toward the stairs. Things had been stressful since Beca had started working, and now that she was heavily pregnant, Chloe had stopped anything productive with the dance studio, in favor of caring for her at home. However, she didn't realize anything big was happening. The way Aubrey was talking though, made her worry that she might have missed something.

 _ **'I'm just worried about Beca. It's been tense lately, and I have noticed something. You are right, we all need to talk. How was your morning with her? Did you two enjoy your time together?'**_

Frustration had begun to seep its way into Stacie's mind. Aubrey had apparently been keeping something from them too.

 _ **'We didn't do much. Chloe finished her shower, and told us we had a lot to do, and we should get to it. Beca seemed to agree, and I couldn't even her to sit with me. I needed to speak to her. Aubrey what's going on?'**_

Stacie knew that using her full name would tell Aubrey that she was serious, and also getting upset. She wasn't sure what exactly was happening, she knew Chloe was struggling with nightmares, and had yet to talk to anyone. But, knowing Aubrey knew something, and she didn't, and they might not either, bothered her. She thought they were passed the whole not talking about things stage.

 _ **'I am coming home early. I'll be there in an hour or so. I love you. Xx'**_

Setting her phone back down, Stacie shook her head. She wasn't sure if it was the so called pregnancy brain that had her feeling like she had missed something huge. Or if she had just been completely unaware of what was going on around her, for no good reason. Both of these options frustrated her beyond belief.

XXXXXX

"Beca seriously, I can do the upper part." Chloe stood with her hands on her hips looking up at Beca who was as far up on a ladder that she could go, to paint the upper part of the wall she had been working on. Beca had insisted that she could do it herself. Her height wasn't going to stop her, and that is why they had a ladder.

Chloe had finished two of the four walls, and Beca had finished two halves of her walls. Leaving a white section to be painted on both.

"Beca, you have shitty balance. You're going to fall." She sighed.

Beca let out a breath. They hadn't really spoken while they painted. Chloe turned on her iPod, and put it in her dock, listening to music while she worked. Anything Beca said, was answered in short sentences, then ended.

She looked down at the redhead who was looking up at her in annoyance. "What if you spill the paint?"

"Chloe. I know I am clumsy. I know have crap balance, and I am fully aware that you know this. What I don't know, is why we are discussing the obvious, when I could be finished by now. You know what would be helpful? Hold the ladder steady." She snapped turning her back on Chloe and began painting the rest of the wall. She didn't know what she had done to earn Chloe's anger, but at the moment, she was tired of it. She just wanted to get this done, and get out of the room. There was definitely not enough ventilation and she was very lightheaded.

With a shake of her head and a final glare Chloe turned around and walked over to where she has started painting the door frame a different color. Why did Beca have to be so damn stubborn? Why was she convinced she could do everything on her own? Why did she think she had too? She had help, she had support, yet she always chose to do it on her own. Look how well that had worked out in the past.

Chloe's thoughts were angry, and she tried to shake them away, reaching over and turning the music up louder. The room filling with Taylor Swifts newest hit. She carefully led the brush down the edge of the door frame, her brow furrowed. Still trying to figure out why Beca needed to be so damn independent.

She flinched as a flash of brown shot passed her through the door and looked to see Alex running over to Beca.

"Mama look! I got a B on my spelling test just now!" She yelled happily as she ran over. Chloe saw it coming before it even happened. Beca startled by the sudden yelling turned her upper half around on the ladder and it wobbled, not being stable enough for her sudden movement.

She shot up as the bucket of paint fell off the holder on the ladder. Alex jumped back as Beca lost her balance and a fearful cry escaped her lips as the ladder fell, taking her with it.

 **A/N: I thought this was a rude place to leave it. But you know me** **Chloe has some splainin to do next chapter! Something are going to come out, and some tears will be shed. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	28. Snap

"Jesus, Beca." Chloe said rushing to her side as she winced, lifting herself up from where she landed. "Are you okay?" She asked reaching down to take Becas arm but she practically flinched away from her.

"Don't." She hissed, startling the redhead and she looked down at her. Two dark blue eyes glared up at her. Alex stepped back slightly, not sure where to stand, but not wanting to get in the way.

"Beca, let me help you-"

"I don't want your damn help, Chloe! Don't touch me." She spat as she cradled her arm to her chest, and was pulling herself to her feet when Stacie and Kelly rushed in.

"Beca? What happened?" Stacie asked hurrying over, and taking her arm, helping her to her feet.

"I fell." She said, her voice a lot softer than it had been and Chloe stood back. Alex stood in shock, watching as Stacie followed Beca from the room, her hand on her back, guiding her and Kelly walked after them.

"Mommy?" She asked quietly, as Chloe stepped around her, to begin cleaning up the spilled paint.

"What Alex?" She sighed looking up at the child, her voice exasperated. Alex wore a frown, chewing the inside of her cheek the same way Beca did when she was anxious about something and Chloe sighed.

"I'm sorry. What is it?" Chloe asked, taking a calming breath.

"Mama said a bad word, and yelled at you. How come? Are you fighting?"

Chloe looked down at the spilled paint, staining the floor. She scoffed and shook her head. "No Alex. We aren't fighting. Mama just had an accident, but she is okay."

Alex nodded. "But she yelled at you."

Chloe sighed again standing up, and Alex watched her with waiting eyes, her paper still clutched in her hand.

"I know, she didn't mean it." Chloe said reaching for the paper. "Let's see that?"

She held it out and Chloe took it, seeing the grade and smiling widely. "This is wonderful Alex, you are so smart." She said wrapping her arm around her and giving her a side hug.

"Thanks Mommy. Kelly said that my lessons are done for today." She said. "Can I go play?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, I will hold onto this, why don't you go take puppy no name out and teach her how to fetch? Use that really long leash Mama bought."

Alex nodded and Chloe looked at the paper again as she left the room. She knew she needed to check on Beca, and make sure she was okay, but the paint needed to be cleaned up, and the walls needed to be finished. She looked toward the door, knowing that Stacie was with Beca and she was probably just fine. Aside from her obvious anger at her.

With a breath she decided it would be best to give Beca some space, let her calm down and he would clean up the paint, and finish the walls. So walking over, she turned the music back up and set to work clearing away the paint.

XXXXXX

"What happened?" Stacie asked for the third time as Beca pulled an ice pack from the freezer and held it against her right wrist, wincing as she did.

She shook her head. "I fell." She said. "I moved to fast, and the ladder want stable. It tipped."

Stacie could hear a certain telling edge in Becas voice as she sat down at the island, gently laying her wrist on it and playing the ice pack over it.

"Let me see?" She asked walking over and reaching for the ice pack but Beca jerked it away, causing her to whimper in pain, and Stacie stopped. "Becs, I'm not going to touch it, I just want to look."

She shook her head again. "No, its fine." She said, and her voice cracked. "Just needs ice. Maybe some aspirin?"

Kelly who was packing up her things looked at her in sympathy as Stacie opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the bottle of aspirin. "I better be going." She said walking over as she slung the bag over her shoulder.

"Alex is doing great, though she might benefit from a little practice with her letters, she tends to write them backwards, as children do." She said. Beca nodded and forced a smile as Stacie walked over with the pills and a glass of water.

"Thank you, Kelly. We will get on that. See you tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Yes you will. I hope your wrist is okay."

Beca didn't answer as she used her left hand to toss the pills in her mouth and then washed them down with the water.

Stacie gave a small wave and Kelly was gone before Beca finished the water. She set the glass down, and kept her eyes on it, knowing Stacie was standing there, waiting.

"What, Stacie? Why are you staring?" She asked looking at her, her eyes narrowed. Stacie seemingly taken off guard by Becas tone didn't speak.

"I-, no reason. I was just wanting to be sure you are okay."

She sighed. "I'm fine."

With a slight nod, Stacie sat down. "Beca, what's going on?" she asked reaching over to take her uninjured hand.

She saw Becas eyes flash to the side quickly before she looked down. "I don't know what you mean." She said.

"Beca, you know playing dumb with me never worked in the past it isn't going to work now. What is going on with you and Chloe?" She asked.

With Becas hand in hers, she felt her tense slightly before relaxing. "Nothing, we are fine."

"Bullshit." She said and Beca looked at her, her dark blue eyes troubled. "I know something is wrong. I've already spoken to Aubrey, she will be home anytime. We need to sit down and talk."

Beca huffed and pulled her hand away. "If you were so concerned, why did you go to Aubrey? Why not come to me?" She asked as she stood up, gently lifting her other hand, with the ice pack and holding it to her chest.

"I tried this morning. You wouldn't talk, you told me you would later but Beca, I know something is going on. I saw what happened last night. I saw your face, I saw you turn away from Chloe."

Beca looked down, her eyes glancing around the floor for a moment. "Doesn't matter. Nothing is going on, nothing is wrong." She said. "Chloe and I are-"

"You are not okay. You and Chloe are far from okay." Stacie said standing up as well and Beca shook her head, turning and walking from the kitchen.

"Beca!" Stacie called, her frustration growing and she walked out after her. "Beca, stop, I can't keep up with you." She said placing a hand on her belly and leaning on the side of the recliner when they reached the living room. Beca stopped and turned around her eyes filled with tears.

"I don't know, Stacie. Okay? I don't know what is wrong. I don't know exactly what I did, but Chloe has made it clear that she is angry and she doesn't want me around." She said and her voice cracking on the word made Stacie's heart tighten.

"I fucked up, somehow. It was only a matter of time. I am not honestly one hundred percent sure what I did, but whatever it was, Chloe isn't letting it go." She said. "She won't speak to me, not really. She makes it painfully clear she doesn't want me near her. I can't remember the last time her and I shared more than a quick kiss in passing. I can't remember when any of us really did. Aside from this morning, you and I. But that of course, didn't last." She said.

Stacie let out a breath. "Beca, it isn't you, Chloe she… she is going through some-"

"You know?" Beca cut her off. "You know what's wrong? Does Aubrey?" She asked looking toward the stairs, making sure Chloe wasn't coming down.

Stacie moved around the chair and lowered herself into it. "No, not yet. I… wasn't supposed to say anything, but… now, with all this," She said. "It needs to be handled, and Chloe needs to be honest with everyone."

"Honest about what?"

They turned to see Aubrey standing in the doorway. Her blazer slung over her arm, the keys still in her hand. Stacie sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Aubrey walked further in, setting her stuff on the arm of the couch and looked at Beca. "Beca, what the hell happened?" She asked rushing over and reaching for her arm. She stopped with wide eyes however when Beca flinched and moved away from her.

The worst possible scenario flashed through her head and she looked at the brunette sternly.

"Beca, tell me what happened." She demanded. Beca looked at her, in surprise then shook her head.

"Nothing like that, Bree. No one did this, I fell." She said, and could see the relief instantly flood Aubrey's eyes.

"Good to know. How did you fall?" She asked opening her hands, and motioning for Beca to let her look at her wrist.

Stacie watched as Beca held it out for her, and Aubrey gently moved the ice pack. Trying not to let it get to her too much that she allowed Aubrey to see, but not her.

"I was on the ladder, we were painting and Alex ran it. She startled me, I moved to quickly and the ladder wasn't stable. I fell." She said, a small sound of displeasure escaping her in the form of a hiss as she felt a jolt of pain shoot up her arm when Aubrey applied the tiniest amount of pressure.

"Why wasn't someone holding the ladder steady?" She growled moving back and leading Beca toward a better lit part of the living room and Stacie watched silently.

"Chloe was busy. I thought I could do it-"

"Don't lie for me, Beca."

Becas head snapped up as Chloe walked down the stairs and Aubrey couldn't help but glare at her.

"Don't lie? Why would she lie?"

Stacie looked between them, before standing up again and walking over.

"We were arguing. She asked me to hold the ladder, and I ignored her. I walked away. If I hadn't, she wouldn't have fallen, I would have been able to catch her." She said and looked at Becas wrist in Aubrey's hands. Anything to avoid the fire in the blonde's eyes.

"That looks broken." She said, her voice steady, but soft. Beca shook her head.

"It's not broken. It's just sore."

Aubrey sighed deeply and looked at Stacie. "Please help Beca into the car, and I will get Alex. We are going to the hospital." She said.

"Bree I'm fine really, I don't want to go to the hospital."

"Beca, she is right, your wrist is probably broken, and you need to have it looked at. So, please, just get in the car." She said and Beca could hear her voice waver, knowing she was beyond upset, and not wanting to make it any worse.

"Okay." She said softly and she and Stacie walked out of the room.

Aubrey was shaking with anger, her teeth worrying the inside of her cheek as she glared at Chloe. "I came home early because we all need to talk. Apparently, now more than ever." She growled. "I don't know what the hell is going on with you Chloe but your attitude towards her sucks. And now this. I think you should stay home. We will be back."

Chloe looked at her, nodding before looking away. "Yeah. I think I should. Leave Alex with me, she doesn't need to see Beca in the hospital again."

"Fine. We will be back." She said moving passed Chloe and grabbed her keys, storming out of the house.

Chloe let out a shaky breath, feeling the tears in her eyes. She shook out her hands, looking around the room, a little unsure of what to do, or where to go. She had messed up. Big time. A small sob erupted from inside her and she buried her face in her hands for a moment, as the tears took over. Causing her to fall down onto the couch.

She sat like that for a while, crying into her hands. Rather loudly. Not really aware of much going on around her. She just knew that she had royally screwed up, and now was going to have to live with the awful way she had been treating Beca.

She felt something cold touch her arm and she sat up quickly, wiping he tears away and sniffling to see Alex standing in front of her.

"Mommy?" She asked softly. "Why are you crying?" She asked stepping forward and Chloe smiled lightly, lifting her into her lap.

"Because I'm sad honey. I've made some mistakes. And I upset your moms."

"I knew you and Mama were having a fight." She said, and Chloe heard the worry in her voice. "Where is she? Where is Mama?"

"She went out for a bit, with your Moms. It's just us for a little while, bug."

Alex frowned and looked down for a minute. "Did you hurt Mamas feelings?"

Chloe nodded. "I did."

"You should say you are sorry."

She nodded again. "I know I should. And I will." She said. "Just as soon as they come home."

"Good. Because I don't like when you guys fight."

"Me either. What do you say we take our puppy for a walk on the beach?"

Alex smiled and nodded getting off her lap. "I say, yes." She said.

"Have you picked out a name yet?"

She shook her head as Chloe stood up. "Mom said I have until dinner to name her. So I still have time, I think I have an idea though."

"Yeah?" Chloe asked. "What idea is that?"

"Billie." She smiled as they walked toward the door, where the puppy was currently laying.

"Billie huh?"

"Yeah, sure, Billie. I like it, I think it's pretty."

Chloe smiled. "I think so too."

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait! Serious trouble coming. PLEASE REVIEW. Also, I know I haven't been updating my other stories. Im just really inspired in this one right now.**


	29. How could you

**A/N:THIS WILL MOST LIEKLY BE THE LAST UPDATE FOR THIS STORY FOR A LITTLE BIT. MY GIRLFIREND IS MOVING HERE ON FEBRUARY 3** **RD** **AND I WILL BE TAKING TIME AWAY FROM WRITING, IN ORDER TO SPEND TIME WITH HER AND GET HER SETTLED. I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS OR ANY OF MY FICS. JUST A LITTLE BREAK! THANK YOU, AND I HOPE YOU ALL CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW!**

With her arm resting in her lap, Beca lifted her eyes as Aubrey paced in front of her for the umpteenth time since they arrived at the hospital. Her face stoic, as she followed Aubrey's movement. Stacie sat to her left, her head resting in her hand, as she perched her elbow on the arm rest.

They had been waiting for a while. Beca wasn't counting the minutes, her head in a completely different place that her impatient girlfriend. However, Aubrey apparently was counting the minutes, and every one that passed did nothing to calm her down.

Stacie lifted her head and watched as she huffed and stalked over to the reception desk slamming her hand down on it.

"We have been waiting over an hour. Why hasn't she been taken back yet?" She demanded. The woman behind the desk, looked at her, her features annoyed.

"We will get her back just as soon as there is a room available ma'am." She said, keeping her voice low and calm.

"A truck load of people have been taken back, that got here after we did. Why?"

"They required immediate attention." She said. "We will call the patients name, as soon as there is a room."

Aubrey stood glaring at the woman, her finger tapping the counter top. "Her wrist is broken, that doesn't require immediate attention?" She practically yelled and Beca looked up to see her fuming at the desk. She looked at Stacie and saw the same startled expression on her face.

With a sigh she stood up.

"Is she in pain? Because-"

"HER WRIST I BROKEN YOU-"Aubrey's yelling was cut short by a hand on her arm. She whipped around to see two wide blue eyes on her own.

"Bree, it okay. Please come sit with me?" She asked softly. "They are doing the bet they can."

Aubrey let out a huff, but her shoulders dropped and she nodded. Beca looked at the receptionist who was glaring at Aubrey.

"I'm sorry." She said and the lady looked at her, her face softening.

"We will get you back as soon as possible ma'am. Do you need a fresh pack of ice?"

Beca nodded as she turned to lead Aubrey back to the waiting area. "That would be great, thank you."

She nodded and stood up as Beca and Aubrey walked back over, Aubrey dropping down into the chair next to Stacie who instantly placed a reassuring hand on her back and began rubbing circles over it.

Beca lowered herself next to her, and let out a breath. "Bree?" She asked, and watched an Aubrey looked at her. He was calmer, but the anger was still prominent in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Beca. I didn't mean to yell at her, I just…" She stopped and looked up, taking a breath and thinking about what she was going to say.

"What the hell happened back there? Why wouldn't she hold the ladder? Why were you going to lie about it? That's not what we do, or how we handle things. I just don't understand what happened that lead us here." She motioned around the waiting room.

Beca looked down, repositioning her wrist and wincing a little as she did. "I don't know either Bree. Chloe, she… she is angry with me. I don't know what I did. I don't know why she is so mad. I snapped at her, before asking her to hold the ladder and I guess that is why she didn't. It was an accident. No one meant for it to fall. She didn't know it would happen."

"That's not the point Beca-"

"What is the point Aubrey? It was an accident. It could have happened to any one of us. The fact that I have done something to upset her, is different. It's not like she pushed me."

"She might as well have." Aubrey growled and Beca let out a sharp breath.

"That is bullshit, Aubrey and you know it. I understand you are confused and angry. Trust me, so am I. But that doesn't give any one of us an excuse to assume this wasn't anything more than an accident." He said standing up and walking away.

"Beca?" She called and went to stand up but Stacie stopped her.

"Give her a minute Bree." She said and Aubrey dropped her face into her hands.

"What the fuck is going on?" She asked.

Stacie sighed, looking up to where Beca had stopped about 20 feet away, cradling her wrist, and looking at the large fish aquarium in the waiting area.

"I think I know." She said and Aubrey looked up at her, her brow furrowing. Stacie looked down for a moment. She knew Chloe would be pissed, if he told them. But this had already gone too far, and she was certain it was Chloe's nightmares that played a part in how she had been acting.

XXXXXX

"Mommy, I'm hungry, when are Moms coming back home?" Alex had walked into the living room and plopped herself down next to Chloe with a sigh. Billie following after her and laying her head on the couch next to her.

"I'm not sure bug, but I can make you a snack, I'm not sure what Mommy Bree had planned for dinner tonight." She said scratching Billie's ears and smiling as the puppy attempted to jump onto the couch, but couldn't.

"Well, can't you call her? With your cell phone." She said turning on the couch so she faced Chloe.

Chloe looked at her, and knew that if she said no, she couldn't call, it would only bring on more questions. Questions that she didn't have the answers too yet.

"Yeah, I can do that. My phone is plugged in, in the kitchen, will you bring it to me?"

She nodded and left the room, Billie scrambling after her, giving Chloe a few moments to compose herself. She didn't want to call. She didn't know what was happening, or if Beca was okay. She didn't feel as if she had any right to ask, or check in. she had caused it after all. She was angry with herself. They were angry with her. She didn't know how she was going to fix this.

"Here Mommy." She looked up as Alex walked back in holding the phone out to her.

"Okay, thank you bug. Why don't you go give Billie her dinner, and then I will meet you in the kitchen okay?"

"Sure." She shrugged and patted her leg. "Come on Billie," She called as she ran out of the room, the puppy bouncing after her.

With a breath, Chloe looked down at the phone. She could do it. Just call and ask about dinner. Easy.

She quickly hit Aubrey's name and held it up to her ear.

It rang half a dozen times and she was about to hang up when she answered.

 **"What Chloe?"**

She froze for a moment, before shaking her head.

"Hey, Hi, um… I was just calling, to see about dinner? What the plan was, Alex is hungry and asking about you guys coming home."

 **"If she is hungry, feed her Chloe. We can grab something on the way back. It's not rocket science."**

Chloe exhaled and nodded. "Yeah, I guess not. Okay, well, thanks." She said and was about to hang up when Aubrey spoke again.

 **"That's it? That's all you called for? How about, hey is Beca okay? Is her wrist broken? Maybe, can I speak to her?"** She growled into the phone.

Sitting back she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yeah, um. Is she okay?"

She asked. She knew it was halfhearted, and definitely didn't sound sincere. She was at a loss. She knew she had no right to even ask. She also knew that Aubrey would lay into her either way. So there was no winning.

 **"She is fine. They finally called her back after nearly two hours of waiting and though they are positive it is broken, they took her back for X-rays a few minutes ago. Was that so hard?"**

"No it wasn't. Tell her I love her, I'm going to make Alex dinner. I will see you guys later." She snapped and hung up the phone tossing it with a loud clatter onto the coffee table.

"Mommy?"

She looked up to see Alex standing in the doorway, looking at her sadly. "What is it Alex?"

"You are sad, and Moms aren't back yet. And I want them to come home now." She said.

"They can't come home right now." She said wiping away the tear that had formed in her eyes as she stood up.

"Why not?" She asked as Chloe walked toward her.

"Because Mama got hurt and she I at the doctor. They will come home after. What do you want to eat?" he asked, her tone soft but clipped. He was tired, upset, and wasn't in the mood for Alex's questions.

"I want to eat with everyone." She said.

Chloe stopped when she reached her. "Well if you are hungry, then I will make you something now. They might not be home for a while, and you are going to cranky if you don't eat."

"I'm cranky now. I want moms to come home." She said folding her arms.

Chloe let her head fall back as she took a breath. "Okay then if you don't want me to make you dinner now, then you can go to your room and play until they get home."

"I don't want to go to my room, I want to play in the living room."

"Then go! Just play quietly and pick up your mess when you are done." She said and walked passed her.

Alex flipped around glaring at her. "You're in a bad mood Mommy, and you aren't being nice. I think you need a time out." She said and Chloe turned around to look at her.

She wasn't wrong. She was in a very bad mood, and as innocent as they were. Alex's questions had made her mood worse.

"I think you are right." She said. "So, you go play in the living room. Quietly. And Mommy is going to take a time out," She said.

That wasn't the answer Alex had been expecting, and Chloe knew it by the look of shock on her face. "Oh… Okay, Mommy. I'll be quiet." She said a little uncertainly as she turned and walked into the living room.

Chloe watched her go. Shaking her head before walking up the stairs, where she locked herself in her bedroom.

XXXXXX

Stacie watched silently as Aubrey spoke on the phone to Chloe, and when she hung up, she busied herself with her phone.

"Uh uh, nope. No more interruptions." She said walking over and plucking the phone out of her hand.

Stacie sighed and looked at her as she sat down.

"What is it Stacie." She asked, her tone gentle, not upset. "We were interrupted by the doctors, and the phone call, and you are going to tell me now. What do you know about Chloe that we apparently don't?"

Aubrey watched as Stacie had an internal fight with herself. She knew she wanted to talk, but she also knew that he had been asked to keep it on the down low. That part still confused her, but the fact that they were in a relationship, and it was obviously causing some turmoil, cancelled that out.

"Stacie, please. We can't help, or find help if we don't all know what is going on."

She looked up and rubbed her hand over her belly. She didn't want to bring their new baby into a world of tension and secrets. Closing her eyes for a moment, she took a breath, before looking back at her.

"For the past few, I don't know, weeks." She started. "Chloe has been having nightmares. Very vivid, nightmares."

Aubrey sat back. Her shoulders falling slightly and her brown furrowing even more if it were even possible. This was not what she had expected Stacie to tell her.

"She is having reoccurring nightmares of, everything really. Everything that happened. Except, in these nightmares, no one is saved. We all die. You, me, Beca. We all die. And she for some reason, assumes that Beca is passed it, and has moved on, and she thinks you and I have done the same. But I know that's not true. None of us are passed it. We may never get passed it."

Aubrey nodded slowly. "Why-why does she think that?"

Stacie shook her head. "Because no one else is having nightmares. Because Beca is moving forward with her job, and you are too. She feels lost, lonely I guess. I don't know why she thinks this, honestly. It's absurd to think any one of us is over this. It's barely been a year. But, I think it's these dreams that has her acting this way. She isn't sleeping well. She feels as though she is the only one suffering. She didn't want to tell anyone, because she is afraid of bringing up something that she believes everyone has overcome."

Aubrey shook her head. "That's ridiculous. Chloe, she, she has always been the most level headed, she-"

"She is struggling Bree."

Aubrey looked down, where Stacie had a grip on her hand. "She is struggling and I am really worried about her. I think, this is why she is acing this way, this is why she is treating Beca the way she is."

Aubrey looked up. "Beca is sure it was an accident," She said, her eyes growing wide,

Stacie quickly cut her off. "No, I'm not saying that. It was an accident. I'm saying, I think Chloe's short temper with her, is because of this. She isn't okay, she isn't in her right mind. I almost wonder if packing up and moving here as quickly as we did, was a good idea. No one grieved. Not one of us, really had the time, to process anything. We just moved on, we didn't deal."

Looking away, Aubrey let Stacie's words sink in. She was absolutely right. The moment Chloe was released from jail, they left. They hurdled themselves into a new, happier life and it had worked for a while. But, none of them were okay, really. They all had their demons, their fears. They all were suffering in unknown silence. And now they were paying for that.

"I suppose, this is the price of happiness." She mumbled. "Everything was so perfect. It was only a matter of time before one of us cracked. I guess it never occurred to any one of us, that it would be Chloe." She said looking at Stacie with pained eyes.

"How do we handle this? You are right, that has to be what's happening. We bottled it up, all of us. We had a silent agreement to never speak of it. And this is what we get for that. We have to fix this, we have to get her help, all of us, we all have too-"

Stacie squeezed her hand, to cut off her frantic words.

"We will, Aubrey, stay calm. Okay? Chloe has already agreed that she needs to see someone. We can figure it out later, we can sort it all out. For right now, we just need to take care of Beca, and get home. We can discuss all of this in the morning, when everyone has had a chance to sleep off this day."

She nodded slowly. "Thank you, for telling me Stacie. I know you hate breaking promises, and I know that you are the one everyone goes to with their secrets. Thank you, for not keeping them." She said and leaned in pressing her lips softly against Stacie's.

They broke apart as the curtain to the small room was opened and Beca was wheeled in. She saw them move apart and smiled softly looking down.

Aubrey stood up, and helped her out of the chair and onto the bed.

"Hi baby, are you alright?" Aubrey asked, knowing that she hated hospitals and had been a bit hesitant to go to the x-ray lab alone.

"I'm okay." She said quietly.

"She was given a tablet, for pain." The male nurse that wheeled her in said. "She might feel a little loopy for a bit, the doctor will be right in."

"Is it broken?" Aubrey asked as he turned to leave.

He nodded. "Yes it is, the doctor will get her into a cast and you should be out of here in an hour or so." He said and walked out.

Aubrey looked at Beca who had laid back on the bed. "I'm sorry Beca." She said softly, moving Becas hair behind her ear and letting her hand linger on her cheek.

"Why? You didn't do anything." She said her voice groggy.

"I know." She said sadly and leaned in, gently capturing Beca lips in a soft loving kiss. She kissed back lazily and smiled when Aubrey pulled back.

"I miss your kisses." She said looking up at her in adoration. "Stacie's too," She said looking over at Stacie. "Can I have one of yours?" She asked and Stacie chuckled standing up and Aubrey moved so that Stacie could maneuver her way in and give Beca her own kiss.

"I love you, Becs." Stacie said softly. "And everything is going to be okay."

Beca smiled, moving her uninjured hand to rest against Stacie's belly. "I know it is."

XXXXXX

It was nearly another two hours before Beca was being discharged. It was dark outside, and Aubrey looked as though she could easily punch something or someone. Letting the doctors and nurses and anyone that would listen on the way out, that the amount of time they had spent there was unacceptable. Beca who was now sporting a white cast simply followed after her, not bothering to hush her, as she had gotten pretty impatient herself.

They were in the car on the way home, seeing it was passed 9 pm, when Beca asked Aubrey to pull into a small grocery store.

"I want to get Alex some markers and stickers and things, to decorate my cast." She said and Aubrey laughed.

"So that is why you wanted white." She said as she parked the car. "I need a few things anyway."

"We are out of orange juice, too." Stacie said. "I'll grab some."

Beca and Aubrey laughed lightly as they exited the car. "How are you feeling?" Aubrey asked, linking her finger with Becas free hand as Stacie linked their arms together, being careful with the cast.

"I'm alright. A little sore, and want to go to sleep, but alright." She said as they entered the store.

"Good to hear love." He said kissing her temple. "Okay, Stacie, you get the juice, Beca your crafts and I'll get my stuff, and meet back here?" She asked handing them hand baskets.

Beca nodded and Stacie did as well, panting a kiss on Becas cheek as they all went their separate ways.

By the time they met back up, Becas basket was full of stickers, sticky jewels, markers, paint and other crafty things for Alex to decorate the cast with.

Aubrey chuckled as she looked at all of the stuff. "I figure, it might not freak her out as much, knowing it is broken, if she can do something with it." She shrugged as they checked out all of their items.

They were loading back in the car when Beca looked over at Aubrey. "Has Chloe called?" She asked, her voice smaller than it had been.

Aubrey looked over at her, as she pulled out of the parking lot. "Um, yeah, she did. She checked in, when you were in X-ray. I told her you were alright, and that we would be home soon, and to give Alex dinner."

She nodded. "Was she mad?"

Aubrey tightened her grip on the steering wheel. "No, love. She wasn't mad. She had no reason to be."

Beca nodded. "The paint spilt on the floor, when I fell. It's going to be a bitch to clean up, I know she was probably upset by it."

"Doesn't matter. Its just a floor." She said. "But, um… tomorrow, we all need to sit down together, and talk."

Beca looked over at her. "About?"

"A lot of things. We haven't really all talked in a while. I think it will do us good. O get some things out, and discuss things. Why Chloe has been acting like she has, you know, stuff like that."

"She is just angry." Beca said looking out her window and Stacie looked down, as she listened.  
"I have been messing up a lot and it upsets her, I understand. I have been busy with work, and she hates the studio in the house. She hates when I go out of town. I just have to manage my time better. She will be okay, I just have to fix somethings."

Aubrey was biting her tongue, nearly to the point of bleeding. Of course, she was going to take the blame. Chloe could do no wrong. None of them could, but her. Aubrey was determined to get her out of that mindset and decided she would bring it up, when they talked.

She reached over, gently squeezing her thigh. "It's going to be okay." She said.

Beca looked at her, and smiled, though it was very obviously forced. "I know."

She looked away from Aubrey back out her window. She wasn't entirely sure she believed her own words, but they did. And for now, that is what mattered.

XXXXXX

They entered the fully it house just around ten that night and walked into the living room to see Alex asleep on the floor with Billie.

"What…" Beca looked at her confused, then to Stacie and Aubrey who were just as confused.

Billie looked up as they walked over and jumped up, her tail wagging and small excited whimpers escaping her. This woke Alex, who sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Hi bunny, what are you doing down here?" Beca asked getting down next to her.

"Hi Mama," She said tiredly and climbed into her lap, laying against her chest. "I fell asleep. Can we have dinner now, Im hungry."

Aubrey who was looking around the room, and Stacie who was looking in the kitchen for Chloe, stopped and watched them.

"You haven't had dinner?" She asked.

Alex shook her head tiredly. "I wanted to wait for you."

"Alex, its passed your bedtime, you should have already eaten and been in bed, where is Mommy Chloe?" She asked standing up, and carefully lifting her with her good arm. Alex wrapped her legs around her waist and laid on her shoulder.

"She was cranky, so I said maybe she needed a time out. She said I was right, and went for a time out. I was playing in the living room, waiting for you to come home." She yawned.

Beca looked at Aubrey with wide angry eyes and the blonde instantly headed for the stairs.

"Mama, Im still hungry."

Beca nodded. "Okay, lets get you something to eat." She said and walked her into the kitchen, Stacie right behind her, the same look of confusion and anger on her face.

XXXXXX

The sound of the door slamming against the wall, roused Chloe from her sleep and she sat up to see Aubrey in the doorway. Her arms folded and a glare in her eyes.

"What the fuck Chloe."

She sat up more, looking at her in confusion. "What?"

"What?" Aubrey asked walking toward her. "WHAT?" She yelled. Chloe winced slightly and matched her glare.

"Why are you yelling?" She demanded getting out of the bed.

Aubrey put a finger to her lips. "Hm, I don't know Chloe, maybe because we just walked in to find Alex asleep on the living room floor at ten o' clock at night, and you didn't give her dinner!" She yelled. "And you are up here sleeping! What the hell?!"

Chloe's eyes grew and he ran her hands through her untamed curls. "Shit, I didn't mean to fall asleep, I was just trying to calm down. Fuck!"

Aubrey shook her head. "Might as well just go back to sleep. We will get her dinner and into bed. Tomorrow, when I get home from work we are all sitting down and talking. You are going to be honest. And do yourself a favor, and just stay away from Beca until then." She growled and walked out, slamming the door.

Chloe stared at the door, her eyes filling with tears. She hadn't meant to fall asleep. She had laid down, trying to calm herself, and must have drifted off. She couldn't remember the last time she slept, without having a nightmare. Not knowing what to do, and not wanting to go downstairs. She walked into the bathroom and shut herself in.

A half hour later, Beca was tucking Alex into bed. She had a full tummy, and was asleep before her head hit the pillow. Beca kissed her forehead, and stood back while Aubrey and Stacie did the same. Then, they all left, making sure Billie wasn't on the bed.

Aubrey and Stacie walked toward the bedroom, only making it a few feet, when they realized she wasn't following.

"Becs?" Aubrey asked.

"I'm just going to go do and work in the studio for a little while. Clear my head." She said. "Is that okay?"

Aubrey nodded, walking over. "Yes love. Come to bed when you are ready, I'll leave space by me." She said pulling her into a hug, before kissing her gently. She pulled back as Stacie did the same, and Beca looked down once she broke the kiss.

"Thank you for going with me. I love you both so much."

Aubrey and Stacie couldn't help but both move in and hug her again. "We love you too baby. Don't stay down there too long okay? Come cuddle with me soon." Aubrey said, kissing her again.

"I will." She smiled lightly. "Goodnight."

"Night Becs." Stacie said softly.

"Goodnight love." Aubrey said as Beca turned and walked down the stairs.

XXXXXX

It was nearly three in the morning when Beca silently eased the bedroom door open. She could see through the darkness, Aubrey had left a space for her. Stacie was curled up behind her, and Chloe was beside Stacie, her back to them.

She sighed lightly and walked in. Taking her pants off, and pulling her shirt off as well, leaving her undershirt on. She carefully pulled the blanket back and got in beside her. Not wanting to move around too much, she laid on her side, back to Aubrey, and moved her arm up to lay on the pillow beside her face.

She had worked on a few more of Emily's songs, as well a demo for herself she wanted to give to Rachel. She let her thoughts go, and did her bet to relax. She knew the talk they were going to have the next day wasn't going to be a good one. She was very upset, and confused about how they found Alex that night. She didn't understand the reasoning behind it, though Aubrey told her what Chloe had said. Why she would lie down, leaving a six year old on her own, was beyond her, and it wasn't like Chloe at all.

With a sigh she closed her eyes, knowing she needed to get some amount of sleep. She had just settled in, when she felt an arms slid around her waist, and she was pulled back against Aubrey.

She smiled lightly, as the blonde held her close, and nuzzled into her hair. "I love you Beca."

She smiled, at the feeling of soft lips on her bare shoulder. "I love you too, Bree."

 **A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW?! IT WOULD MAKE THIS WRITER SOOOOOOO HAPPY** **and thank you all for being so supportive and sticking with me through my handful of stories! And delayed updates! It means the world to me!**


	30. unbreakable?

Aubrey's eyes shot open at the sound of her alarm going off and she sat up quickly, reaching over Becas sleeping form, to shut it off. She released a breath as she carefully lay back down, not quite ready to leave the bed yet. Settling back down in her place she smiled as Beca rolled over, and curled herself into her side. She reached down as Beca fell back asleep, and lightly trailed her fingers though her hair. She wasn't looking forward to what was coming later in the day. She knew it was necessary, but she was in no way prepared for what might happen.

She lay in bed, playing with Becas hair for another few minutes, trying to convince herself to leave the warmth of the bed. Responsibility won in the end and soon she found herself pulling the blanket up to cover Beca as she left the bed and headed for the shower.

Her mind didn't quiet down even long enough to take a relaxing shower and this only frustrated her. All she wanted to do was stay home, get everything out in the open and settled and continue on with their lives. She hated the thought of spending the next eight to nine hours at work, knowing that all was not okay at home. The stress wasn't good for any of them, especially Stacie. After yet another debate with herself, she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping herself in one of their bath towels, she quietly left the bathroom, only to stop right outside the door.

Stacie was just getting out of bed and smiled tiredly at her. Beca and Chloe were gone and they were the only two in the room.

"Good morning love," Stacie yawned pulling her robe on and tying it over her belly, leaving her hand there.

"Morning Stace." She said walking over and kissing her cheek. "Where are they?" She asked opening the closet and pulling out her uniform for that day.

"Uh, Chloe woke up and went downstairs a few minutes ago, I think it woke Beca up and she got up too. I was just going down for some breakfast."

Aubrey nodded. "Okay, I'll be down in a bit, just have to get ready. Could you make sure Beca is feeling okay? See if she needs anything for her wrist."

Stacie nodded with a smile and kissed her once more. "Of course, love."

Aubrey smiled and let out a breath as she watched Stacie leave the room.

XXXXXX

Almost thirty minutes later, Aubrey walked into the kitchen where she found Chloe brushing Alex's hair back into a pony tail and Stacie just finishing breakfast. Chloe looked up briefly, their eyes only meeting for a second before she returned her attention to Alex's hair.

"Morning Mommy, I helped make breakfast, want some?" Alex asked in her usual chipper tone as her hair was tied back.

She smiled as she walked over to grab the coffee thermos she took to work. "Morning sweetie," she said before kissing Stacie's cheek. "I would love some, but I'm running late."

Chloe didn't say anything as she took a seat next to Alex and opened her laptop. Aubrey and Stacie exchanged questioning glances before Alex spoke again.

"You have to eat something, breakfast is the most important meal of the day." She smiled as she turned on her stool and slid off. Aubrey smirked as she filled the thermos with fresh coffee.

"That's very true." She said walking over to the fridge where Alex was now standing with the door wide open.

She knelt down and looked inside with her. "How about an apple?" Alex said grabbing one and handing it too her. "Oh, and you should have water, and one of these." She said grabbing a bottle of water and a cup of yogurt."

Aubrey smiled as she stood up with her breakfast. "Thank you bug, this is the perfect breakfast to go."

Alex smiled and hugged her legs. Aubrey returned it as best she could with her hands full. "I love you mommy, I hope you have a good day."

"Thank you Alex, I love you too. Work hard on your lessons today, okay?"

She nodded. "I will, but first I get to watch cartoons before Kelly gets here."

With that, Alex happily left the room, heading for the living room. In a way, Aubrey envied her happiness. Alex wasn't unaware of the tension in the house, she was very smart and easily caught on when something wasn't right in the house. However, she was still young and until something actually happened to cause her to start questioning she was easily sidetracked with little things.

Aubrey looked at Stacie as she put her apple and yogurt into a paper bag. "Where is Beca?"

"Down stairs, she was just finishing making a cup of coffee when I got down here. Said she was going to work in the studio."

Aubrey nodded as Chloe closed her laptop and got up, lifting it off the counter and leaving the room.

They both watched her go, before looking at each other. Aubrey could see the uncertainty and worry on Stacie's face and she set her things down to walk over to her.

"It's going to be okay. I'll be home as soon as I can and we will get this all worked out. We are going to figure it all out."

Stacie nodded. "She doesn't know that I told you about her nightmares. She is going to be so upset."

"She may be. Or maybe you helped her by telling her secret for her. She is going to be okay, Stace. Everything will work out, it always does. That's kind of how we do things." She smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

As she hoped Stacie smiled lightly and nodded. "Yeah I know. Just sucks."

Aubrey nodded, turning around and gathering her things again. "I know it does. Text me throughout the day? Let me know how everything goes here?"

"I will. I'm going to see if Beca wants some company." She said.

Aubrey nodded. "Good idea. And if you want, or can, maybe see if Chloe does too?"

She nodded, "Yeah I can."

"Thanks love, have a good day."

"You too, I love you."

Aubrey smiled and kissed her goodbye. "I love you too."

With that, Aubrey grabbed her bag and headed towards the door, yelling out to Alex that she loved her. Stacie smiled as Alex yelled back, knowing the little girl didn't bother to look away from her morning cartoons. Grabbing a cup, she made a fresh cup of coffee and headed down the stairs to Becas studio, hoping the coffee would give her an excuse to go down there and spend some time with her.

XXXXXX

It was nearly one in the afternoon before Beca and Stacie came back up from the studio, Beca much more relaxed than she might have been had she not had the studio as an outlet for her emotions. She had completed an instrumental piece and she and Stacie had worked together for a little while on writing some lyrics.

Stacie was impressed. She knew Beca was talented, but she hadn't seen her sit down and complete and entire instrumental in a few hours before. Let alone, work on lyrics to go with it. She was starving, but couldn't complain. She had loved being able to spend the time with Beca and watch her fully envelope herself in what she loves doing. Not to mention, being able to help her.

She was just finishing making a late lunch while Alex and Kelly sat in their usual spots at the table working on Alex's school work. Beca had gone upstairs to change, she was still in her sweat pants from the night before.

"Mommy, why does Mama have that thing on her arm?" Alex asked looking at her. Stacie looked up and caught Kelly's apologetic glance. She smiled softly before walking over.

"She hurt it when she fell from the ladder yesterday bug." She said lowering herself into the chair next to Alex.

"Is that where you went for so long? Did you go the hospital to get her arm fixed?" She asked fiddling with her pencil. Stacie nodded.

"That's right. And she has a surprise for you later after your lessons." She said.

Alex brightened for a moment before she became serious again. "So, because it was me that made her fall off the ladder, am I in trouble?"

Stacie's brow furrowed. "No love, not at all. It was an accident."

"Mama isn't mad at me?"

She shook her head and was about to answer when Beca walked in.

"Not one bit, bunny. You didn't do anything." She said walking over and kneeling in front of her.

"It was an accident. And look," She said holding up her casted wrist. "I'm okay, this is called a cast, and it is making my wrist better. And if you do well on your lessons today, I bought a whole bunch of fun stuff, for you to decorate it."

"Really? Like color on it and I won't get in trouble or my markers taken away?" She asked almost guardedly, but her voice held a hint of excitement.

Beca chuckled and stood up. "No, you won't get them taken away. But you better get back to work." She said and looked at Kelly. "Sorry for the interruptions."

She waved it off. "No worries. She asked me about it, but I wasn't sure what to say, and it really isn't my place."

"No problem." Beca smiled.

"I hope it heals fast." Kelly said pulling Alex's work book toward her to look over her work.

She nodded and Stacie stood up. "Me too."

"I'm going to go check out the nursery, Chloe has been working in there all day so," She trailed off and Beca smiled, knowing Stacie was trying to be careful bringing up the nursery.

"It's okay, go ahead. I'm sure she has been working hard in there and could probably use the company."

She smiled gratefully and walked over to the counter. "I made sandwiches, if anyone is hungry." She said picking up two plates and heading towards the stairs.

"Thanks Stace." Beca said picking up two sandwiches and setting them on plates then taking them over to the table.

"Thanks Mama." Alex said happily, picking it up and taking a bite.

"Thank you Beca." Kelly smiled as well.

XXXXXXX

Stacie tapped on the door lightly and carefully opened it, balancing both plates on her arm as she entered the nursery.

Chloe looked over from where she was hanging pictures on the wall. She smiled lightly seeing Stacie walking in.

"Thought you might be hungry, and maybe want some company?" She asked as Chloe walked over and took the plates.

"Yeah, that would be great, thank you." She said and Stacie lowered herself to the ground, Chloe following after her.

"It looks great in here." She said looking around. The painting was finished, and she really liked the way it looked.

"What's this color called again?" She asked looking around.

Chloe swallowed her bite of sandwich and cleared her throat. "Uh, berry blue." She said. "I think it looks nice."

"It does, I thought it might be a little dark, but I think it's actually really nice,"

"I'm glad you like it, I think the black crib we saw would look great with this color." Chloe said and Stacie nodded. There was a certain uncomfortable tension in the room, and they were both fully aware of it.

"Listen, Stacie, I am really sorry for what happened yesterday. With Beca, with Alex, everything. I didn't mean for it to happen." Chloe said. "I know there is no excuse for how I-"

Stacie closed her eyes for a moment before stopping her. "Chloe, I told Aubrey about your nightmares." She said and Chloe stopped.

"You-You told her? Why, I asked you not too." She said, her brow furrowing and Stacie could see the panic rising in her eyes.

"Because Chlo. Yesterday at the hospital, everyone was so confused. You have been so short tempered with Beca, and we know what happened was an accident but it doesn't help the fact that we have all seen how you have treated her lately. I know you aren't sleeping well, I know the nightmares are somehow playing a part in this. I told Aubrey, because she and Beca deserve to know. This needs to be handled, and when Aubrey gets home today we are going to figure out what we need to do to help you, to help all of us. No one has moved on, even though you think we have. None of us have moved on, none of us have forgotten. And yeah, maybe moving away and pretending it didn't happen was a bad idea. We should have faced it, dealt with it. But we didn't, so now we have too." She said. "I didn't want you to be blindsided today when Aubrey gets home. I wanted to tell you myself that she knows. Beca doesn't, but Aubrey does."

She finished and watched as Chloe's eyes moved around looking at different areas of the floor beneath them. She could see her mind running a million miles an hour and knew that she was upset.

"I trusted you, Stacie. I told you, and I trusted you to keep it between us. I could have handled it myself, they don't need this, and you don't need this. The past doesn't need to be dug up and dumped out again. We need to move on, we need to forget. All of us." She snapped. "You said I could go to counseling, what happened to that? I could have done that, and this could have been taken care of without the added stress of everyone knowing and freaking out." She said standing up abruptly.

Stacie watched with worried eyes. "Where are you going?" She asked moving to get up.

Chloe stepped forward and gently took her arm, helping her to her feet then stood back. "I just, I need to be alone. I need to think." She said. Her anger hadn't ceased though she handled Stacie carefully helping her to stand up.

"Okay, Chloe I am really sorry. I didn't mean to upset or betray you, or whatever you are feeling I just-"

She was stopped by Chloe raising her hand to stop her. "Not now, Stacie. Okay? Just… not right now." She said and opened the door walking out of the room.

Stacie sighed letting her shoulders slump. She wasn't sure, but she felt as though she might have made the situation a lot worse by telling Chloe.

XXXXXX

Chloe was fuming. She had told Stacie about her nightmares, trusting her to keep it between them. Betrayed was the right word. She felt betrayed, angry, upset. She wanted to figure this out at least to where she could talk to them about it and know what she was truly feeling. Now she didn't have that option. All she wanted was to be alone as she threw open the door to their room. She stopped short however as Beca, who sitting on the bed in her bathrobe and hair was tied up in a messy bun, jumped at the sudden noise.

She looked her over, seeing she was trying to wrap a plastic bag over her cast.

"Sorry, I was just going to take a shower, I can use Alex's bathroom." She said standing from her place on the bed and walking toward the door.

With a sigh Chloe stopped her. "No, you don't have to leave, all your stuff is in here and you'll break your neck in that tub, it's full of toys." She said.

"Oh," She said softly stopping just short of the door. "Okay."

She moved back over to the bed and Chloe watched for a moment as she struggled to cover the cast using only one hand.

"Do you need help with that?" She asked walking over slowly and Beca looked up at her for a second.

"Uh, Yeah I guess I do. I can't get it to cover all the way. I can't get it wet." She said. Chloe walked over the rest of the way and reached out. She was a little surprised when Beca held it out for her, thinking she would be more protective over her injured wrist. She mentally kicked herself. Beca had no reason to allow her to help her. She should have told her to get lost, that her help wasn't needed. Yet, here she was, after the way she had been treated. Still fully trusting, and willing to let Chloe help her. She had almost expected the reaction she had the day before. Telling her to get away from her.

She was glad that wasn't the case, and now realized that was probably just a panicked response. Deciding this was probably one of her last chances to make things right before it got too far out of hand, she gently took her arm and began wrapping the plastic bag around it.

"Beca, I am so sorry about this. I am sorry for the way I acted yesterday, and I'm sorry that I didn't hold the ladder."

Beca looked down taking a deep breath. She was still upset, confused and a little angry. She knew Chloe had been upset about her busy schedule during such an important week, but she thought they were okay. Then Chloe had been so distant and short with her, she didn't know what was going on.

"Chloe, if-if you aren't happy with me, or you don't like me leaving for work you have to tell me now. I need to know what you are thinking, feeling. I can't go around guessing. I can't be constantly wondering, worried if I am upsetting you, or if I have done something to anger you. I don't want to walk on egg shells in our home, trying to stay on your good side, that isn't how a relationship works. That's not how our relationship works." She said as Chloe finished with plastic bag.

She looked at Beca with tears shimmering in her eyes. She felt horrible. She didn't want Beca or anyone of them feeling like they needed to be careful around her so they didn't upset her. She was never one to be easily upset. She had always been the level headed one, she didn't have a temper, not really. So to hear Beca telling her this not only opened her eyes, but also made her feel like a horrible girlfriend.

"Beca, you never have to walk on egg shells around me, I-I never want you to feel like you have too. I am so sorry, I know I have been off lately, I haven't been myself. I have really been messing up. I know Aubrey is expecting to talk when she gets home, but I don't know how I am going to explain what is happening in my head…when I don't even know myself." She said and her voice had begun to crack as her tears fell.

Beca gently pulled her to sit next to her on the bed. "I'm not okay, and I know that. I just don't know what I am feeling, I don't know what to do or how to handle this. I don't want to upset or stress you guys out, and Stacie is pregnant, she doesn't need this right now."

"Hey," Beca said gently wiping her tears. "Chloe, you are usually so open with everything, I had no idea you were struggling so much. You should have told me, us-you should have told us."

"I uh, I told Stacie. She knows a little." She said sniffling and wiping the tears that Beca missed. "She told Aubrey yesterday and that's what we are going to talk about when she gets home."

Beca nodded. "Chloe, I'm sorry too. I should have seen that you were hurting, I should have noticed. I have been so caught up with work I just-"

"No, Becs. This is your dream. One we have always supported. I knew what came with this, I guess I just wasn't expecting it to happen so fast, and I reacted badly. Beca I am so happy for you, this is what you have always dreamed of doing, and now you have what you have always wanted. I am so happy for you, really I am. Please don't ever think I am anything less."

With tears of her own, Beca nodded. "I love you, Chloe. I just want you to be happy, and if you aren't, I want to know what I need to do to help you."

Chloe leaned in and pulled her into a hug. "I love you to Beca, so much. I am so sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Chlo. We are going to be okay, right?" She asked as they pulled away.

She nodded. "Of course, we always are. We are unbreakable." She laughed.

Beca chuckled drying her eyes. "Unbreakable, I like that."

Chloe smiled, and for the first time in multiple days, she actually felt better. She felt as though everything really was going to be okay.

"Do you need help? In the shower?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, I'm not sure how to do anything with this thing on my arm." She said.

"Well, if you'll have me, I can join you and help you wash your hair."

Beca nodded with a small smile. "I think I would like that." She said.

Chloe smiled at her and leaned in, pressing her lips against Becas. She felt the small intake of breath and the almost unfamiliar feeling of Beca lips against hers and it hit her just how long it had been since she had properly kissed her.

After a moment, she pulled back. "Alright, let's get you in there." She said and Beca nodded slowly, as they turned and headed into the bathroom.

XXXXXX

Stacie walked into the kitchen to see Kelly packing up her things as Alex dug through one of the kitchen drawers that held Billie's treats.

"What are you doing bug?"

"Billie was a good girl and waited patiently for me to finish lessons, so she deserves a treat." She said finding the bag of bacon flavored dog treats. "Aha! Billie! I got something for you!" She called as she ran from the room.

Stacie looked at Kelly. "How did she do today?"

"She did well, a little distracted in the beginning but after you and Beca talked to her, she was able to focus on her work and did really well. She is flying through the assignments, her reading is impressive and her math is advanced for her age. I almost wonder if homeschooling is challenging enough for her, have you guys considered sending her to school. Or are you going to stick with homeschool?"

"You're not sick of us, are you Kelly?" She asked jokingly.

Kelly laughed. "Never, you are easily my favorite family, and don't tell anyone but Alex is my favorite student." She winked as she pulled her bag over her shoulder.

"Well, I don't know how they feel about sending her back to regular school, but if you think it would be beneficial, I am sure they would love to hear what you have to say."

"That sounds good, why don't I give you guys a call, and set up a day where we can't talk and go over options. At this pace she is going to be finished with what is required to graduate the first grade, around the same time that kids in regular school systems will just be hitting the half year mark."

Stacie's eyebrows raised. "Wow that is impressive. Okay, yeah I'll wait for that call and talk it over with everyone."

"Awesome. Alright I'm out of here, you guys have a good day."

"You too Kelly, thank you."

"Thank for lunch." She smiled as she walked out.

"Anytime."

Stacie let out a breath and looked around the empty kitchen right as she felt something move in her stomach and she winced slightly.

"Ooh, baby boy that was a serious kick." She said softly rubbing her hand over her belly. "Let's be a little gentler, Mommy is sensitive." She smiled as she made her way out of the room, in search of Alex.

XXXXXX

Aubrey was able to get off work early and texted Stacie but she didn't respond. She had no idea what was going on at home. Stacie hadn't used her phone at all, and Aubrey was a little worried that she hadn't heard anything.

She walked into the house setting her things down and walked into the kitchen to find it empty.

"Hello?" She called. She waited but no one responded. With a huff she opened the basement door and walked downstairs to the studio. The door was open and she found it empty.

She did spot Stacie's phone on the mixing board though.

"Stacie." She whispered to herself as she grabbed it and the empty coffee mugs and headed back up the stairs.

After setting the mugs in the sink she walked through the house looking for them but found no one. She looked in the nursery and found it empty. She took a few moments to admire the paint and newly hung pictures before moving on to Alex's room. It was empty as well and she was beginning to worry.

She finally went to their room and opened the door. What she found she didn't expect and at first she wasn't sure what she thought.

Beca sat on the bed in her robe, her casted wrist resting in her lap. Chloe behind her, also in a robe, her red hair falling in wet curls over her shoulders as she gently towel dried Becas hair.

"Hey Bree." Beca said gently as the blonde walked in.

"Hey Becs." She said unbuttoning her blazer as she watched them carefully. She met Chloe's eyes and saw them flood with guilt and regret. "Hey Chloe."

"Hi Bree. How was work?"

"Boring as usual. What are you doing?'

"Chloe helped me shower. I wouldn't have been able to do anything with this thing." She said holding up her arm.

"Okay, how is it feeling?"

"It's alright, a little sore."

"Do you want to take anything for it?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah maybe in a bit. Chloe is going to French braid my hair." She said.

Aubrey nodded. She couldn't hide her confusion if she tried. "Okay, well when you're done, I would really like to go downstairs and talk, all four of us. Where is Stacie and Alex?"

"Downstairs I think." Beca said. "We can talk, but Bree just so you are aware, Chloe and I have already talked. She apologized, I apologized and we are-"

"You had nothing to apologize for Beca." Aubrey said and Beca nodded.

"Yes I did. Please don't get upset Bree. Everything is okay, everything is going to be okay. As soon as she is done with my hair we can all go talk, I think we have a lot to talk about, a lot to figure out."

Aubrey nodded. "Okay, well, what do you guys want for dinner tonight?"

"I'll cook tonight, Bree." Chloe said and Aubrey nodded.

"Alright, well I am going to go find those two and make sure they aren't getting into something they shouldn't be." She said and walked over, giving Beca a kiss, then moving behind her to give Chloe one.

She didn't know what had gone on that day, or what they talked about but she couldn't deny the fact that there was significantly less tension in the room. Beca was smiling, Chloe looked a little better. She trusted Beca when she said everything was and was going to be okay. She just hoped that when it came to Chloe and what was going on with her mentally, that it was true.

 **A/N: Holy balls. Long chapter. Took three days to finish this. Sorry for any and all mistakes, I looked it over but who knows. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	31. We're not okay

**A/N: I know I suck at updating. I am sorry. Also, for the next three weeks, work is going to be absolutely insane. Starting at 4 am every day. I will update as much as possible. PLEASE REVIEW**

"When do I get to decorate Mama's cast?" Alex asked as she grabbed the end of the sand covered rope that was hanging out of Billie's mouth. They were a few yards away from the house, near the shore, playing fetch with the puppy. Stacie had gone upstairs and heard the tail end of the conversation between Beca and Chloe. Deciding it would be good to not interrupt, she took them down to the beach.

She smiled down at her, her hand on her belly. "How about after dinner?" She asked.

Alex struggled with the rope, not succeeding in pulling it away from the puppy. "Okay," She huffed, as she continued her game of tug-of-war. "Billie drop it!" She commanded, but the puppy only let out a growl and began to shake her head as she dug her paws into the sand.

With another huff, she tightened her grip in the rope and dug her own feet into the sand.

Stacie chuckled watching the two play. "She is strong huh?" She asked.

"Really strong, is she supposed to be stronger than me?" She asked through gritted teeth and she tried twisting the rope to get it free.

Stacie laughed again. "Sometimes they are a lot stronger than they seem."

Alex tried one hard pull and to her surprise, Billie released her grip. The victory was short lived however a she lost her balance and flew backwards.

Billie, spotting something past them, ran off, spraying the little girl with sand. "Billie!" She called turning around quickly. Stacie did too, and a laughed as Billie jumped on the person she had spotted.

"Mom!" Alex said excitedly as Aubrey grabbed Billie by the collar and held her down, kneeling next to her and scratching her floppy ears to calm her down.

Stacie walked over as Alex ran. "Hey Mom!" She said giving Aubrey a hug. "You are home early!"

Aubrey nodded. "Yes I am, are you two having fun out here?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but Billie wouldn't let go of her rope, she is really strong. How am I going to throw he rope for her, if she won't let it go?" She asked.

Aubrey laughed standing up as Stacie reached them.

"Well, you have to train her to drop the rope when you tell her too."

Alex looked at the puppy. "Like school?" She asked.

"Kind of. You have to teach her to do things you want. Like how to sit, or lie down. How to drop her toys, and fetch them. She is a smart puppy, she will learn you just have to teach her."

Alex smiled and laid her hand on Billie's head. "You hear that? I get to be your teacher." She smiled. "You are going to be the smartest dog, ever." She said before turning and running toward the house. "Come on Billie!"

Aubrey shook her head in amusement as the puppy scrambled after her. She then looked to Stacie, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "And how are you and the peanut today?" She asked settling her hand on her belly.

"Good, a little tired, and he is trying to play soccer with my kidneys, but you know." She shrugged as she interlocked her fingers with Aubrey's and they began walking to the house.

"Soccer player huh?" she asked lovingly. "Can't wait for the grass stains."

Stacie chuckled looking down as they walked. "I can't wait for him to be here."

"Me either. It's going to be great having a baby in the house again. I remember with Alex, some of the happiest days were spent just watching her scoot around on the floor. Then take wobbly steps with that big cheeky smile." She said.

Stacie smirked. "You know, I don't think I have seen many pictures of her, when she was a baby."

"Oh geez, well Chloe turned into a baby photographer. We have thousands. Literally."

"I don't doubt that." She said. "I don't have many photos from my childhood, so I plan to take lots of pictures of this little guy." She said as they reached the porch.

Aubrey took her arm and helped her up the steps. "Looks like she remembered to take her shoes off at least." She said seeing Alex's small sand covered shoes on the porch by the door.

"Yeah, too bad Billie doesn't wear shoes." Stacie said lowering herself into the wicker chair on the porch.

"So, when I got home," Aubrey started as she sat down. "I went upstairs and Beca and Chloe were together. Chloe was French braiding her hair, Beca was smiling." She said. "What happened? What changed?"

Stacie shook her head. "I don't know, I went upstairs, and heard the end of their conversation. It sounded like they were working things out."

Aubrey nodded. "That's what they said when I asked. "I told them we all still need to talk though. Somethings need to be discussed and fixed."

Stacie nodded. "I agree. But they were okay, when you were up there?"

"Yeah, they seemed normal, as if nothing had happened. Chloe helped her take a shower, and was doing her hair."

Stacie nodded. "That's good. Right?"

Aubrey shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. Chloe has been back and forth lately, that's why I still want us all to talk. But, not until Alex goes to bed. She doesn't need to know anything is going on."

"I told her she could decorate Becas cast after dinner, is that okay?"

Aubrey smiled and nodded. "Yeah that's fine. Speaking of, what are you in the mood for? Chloe is cooking tonight."

"It changes every five minutes." She said. "But I can help her cook."

"You sure? Why don't you lie down for a while, rest?"

"I don't need to rest, I'm good." She smiled and began to stand up. Aubrey stood and took her arm again, helping her.

"I'm also excited for him to come so I don't have this big belly blocking me from doing simple tasks. Like you know, walking." She laughed as they kicked off their shoes and walked into the house.

XXXXXX

That night Beca sat on the couch, her legs tucked under her, resting again the arm. She was admiring the work Alex had done on her cast. The once white cast was now colored in blues, greens and purples. Glitter covered parts and sticker jewels covered others. After Aubrey mentioned that people will sometimes sign their names on people casts, she insisted they all sign it. Then, went over their signatures with a glitter glue pen.

She was extremely proud of her work, and had stated after, that she wanted a cast of her own to decorate.

Beca chuckled and told her that a cast wasn't something she wanted, and if she ever did have to have one, they would all decorate it just as pretty as she had.

"Beca?"

She looked up from where she had put all of her focus on her daughters art work. Chloe stood above her, a cup in her hands.

"Thanks." She said softly taking the cup. The scent of mint and Chamomile hit her almost instantly.

Aubrey and Stacie walked in then, and they all three sat down. Chloe next to Beca and Stacie and Aubrey in the chairs across from them.

"Okay, let's just get it all out there. No reason for small talk." Aubrey said and looked at Chloe.

"Chloe, what happened?" She asked.

Chloe looked at her, and the look of uncertainty flashed across her face. "I uh- I'm not sure." She said and Beca looked into her cup. She wasn't used to Chloe being so self-conscious. Nor was she used to Chloe having such severe mood swings.

"I just… I started having nightmares, a few weeks ago." She said and Beca looked at her. "They are horrible," She said letting out a breath. "And in every one, none of us live. He-Jesse, he kills us. I see you guys, covered in blood. I see you, and you're dead."

Beca felt her heart sink at the mention of Jesse's name. They hadn't spoken of him. He was a shadow in the back of her mind and that is how she liked it.

"We don't talk about it, you guys don't talk about it." She said looking down in embarrassment. "If you are having nightmares, or struggling… you don't let it affect you. You don't show it. But, I can't help it. I'm not as strong, and I get… I get so mad." She said.

Aubrey and Stacie looked at her, pain filling their eyes. Beca was having a hard time keeping her eyes on her. It was hard to watch Chloe seemingly falling apart right in front of her.

"I get scared. And that makes me even angrier."

"Chlo." Beca started. "You aren't alone."

Chloe looked over at her. "You aren't alone, in this. I have them too. Nightmares. All the time actually, I get scared, I get mad. Sometimes I think I see him, on the beach, at the label. Standing behind me, when I look into mirrors." She said.

Aubrey was blinking back tears while Stacie listened intently. "Chloe, none of us are past it. None of us are going to be passed it. Not anytime soon, if ever."

Chloe looked down into her lap and sniffled as she wiped her tears. Beca set her cup aside and scooted over to her. "Chloe look at me." She said taking her hand with her uninjured one.

Two crystal blue eyes met hers and she let out a breath. "Chloe, you killed him." She said simply.

She felt Chloe flinch and squeezed her hand. "Chloe, you saved us. All of us. You saved me. He was a second away from breaking my neck, and you stopped him."

She nodded slowly. "I know what I did saved you, but, why do I feel so bad? Shouldn't I be happy?"

Aubrey took a deep breath. "Deep down, Chloe, I think you are." She said and Beca looked over at her.

"Of course you're scared. Angry, confused about it all. That is normal. Beca is right, you killed someone. And we went about it all wrong. We left and never looked back, never faced what happened, never dealt with it." She said. "I get angry, I get scared." She said and looked a Beca.

"Sometimes, I see him too."

Chloe let out a shaky breath. "I don't mean to be like this. I know I have been hard to be around, and I know I haven't made it easy on you, Becs. You have been on the receiving end of this, and that isn't fair."

Beca nodded looking down. "I understand, Chlo." She said.

"How do you handle it?" Chloe asked. "When you are feeling bad? I mean… you, you killed Bumper. Does that I don't know, haunt you? Like killing Jesse haunts me?" She asked.

Beca nodded. "It does. I took someone's life." She said. "But when I do feel angry, or scared or sad. I look at what I almost lost." She said. "I look at you three, I look our daughter. I think of the new baby we will have soon. I'm not saying it always works, sometimes it's really hard."

Chloe nodded and looked at Aubrey. "I am so sorry." She said. "I know I should have just told you guys what was happening. Honestly, it still doesn't fully make sense to me, these mood swings. How I act sometimes."

"Chloe, maybe you should see someone? Maybe we all should. I don't think it would hurt, to talk to someone, professional." Stacie spoke for the first time.

"We survived something so traumatic, more than once. Maybe seeing a professional and getting an opinion might help."

"I think that is a good idea." Aubrey said. Chloe looked at all of them in turn before looking back into her lap.

"Do you think, I need medication?" she asked.

Beca looked at her, squeezing her hand again. "Even if you do, it's going to be okay. Why don't we go see someone, and see what they say?"

She squeezed back and nodded. "Okay." She said and Aubrey and Stacie exchanged relieved glances.

"I am really sorry you guys. For all of this. Beca and I talked earlier and I really am sorry about how I have treated her the past few weeks. I don't know where the anger at her came from, I just… I am really sorry. She didn't deserve it."

"This talk is long overdue but, we are going to be okay." Aubrey said. "We always are."

Stacie smiled at them. "Another tear filled conversation in the Posen house." She laughed lightly.

They all chuckled and wiped at their eyes. "I love you all, so much. Thank you, for everything." Chloe said.

"We love you too, Chloe. We are here, and always will be." Beca said. Aubrey and Stacie nodded in agreement, loving smiles on their faces.

"Your cast looks fabulous." Chloe said softly and Beca lifted it.

"Well, we have a little artist in the family. I might keep this." She said looking it over again.

"I'll make some calls tomorrow, and see if I can find someone for us to go see." Aubrey said standing up.

They nodded and Beca and Chloe stood as well. Stacie braced herself, before lifting herself up before anyone could help her.

She smiled triumphantly and Aubrey who had turned to help her shook her head in amusement.

She had just turned around when Stacie gasped in pain. They all turned around to see her doubling over, as much as her belly would allow, clutching it a she gasped and whimpered in pain.

"Stacie?" Aubrey asked rushing over as Chloe and Beca did the same.

"What's happening?" Beca asked frantically.

"It hurts!" Stacie cried, looking up and they could see the tears already starting to fall as her face twisted in pain.

"Chloe help me get her to the car, Beca get Alex, we need to get her to the hospital." Aubrey said as Chloe quickly made her way over and held Stacie up as they lead her to the car, and Beca ran up the stairs, her heart racing.

This couldn't be happening. It wasn't time. She still had over two months.

She got Alex out of bed and down the stairs, and was buckling her into the car with no recollection of actually doing it. She was tired and confused and Stacie was in the front seat, crying in pain while Chloe and Beca got in the back and Aubrey sped down the drive way.

It couldn't be time. It was too early.

 **A/N: PLEASE REVIEW?!**


	32. Whats in a name

**A/N: Filler chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. Been out of town for work. PLEASE REVIEW.**

"So the baby isn't coming now?" Alex asked confused as Beca tucked the blanket back around her.

She smiled tiredly. "For the hundredth time since we left the hospital, no. He isn't coming now, he needs a little more time in Mommy Stacie's tummy."

"How much longer?" She asked through a yawn and Beca snickered.

"Not much longer, soon you will be a big sister. Are you excited?"

Alex nodded, showing her excitement through a big smile before once again yawning. "Alright you," Beca chuckled. "I think that's enough excitement for one night. Get some sleep."

"Okay Mama, I love you."

"I love you too, bunny." She said leaving a kiss on her forehead before sanding up and heading toward the door.

XXXXXX

"How are you feeling?" Aubrey asked as she settled in next to Stacie. Chloe on her other side, rubbing a gentle hand over her stomach.

"I'm good, now." She said nuzzling her face into Aubrey's neck as she settled down. "Braxton hicks can kiss my ass." She said sleepily.

Chloe smiled as her eyes began to drift closed. They had arrived at the hospital and were immediately taken back. Thinking she was in labor, and all panicking, they were made to wait in the waiting area for nearly an hour. None of them could describe the relief they felt when the doctor came out and told them it nothing more than Braxton hicks contractions. She was fully examined and everything looked good. It only took around two hours, but they were all exhausted.

Aubrey and Chloe volunteered to help Stacie get settled in bed while Beca put Alex back to sleep. Since it was so late Beca decided she could skip her lessons the next day. They all felt as though a lazy family day was much needed anyway.

Aubrey had just settled in next to their still pregnant girlfriend and sighed in content when the door opened.

Beca walked in quietly, and closed the door. All three of them looked up as she stopped at the door. "Sorry," She whispered as she walked into the closet to change.

Aubrey looked over at Chloe and the redhead smiled lightly. Not long after, Beca walked back out, in an oversized shirt and a pair of sweat pants. Chloe sat up and pulled the blanket back. "Get in here, I need your cuddles." She said and Beca couldn't help the smile that spread over her face.

She walked over and climbed into the bed, instantly being pulled into a warm embrace and she couldn't stop herself from grabbing ahold of Chloe and curling into her tightly. She missed the feeling of being held, not only by Chloe, but by all of them.

Chloe, while she felt the familiar feeling of warmth and happiness go through her as Beca pressed herself closer, also felt a jolt of sadness go through her. She could feel the almost desperate way Beca clung to her, making sure they were flush together, and she still held on, even after they were comfortable. She hadn't gone to sleep with Beca in her arms in a while, and it was painfully obvious Beca had been needing it. Closing her eyes, she squeezed her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Beca. So much."

"I love you too, Chlo." She felt Becas breath ghost across her neck.

She was going to keep her word, and see a professional. She didn't like the idea of possibly being put on medication, for whatever was going on with her. But more than that, she didn't like the idea of ever putting Beca or any of her girls through this again.

XXXXXX

"How about Kevin?" Alex asked as she lounged in her pajamas in the couch next to Beca and Stacie, a colorful notebook propped up on her knees and a large marker in her hand.

"Hm, Kevin is a nice name." Stacie smiled looking at Beca who shook her head in amusement

"If I had a pet goat, I would name it Kevin." Alex continued on thoughtfully not looking up from whatever she was doing in her notebook.

"Also, if I had a pet cat. Kevin is a good cat name." She said and Beca and Stacie looked at each other, trying to keep their laughter down.

"Where did you get that name Alex?" Beca asked as her laughter took over.

The little girl looked up at her mom with a glare. "Don't laugh Mama, it's not funny."

Beca controlled her laughter and shook her head, sobering up. "You're right it isn't funny." She said. "I'm sorry Bunny."

Alex nodded and looked back at her notebook. "It's okay. But remember, it isn't nice to laugh at people." She said.

Beca nodded seriously and mock saluted her daughter. "Yes Ma'am." This for some reason made Alex start giggling as Aubrey and Chloe walked in, still wearing their own pajamas.

"And what is going on in here that is so funny?" Chloe asked.

"Mama called me Ma'am and we are thinking of names for my baby brother." She said.

"Oh yeah? What have you got so far?" Aubrey asked sitting down in one of the chairs and tucking her legs under her.

"Well, I like Kevin." Alex said sitting up. "Mama likes Micah, and Mommy Stacie likes Landon."

"Those are all very nice names." Chloe smiled. And Aubrey nodded in agreement.

Alex sighed. "But he can't have all of those names, that's just too many." She said. "But, we still have a little longer, we might think of something else." She said.

"Very true." Chloe said. "Have you given Billie her breakfast today?" She asked.

They all smiled as Alex's eyes grew wide and she quickly closed her notebook, jumping from the couch. Billie, who had been next to it, chewing up a rope, got up and ran after her.

"She is doing well with the dog, more responsible than I would have thought." Chloe said and Beca nodded in agreement.  
"I think Billie was a good idea." She said. "A lot of change is coming, and Billie will be a good distraction for her."

"Definitely." Aubrey agreed. "Hey, I was thinking we could all get dressed, load up the munchkin and her fur ball, grab some lunch and go work on the final touches to the studio?" She asked and Chloe and Stacie both instantly brightened.

It was nearly ready to open, there were just a few things that still needed to be done. They had put off the work when Stacie's pregnancy had started changing her daily routines.

"Oh my god, yes." Stacie said already standing up. "I have been dying to get over there, it is so close to being done."

Chloe smiled at her excitedly, loving how much she cared about the studio. "I'll get Alex ready, if you want to get lunch ready?" She asked Aubrey and the blonde nodded standing up.

Beca got up as well, and Chloe walked over to her, "You come with me, ma'am." She smiled and leaned down, kissing Beca softly on the lips.

The kiss was returned and Chloe smiled into it, before pulling away. "Let's get the child and her fur ball ready." She said and took Becas free hand leading her toward the stairs.

 **A/N: Short I know, but I needed a fluffy filler chapter. I have another cluster fuck planned. So prepare yourselves. Also. If you have any suggestions on the new baby's name, let me hear them! The whole Kevin thing was based off of a phase my niece went through. She had a cat and a goat names Kevin and was fully intending on calling another animal Kevin. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	33. Believe

**A/N: Gonna be a slight time jumps in this, time to get the story really moving! Please review guys, seriously they help. Knowing what you're liking and feeling is what keeps me going! ALSO. It's late, this chapter is longer than usual and I am exhausted so I apologize for any mistakes I may have missed! My 'S' key is broken, so sometimes it doesn't work when I type 'She' and it comes out as 'he' and it doesn't catch it, and neither do I so sorry. And again, PLEASE review! Thanks guys.**

"It looks so good!" Alex beamed as she stood in the middle of the newly finished dance studio. There hadn't been much left to do, but they had stopped completely with the news of Stacie's pregnancy. Now they all stood in the center of the room, the freshly waxed hard wood flooring was shining in the light that poured in through the four separate sun roofs.

The mirrors along the sides were spot free and the decorating was now done. On one side there were multiple plush benches for the parents to sit while their children had their lessons. The upper level that was off to the left and looked down over the studio was going to be used for the older kids, and for private sessions. Something Stacie thought might be a good idea for the kids that may not be as comfortable in the group settings.

"It really does look great." Aubrey smiled. "I'm so proud of you Chlo, you wanted something and you worked for it and got it. And this is going to help so many people, so many kids." She smiled over at the redhead and Chloe couldn't help but blush slightly. She felt good. Really good in fact. She had made the decision to open a dance studio for underprivileged children and kids who needed a creative outlet and now, it was finished. All she had to do was get the word out about it, and open it to the public.

"Thank you." She said. "And thank you Stacie, for offering to go into business with me, I don't think I could do this without you."

Stacie smiled, and winked at her. Alex looked up and pulled on Chloe's shirt. "How come you couldn't do it without her?" She asked.

"Well, I know how to dance, and I know how to teach but I am not very good at coming up with new dance routines and choreography, which is what Stacie is really good at. O we are going to work together."

"What about Mom and Mama, can they help too?"

Chloe smiled up at them and Beca smirked. "Well, I figured I could help with the music they will need." Beca said. Chloe smiled at her.

"That's going to be really helpful, it's hard to dance with no music, and your Mama makes the best mashups, huh?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah she does, she is the best."

Beca looked down at her. "Careful or all these compliments are going to go to my head." She said playfully.

"What's wrong with that?" Aubrey asked jokingly.

XXXXXX

That night, Beca sat in the studio, the lights down low and the instrumental she had composed playing softly as she leaned back in her chair, eyes closed. They had returned home and cooked dinner together while Alex played on the patio. Everything seemed to be back to normal. Chloe was smiling and happy, happier than Beca had seen her in a long time and she was sure they had the dance studio to blame for that. She was proud of it, and excited to get it going. She had stayed close by Beca as they cooked, and she sat next to her at the table. Then, she told Aubrey and Stacie to go relax and she and Beca cleaned up the dinner mess together. Talking lightly and working around each other. It was nearly midnight and she knew she needed to get up to bed, but she couldn't. She felt as though she needed to be in the studio, she had something she needed to do, but she wasn't sure what. She emailed Rachel about some ideas she had for Emily, then Texted Emily checking up on her and seeing how everything was going.

They had worked hard in the beginning and the album was practically done, only needing a few tweaks here and there and the single was going to be released soon. Rachel had told them both that the release was going to be the start of all the chaos. She was positive this song was going to be a chart topper and that is not only where Emily is going to rise, But Becas name is going to be just as big, not so much among the fans, but other artists. Artists who are going to be looking for the next big producer to work on their albums.

Beca knew that she was going to need to seriously prepare for that. She was still getting used to having even one client, which really wasn't even that well known yet. Though they were certain Emily was going to be the biggest name in music, and it was going to happen fast, Beca wasn't sure she was ready to be even slightly known, especially among artists.

She knew there was going to have to be some kind of sit down, to discuss what she was going to have to do, when it came to interviews and meeting new clients. The traveling would need to be discussed with the family. She already knew she wasn't very interested in a lot of travel. Not only because of what had already taken place, but because she had a child to think about, and another one on the way. If she could get away with it, she would never even leave their little beach side town. They could come to her. Though she knew that wasn't going to happen. It was nice to think about.

She was slightly twisting her chair back and forth, her eyes closed when she felt eyes on her and her head snapped up, her eyes opening quickly to see a shadow in the door way.

Her heart began to race instantly and she sat up, prepared to run, or scream or both when the shadow moved into the room and took on the familiar form of Chloe.

"It's okay, it's just me." She said softly walking toward her with her hands raised in defense. Becas hand rested over her heart ass he let out a few unsteady breaths.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She said and Beca laughed lightly.

"It's okay, I'm sorry." She said reaching over and flipping off the music. "I was going to come to bed soon, I swear I just-"

"Beca," Chloe said gently and Beca stopped, looking at her in question. "You don't have to explain yourself. I know you need your time down here. You're an artist, I get it. I'm sorry I made such a big deal out of it. I don't want you to ever feel rushed, or like I don't want you to do what you love. I know you would have come to bed. I just, I woke up and you weren't there and I wanted to check on you. See if you needed anything?" She shrugged and looked down, almost shyly.

Beca smiled lightly. "Actually," She said and reached over taking Chloe's hand and standing up. "I could use a little company."

Chloe looked at her as she stood up and smiled. "Come here," Beca said and lead her out of the room and down the hall to the door at the end. She unlocked it and pushed it open. Chloe smiled lightly as the cool night breeze hit her face and she followed Beca out and up the few cement steps.

"Maybe a little walk on the beach?" Beca offered.

"Of course." Chloe smiled and followed after her as they rounded their patio and headed toward shore.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Their fingers interlocked, the sounds of the waves coming up being the only sound, and the moon being their only light.

"I uh, I woke up because I had a nightmare." Chloe said as they walked and Beca looked at her to find she had her eyes locked on the sand in front of them as they walked.

Deciding not to talk, and to let Chloe talk at her own pace, she looked back a head of them and gave Chloe's hand a reassuring squeeze. It took a few seconds, but she heard Chloe inhale before,

"Sometimes, I just wake up from them, and they seems so distant. Other times, I wake up and I feel like it's real. I wake up, and I am certain that, that you are all dead." She said. "That happened tonight. I uh, I woke up and you weren't there. I panicked a little, until I realized." She said and laughed a small bitter laugh.

Beca looked at her, and as she expected, Chloe's eyes were shinning with tears. Her brow furrowed in frustration.

"Do you really still have nightmares, Beca?" She asked.

Beca nodded instantly. "I do. Not as often as I once did, but enough to still make me sometimes feel like," She paused, not knowing how to say it.

"Like we will never truly be free of him?" Chloe asked.

She let out a breath and nodded. "Yeah. Like that."

Chloe slowed down and lowered herself into the sand, looking up at Beca with somber eyes. "Do you ever feel angry, like I was?" She asked as Beca slowly lowered herself down beside her.

"I get angry, and sad. Sometimes I feel guilty, I feel like if it weren't for me, you and Aubrey and Stacie would have never had to endure so much pain. You would have lived normal, peaceful lives. Sometimes I wonder what your lives would look like, if you wouldn't have taken me from the hospital, if you hadn't gotten the truth out of me." She said as she looked out over the calm waves of the Pacific Ocean.

Chloe reached her hand over, resting on Beca knee. "Beca, our lives wouldn't have been peaceful. We needed you, just as much as you needed us. And we still do. We wouldn't have been able to live with ourselves, if wouldn't have acted on our feelings. If we would have let you go with him. We would have been left with the shame, and guilt, of knowing we handed you over to him. He would have killed you Beca. If not right away, eventually, he would have killed you. Our lives have been hard, and full of pain, and heartache. Fear and trauma, but, for me, I would do it all over again, if it meant having the life we have now." She said. "We are free, and we have a beautiful family. Our dreams are coming true, and I know that I have been off lately, but Beca, I wouldn't give this up for anything." She said and Beca looked at her. "I know they feel the same. None of this was your fault. None of it ever will be. We may not always feel safe, and we will always be looking over shoulders. It's embedded into us, its second nature. It sucks, and it's really no way to live. But in our hearts, we know it's over. He is dead, he can't hurt us anymore. The only time he can, is in our nightmares. And hopefully with time, they will fade away too."

With a small tired smile, Beca leaned over so her head rested on Chloe's shoulder. "I love you Chloe, and you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that. I was worried for a while there, I thought maybe you realized that you wanted more. That you didn't want this life, with me."

"This is the only life I will ever want, and it's because of you. We built it together, and we will continue to build it. You are going to be a big famous music producer and Stacie and I will branch out with the studio one day. And Aubrey, she is going to open her own law firm."

Beca smiled, linking her fingers with Chloe's and squeezing. "And what about Alex?" She asked lightly.

"Oh that girl is going to grow up to be even more successful than all of her mothers. She is something special and she is going to rock at whatever she chooses to do. So will the little peanut."

"I can't believe we are going to have a baby in the house again." Beca said. "I miss Alex being so small, seeing her meet all her milestones. Her first steps."

"It's exciting. I'm a little envious, actually." Chloe chuckled and Beca lifted her head to look at her.

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm just getting baby crazy, decorating the nursery. I just keep thinking about what it might be like to be pregnant, to experience it all. To have a little baby, maybe with red hair." She laughed playfully as she flipped her hair back but Beca could hear the hint of sadness in her voice.

"Chloe, if you want a baby, if you are ready to have a baby, we have options." She said and Chloe's face fell.

"No, Bec, I don't think it's a good time to be talking about another baby, this one hasn't even been born yet." She said. "There is no way, I was just being silly." She said and stood up, holding her hand out for Beca to take.

Beca looked up at her and took it, letting her pull her to her feet. "I mean it Chlo. Alex is as much yours as she is mine, but I understand where you are coming from, you don't have to say it. I know, I get it and I'm with you, I support you. If you want a baby, a baby that is biologically yours. A little one that looks like you, I am behind you, one hundred percent and we will explore our options."

Chloe looked at her and smiled lightly. "You don't think I'm being selfish? Or-"

"Stop right there." Beca said. "I want you to have a baby Chloe. Aubrey too someday, when she is ready. If she is ready. It's a beautiful thing, I want you to experience it. I'd love to have a house full of beautiful children, with my beautiful girls. We could even find a bigger place, maybe in Morro Bay, closer to the studio. We should all talk about this." She said as they began to walk back toward the house. "It's important to you, so it's important to me, to them." She smiled.

Chloe looked down with a soft smile. "I wasn't sure you would feel that way." She said. "I hope they really do feel the same."

"You are wonderful mother already Chlo. Of course I feel that way. I know they will too, we all love you, and I honestly can wait to see you with a big pregnant belly. Making you impossibly more beautiful." She said and leaned up, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you, so much Beca." She said as they reached the patio. "I'm sorry I ever made you feel like I wanted anything else but this life with you. With our family. You truly are an amazing person. Mother, girlfriend. You are everything and more, and I am so lucky to have you, all of you."

Beca smiled and leaned up, pressing her lips to Chloe's. "I'm the lucky one."

XXXXXX

 **One week later**

Beca reached her hand over and laid it on top of Chloe's knee that was bouncing anxiously next to her.

The appointment had been made, Chloe went to see a doctor, who referred her to a therapist. After a session with the therapist she was referred to a Psychologist and it she was diagnosed. She was scared, ashamed, and a little angry. This was what she had been afraid of. What she had wanted to avoid. And now, she had to see the therapist twice a month, and the psychologist once. To make sure the dosages on her medication were working.

Now, she waited outside the office with Beca. Aubrey had taken Alex and Stacie to get lunch across the street and they were going to meet them there.

"I think they are wrong." She said and Beca sighed lightly.

"I know love, but they are usually right about these things. I know you are scared, but you have us. We are right here, and we are going to help you through this."

Chloe huffed lightly. Since their talk on the beach, they had been doing very well. They talked openly about their feelings. Only once had Chloe woken up from a particularly vivid dream and her mood plummeted. She was beyond upset by the time the day had started and snapped at each and every one of them. She saw the doctor the next day and from there the week had been filled with appointments.

"I just don't think its right."

"I know Chlo."

"What if they don't work? I don't want to depend on pills for the rest of my life."

"It might take some time, but they will find what works for you. And you have us, we are going to be there to help you through it."

"PTSD and Bi polar disorder." Chloe stated numbly. "I don't want to depend on pills Beca."

She nodded slowly. "I know you don't." She said squeezing her knee. "We are here."

Chloe nodded. "Why is it me?" She asked. "Why am I the one that has to have these problems? Why are you three perfectly normal?" She asked bitterly.

Beca pulled her hand back and moved back slightly. Chloe looked over, seeing her looking at the ground, her brow furrowed.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, Beca. I didn't mean it like that, I… I'm sorry." She said, her voice wavering. "I'm just scared, I don't know why I said that."

Beca looked up, hearing the honestly in her voice. "I know you didn't mean it Chlo. I know you are scared. So am I. So are they. We aren't normal, we are all a little broken. You are going to be okay, you'll see. We are going to take care of you. We are going to do this together. I promise."

Chloe nodded, wiping her tears away before they had a chance to fall.

A door opened in front of them and Chloe looked up. "Alright, Mrs. Beale," A middle aged man walked out holding a piece of paper. "Here is your prescription. Take the recommended dose for the first fourteen days, then call me. Tell me how you are feeling, and we will go from there on doubling it, keeping it the same, or having you come back in to discuss something else." He said and she nodded standing up and taking the paper.

"Thank you, Dr. Pappas." She said.

"It's alright Chloe." He said gently. "You are scared now, I know this isn't very appealing. But once they are in your system and begin to take effect. You will notice the difference. You will feel better and you have a great support team behind you. You are going to be okay." He said reaching out and squeezing her shoulder.

She smiled, a genuine smile and Beca felt something settle in her stomach seeing it.

"Thank you. I'll call you in two weeks."

"Sooner, if you have any questions or concerns. We discussed some possible side effects, but please read the pamphlet. Just to be sure." He said. She nodded.

"I will, thank you." She said as she took Becas hand and they made their way toward the door.

"Thank you." Beca said as they walked away and he nodded with a smile.

They stepped out of the building and looked across the street to the little café where Aubrey, Stacie and Alex were sitting outside at a table, they saw them instantly and waved. Alex calling out to them. Chloe smiled lightly, looking at the happy faces of her family. She was scared, but she believed them when they said she wasn't alone. She was going to be okay.


	34. Unexpected

A/N: Okay guys…. I did a little time jump last chapter… now here is the semi big one!

 **1 ½ months later**

"But what about Kelly?" Alex looked from Beca, to the woman in question.

It had been over a month and the house had been a little tense while Chloe adjusted to the new medication she was on. There were bad days, and some good ones. There were fights, that they tried to keep quiet and behind closed doors. Even so, Stacie had sat down with them and told them what Kelly had told her about sending Alex to public school and how she would most likely skip a grade.

After a long conversation and a lot of thought and courage it had been decided. Now all they had to do was talk to Alex.

"I volunteer as a tutor at the local elementary school, you would see me around." Kelly smiled. Beca looked at Alex carefully, trying to judge her mood. The last time she went to school, her apparent teacher's helper ended up kidnapping and nearly killing her.

"But, I don't know any of the other kids." She said. "I'll be all alone."

Chloe smiled softly. "Oh come on now, bug. You are Alex Posen, you have never had any trouble making friends."

Alex looked down in thought. "Yeah, but what about you guys? You know I'm a big help around here." She said seriously and Aubrey chuckled.

"Yes you are, its lovely having you around the house all day to help, but we think it would be good for you to go back to school." Aubrey said. "And if it doesn't suit you, if you really don't like it after giving it a chance, you can go back to home schooling okay?" She said.

"Really? I can decide?" Alex asked.

"Yes, but you have to give it a real chance. Make friends, give it time. No less than two months." Beca said.

Some people might think giving Alex this option was spoiling her. Letting the child decide might not sit well with some parents but they had talked about it, and after everything she had been through, if she decided to finish her education at home, or wait a while longer, then that was just fine with them.

"Do I have to wear a uniform at this school?"

Beca shook her head. "No, its public school." She said. "You can wear your normal clothes."

Alex smiled. "Really? Cool."

"So you think this is something you can try to do?" Chloe asked.

After a few more seconds of thought she nodded. "Yeah I think so. But, when Mommy Stacie has the baby, won't you need my help?"

"Of course we will!" Stacie smiled. "This little guy is going to need all the attention he can get from his big sister." She smiled. "But, you focus on your school work and he will be waiting when you get home."

"Okay, but if you need me, then you can just come get me." She said.

They all laughed and agreed with her. "Absolutely." Beca said. Little did Alex know, that wouldn't be happening.

"Okay, I guess I can try going to school again."

Kelly smiled. "The kids are great, Alex I know you are going to fit right in."

Alex smiled at her, then looked at Beca. "Can I get a new outfit for my first day?"

Beca laughed and nodded, "I suppose that would be okay." She said. "I bet if you asked really nice, Mommy would love to take you shopping."

Alex looked at Chloe who was already giving her a knowing look.

"Can we mommy?" She asked excitedly and Chloe stood up.

"Any excuse to go shopping with my favorite daughter!" She said enthusiastically and reached out to take Alex's hand. She jumped up, grabbing her hand.

"You're funny, I'm your _only_ daughter!"

Beca who had been smiling, felt her face fall as she looked at Chloe. The redheads smile had faltered and she seemed to struggle to get it back at Alex's words.

Aubrey saw this as well and stood up. "You never know, Alex. Maybe one day you'll have a little sister." She winked and ran her hand lovingly across Chloe's back as she walked passed her.

Chloe smiled at her lightly and shook her head a little. "Yeah, you never know." She said.

Alex's smile grew. "I want one! I want a little sister!" She exclaimed happily as they walked toward the door.

"Maybe next year." Chloe laughed. "Say goodbye to your moms and Kelly."

"Bye! I love you!" She said as she practically bounced out the door.

Kelly laughed as they left. "She is such a doll. I'm sure going to miss seeing her every day."

"You really think she will be okay in public school?" Beca asked as Aubrey returned with an armful of water bottles for all of them.

"I do." Kelly nodded taking the bottle offered to her. "When you called and told me your decision I spoke to the principal and showed her Alex's work, everything she had completed with me and she agreed, that Alex is ready for the second grade."

"That's great." Aubrey smiled as she sat down. "See Becs? I told you all that reading and other school-y crap, as you called it, when she was younger, would pay off. Our little munchkin is skipping grades."

Beca chuckled. "Yeah yeah, well forgive me for finding my three year olds ability to sit and read Shakespeare with you, a little weird."

"That's incredible." Kelly said. "I wish more parents did that. We would have more kids like Alex, and I wouldn't I wouldn't be so terrified of this generation." She laughed.

"Well, I'm sure this peanut will be doing the exact same." Beca said reaching over to lay her hand on Stacie's belly.

Kelly smiled and looked at them. "Just about time?"

"I'm eight months next week." She said. "And so ready to get this kid out of me."

They smiled as she placed her hand on Becas. "Are you thinking about more children? I don't mean to intrude, you said something about maybe a little sister."  
"No worries." Aubrey smiled. "We have talked a little about another baby." She nodded.

"Alex doesn't know yet though, we want to be absolutely sure, and already in the safe zone of the pregnancy before we tell her." Beca said.

"Who would carry?" Kelly asked smiling.

"Chloe," Aubrey smiled fondly. "She wants to have a baby."

Beca smiled, remembering how the conversation had gone with Stacie and Aubrey. Just a few weeks before, Chloe had expressed her feelings about having a baby. They talked about it, and had been looking into their options. Nothing was being rushed at this point, not with Stacie being so close to her due date.

However, after having talked about it, Chloe had seemed to really turn around. The medication had helped significantly, once I was in her system and taking effect. The nightmares came less frequently, and that was good. But after telling them that she wanted a baby, and the fact they all were excited about the idea, she had been a lot happier. Nervous, not knowing if, or when it would happen. But happy none the less.

"Well I wish you the best." Kelly smiled. "You really are the most beautiful family." She said. "Easily my favorite."

Beca laughed. "We better be." She said jokingly and they all laughed as the doorbell rang.

The all looked toward the door in confusion. "Are you expecting someone?" Beca asked Aubrey and she shook her head.

"No, Stacie?" She asked and Stacie shook her head as well.

"Yeah right, who do I know?"

Kelly could see the discomfort settle over them, and having a little knowledge of them, and their past she was aware of how an unexpected visitor might make them uneasy.

"I can get it, if you'd like?" She asked and Beca looked at her.

"No, no it's okay. I got it." She said and stood up. Aubrey did as well and Stacie sat forward in her chair, watching Becas retreating form.

She got to the door and looked out the peep hole. She moved back, her heart skipping a beat. She looked behind her at the three curious faces.

"They are covering the hole with their finger." She said quietly. "I can't see who it is."

It was then three loud knocks hit the door and Beca jumped back away from it. Aubrey was across the room in a second, opening the coat closet and reaching in, rummaging around for a second before stepping out, holding a small can of pepper spray.

Beca looked at her in worry. Who could it be? They didn't know anyone in the area, and the only people who knew where they lived, were the people Beca worked with. People like James.

"Be careful, Bree." She said and Aubrey nodded unlocking the door and taking a breath before pulling it open.

XXXXXX

"This is awesome." Alex smiled as she browsed through the multiple racks of clothes. "I love shopping."

Chloe smiled as she lifted a pair of jeans up. "You like these?" She asked.

Alex looked up and smiled. "Those are cute. But they are skinny at the bottom, I would need cute boots, like yours to go with it." She said and Chloe laughed.

"You are my kind of shopper." She said placing the jeans in their cart. Alex smiled as they continued to look.

"Hey Mommy." She said nonchalantly.

"Yes?" Chloe asked looking at a shirt.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked looking at her and Chloe smiled softly. "Is your medicine helping you feel better?"

She nodded. "Yes it is." She said gently.

Alex smiled and turned her attention to a dress. "That's good." She said. "Does it make it easier to love Mama again?" She asked quietly.

Chloe stopped and looked at Alex in shock. The little girl fiddled with the dress in front of her for a moment before looking at her.

"Alex, why would you think it was hard for me to love Mama?" She asked walking over to her and kneeling in front of her.

She shrugged lightly looking down. "I don't know, you fought a lot and made Mama cry. Sometimes you weren't very nice." She said.

Chloe felt her chest constrict. She had never meant for Alex to see or feel whatever it was that had been going on with her. She had never meant to make Alex think she felt anything other than love for her Mothers.

"Alex listen to me." She said softly. "I love your Mama. And Mommy Bree and Stacie. I never meant to make you or any of them feel like I didn't. I didn't mean to be mean to anyone. I love them and you very much. Alex, I have something called Bi polar disorder which can make me say mean things sometimes. I don't mean it, and I feel very bad for it. But the medicine is helping me, and I never want you to think I don't love Mama. I love her so very much, and I love you." She said.

"You promise?" Alex asked.

"I promise." She said holding up her pinky and Alex smiled linking hers with Chloe's.

"Okay Mommy. I love you too."

Chloe smiled and leaned in, hugging her tightly. She let her go when her phone started ringing.

"Oh, look who it is." She smiled holding up the phone to show Alex the picture of Beca flashing as the phone rang. She stood up and swiped away the tears that had formed in her eyes as Alex happily returned her attention to the dress.

"Hello?" She answered.

 **"Chlo? Chlo, you have to come home."** Came Becas voice.

Chloe's brow furrowed. "Oh, well we just got here and we have a little more shopping to do, is everything okay?"

 **"Yeah, just… someone is here. And, you should come home." She said. "Just buy what you have, okay? Hurry home. I love you."** She said.

"I love you too, Beca… what's going on? Who is there?" She asked tapping Alex and motioning for her to follow. Alex pointed at the dress with a questioning look and Chloe nodded quickly grabbing Alex's size and putting it in the cart, heading toward checkout.

" **A visitor. I'll see you soon."** She said and hung up.

"Bec? Beca?" She asked looking at the phone to see the call was ended.

"Mommy?" Alex asked. "What's wrong?"

Chloe shook her head. "Nothing love, uh, your Mama needs us back home." She said and felt her stomach fill with butterflies. _Who was there? Why was Beca so short? What was waiting for her when she got home?_

XXXXXX

"Hold on, Alex." Chloe said as Alex ran up to the front door. There was a truck parked out front. One she didn't recognize and her heart began to beat faster. Who was inside her house, with her family?

She walked up to the door and stepped between it and Alex. Taking a breath she opened it and looked inside.

It was quiet and she felt her heart beating faster as she stepped inside, holding her hand out, telling Alex to stay put, where she was on the porch.

She stepped in and shadow crossed the doorway of the living room. She heard footsteps and her eyes grew wide as she was no longer alone in the foyer.

 **A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	35. Like before

"Amy?!"

Chloe dropped the bags she was carrying as Amy crossed the foyer toward her. She soon found herself enveloped in a strong, familiar embrace as Amy practically lifted her off of the ground.

"Ginger!" She examined twisting her around as she hugged her. "How are you?"

She set Chloe down and stepped back a little as Aubrey, Stacie and Beca entered the foyer.

"I'm good, how are you Amy?" She asked looking toward the three.

She nodded. "Cant complain. Heard Stacie was pregnant, had to come see for myself." She winked playfully at Stacie who rolled her eyes as she cradled her large belly.

"Well come on, Ginger, I'm not the only one who made the trip." She said and led Chloe from the foyer.

Beca smiled after them, and Aubrey and Stacie were about to follow as Beca looked toward the door to see Alex practically hiding behind the coat rack.

"Alex?" Beca asked walking over. "Are you being silly?" She asked and Alex looked up at her, her face stone cold and her eyes troubled.

Beca knelt down, recognizing this look. "What is it?" She asked gently and Alex frowned.

"Nothing, can I play in my room?" She asked and Beca looked at her curiously.

"We have guests over love, don't you want to spend time with everyone?"

Alex shook her head. "No, that's okay. I want to go put away my new clothes. Can I?" She asked and Beca let out a small breath, looking behind her at Aubrey and Stacie in confusion.

"Go ahead, Alex. I'll call you for dinner." Aubrey said softly and Alex nodded, picking up the two bags Chloe had dropped and left the foyer.

Beca stood and they followed after her. The living room, held Chloe, Amy and two of their other friends. Bennie no CR who had all come out to visit. They all turned and watched in confusion as Alex ran through the room and up the stairs.

Beca walked up to Chloe as they looked after her. "Something happen while you were out?" She asked and Chloe shook her head.

"No, why?"

Beca shook her head. "She was hiding behind the coat rack. She wanted to go to her room, instead of being down here with us. She seemed upset."

Chloe shook her head, "No, it was fine, we got her some clothes and she was happy when we walked up to the house."

"Should I go talk to her?" Stacie asked.

Beca looked at her. "You are the cent of attention right now, love. Enjoy it." She said playfully. "I'll go."

"Tell mini Beca that her Aunt Amy missed her, and might actually get away with sneaking her out in her purse this time."

They all laughed and Beca shook her head in amusement as she walked toward the stairs.

Benji looked at Chloe. "It's good to see you, Chloe." He said. "It's been a while."

She nodded, "Not as long as the first time, but I hate not seeing you guys."

CR smiled. "I'm ready for my thank you go anytime now." She joked opening her arms.

"You did this?" Chloe asked with a smile.

"Duh! When Rachel told me Stacie was pregnant, and I didn't even know about it, I got us all out here as soon as possible."

Chloe smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She exclaimed.

They all laughed as Chloe then moved onto Amy and Benji hugging them tightly. Stacie stood and watched with loving eyes.

It was nice to have their friends around again.

XXXXXX

Beca knocked lightly on Alex's door and gently pushed it open. "Bunny?"

She walked in and Alex looked up at her from where she sat on her bed, holding a stuffed rabbit tightly against her. Billie lay on the floor at her feet, chewing on one of her ropes, not paying any attention to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked gently as she walked into the room and sat beside her on the bed.

She shook her head. "Nothing."

Beca smiled. "Come on, tell me."

She shook her head again. "No."

Beca sat back. "Alex, I can't help if I don't know what is bothering you."

She jumped when Alex lifted her stuffed rabbit and slammed it down on the bed. "You won't get it!" She yelled standing up and facing Beca with a glare.

"I won't get what Alex?" She asked calmly. It didn't take long to realize that reading to Alex's anger in anyway that was calm and collected, made the child even angrier.

"You won't get why!" She said stomping her foot.

Beca nodded slowly. "Well, why don't you tell me, and we will see if I understand." She said.

Alex huffed folding her arms and looking away. Beca could see her eyes beginning to well up with tears.

"I'm listening Alex." She said slowly.

Two golden brown eyes turned to her. "Everything turned bad." She said and the tears began to fall instantly.

Beca nodded, though she wasn't sure what she meant yet. "When?"

"Before." She said wiped the back of her hand across her eyes. "Everything was okay, then they came and then everything turned bad and you and Mom got into a fight, and we had to go away and mr. Camp took me." She cried and Beca was on her knees in front of her daughter instantly.

"They came back, and it's going to be bad again isn't it?" She asked and Beca pulled her against her, hugging her tightly.

"Shh, Alex, it's okay, breathe." She said falling back and cradling her daughter in her lap.

"I don't want them to be here. I want them to go away."

Beca rocked her gently. "Sweetie. The bad things didn't happen because they came to see us."

"I don't want him to come back." Alex said and Beca could hear her voice becoming low and she knew this was exhausting her.

"He won't, I promise, he will never come back. Ever."

"I don't want to go down there." She said and Beca pulled her back and wiped her tears away.

"You don't have to, love. But everyone would be so happy to see you. You loved playing with them last time didn't you?"

She nodded. "I just want to be alone for a little while. Can I?" Beca smiled softly at her.

"Of course you can. I'm glad you talked to me, doesn't it feel better?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I love you Mama."

"I love you too, Alex. Just come down when you are ready, or I will call you for dinner."

She nodded and stood up, grabbing Beca hand and pulling her. She stood up too and Ruffles Alex's hair.

"Thanks kid."

Xxxxxx

"So a boy huh?" Benji asked. "Are you excited?" Stacie smiled and nodded.

"I am very excited."

"Do you know what you want to call him?" CR asked. She shook her head.

"Not yet. But we will think of something."

Amy nodded, "My turn." She said. "How did this happen exactly?"

Aubrey and Chloe looked at their outspoken friend with wide eyes before looking at Stacie who didn't seem to be upset by the blunt question.

"I uh, had sex with someone right before we moved here. Before all of this." She said.

Amy nodded. "I always knew you had a thing for these girls." She winked and Chloe and Aubrey relaxed as Beca walked back into the room.

"On a serious note though. Does the guy know?" She asked.

Beca sat down beside Stacie and took her hand. "No, actually. I don't know his name, I don't know anything about him really."

Amy looked a little concerned hearing that. "Do you plan on trying to find him?"

"I would like to, but I have no idea where I would even start."

"Is the baby healthy?"

Beca looked at Amy, her eyes narrowing a little when she felt Stacies hand tense in hers.

"He is perfectly healthy." She said and Stacie looked at her.

Amy nodded, "That's good. I'm not trying to pry, just naturally curious."

Stacie nodded, though Beca as well as Aubrey and Chloe knew that she had hit a nerve.

"Well, to the reason we are all here, aside from missing you guys." Benji said and they all looked at him. "We are here to throw you a baby shower." He smiled standing up.

Stacies eyes grew. "What?"

He nodded, "Rachel filled us in on the gender." CR said.

Stacie looked at Beca, then to Chloe and Aubrey. "Did you guys know about this?"

They shook their heads. "Not at all." Beca said.

"But first, where is mini you?" Amy asked.

Aubrey and Chloe looked at her. "Uh, she is upstairs. She asked to be left alone for a while."

"Why? Is she okay?" Stacie asked. Beca nodded.

"Yeah, she will be fine. She got a little spooked."

"By us?" Amy asked.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Wait, really? Why?" Benji asked.

Aubrey and the other two women looked at her in concern.

Beca sighed. "She got scared, when she saw you were here. She tied it into the last time you all surprised us. She felt as though you being here meant, Jesse was going to come back. She was afraid you coming back was going to end like last time."

Every face in the room was frozen in shock. "Damn, Becs I'm sorry, I thought it was okay, I-" CR started but Beca held up a hand.

"No worries, we talked, she calmed down and after I assured her nothing bad was going to happen, she just asked to be alone for a little while. She handled it well, she talked about it and I think we got it resolved."

"That's good." Chloe said. " Uh, is there anything you want us to do? For the baby shower?"

Amy smiled. "Yeah, help me with the gifts." She said. "They are in the car."

Chloe smiled. "Can do."

Aubrey stood up and Beca did too, helping Stacie to her feet. "And you," CR said. "Are going to relax and let is pamper you and spoil your baby."

Stacie smiled lovingly. "I think I can handle that."

Xxxxxx

Aubrey and Chloe had helped Amy with some decorations while Benji and CR went to the store to grab a few things.

Alex had ventured down, looking for a snack and ran into Beca who was in the living room setting the last of the gifts on the coffee table.

"Mama, what's that?"

She turned with a smile. "Well hello bunny. This is called a baby shower. It's something you have before a baby is born."

"Did I have one?" She asked running her hand along the blue wrapping of a gift.

She nodded. "You did."

"We're there presents?"

Beca nodded. "Yes, there were toys and clothes and lots of diapers and bottles." She smiled.

"If the baby is still in Stacies belly, how will he open his presents?" She asked.

"Well, Stacie will do it." She said.

"Do you think I could help?" She asked.

Beca smiled. "I bet Mommy Stacie would love your help."

She nodded and looked over the large pile of gifts. "Are any of these for me?" She asked and looked back up at Beca.

"Well, I don't know love." She said. "I didn't look at the tags. But remember you got a bunch of new clothes today?"

She nodded and looked down. "Yeah." She said. "I was getting hungry, can I have a snack before dinner?"

Beca nodded. "Sure thing cutie, why don't I get it, while you take Billie out to potty?" She nodded and turned toward the stairs.

"Billie!" She called and they listened as the dog came running full speed down the stairs.

Beca watched in amusement as Alex walked toward the door with her and she practically knocked her over, running out the door.

Shaking her head Beca walked into the kitchen. "Alex has emerged. Requesting a snack and wondering if any of those gifts are for her. I had no idea what to say to her." She said grabbing an apple and started slicing it.

"It's going to be tough on her for a bit. She is used to being the baby. Sharing the attention isn't going to be easy for her for a little while." Aubrey said.

Blowing out a breath Beca nodded. "Hopefully it's not to hard on her."

A/N: okay it's one in the morning and I need some sleep. Also I am once again writing on my iPad so I apologize for any mistakes. I will continue the baby shower next chapter. I was going to do it in this one….but I'm tired. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I'm needy and they seriously help more than you might know. Thanks guys.


	36. Nerves (PLEASE READ AN)

**A/N: For any of you that aren't reading my other fic Hero in you, this will likely be the last update for a little bit. Due to my family sucking, we can't afford to live where we are and are moving back to her hometown in Georgia. But regardless, WE ARE EXCITED! It'll be a good, fresh start for us. 3 It will just be a little bit until I update again. Not to long though! Thank you guys, you have been awesome from the start! Also…. A little surprise at the end of this chapter. I don't care if it sounds like I am begging. PLEASE REVIEW.**

"Did I have that many diapers?"

Beca laughed as she set aside the fourth box of diapers that Stacie had opened. They were all on the living room eating vanilla cake with blue cream filling and watching Stacie open the gifts.

"You had more." She said.

Alex's eyes grew comically wide. "I did? Why?"

Aubrey smiled. "Because I was determined to have everything you needed so I bought multiple boxes in every size." She said and Chloe laughed at the memory.

"We thought it was crazy, but you used every single one of them and many more. "She said.

Alex looked at the boxes. "Will he need more than this?" She asked.

"Oh yes, we will be buying diapers for the next two or so years. Until he is potty trained." Stacie said.

"Yeah, and that is the big sisters job." Amy said and winked at her. Beca looked at Alex, knowing this was going to elicit an amusing expression.

"I have to do that?" She asked Stacie and her face turned to one of disgust. They all laughed and she looked at them in confusion.

"No, love you don't have to do that. But you might help us." Stacie said and picked up another gift. "Here will you open this one? I think it has your name on it." She smiled and Alex's eyes brightened as she set her cake aside and jumped off the chair she was sitting in. She walked over and gently took the package, looking around the room at all the smiling faces.

"For me?"

Beca nodded. "And I don't think it's diapers."

Alex smiled widely and began tearing the paper off of it. She smiled as she was met with a bright purple shirt that read 'Best big sister' on the front in glittery letters.

"Best big sister." She read aloud. Then looked at Beca. "I'm going to be that?"

She nodded. "No doubt."

"When can I wear it?"

"How about the day your little brother is born?" Chloe asked.

She nodded. "Okay. Who got this for me?"

CR raised her hand. "That would be me little bit."

She smiled and walked over. "Thank you." She said and hugged her.

CR smiled widely and hugged her back. "Anytime cutie."

XXXXXX

Alex had forgotten her earlier discomfort as she played happily on the shore with Billie, Benji and Amy. Chloe, Beca and CR sat on one side of the porch, while Aubrey and Stacie were on the other, enjoying the light breeze as the sun began to set.

"This was so great, thank you so much." Stacie smiled.

Aubrey smiled as well and pressed her lips to her temple. "Pregnancy looks good on you Stace." CR said. "You look beautiful."

"I feel like a beached whale." She laughed. "But thank you."

"I'm sure you girls do well to remind her that she is not in fact a beached whale." CR said playfully and Becas smile fell just slightly.

No one caught it and for that she was grateful. They continued talking as she looked off toward where Alex was playing. Billie happily running and jumping around her as Amy threw giant handfuls of sand at Benji.

It had been a tough few weeks. Things were just starting to get better. Chloe was becoming more and more stable every day, her medication working wonders. Aubrey was gaining the attention of the Lawyers she worked for and Stacie was full baby mode. Preparing for the big day. The nursery was finished now and they were counting down the days until the baby was due. It had been brought to everyone's attention at some point or another. Whether it was because it hit them, or they were told about it. Stacie had tried on more than one occasion to speak with Beca, or to initiate something, but in the end. They hadn't really done more than heated make out sessions and light toughing in weeks. Beca was chalking it up to everyone just being too tired. It wasn't a lie; they were all falling into bed in exhaustion every night.

Their sex life was practically nonexistent. Beca was certain it wasn't only her, that none of them had been intimate with each other in a while. At first, when everything happened with Chloe, she thought it was her. That they just weren't attracted to her anymore. But now, she figured it was just not any of their minds. They were so busy; they didn't think about it.

She missed it, of course. The intimacy with her girlfriends. The long nights spent together, giving them all the love and attention she could, and receiving it as well. But at the same time, it wasn't the glue to their relationship. It wasn't necessary and they had been doing well. Their relationship had become stronger, if anything. Though as she thought about it now, she couldn't help but feel the familiar tingle inside of her. She missed their touches and touching them in return.

"Beca?" She snapped out of her daze and looked at Chloe who had said her name. By her tone and the looks, she was receiving, she had been trying to get her attention for a while.

"Yeah? Sorry."

"You okay?" Chloe asked. "You went away there for a second.

She smiled reassuringly. "Yeah, I'm good." She said. "Sorry, just a little tired I guess."

"Well, I guess it is that time isn't it?" CR asked with a laugh.

Aubrey chuckled. "For us old ladies? You bet." She said and looked out toward the beach where Alex was now running toward the house. Billie on her heels and Benji and Amy following behind her.

"How long are you all in town?" Stacie asked as she stood up with the help of Aubrey and Chloe and Beca stood up too.

"Well, I have to be on a plane to New York tomorrow afternoon." CR said. "Benji is flying with me, he has to get back too. I think Amy was going to stay another day though."

"Amy was doing what?" They looked over with smiles as the Australian herself walked up onto the porch.

"How long are you here for?" Beca asked with a smile.

"Oh, I fly out the day after tomorrow." She said.

Beca frowned. "You guys are leaving so fast."

"I'm sorry Becs." Benji said walking over and wrapping his arms around her. "My job doesn't like me being gone for too long." He said. "Or I would stay as long as possible."

"Well, being a big fancy man on Broadway is pretty cool. Even if it means you can't see your friends as often as you would like."

"Well, maybe after the little guy is born you guys can come out to New York, and see a show." He said.

"That would be amazing." Aubrey said. "I have always wanted to do that."

"Well then, you guys just let me know when and we will get you out there."

CR smiled. "From the way Rachel talks about Beca, she might be out there sooner than you think."

Beca looked at her. "What?"

CR smiled and everyone else looked at her in question. "I can't say too much, but when I spoke to Rachel, just before planning this, she couldn't say enough good things about you. She is extremely impressed with your work and what you get accomplished in your home studio. Don't tell her I told you this but, she showed some pretty big artists your work and what you did with Emily Junks debut. You have a list of people hoping for a chance to work with you Beca."

Beca couldn't form a sentence and Aubrey and Stacie smiled at her speechlessness. Chloe felt a twinge of something shoot through her, but it quickly subsided and she shook her head before smiling.

"Beca, that is awesome." Amy said. "Gonna be a big time music producer before your next birthday."

"That's wonderful." Aubrey smiled walking over and giving Beca a kiss.

"I-yeah." She said, still in shock at what she just heard.

XXXXXX

That night, after everyone had left and Alex was tucked safely in bed, all four girls were laying in their own bed. All eyes were closed, aside from Becas. She lay, her eyes wide open, staring out the window toward the ocean.

She couldn't shut her mind off. What CR had said, was a bit overwhelming and she couldn't stop think about who the artists were, that wanted to work with her. After nearly two hours of this, she carefully removed the arms that was draped over her waist and slipped out of bed. She pulled the blanket over Aubrey's sleeping form and leaned over, kissing her cheek before looking at the other two, who were sleeping peacefully. Then, she silently left the bedroom and walked down the hallway. First stopping at Alex's room, and checking on her before she made her way down the stairs, through the kitchen and into the basement.

XXXXXX

She wasn't aware of the time that had passed as she sat in the studio, making demo after demo. She didn't know what she was trying to make, or if she was trying to make anything at all. All she knew was she couldn't shut her mind off and this was at least giving her something to do, since sleep didn't seem to be an option. It had been a good three hours, before the door slowly opened and she flinched slightly, looking over to see Chloe standing in the doorway.

She took her headphones off. "Thought I would find you here." Chloe said.

"Yeah, sorry." She said. "I couldn't sleep."

She watched as Chloe walked toward her. "What's on your mind?" She asked walking around behind her and gently began massaging her shoulders. Smiling when she felt her relaxing, but concerned at the tightness she felt, as well as the knots.

"Just what CR said," She said as her eyes drifted shut and she winced as Chloe's thumbs dug into a particularly large knot.

"Baby, why didn't you say something? Are you hurting?" She asked as she nudged her to stand up.

"I wasn't really paying attention." She said as Chloe took her hand and lead her over to the couch.

"Take your shirt and bra off." She said lightly and Beca smiled tiredly as she did, then as directed, laid down on her stomach on the couch.

"Are you nervous? About what CR said?" She asked as she easily straddled the smaller woman and began rubbing out the knots in her back.

"Yeah." She said as her eyes closed. "I should be though, right?"

Chloe smiled. "I don't think you have anything to be nervous about. You are amazing at what you do and any one of those big Hollywood artists would be damn lucky to have you produce their music."

She felt Beca relax further as her hands worked her back, carefully rubbing out one knot at a time.

"Thank you, Chlo. That means a lot, that you think that."

"I mean it Becs. You are amazing." She said as she focused on the smooth porcelain skin beneath her fingertips.

She could see the goosebumps that had erupted over her back at Chloe's warm touch and she smiled as she continued her work. "Hey, Beca?" She said softly.

"Hm?" Came a tired reply.

There was a pause before, "I miss you."

She felt Beca tense slightly before she relaxed again. "I miss you too, Chloe. I miss all of you."

Chloe frowned and her hands stilled. This made Beca more nervous than CR's news and she shifted, prompting Chloe to sit up and she moved onto her back.

Chloe tried to stand up and move off of her but Beca reached out and grabbed her hips, pulling her back down.

"Don't go." She said. And Chloe could see the nervous look in her eyes.

"Beca, I'm sorry." She said. "I realized it when everything was happening, but, I- "

"Chlo, it's okay." She said. "I know, everything has been so crazy around here." She said and Chloe looked at her sadly.

"That isn't an excuse."

"It's okay, Chloe. I understand, and it's okay." She said. "I mean, unless it's something else…unless you don't want me like that anymore," She said. "Is that- "

"Not even possible." Chloe cut her off, her eyes wide. "Beca, it's not that at all. I was, I don't know. My head was so screwed up and I- "

Beca sat up, and Chloe ended up straddling her, their chests pressed together. "Chloe, stop." She said firmly but in a gentle tone as she wrapped her arms around her. "I know you were struggling. I know it has been a crazy few weeks. I just had to ask. I am sorry." She said and Chloe wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"I love you so much Beca, and I am sorry that it has been so long. None of us have done anything, I hope you know that. It isn't just you."

She nodded. "I know, love. I get it. I was hurt at first, but I'm okay now. I know. Life got busy, I get it. Our relationship…it's never been about sex. Trust me, it's a lovely addition, but it's not something that has been necessary. I love you all for you, and if loving you, being loved by you meant never having sex again, then so be it." She said.

Chloe smiled and chuckled a little. "Let's not do that though okay?" She asked playfully.

Beca blushed and smiled at her. "I love you Chloe."

"I love you too Beca." She said and slowly leaned in pressing her lips to Becas. The kiss was soft and sweet and Chloe pulled back soon after.

"So, I know you said that our relationship isn't about the sex but…" She started with a mischievous grin and Beca smiled, pulling her back in for a deeper kiss. Chloe's hands instantly tangled in Becas hair and the smaller girl whimpered as she felt Chloe give subtle roll of her hips.

It wasn't long before Beca felt Chloe's tongue on her lips, requesting entrance and she was eager to comply. Chloe moaned into her mouth and pushed her down on the couch, straddling her hips.

Beca looked up at her, her chest flushed, lips red and kiss swollen, eyes dilated. Chloe smirked and lifted her shirt over her head.

"I have really missed you, Beca." She said as she bent at the waist and tailed kisses from her belly button up to her breasts where she lightly nipped before attaching her lips to Becas neck and biting softly.

She smiled when she felt Becas hips lift off the couch, searching for some kind of friction and she used her own hips to push them back down.

She could feel Becas hands in her hair and running over her back as she slowly began to grind herself against her. "Kiss me." She said breathlessly fisting her hand in Chloe's hair and pulling her up to meet her lips. This kiss was harder, more passionate as Beca reached down and pushed her hand into Chloe's pajama bottoms, wasting no time as she pushed two fingers into her.

She felt the redhead tense and she gasped before grinding her hips down on her fingers.

"Fuck, Becs." She gasped.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." She smiled as she curled and pumped her fingers inside the woman on top of her.

Chloe's eyes practically rolled back in her head as she felt Becas thumb press against her clit. Beca smiled as she felt the body on top of her begin to tremble.

"She reached up, grabbing Chloe's breast with her free hand and kneading it firmly as she felt her begin to move faster. Beca couldn't stop her hips from rolling up and pushing her fingers into her further.

A loud moan escaped her mouth and she cursed as she rolled her body. Beca watched, practically hypnotized by the perfect body that was above her. She curled her finger and pushed her thumb against her clit again as she scratched her nails down Chloe's chest and stomach, leaving angry red lines behind but this only spurred the redhead on.

"Fuck, Becs. I'm close." She panted as she continued to ride her fingers and Beca moaned in response.

"Come Chloe, I want to hear you." She said and Chloe's body stilled as her orgasm crashed through her. Becas name and slew of curse words left her mouth in a high pitched moan as she collapsed on top of her.

Beca smiled, her breathing labored as she ran her fingers through Chloe's curls and slowly pulled out of her as she came down from her high.

"You are so beautiful, Chlo." She whispered, placing a kiss on her head.

She felt Chloe chuckle as she sat back up. "Yeah? So are you," She said leaning down and kissing her again.

"And you, are long overdue." She said and Beca smiled, her eyes drifting shut as she felt Chloe leave a trail of kisses down her stomach. She felt two warm hands on her breasts and soft lips grazing her lower stomach making her muscles clench and she knew her underwear was ruined.

She sighed as she felt Chloe's nails scrape her hips as she pulled off the cotton sleep shorts she was wearing and she looked down to see Chloe looking up at her through hooded eyes before she smirked and softly ran her tongue over her swollen clit. Her hips jerked and she hissed as Chloe continued to gently lick and suck on her clit, her hands massaging her breasts.

"Shit, Chlo."

She felt a rough squeeze and knew that was Chloe taking pride in her work. She laid back and enjoyed the feeling of Chloe's skilled tongue for a while longer before she couldn't take it any longer. "Chloe, I need you." She moaned, reaching down and Chloe pulled back, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand before climbing up her body and settling herself between her legs.

"You are amazing, Beca." She said as she pressed her lips against Becas, kissing her heatedly, letting her taste herself on her lips.

Beca was too caught up in the kiss to realize Chloe had lifted herself up and before she knew it, Chloe had plunged two fingers into her. She moaned into her mouth and her head fell back as Chloe lowered herself back down, using her hips to push her fingers deeper.

"I missed you like this." Chloe said in her ear as she nipped at it. "You are beautiful like this."

Beca moaned again, rolling her hips up to meet Chloe's thrusts. She could feel the familiar tightening in her belly and knew she wasn't going to last much longer.

"I love you so much Beca, come for me." She said thrusting harder and biting into her neck.

"Oh my god, Chlo," She gasped and her back arched as her orgasm hit her in waves. "Fuck,"

Chloe slowed, but didn't stop her movement until Beca reached down and wrapped her hand around her wrist. "No more, please." She said, her voice heavy with exhaustion.

Chloe smiled and carefully pulled her fingers out, feeling Beca's body trembling beneath her. She truly had missed her like this. She missed her period, but like this, when she was completely relaxed. When she was in a state of bliss, happiness apparent. This was something Chloe truly loved to see.

She carefully settled down beside her, thankful for the oversized couch. "Are you tired now?" She asked.

"Extremely." Came Becas reply, her voice scratchy, and her eyes closed.

"Let's go to bed baby." She said and started to sit up but Beca stopped her.

"No, please stay." She said and Chloe smiled before laying down and cuddling into her.

"Anything for you, love." She smiled placing one more kiss on her lips. Beca smiled, feeling herself beginning to drift off onto a post orgasm sleep.

No, sex wasn't the glue to their relationship. It wasn't something that was necessary. But, it was definitely something that had been missed. The feeling of being loved. Of being shown how much she was loved and showing it in return. She fell into a deep dreamless sleep, wrapped in Chloe's warm embrace. Her earlier nervousness vanished.

 **A/N: This is a smutty chapter for my lovely girlfriend on her birthday** **Happy Birthday my love, can't wait to celebrate this and many many more in Georgia.**


	37. six weeks

Beca woke the next morning to find Chloe still sleeping soundly. The redhead was half on top of her, and half beside her on the large couch. Neither one of them had redressed the night before and she could feel the soft skin of Chloe's bare back beneath her fingertips. The room had no windows, so it was extremely dark aside from the red and green lights on her mixing board and the light coming in from underneath the door. It was the sound of Billie and Alex's feet on the hardwood flooring above them, that told her it was morning.

She sighed happily and began to run her fingers lightly over Chloe's back as she thought about the day before. Seeing their friends, giving Stacie such a special baby shower. She had been planning one herself, but their friends beat her to it, and for that she was glad because having them there made it a thousand times better than it would have been. They had gone two days before to get her cast taken off and for that she was happy. They had dealt with what had happened, and she was happy their friends hadn't seen the cast. She forgave Chloe, and she knew that if they had to explain what happened, it would only upset Chloe, and in the end, most likely lead to another fight. It didn't happen that often anymore, but Chloe was still sensitive when it came to her knew diagnoses and it wouldn't have gone over well at all.

She was happy to be out of the cast, it did nothing but get in her way and made it nearly impossible to work her sound board properly.

She was pulled away from her thoughts as a shiver ran through Chloe's body and she began to stir.

"Mm, Beca?" She grumbled as she moved a little and tucked her face under Becas chin.

"Yes?" She asked softly, her hand falling still.

"Why does Alex insist on running through the house like a crazy person as soon as the sun rises?"

"She runs, Billie chases her. Billie runs, Alex chases Billie." She said tiredly and Beca smiled.

"We gave an energetic child a puppy and she isn't allowed outside until we are all awake and someone is able to watch them. Its technically our fault." She laughed lightly.

Chloe took in a breath released it slowly. "Yeah I guess so. I think Billie is good for her though, we have all been so busy and with the new baby coming, she has had a friend to keep her company. She does so well with her, too."

Beca nodded as she began to play with Chloe's hair. "I agree."

They lay there in comfortable silence for a minute before Chloe spoke again.

"Last night," She started and felt Beca tense just slightly. "Was amazing." She finished.

She lifted her head to look at the brunette under her and smiled softly. "I really missed you, Beca."

Beca relaxed and smiled. "I missed you too, Chloe, I miss all of you."

Chloe sighed and rested her chin on Becas chest. "I'm sorry, about…" She paused for a few seconds, and Beca could see she was trying to figure out what to say. She finally let her eyes fall and Beca felt her body slump. "Me."

"Don't be." She said. "Never be sorry, for something you have absolutely no control over." She said.

"You were sorry." Chloe said looking back up at her. "When we first moved to Maine. For the first two years of Alex's life, you would apologize, over and over." She said and Beca bit her lower lip, not particularly sure about how she felt about Chloe's words. Or rather, the truth in them.

"You apologized for who you are, you apologized for 'stealing' our lives from us. You apologized for having panic attacks, for not leaving the house." She continued and I never understood how could possibly think any of that was your fault. I never knew why you thought you had to apologize. You never did have to apologize and deep down, I guess I know that I don't either, but I can't help it. I know I put you through a lot, I treated you like shit and I caused a lot of problems. Not intentionally maybe, but I still did. And for that, I am sorry."

Beca nodded. "I get it Chlo. But, you are doing so much better, and while I know how you are feeling to an extent, just know that you never have to apologize to me, or any of us. You didn't do anything wrong, and you have nothing to be sorry about."

Chloe looked down and nodded again. This conversation wasn't a new one. And she had already had it with Stacie and Aubrey on more than one occasion.

Chloe looked at her, a small grateful smile appearing. "I'm lucky to have such amazing women in my life." She said. "Thank you, Beca," She leaned in, and Beca smiled into the kiss she received.

When Chloe pulled back she let out a satisfied sigh. "Shall we go upstairs?" She asked and Beca dropped her head back.

"I suppose so." She said as Chloe sat up and picked up the clothes from the floor.

XXXXXX

Aubrey looked up from her coffee and something she was reading when the door to the basement opened and Beca and Chloe walked in, hand in hand.

"Well, hello you two. Did you sleep in the studio?" She asked confusedly as she motioned over to the coffee pot with her own cup to let them know the coffee was fresh.

Beca chuckled as she headed over to it and Chloe let her hand go so she could give Aubrey a good morning kiss.

"Well, I couldn't sleep, so I went down to work a little." Beca said grabbing two cups from the cupboard.

"And I woke up and found she was gone. I knew she would be down there, so I went to see if she wanted to come back to bed and we ended up," She trailed off and Beca looked over with a smile as she poured the coffee. Aubrey looked between them.

"Did you two…" She started then gasped as she set her cup down. "Without me and Stacie?" She asked shocked though she smiled letting them know she was playing.

"Sorry, Bree." Chloe shrugged as Beca walked over handing her one of the cups as she took a seat next to the blonde and kiss her cheek.

"You were busy sleeping and well… you know." She winked playfully and Aubrey scoffed.

"I'm offended." She said throwing her hair back over her shoulder. "And here I though we all had a mutual agreement that celibacy was our only option."

She joked about it, though inside she was thrilled. She could see a lighter air about Beca and knew that the intimate time spent with Chloe had been good for her.

"Nah, just for you and Stace." Chloe said taking a generous gulp of her coffee.

Aubrey and Beca laughed before Beca nodded toward the pamphlet Aubrey was reading.

"Alright, what's that?" She asked.

"Another option for school." She said picking it up. "I really like this one. Read over it and tell me what you think."

Beca took it from her and looked it over. "We need to find one soon, it's not there are many options around here and with Kelly not coming out anymore, she needs to be in school."

Aubrey nodded. "I know, that's why I have been giving her pop quizzes a few times a day, keep her memory fresh." She said.

Beca looked at her. "I didn't know you were doing that."

Aubrey smiled and nodded proudly. "Of course I am. She can't be out of school and not getting her lessons for this long. If she is going to be in public school, she needs to be prepared for it. This is a nice little break for her, but I don't want it to have a negative effect."

"And how is she doing on these pop quizzes?" Beca asked.

"How do you think? She rocks them." She winked standing up and taking her cup over to the sink.

Beca shook her head in amusement. "Where is that little munchkin?" She asked, "I heard her running around up here."

"She is up helping Stacie put away all the things she got at the baby shower." She said. "She was bored and Stacie needed help, so I figured that would be another good way to get her excited about the baby. She is decorating with all the little toys and last I saw, making a fort out of all the boxes of diapers." She said holding out her phone to see the picture Stacie had sent her of Alex stacking the boxes, a big smile on her face.

"Oh my goodness." She said. "What it must be like, having her imagination." She laughed as she continued to look through the pamphlet. "This school is my favorite so far." She said closing it to see the name. "Where is it?"

"Morro Bay." Aubrey said. "Right near the dance studio, I thought that would be good on the days we couldn't get away to pick her up, she could walk to the studio and stay with Chloe or Stacie until they came home." She said.

Beca nodded. "That's not a bad idea." She said looking over at Chloe. "What do you think?"

"I think that's a great Idea, and it gave me an idea for the space upstairs." She said. "We can use part of it for the private lessons, and the other part, since it is so big for kids to come after school." She said. "Once there is money coming in, we could hire someone to work there and look after the kids until their parents could pick them up." She said.

"You would have to have another license for that." Beca said and She nodded. "I am going to look into it."

Aubrey smiled at the two, seeing them talking again so easily and without tension was nice. She loved Chloe's idea and as she thought more about it, she smiled. "Hey, what if I did it?"

They looked at her. "If you ran the daycare?" Chloe asked, her eyes brightening.

"Yeah, if kids are getting out of school at 3 in the afternoon, that gives me time to get there when I get off work and you could save money, because you wouldn't have to pay me. I am already CPR certified, I can do what I need to, to get a license."

Chloe smiled and walked over to her. "You are awesome." She said wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck and kissing her.

Beca smiled at the two as she finished her coffee. "I'm going to call this place and see what we have to do to get Alex in for the next year." She said standing up and putting her cup in the sink.

Aubrey and Chloe nodded as Chloe broke away from her and walked over to the fridge to find something for breakfast.

XXXXXX  
Beca had just hung up the phone after speaking with the school when they heard Alex screaming for her. Beca looked up in shock at the tone and they were on their feet and headed for the stairs when the little girl appeared at the top.

"Mama hurry!" She yelled running down the stairs and Beca was quick to lift her up as she continued up the stairs. She could see the scared look on Alex's face and she felt her stomach drop. "Alex what's wrong?"  
"Mommy Stacie! She fell!"

They were up the stairs, down the hall and bursting through the door in seconds. Beca put Alex down as they rushed to Stacie who was indeed on the floor, clutching her stomach. A thin sheet of sweat on her forehead.

"What happened, what's wrong?" Chloe rushed out as she gently tried to help her up.

"I-It hurts." She gasped. "My water, I think my water broke."

Becas eyes fell to Stacie's pants, and they were soaked through. "Fuck, no its not time yet!" Chloe panicked as she and Aubrey were able to help her to her feet.

"Alex, get in the car, quickly." Beca said and Alex gave Stacie one last almost horrified look before turning and bolting from the room.

"It's too early, he isn't ready to come out yet," Stacie gasped as she clutched her stomach, another contraction hitting her hard.

"Breathe baby, just breath. We will get you to the hospital." Aubrey said as they helped her to the stairs.

Beca went ahead of them and raced to the car. She started it and opened the doors, finding Alex already inside and buckled in.

"Is Mommy Stacie having the baby?" She asked worriedly and Beca nodded out of breath.

"I think so bunny, stay calm okay? Stacie needs us to be strong for her."

"Why is she hurting?" She asked as Chloe and Aubrey appeared, each of them holding her arms, keeping her up as they walked. "She is all wet, did she have an accident?"

Beca leaned into the car, making sure her car seat was buckled right. "Having a baby is painful sweetie. No she didn't wet herself, I will explain later okay?"

Alex nodded as Chloe helped her into the back seat and got in beside her. Aubrey got in the front and Beca drove. They made it to the hospital in record time, Beca pulling the car to a screeching halt outside the emergency room doors and running inside as Chloe and Aubrey got out.

"I need a wheel chair; my girlfriend is in labor!" She said as she entered the building and nurses were immediately running toward her.

Aubrey and Chloe had just got her out of the car when they met them and helped her into a wheel chair.

"Go to the front desk and check in, then they will bring you back, she is in good hands here." They said to Beca as the wheeled Stacie away.

"Chloe go with her." She said and Chloe nodded running to keep up with them as Aubrey got Alex out of the car.

"I'll park this; you go check in." The blonde said handing Alex over to her. She nodded and kissed Aubrey quickly, her eyes wide and filling with tears.

"it's not time yet Bree." She said.

Aubrey grabbed her, pulling her into a hug, Alex between them. "Have faith, Becs. Everything will be okay."

She nodded hastily wiping her tears as Aubrey got in the car and drove away to park it. She took Alex inside and went to the front desk, checking them in.

XXXXXX

By the time Aubrey got back inside, Beca was being led to where Stacie was.

When they entered the room she was in, she was dressed in a hospital gown and her hair was tied back. She was laying on her side, breathing rapidly.

"Hello, I am Doctor Keeling." The female doctor introduced herself as they walked in. "I was just introducing myself to Stacie and Chloe. I will be delivering your baby today." She smiled.

"She is early; the baby isn't due for over a month." Beca said.

She nodded. "He is premature, and we are going to take very good care of him and his mother." She promised. "So far, all is looking good."

"He will be okay? They both will be okay?" Beca asked.

"As of right now, everything is looking good, it's not uncommon for a mother to go into labor this close to the due date, and being she is six weeks early, our main concern would be repertory problems." She said. "But I can assure you, we have highly trained staff in our NICU if there are any problems. Lots of babies born six weeks premature come out small, but perfectly healthy. I have seen it numerous times. I have done my checkup already and everything seems to be okay, it shouldn't be long now." She smiled.

Beca nodded. "Thank you."

She smiled and reached out, squeezing her shoulder. "I will be right back," She said then looked at Alex. "Get ready cutie, your mom over there says you are going to be a big sister."

Alex looked over to Chloe who was beside Stacie, smiling at her.

They all walked over as the doctor left. "You okay love?" Beca asked pushing a few loose strands out of hair out of her eyes.

She nodded. 'I'm okay, she said everything looks normal, that he should be okay." She said.

Beca nodded. "He is just ready to come out and meet his Mommy." She said. Aubrey picked up Alex and walked up closer.

"Don't worry, mommy, he is going to be so lucky to have all of you, and me around." She said. "I hope you aren't hurting too much."

Stacie smiled lightly. "I'll be okay, thank you sweetie."

Alex nodded proudly and they all looked at Stacie.

"I can't believe it's happening." She said.

Chloe squeezed her hand. "We are here, love."

"And we can't wait to meet our son." Beca smiled leaning over and placing a kiss on her forehead.

 **A/N: So I have been in Georgia for 3 days and I fucking love it. All of it. Everything about it EXCEPT the giant hell bugs. I caught a frog and saw my first lightening bug, I can die happy now. SO THAT JUST HAPPENED. ARE YOU EXCITED TO MEET THE NEW BABY?! WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN? ANY IDEAS ON WHAT THEY WILL NAME HIM?! HMMMMMM. Anyway, please review, this story (and I) Aren't feeling the love… and in a review whore…soooo. Anyway thank you all for reading and being so patient with me!**


	38. Always and Forever

"Posen family?"

Beca's head shot up and she stood up quickly walking the few feet to the doctor. Chloe lifted Alex onto her hip and Aubrey who was standing next to the large fish aquarium, blankly staring at the many multi colored fish, walked over, her previously folded arms falling to her sides.

"Is she okay? Why can't we see her?" Beca asked. They had all been in the room with Stacie as she was powering through multiple contractions, everything seemed to be going well, she was almost fully dilated, when the doctor calmly told them they needed to leave the room.

"She is doing just fine; I am sorry I asked you to leave. I misread the ultrasound and didn't want to worry anyone, while I looked it over and found my error."

"Your error?" Aubrey asked, her voice a little louder than she intended.

"Yes, I thought the baby was breach, when I took the ultrasound. I misread it, he is not." She said. They all let out a breath and looked at each other for a second.

"He is okay?" Chloe asked.

She nodded. "He is perfect, he is in just the right place and she will be able to start pushing soon."

They all collectively relaxed, letting out breaths of relief. "Can we go in?" Aubrey asked.

"Well, there are quite a few of you, usually only one or two are allowed in the delivery room, and there are four of you." She said looking over them.

They all deflated, looking at each other. "You two should go, I can stay out here with Alex." Beca said.

Chloe frowned, "No, I think you two should go, I can stay out here." She argued.

"How about, you all go back, and I will stay out here with shorty."

They all turned to see Amy walking toward them, one arm was filled with multiple stuffed animals and the other hand held a huge bundle of balloons in a variety sizes and shades of blue.

"Amy!" Alex cried happily and squirmed out of Chloe's arms to run to her.

Amy dropped the stuffed animals in favor of scooping her up with one arm. She walked over to see three relieved faces. "Amy, thank you so much for coming." Aubrey said. "I wasn't sure you got my message."

"Of course I came! Stacie having a baby? I wouldn't miss it! I passed along the message to CR and Benji, Benji sends his best and CR said she is flying back tomorrow, she wants to be here for you guys as much as she can."

Beca smiled softly and looked at the doctor. "So, can we all three go in?" She asked and the doctor looked hesitant.

"You are all four in a relationship?" She asked.

They nodded. "We are." Beca said. "We want to be in there for her, and our baby."

The doctor smiled gently. "Well, I can't really say no to four expecting mothers, now can I?" She asked. "Come on, I'll get you all into gowns." She smiled and nodded over her shoulder.

Beca nodded and turned toward Amy and Alex, picking up the stuffed animals and dropping them in the chair beside them. "Okay bunny, we are going to be with Stacie while she has the baby, okay? You stay out here with Amy and soon, you will get to meet your baby brother."

"I want to go too." She said, moving to get off Amy's lap/

"You can't love, but I promise I will come and get you as soon as I can okay?"

Alex sighed and looked down. "Okay, I guess."

"No worries shorty," Amy said. "You and I are about to wreak all sorts of havoc on this floor." She winked and tickled her making her laugh.

"Thank you again, Amy. Really." Beca said and turned back around, following Aubrey, Chloe and the doctor back to the delivery room.

XXXXXX

"1,2,3…push!"

Beca and Chloe winced as a loud, pained scream escaped Stacie's mouth and she squeezed Beca and Chloe's hands tightly.

"You got this baby," Aubrey said calmly as she pushed Stacie's hair back out of her face.

"Okay, relax."

She fell back against the bed, her body beginning to shake as she cried. Beca felt her heart simultaneously breaking and swelling, if it were possible. She was sweaty and tears were flowing out of her eyes. Her brown hair was pulled back and loose curls fell in random places. She could see the vein in her forehead sticking out and she looked absolutely exhausted. In that moment, she was absolutely beautiful.

"This is such a cliché thing to say, but you are doing great, baby." She said. Stacie looked over at her, a sob erupting from her chest.

"I-I'm not, Becs, it hurts, it hurts so much." She cried and Chloe and Aubrey both had tears in their eyes. Not tears of sadness, but tears of happiness. As they watched Stacie, and stood beside her, encouraging her and holding her hands. Kissing her forehead. They were pulled back six years, when they were in the same position as they were now. Only they were standing beside Beca as she cried and held their hands so tightly they thought they might break. When she said she couldn't push anymore, that the pain was too much.

"I know," She said reaching up and cupping her cheek gently. "I know it does, but you are almost done," She said gently. "He is almost out, and all the pain will go away, I promise."

Stacie locked eyes with Beca and Aubrey and Chloe smiled as something was exchanged between them. Not with words, but with a single look, a look they might not understand, but one that made Stacie nod quickly.

The doctor and nurses watched them and prepared for her final push.

"Okay Stacie. You have this, last push, a big one." She said lightly. Beca smiled and leaned in, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you so much, Stacie. Forever."

She pulled back and Stacie took a few breaths and looked at the other two.

"We love you too." Chloe said and Aubrey smiled at her.

"Always, love."

"I love you all too." She whimpered slightly and looked at the doctor, nodding.

"You got this, Stace, last push."

She closed her eyes and squeezed the two hands in hers. It was over in seconds. The throbbing in their hands was nearly unbearable, the sound of Stacie's pained screams filled their ears until she fell back and her body relaxed.

It was then the room was filled with the beautiful sound of a babies cry and they all looked to see as their son was lifted and turned towards them.

Four sets of eyes were swimming with tears as they looked at their new baby.

"Who would like to cut the umbilical cord?"

"I cut Alex's." Aubrey said, looking at Beca and Chloe.

Beca looked at the redhead. "Chloe, you should do it." She smiled and Chloe's smile grew three sizes if possible as she stepped forward to cut the umbilical cord.

They turned then, to take him to the table and clean him up.

Beca was still at Stacie's side as they cleaned and weighed him, making sure everything was okay.

"You did it, love." She whispered as she wiped Stacie's tears. "You did it."

Stacie smiled tiredly as Chloe and Aubrey moved back to her side.

"He is beautiful." Aubrey said. "Have you decided on a name?" She asked.

Stacie nodded slowly as the nurse turned and carried him towards her bundled in a white blanket and blue hat.

"6 pounds, 8 ounces, 19 inches long and perfectly healthy. Congratulations." She said handing him over to Stacie who gently took him into her arms and looked down at him.

Her eyes filled with tears again as she looked down at her son. The small amount of hair that he had was light and wispy and his cheeks were chubby, reminding her of her own cheeks a child.

She gently nudged his small hand with her finger and he wrapped it around it. Her heart nearly melted and he squirmed a little.

"So beautiful." She whispered.

"What's his name?" the nurse asked, her smile warm and gentle.

Stacie smiled up at her, then looked at the three girls to her right.

"Kai." She said softly looking down at him, caressing his small hand with her thumb. "Kai Mitchell Posen."

Beca and Aubrey both looked at each other with loving smiles and Chloe reached over gently resting her hand on Stacie's shoulder.

"That is a beautiful name." She said.

The nurse nodded as she wrote it down. "Kai is a lovely name, what does it mean?" She asked curiously.

Stacie smiled again, looking at the three beautiful women to her right. Her family, the people who loved her for who she was and accepted her son as their own. She couldn't have done it without them.

"It means unbreakable."

 **A/N: PLEASE REVIEW. And before anyone says I am wrong…. I looked it up. It does mean Unbreakable in Burmese. Also it's the name of Alexis Knapp's daughter…so yeah** **any who. Hope you liked it, and the name I chose and please review! Much love!**


	39. Perfect

**A/N: A few time jumps in this chapter, to get it going. PLEASE READ AN AT THE BOTTOM.**

It was the sound of the monitor next to the bed cackling that roused Stacie from her sleep. Then, shortly after, the dark, quiet room was filled with the sound of a newborn baby crying.

It had been two weeks since they arrived home from the hospital, a new baby in tow. Being there was four of them, they were able to sleep in shifts, and every night, someone else took baby duties. Tonight was Stacie's night and she looked to see the clock read just after three in the morning. She was about to get up, carefully throwing the blanket back and sitting up, when the crying suddenly stopped. She halted her movement, and listened carefully.

It took a few seconds, but she eventually heard the soft cooing through the monitor.

"Shh, you're okay."

She smiled lightly, turning around to see Chloe, Aubrey and Beca had all woken up and were listening.

They could hear small sounds coming from Kai, and they knew Alex wasn't trying to get him out of his basinet. However, she was tall enough to stand beside it and look down at her brother.

Stacie had insisted Kai sleep in the nursery after a week of being home. It was right next door to their room and between their room and Alex's. It was tough, but they managed.

"Okay, Kai. If you're hungry, I know how to warm up a bottle. If you have a dirty diaper, I have to get mom. Cause I can't lift you yet, and besides, that's gross." Her voice was rough and sleepy.

Beca chuckled as she sat up and turned her bedside lamp on. "Who taught her how to warm a bottle?" She asked.

"I did." Aubrey said sitting up as well. "She wanted to know how, I showed her a couple of days ago. She warmed two of them yesterday." She yawned.

Stacie smiled. "It helps that its pumped, huh?" She asked looking over at Beca who had been uncertain about Stacie's idea of pumping and storing breast milk, for the moments she wasn't able to sit down and breastfeed him. It didn't happen often, but it did help.

"Let's see what it is." Chloe said in a tired voice and they all looked toward the baby monitor. They could hear shuffling and they knew it was Alex unbuttoning Kai's pajamas to check his diaper.

A moment later they hear, "Yup, sorry, I'll get mom." They all started laughing as Beca stood up.

"it's my night." Stacie said as the smaller brunette walked around the bed. "I know, but you were just up with him an hour ago. I got it." She smiled. "Go back to sleep, Ill change him and put Alex back to bed, she has a big day tomorrow."

Stacie smiled softly as she laid back down. "Thank you."

Chloe and Aubrey cuddled back down into the bed and Beca made her way out of the room.

Over the monitor they could hear her quietly talking to Alex. Moments later the door opened and Alex ran in, jumping on the bed. "I wanna sleep with you guys." She said dropping down into Becas spot.

Chloe who was next to her chuckled and pulled her under the covers. "Okay, but keep those cold toes away from me." She said kissing her forehead.

It was then, through the monitor they could faintly hear Becas voice as she sang softly to the new baby. Lulling him back to sleep.

XXXXXX

"We let you take some time off after Kai was born because you were ahead in your studies and the semester was about to end, but it's time for you to go back to School, love."

Alex let out a long sigh and looked down into her lap. "I will miss you though." Aubrey smiled softly as she finished packing Alex's new lunch box. Chloe who was sitting at the table finishing her coffee looked over at them.

Beca smiled softly at her. "I don't think you will miss us too much, you will see. I bet you are going to love school. It's not very big, and I bet you will make friends super-fast." She said and Alex looked up at her. "You may never even want to come home."

Alex stood up and shook her head. "I don't think so. I like being here, with you and Moms, and Kai. And Billie is getting so big, who is going to take her out to potty?"

Beca smiled and took both of Alex's hands in hers. "Well, we will all take turns now, how does that sound?"

She shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

Beca smiled. "Don't worry kid, it's going to be okay." She said ruffling her hair before pulling her in for a hug.

Alex hugged back and sighed again. "Whatever you say. You're the Mom."

XXXXXX

With Kai snuggled safely in his K'tan wrap, held against Stacie's chest, the new mother knelt down in front of Alex. The little girl stood in her brand new schools clothes, an empty backpack on her back and a lunch box in her hand.

"Remember to burp him, okay?" She asked leaning in to look at her sleeping brother.

Stacie chuckles and nodded. "I promise I won't forget." She said as Aubrey and Chloe stood beside them smiling widely. Beca had gone into the school, to find out where Alex's class was. She wasn't quite ready to go inside yet.

She glanced behind her at the school, and all the children being dropped off by their parents. Then turned around and looked back at them. Chloe and Aubrey knelt down as well.

"You okay bug?" Aubrey asked.

She shrugged and looked down.

"Okay, I got it." They all looked to see Beca approaching, holding a post it note in her hand. "Mrs. Owens first grade class. Luckily on the first floor." She laughed. Her smile fell however as she saw the look on Alex's face.

"Bunny? What's wrong?"

"I don't think I am ready." She said looking up at Beca.

Letting out a small breath, Beca reached down and lifted the six-year-old onto her hip.

They all straightened back up, helping Stacie as they went. She placed her hand on the small back of her sleeping baby as they watched Beca and Alex.

"Alright, look. Give it a month?"

"A month?" Alex asked.

"Yes, one month. Thirty days, and if at the end of thirty days you still don't want to do this, you want to continue being home schooled, then you got it."

Alex seemed to mull it over before looking at her. "And if I do like it?"

Beca smiled. "That's the goal. If you like it, you stay."

Alex let out a breath and nodded. "Okay, one month."

Beca smiled. "I know you can do it."

XXXXXX

Standing right outside the classroom door, they watched as Alex hung up her backpack and was shown her desk. It was small and in a group of three other desks. Relief washed over them as the other kids in her group immediately began talking to her and she smiled as she sat down. Beca watched as she easily began to interact with her peers. She knew she could do it.

When Mrs. Owen stood at the front of the class and began introducing her, she stood like she was asked and told them all her name. Then, she looked towards the door and smiled at them, giving them a small thumbs up. Letting them know, she was okay, and they could leave.

XXXXXX

"Beca? Where did you put the diaper bag?"

"It's in the living room, on the couch!" She yelled, hoping her voice would carry up the stairs. She had been in the home studio for nearly two hours. Rachel had given her work to do at home, and lead on that she had someone very big, very interested in meeting with her. They were just waiting for them to return to the US, so they could schedule it.

Emily had sent her a few more original pieces that she was doing her best on, without the singer being there in person.

She wasn't going to admit it, and it helped that she was able to lock herself away in the studio. But, she wasn't honestly handling Alex's first day very well. It had been a long time since Alex had been away from all of them at the same time. She was always with at least one of them, at all times. In their sight. And now, she was across town, in a giant building full of other children and other adults that were trusted to watch over her.

She knew the other girls weren't exactly liking this either, and they were all doing something or another to keep busy.

Chloe was looking after Kai while Stacie took some alone time and had a shower. Aubrey was working on things for the dance studio and though she hadn't realized it until an hour later, Billie had snuck down with her and was asleep under her desk. Not having Alex to play with, Beca assumed, made her bored.

She had completed the work Rachel sent to her, and was currently listening to Emily's latest demo.

She was aware that when the album released, and if and when her single blew up, something she was unsure about but everyone else was certain about. She would be extremely busy. Working with Emily, spending more time at the label. Rachel had mentioned that though the producers are the ones behind it all, and the artists are the ones that appear in the media, that she will most likely be thrown into the spotlight as well. It being Emily's first album, and her first project. She had mentioned, interviews, photographs, and possibly appearing with Emily on at least one talk show.

Something she wasn't particularly excited about, but she knew it came with the territory.

Before she knew it, the day was half over and she was making her way upstairs. To find Aubrey in the kitchen with Stacie, both of them seated at the table.

"Hey," She said as she approached.

"There she is, we thought we were going to have to send down a rescue crew." Aubrey laughed lightly as Beca leaned down and kissed her lightly, before turning and doing the same. Then, she looked down to the baby in Stacie's arms. She gently reached her hand out, smoothing the little bit of dark hair on his head.

"look who's awake." She said softly and Stacie lifted him slightly so she could take him.

Chloe walked in, an empty mug in her hands and smiled as Beca straightened up, holding him close to her and smiling down at him, immediately beginning a soft sway.

"Hey little guy." She said playing with his fingers as he looked up at her. His eyes open and alert.

Chloe walked over to the sink and set her mug in it, before walking over. "I can't believe he is here." She said moving up next to her.

They all smiled. "Neither can I." Stacie said. "He is so perfect though."

Aubrey nodded. "It's nice, to have a baby in the house again."

Beca nodded. "Sure is." She said. "And even though you are outnumbered, six to one, I think you will be just fine."

"Six?" Aubrey asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, Billie." She said causing them all to laugh.

"A house full of women. At least we know he will grow up to be a gentleman."

"Absolutely." Beca smiled down at him, before leaning down and kissing his forehead.

Chloe smiled and looked at the clock. "Nearly time to pick up Alex, I hope her first day went well." She said walking over to the cabinet.

Aubrey watched as she pulled out a white bottle and opened it, shaking it slightly until a tiny tablet dropped into her palm. Then she grabbed a bottle of water and easily swallowed the pill. When she looked up to see Aubrey watching her, she smiled almost shyly and Aubrey smiled, and winked in return.

She had been doing well, on the medication. Her moods were evening out and with the birth of the new baby, she seemed to have come full circle. Happy, smiling, loving.

As if nothing had even happened. Though she still got nightmares, she was able to deal with them a little easier. She had moments, but it was manageable. They were all proud of her, for keeping up with her medication. And they let her know it.

Chloe herself, though she did feel better, she worried that it was only because of the pills. She worried that she wasn't really okay and that at any given moment, she could stop taking them and return to all the pain and anger. She feared she would stop, for whatever reason, and the nightmares would no longer be easy to handle. She worried, her anger toward Beca would return, and she might ruin everything. These were worries she knew she should talk to them about, but she wasn't ready to just yet. Instead, she wrote them down, every night, in a journal. So when the time came, that she felt like she wanted to tell someone, she could just show them. Knowing it would be difficult to put it verbally.

She was happy, when it came to her family, and she knew that was genuine, and had nothing to do with her medicine. She loved her family and their new addition. Kai was perfect. As perfect as Alex. She was lucky to have them, two beautiful children. And she wanted more, she wanted to be pregnant herself. To know what it felt like, to carry their baby.

She smiled watching Beca. She smiled watching all of them. Gushing over Kai, talking in the softest, sweetest voices. The same way they had six years before.

Medication, or not. She knew the happiness and love she felt, when she looked at them, was real. Her family was perfect, and while they had their faults, and a past that they wished they could bury and never look back on. She found them to be perfect. A new baby. Becas career taking off. Alex starting school, again. And her studio. The dance studio she thought up and made happen. She couldn't wait for the opening, to begin helping people, children, families.

She was ready for all the bad to finally be left behind. Ready for the healing. Something that was coming late, but it was coming. She let out a sigh as she walked back over, standing behind Aubrey and resting her hands on her shoulders.

"You okay, love?" The blonde asked reaching up and placing her hand over Chloe's as she looked up at her.

She nodded as she smiled down at her. "Yeah, I'm alright."

 **A/N: PLEASE READ. Short I know, but still longer than usual. I wanted a fluffy chapter, that would cover somethings, but not be too heavy. I touched on a few things in this one, that will play bigger parts coming up. However, this story is getting close to being complete. Still have a few big things that will be happening. That being said, thank you all so much for your continued support on this "Series" I am so glad it has done as well as it has. You are all awesome. And no… It's not over yet. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! Please review?! I love reading your thoughts on the story, what you like and what you think will happen. It makes it all worth it!**


	40. Attention

**A/N: Another time jump here you guys. Please review. This is more of a filler chapter.**

Alex sat with her legs tucked under the coffee table, her tongue slightly sticking out of her mouth and her brow furrowed as she worked on her homework.

"Mama, I need help." She sighed as she let the pencil slip from her fingers. Beca looked up from where she was leaning against the arm of the couch, Kai asleep on her chest.

Chloe, Stacie and Aubrey had gone out to grocery shop and Beca volunteered to stay home with kids. Stacie had begun to get restless, and when she found out Chloe and Aubrey were going shopping she immediately asked if she could go. Chloe was going to stay home in her place, but Beca knew she actually enjoyed the shopping and told them all to go.

"Honey, I have Kai right now, what do you need help with?" She whispered and Alex turned her head to look at her.

"Is he sleeping?" She asked.

Beca nodded.

"Well, I found out, I am not as good at math as I was with Kelly." She said, lowering her voice to a whisper as well. "I can't do it; I need you too." She said picking the pencil back up and holding it out to her.

Beca smiled. "I'm not doing your work for you. What is the problem?" She asked nodding toward the worksheet on the table.

Alex sighed and turned around. "Four cows were drinking milk. Three were eating grass. How many cows all together?" She asked and looked at Beca.

Beca squinted her eyes and smirked slightly. "Alex." She said and the little girl looked down for a second before looking back up.

"What?"

Beca looked at the page. "You can do this. This is easy. What is four plus three?"

Alex shrugged. "I don't know. Can I be done now?" She asked.

Beca shook her head as the six-year-old had begun to stand up. "No you cannot. Sit back down." She said quietly.

Alex groaned but did as she was told.

"Mama, how old is Kai?"

Beca stood up and walked over to the second basinet they had purchased, to keep in the living room. She gently lay him down in it and smiled as barely stirred, smacking his lips a few times before drifting off to sleep.

She turned around and walked back over to her. "He is a little over a month old." She said sitting down next to her and tucking her own legs under the coffee table.

"And how old does he have to be before he doesn't need to be held all the time?"

Beca chuckled. "Well, how old are you?" She asked.

"Six, don't you know that?" She asked.

"MH, I see. You are six. Do I still hold you?"

She nodded. "Yeah, sometimes. But Mommy Bree says I'm getting to big to carry."

"Mommy Bree would be right. But we still hold you right?"

She nodded. "Kai is just a baby. He can't hold himself up yet. He can't get his own food, or do anything like you can. He needs us to do these things for him, and he will need us for many years. Just like you still do."

"I can feed myself." She said a little defensively.

"You're right. But you still need help."

She looked away for a second before nodding. "Yeah, I guess sometimes. But you hold him a lot. A lot more than you hold me." She said and Beca frowned. She was about to say something when the door opened and Billie appeared out of nowhere and began barking.

This brought on an ear piercing scream from Kai before the room was filled with the sound of him crying. Beca jumped up and hurried over to him, lifting him out of the bassinet and cradling him against her chest.

"Sorry!" Chloe whisper yelled as she and Aubrey and Stacie walked in with grocery bags.

Beca turned around to tell her it was okay, and was met with an empty coffee table. Alex was no longer sitting there and her worksheet was left with the pencil on top of it.

She sighed and rocked Kai, as he calmed down. "Where did Alex go?" She asked as they passed through the living room and into the kitchen.

"She was half way up the stairs when I closed the front door." Aubrey said.

Beca sighed and walked over to the coffee table. Kai was no longer crying as he was held securely in her arms.

She wasn't aware that Alex was beginning to feel left out. She knew it was bound to happen, and she thought they had been doing well, keeping the attention equal. She had been loving school, and they knew she would. This was the first time she had opened up about anything having to do with Kai and feeling left out. She looked toward the stairs for a moment, before looking down at the worksheet. The questions he asked was the last question on the page and she sighed again. Bending down slightly and picking up the pencil, writing in the answer before grabbing the page and standing up walking it over to her backpack.

XXXXXX

"You know what Alex asked me tonight?"

Chloe looked up from the book she was reading. "What?"

"She asked how old Kai needed to be before we stopped holding him so much. Because I hold him all the time, and I don't hold her anymore."

Aubrey who had been in the closet, hanging laundry stepped out, a worried expression on her face.

"Well, shit." She said.

Beca nodded. "Yeah, I wasn't expecting it." She said. "She has been so great with him. She is doing really well in school. I didn't even know she was bothered until she mentioned that."

"We knew it was going to happen, though." Chloe said. "It just took a month."

Beca nodded. "I don't want her to feel like we forgot about her. Or that she needs to fight for our attention."

"Why don't we start having like, mommy daughter days, or something?"

They looked up as Stacie walked out of the master bathroom, her hair wrapped in a towel and another around her body.

"That sounds like a good idea." Beca said. "I was thinking the same thing, but I have to go to LA next weekend." She said. "I was thinking I could just take her with me and she and I could spend some one on one time in the studio and out shopping. Then we could rotate every Saturday. One of us take her out."

Chloe nodded. "That's a good idea. But I don't know that it should be a permanent thing. She is getting older and she is smart. She will realize she isn't being replaced."

"We could never replace our bug." Aubrey laughed as she walked back into the closet.

Beca smiled as she looked over at Stacie was slipping a night shirt on. She was getting used to not have a giant pregnant belly sticking out of her and was happy to be able to not only wear her old clothes that stopped fitting. But to drink coffee, sleep on her stomach. Not to mention the food restrictions no longer applied.

She smiled as she dropped the towel from her hair and it fell over her shoulders. She was just as beautiful before, during and after pregnancy. Letting her eyes move to the other side of the room, where Chloe had returned to the book she was reading, she smiled again.

It was amazing to her, how doing the smallest things. Like reading a book, could make her fall even deeper in love. Her eyes shifted over the page, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she read. She knew of Chloe's desire to have their next child. She wasn't sure when, but she knew she couldn't wait.

Aubrey had gone back to the baby crazy girl she was when Alex was born. She loved Kai to death and was obsessed with his cheeks. Beca could agree, he had the cutest cheeks. Just as chubby as Alex's had been. The first month had gone by smoothly.

Alex was adjusting to school well, and Beca was about to return to working more than a few hours a week in the home studio. Chloe was setting a date to open the dance studio and Aubrey was going to be leaving her job soon, to work with Chloe and Stacie at the studio as well as help Stacie with Kai.

She tried to convince herself that it was only going to keep getting better. But something also was nagging at her. Everything was going so well, so perfectly. She felt something heavy in her stomach as she looked away from the three women. Something always went wrong, just when everything seemed to be going right. She just hoped, this time. They could enjoy their good fortune.

 **A/N: This was more of a filler, as mention in the first note. Opening a bit of a door to what is to come before this story comes to an end. PLEASE REVIEW GUYS. Sorry for the delay in updating, and the shortness. Everything is so busy and crazy right now and I am trying so hard not to start posting the sequel to AWAKE and ALIVE. Cause I just can't handle that many stories at once again lol. Anyway, thanks for reading, and let me know what you think is coming?!**


	41. See you soon

"Mama, can I see the inside of the studio this time? Does it look like yours at home?"

Beca looked down at Alex as they walked through the lobby of the label toward the elevator.

"Yes you can. You can stay in there with me while I am working. Remember how I said CR told me I was going to get to work with some new artists, like Emily?" She asked as they reached the elevator and Alex hit the button excitedly.

"Yeah, are we meeting them today? Where is Emily, anyway?"

"We are meeting them today. Rachel wants me to work with them a little today. And, I think Emily is doing lots of interviews and things for her new album." 

"The one you helped with?"

Beca nodded as the elevator dinged and opened and they stepped in. "Yes, the one I produced." She said. "Hit the number eight button."

Alex looked at the large section on buttons before hitting the number eight. "Because you are a music producer, right?"

Beca nodded. "That's right."

Alex looked thoughtful for a moment. "Mama. Did you always want to be a Music producer?"

Beca nodded again as they reached the right floor. "Yes I did. I got very lucky." She said as they waked out of the elevator and toward the studio.

Alex chewed the inside of her cheek and Beca chuckled. She could tell when Alex was thinking hard about something.

They reached the door to the studio and Beca used her key to open the door and pushed it open.

"Alright, you ready Bunny?" She asked and Alex looked at her, then the open doorway before nodding.

"After you."

Alex walked in and Beca followed after with a loving smile.

XXXXXX

"I can't believe out of all the artists that are pining after you, I was chosen."

Beca smiled, looking as confident as she could. Rachel sat to her left, Alex to her right.

"Beca, has been working out of her home studio for a little while now, and from the things she has sent me, I think she has what you are looking for, and vice versa." Rachel said.

"I totally agree."

Beca smiled, blushing slightly. "Beca, I have listened to a few of her demos. And I am positive after you hear them, you will understand."

"I have no doubt." She said and stood up, as Rachel and their guest did as well.

"I look forward to working with you, Beca." A hand was held out to her.

"As do I. It's nice to meet you, Halsey."

XXXXXX

"Hallelujah, Hallelujah. Maybe I've been here before, I know this room, I've walked this floor,"

Chloe gently traced her pointer finger over the silky soft skin of Kais face as she lulled him to sleep. Standing in the middle of the nursery, the light off, except for the newest string of star lights that were hanging on the wall above his crib. Giving the room a soft blue glow.

Aubrey and Stacie stood outside the door, leaning against the frame, watching her. She had been quiet, and a little distant since Beca and Alex left that morning. She had been exceptionally clingy with Kai. She only put him down long enough to change him. Other than that, she was cuddling him, playing with him or feeding him. Stacie couldn't help but miss the contact with her baby. She hadn't argued Chloe warming the previously pumped milk, but she wanted to breast feed him when he woke up the next time. She was full, and didn't want to pump. However, she wasn't about to ask Chloe to hand him over. She was his mother too. She knew that Chloe was struggling, Aubrey knew it too. Chloe had been nervous when they left that morning. She wasn't feeling well, and because of the excitement of getting Alex and Beca off to the airport, she hadn't taken her medicine until several hours later. It didn't seem like much, but it affected her greatly. Kai was keeping her calm and grounded. And that was enough for Stacie and Aubrey.

She had relaxed when she took them, and got the message that Beca and Alex had landed in LA. She knew they had been watching her all day. She knew they were worried about her, and she hated it. But she knew it was only because they loved her.

Kai finally drifted off to sleep and she carefully laid him down in his crib. After placing a kiss to his forehead, she turned on the baby monitor and grabbed the portable piece. Then walked toward the door, where Aubrey and Stacie were waiting.

"Get him to sleep?" Stacie asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, sorry I kind of stole him today." She said as they closed the door and walked toward the bedroom.

Stacie shook her head. "It's alright. You needed him. Are you okay?" She asked.

Chloe nodded. "Missing the meds, it really screws with you. And, I don't know." She said as she plopped down on the bed, fiddling with the baby monitor. "Beca and Alex leaving to LA. It's weird. One of them is always here. I mean. If I don't go with Beca, I am here with Alex and if not that, I am there with Beca. And now, neither of them are here."

"I don't know; I guess I am so used to having one of them there. It's weird for them both to be gone. I realized it as they were leaving this morning, and the feeling was just uncomfortable. It threw me off."

Aubrey nodded. "I understand. But you know they are okay. And we are okay. Everything is good."

Chloe nodded with a grateful smile.

"Well, not everything."

They looked over at Stacie. "I am so incredibly ready, but I really don't want to pump. I feel like I haven't breast fed in forever."

Chloe smiled. "Well, you know Kai. Give it thirty minutes."

They all laughed as Stacie shifted uncomfortably.

Nearly an hour later, Stacie sighed as she sat on the couch, holding Kai against her.

"What's wrong love?" Aubrey asked as she walked over, seeing Stacie getting frustrated.

She looked up at her. "He won't latch." She said. "I don't understand, he never had a problem before."

Aubrey's eye brows furrowed. "Tickle his lips?" She asked.

Stacie looked down at her baby, doing as the books and Beca taught her. Tickle the baby's lips with your nipple to get them to latch. "I'm trying but- "She stopped when Kai finally opened his mouth and latched. "And there he goes." She sighed. "Way to make a liar out of me kid." She said though Aubrey could see her visibly relaxing.

Aubrey smiled, leaning down and kissing Stacie on the lips. Then Kai's head. "I'm Gonna help Chloe with dinner, are you good?"

Stacie nodded, her eyes closing as she leaned her head back against the couch.

Aubrey smiled as she walked toward the kitchen. "She okay?" Chloe asked when she walked in.

"Yeah, Kai wasn't latching, but she finally got him too. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. I'm sorry I was so distant today."

Aubrey shook her head as she walked up to her, looping her arms around her waist. "No worries Chlo. I understand."

She gave her a kiss and was about to step away when a loud bang landed on the front door.

They both jumped and a second later Kai started crying. They hurried out of the kitchen to find a wide eyed Stacie fixing her shirt as she tried to soothe Kai. Chloe helped her fix her shirt, and looked at Aubrey.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, something hit the door."

Aubrey looked at it, her eyes troubled. "Chloe, you and Stacie take Kai into the kitchen."

"Bree, I- "

"Go." She said sternly, giving no room for argument.

Chloe sighed and guided Stacie and Kai back in the kitchen while Aubrey walked to the front door.

She moved the jackets that hung by the door aside and grabbed the metal baseball bat they kept there. She took a few breaths, unlocking the door and raising the bat. She yanked it open, expecting the worst only to find the porch empty.

It was getting dark and it was quiet. There was no one outside. She stepped out slowly, looking around. Then, after seeing nothing she turned to go back inside. That is when she saw the broken wood of their front door. It looked like something heavy had hit it and broke the wood, in one spot. She whipped back around, looking around, her breathing becoming unsteady. She could swear someone was watching her, but she couldn't see anything.

She quickly went back inside and closed the door, locking it behind her. Leaving the one responsible to smile as she disappeared.

XXXXXX

Beca smiled as Halsey came out of the booth. She had just recorded one song, all the way through. Not doing anything to it, wanting to hear her untouched voice, to get a feel for it.

"You have an incredible voice." She said. "Aside from maybe adding a few things, I don't want to do too much to it. It's beautiful how it is."

"Really? Thank you, so much." Halsey said. "That is new to hear."

Beca smiled and looked at Rachel who had Alex in her lap. "I told you."

Beca laughed. "I didn't doubt you. I can get started right away, and if you are interested, I have some lyrics, I think you might be interest in."

Halsey nodded eagerly. "Absolutely."

Alex looked between them. "Mama, is this what you do?"

Beca looked at her nodded. "Yes, it is."

"And you love it?"

Beca smiled. "I do." Halsey and Rachel looked at the little girl with smiles as she spoke to Beca.

"You said you always wanted to be a music producer, and it makes you happy. It makes you smile a lot."

Rachel smiled at Beca, as Beca listened to Alex. "So, how come you don't smile like that all the time? Did you always want to be my Mama? Like you always wanted to be a music producer? Does it make you happy too?"

XXXXXX

"What do you mean you can't do anything? We know who did this." Aubrey argued.

Two police officers currently stood on the front porch examining the broken door.

"Ma'am, there is no proof that this was caused by this James fellow. There is no direct threat here, no one was harmed- "

"He has physically assaulted my girlfriend, he threatened our lives. He made her believe that he would hurt us, if she ever left town without us and on the first night away, this happens?"

The officers looked at her at a loss. "I'm really sorry ma'am. But as of right now, legally we cannot do anything."

"Yeah, that seems to be what all of you do. Absolutely nothing." She growled. "I have a baby in there. This man has threatened my family, and I know he did this. He has a reason to do this. I want my family to be safe, and there is only so much I can do. Now what are you going to do? Nothing?"

"Unless he physically shows up here, and- "

Aubrey sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Okay, thank you." She said. "I guess I will call you when he has broken into our house."

"Ma'am there is no reason to be hostile- "

"I am not being hostile. We have been threatened and have a long history of being let down by the police. I am sure you have heard all about the Mitchell/Swanson trial in Georgia. Remember that, all over the news? Yeah. That is this family and we are once again being targeted. Now I want something done about it."

They were silent for a moment, exchanging looks. "Alright, Ma'am. What information can you give us regarding him?"

Aubrey let out a breath. "His name is James,"

XXXXXX

That night, Beca lay in bed, Alex sleeping soundly next to her after a long day at the studio, then a small shopping trip. She was worn out and fell asleep before they made it to the hotel. Now she lay in bed, a worried expression on her face as she read the messages coming in from Stacie. Something about someone coming to the house and breaking the front door. She slowly sat up and was about to call Stacie when a shadow crossed outside the hotel room door. Then a slip of paper shot under it.

She jumped up, already breathing hard as her eyes landed on the paper. Then, in a spilt second she was across the room, making sure the door was locked. She looked out the peep hole, to find the hallway outside seemed to be empty. She turned around, clutching her phone tightly and looked at the paper. Then up to Alex who was still sleeping. She slowly bent down and picked it up with a shaky hand.

 _Not again, not again, not again._

She opened it and read the words carefully. Her heart falling into her stomach.

 _ **'Enjoying your little vacation? Your family isn't. I think they miss you. Aubrey looked a little scared, standing on the porch with that baseball bat. Congrats on the new baby. I told you, I am not finished with you. See you soon.'**_

 **A/N: OH. Yep. James is Baaaack. Never really left. Little fucker. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	42. Brave like you

Beca stood outside the hotel room door, one arm across her stomach, the other bent up as she nervously chewed her fingernails.

"You have no reason to worry ma'am. You are safe."

She scoffed and looked back into the darkened room, where she had a clear view of Alex still sound asleep in bed. "Yeah, heard that one before."

"Your family has been contacted, and at your request, they are being brought here as we speak. They just needed to pack a few things, I understand you have a new baby?"

Beca knew the police officer was only trying to help but it wasn't working. She had immediately called the police, then Aubrey's phone, it being the first in her speed dial list. She told them she wanted them in L.A. with her, and to have the police escort them from the house to the airport.

She sent Rachel a message, filling her in on what was going on and received a reply, telling her she was going to make them reservations at a different hotel. As well as transportation from the airport to the hotel and that she wanted all of them to join Beca at the label the next day.

"It takes a little while, I know, and I know you are stressed out and anxious, but your family is safe. They were taken to the airport by police and will be met at LAX by LAPD as well. They will be taken to the replacement hotel, and as soon as we have word that they are there, I will personally see that you get there safely. We will take you and your daughter out the back, in an unmarked vehicle."

"This is insane." Beca said. "This is insane right? I'm being carted around and treated like some big important person when- "

"Ma'am, with all due respect." The officer started. "We are aware of who you are and what your past entails. Your boss at the Label, specifically requested that her producer and her family be taken care of. This is L.A. it isn't unheard of for people with big names to be taken care of like this, and they aren't in any danger. You and your family have been threatened twice, in one day. I know you have been let down in the past, but we will take care of you. I promise."

Beca let the tension out of her shoulders slightly and felt the tears flood her eyes for the first time that night. She nodded quickly. "Thank you." She said. "I can't…this can't be happening again. I can't put my family through all of this again."

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "You are doing everything right, and you will be taken care of."

XXXXXX

"He isn't alone is he?"

Stacie and Aubrey looked over at Chloe. She was holding Kai as he slept, rocking him gently and staring down at him as he slept.

"James. How did he get from our house in Cayucos to Becas Hotel, in LA that quickly? It's not possible. He isn't alone, someone is helping him."

Aubrey and Stacie exchanged looks. They were all a bit rattled by that night's events. Rushing to pack as much as they could. Getting everything Kai would need. Though in a way, they all wore the same numb look in their eyes. This was something they knew how to do. They knew how to run, hide. They were used to leaving things behind. However, they knew it wasn't forever. They knew this was likely not a Jesse repeat. Just a very angry, vengeful man that needed to be taken into police custody. They knew they would be returning to their home. It just seemed all too familiar. And to know that James, or someone, was in LA. Right outside Becas hotel room. To know how close they were, they could have knocked on the door and Beca could have answered it, not thinking anything of it. What would have happened then? To Beca? To Alex?

These what ifs were driving them all crazy though none of them spoke them out loud. They just wanted to be with Beca and Alex. As long as they were all together, they didn't feel as threatened. They knew how to take care of each other, they knew they were stronger when they were all in the same place.

XXXXXX

Alex didn't even stir when Beca lifted her from the bed in the wee hours of the morning. A police officer held their bags that Beca quietly packed and they walked out of the hotel room. It was a quiet walk down the hall, to an elevator that would be taking them to the bottom floor before they were escorted out a back door.

As they got off of the elevator they were met by the Man that managed the hotel. "I just wanted to give you a personal apology for what has happened in the hotel tonight. We have handed our security videos over to police." He said. Beca nodded.

"Thank you," She said a she was led away from the nervous looking man. They were taking out a back door where a dark blue car with tinted windows was waiting for them. From there, they drove the nearly forty-five minutes to the new hotel.

There they were taken in through the front and straight to the elevators. When it opened for them on the eighth floor, Beca immediately spotted which room they were going to be in by the police officer standing outside the door.

She had made it about half way down when the door opened and Aubrey looked out, spotting her. She instantly left the room, and ran the rest of the way toward Beca and Alex. She stopped just short of reaching them and carefully hugged her so not to wake the sleeping child.

"I was so worried," The blonde said into Becas hair and she could hear the crack in her voice.

"We're okay, Bree. I was more worried about you," She said as they let go and Aubrey led them into the room, where Stacie and Chloe were just reaching the door.

They all embraced Beca and Alex as she slept peacefully on Becas shoulder.

A few seconds later they heard the police officer clear his throat. "We will be right downstairs. There is no reason to believe James knows you are here. There is also no way for him or anyone to get up here, without us seeing them, we will be in the lobby. If you need anything, just ring the front desk, okay?" He asked setting Becas suitcase down.

They all nodded. "Thank you." Beca said as he stepped out of the room and closed the door. Stacie immediately stepped away from them and locked all three locks on the door.

"It's after five am you must be exhausted." Beca said looking at all the tired eyes that were looking back at her.

"You too, love. You haven't had the easiest night either." Chloe said as Beca walked across the large entry way in the hotel room to the separate bedroom. She gently lay Alex down and covered her with the blanket at the end of the bed.

"I'm alright, I am just glad to be together." She said turning and pulling Chloe into a hug, they were soon joined by the other two and stood in a tight embrace.

"Where is my little guy?" Beca asked after a while and they broke apart.

"He is in the other room," Stacie nodded toward the adjoining room.

"Damn, Rachel really set us up, didn't she?" She asked softly as she walked into the room where Kai was asleep on the middle of one of the large beds, two pillow walls surrounding him.

"Did he sleep through the trip here?" She asked as she eased her way onto the bed and laid down next to the sleeping infant.

"Mostly." Aubrey said with a tired smile, as she watched Beca slide her finger into his little hand and caress the back of his small knuckles with her thumb.

Beca smiled and her eyes began to drift shut as she lay next to their baby.

"I'll sleep in there with Alex so- "Chloe started but Becas eyes flew open.

"No," She said. They all looked at her in shock. "No, I would have put her in here, if I had known there were two rooms. No, bring her in here, this is a California king Bed, just like ours. We will all fit." She said and they could hear the hint of panic in her voice. Aubrey instantly got on the bed behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Okay, Becs. We will all sleep together." She said softly, and Chloe left the room with a sad smile, to get Alex.

Not long after, with shoes being discarded, as well as pants, they had all curled up together on the bed. Aubrey behind Beca, Stacie on the opposite side of Kai with Alex behind her, and Chloe behind Alex. They all held each other, all feeling safer in that moment, than they had all night, even in the protection of the LA police department.

XXXXXX

"I don't understand; why did we have to leave the other hotel? And when did everyone else get here? I thought this was supposed to be a trip for you and I?" Alex asked as she frowned at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She luckily didn't wake up until after ten in the morning, allowing everyone else to get at least five hours of sleep, aside from Kai waking up twice. Which was better than nothing.

Beca currently had her hair pulled back into a messy bun while she tried to pull Alex's curls into a ponytail. She had woken up to find herself in a bed full of people, with no memory of how they got there. As well as it being a completely different bed in a different room.

"Because, we are going to be staying in LA a little longer and your moms didn't want to miss out. So we needed a bigger hotel room. This one has two rooms, a kitchen and a living room. It's like an apartment." She said. "Isn't that cool?"

Alex shrugged. "Mama, you don't have to lie you know." She said.

Beca looked at her through the reflection in the mirror as she tightened her pony tail. "What do you mean Alex?"

The little girl turned carefully and let her legs hang over the edge of the sink. "Why did we change hotels in the middle of the night? That is silly, you are supposed to do things like that in the day time. And also, you act funny, when you aren't telling the truth. If you aren't telling me because you think I am too little, then that is silly too. Because I am six now, and I understand a lot more things."

Beca looked at her six-year-old daughter with watery eyes. She should have known better than to think she would be able to scoot around the truth. Alex had always been able to pick up on her moods, and the way she acted at certain times. Especially during their final weeks in Maine.

She cupped both Alex's cheeks in her hands. "You are an amazing little girl Alexandra Posen." She said and kissed her forehead.

"You are amazing Mama." She smiled back at her. "And don't worry, if something bad happened, you can tell me. I won't be scared."

Beca searched two dark brown eyes, before pulling Alex against her in a tight hug. "An amazing, and very brave little girl." She said as she felt to small arms hug her back.

"You too, Mama. You are the bravest person I know."

Beca smiled, hugging her little girl who was growing up too fast, a little bit tighter. "Nothing Bad happened, sweetie. We are just going to be here in LA until that man, James, is caught by police, okay?" She asked sitting back to look at her.

Alex stared at her, her face blank for a moment, then she took a breath and nodded. "Okay Mama. I think that is a good idea. And it is good that we are all here in LA." She said.

"See? I'm not scared, you can tell me stuff. I can be brave like you."

Beca smiled a tearful smile before pulling her back into a hug. She knew her daughter was brave; she knew she was strong. And while she was proud of her, she hated that at six years old, she had so much knowledge of such awful things. She hated that she felt the need to be brave. She was a child, but was so wise beyond her years.

In some ways that was good. But Beca feared what it might be doing to her, and what it might cause in the future.

 **A/N: More of fluffy, dramatic, filler. I have be so insanely busy. I am so sorry for the lack of updates on all my stories. I have been working and spending time with My girlfriend. We still haven't figured out what has been causing her seizures, but she has been diagnosed with a seizure disorder. More tests will happen, including a hospital stay in Atlanta in a couple months, to monitor her and try to trigger the seizures. Thank you so much for your patience and support. Please review, they keep me going. How are you liking the story? What do you think is going to happen? I'd love to hear all of your thoughts on the third installment.**


	43. Crazy

**A/N: I am a horrible person. And thanks to a review, I realized that. I fucking forgot to include Billie in the last chapter. They just left her. Because I'm awful. I am so sorry. I will now fix that. I am so sorry. Also. Sorry for not updating in forever.**

"Halsey huh?"

Beca nodded as she cradled Kai and gently swayed him back and forth. They were all the living area of the hotel room. Alex had accepted that everyone was there to stay, and their mother daughter trip had to be cut short. She wasn't upset anymore, instead was far more interested in the view from the balcony. A bowl of fruit in her lap to snack on.

"Yeah, she's is really talented. Her voice is so unique," She said.

"When do you go back to the studio?" Aubrey asked as Beca lifted Kai to kiss him on the nose.

She shrugged. "I don't know, sometimes today I guess." She said lowering the baby back down and cooing at him, making him giggle.

Stacie smiled at her. She didn't get to see them interact with Alex as a baby, but this is exactly how she imagined it. Beca was completely zoned in on him. Answering questions from Aubrey, yet her full attention was on her son. Making faces at him, kissing him, cuddling him.

Aubrey, having experienced this with Beca before, knew she wasn't trying to be rude by giving her short answers. She knew how Beca got when it came to babies.

Chloe who was curled up in a large chair, still in her pajamas watched happily. This wasn't the ideal situation, but they were all together and they were safe.

It was quiet for a moment, before Alex ran in, her face twisted in worry. "MAMA!" She yelled loudly, startling Kai and he instantly began crying.

Beca looked at her daughter in concern as Aubrey reached for the crying baby.

"Alex, what's wrong, why are you yelling?" She asked, dropping down in front of her.

Chloe straightened up, looking at them in question as Aubrey easily calmed Kai down again.

"Everyone is here, and Billie is all alone at home!"

Becas eyes grew, as did everyone else's. In their hurry to get packed and leave, they completely spaced the puppy.

"Shoot." Stacie said. "Can we have her brought here?" She asked Beca.

She shook her head. "I don't know, let me call and see." She looked at Alex. "Alex, I am really sorry, we will figure it out okay? Billie had plenty of food and water, I am sure." She said reaching out and gently pinching her cheek. Alex smiled slightly, though Beca could still see she was upset.

Beca stood back up and reached for her phone, dialing Rachel and walking out of the room.

Aubrey passed Kai to Stacie walked over to Alex. "Hey bug, don't worry, Billie will be okay, she is really brave like you. She is probably having the time of her life."

Alex looked up at her. "How?"

Aubrey smiled and lifted her up, before sitting on the couch and placing her in her lap. "Well, she has that whole big house all to herself. She is probably running around, jumping on the furniture, chewing up all sorts of yummy shoes." Aubrey listed.

Chloe grimaced, and Stacie smirked. This was a list of very bad things that Billie shouldn't be doing, but Aubrey made them out to be something fun for her.

Alex smiled. "I bet she gets into her treat drawer, and eats all of her treats." She said. "I know, that if I was home all alone, I would probably get in the candy drawer."

Aubrey gasped playfully. "Alex Posen? You would sneak into the candy drawer?" She asked and tickled her, causing her to scream out happily.

Stacie and Chloe watched with smiles, Chloe standing up from her chair and walking over.

"My sweet little Alex?" She asked and Aubrey slowed her tickling as she walked over, smiling up at the redhead. Alex looked up at her too. Her eyes widened, when she spotted Chloe flexing her fingers.

"Oh no! Mommy no!" She screamed joyfully and tried to escape, but Aubrey held her down while Chloe attacked her stomach with more tickles.

Stacie laughed, positioning Kai so he could see where the noise was coming from. "They're getting your sister, Kai." She laughed, bouncing him a little and he smiled letting out high pitched squeals as he watched. Alex had begun to struggle; her laughter being outweighed by her need to escape.

"Stop, stop, Mommy, please?" She asked and Chloe pulled back with a smile as Aubrey sat her back up and fixed her shirt. Her hair was all messed up, and her cheeks were flushed with her laughter. She was smiling widely.

"Did I miss a tickle fight in here?" They looked to see Beca walking back in.

Alex's eyes grew once more and she jumped off Aubrey's lap and held out her hands, backing away. "No, no more tickles." She said.

Beca chuckled. "Darn, I did miss it." She said. "No worries, I won't get you." She said and Alex dropped her arms, sighing in relief.

"What did Rachel say?" Stacie asked walking over as Chloe plopped down beside Aubrey, throwing her legs over the blonde's lap.

"They are going to have Billie brought to us." She said. Alex jumped up and down happily.

"Yay!" She exclaimed. "How are they doing it?"

Beca smiled at her as she sat down. "Well, since right now, we are kind of under a protection order, they are going to have some nice people go to our house and get her, and some of her things, and she will be put on a plane, the next one to leave and then we will go to the airport and pick her up. That is how they transport dogs." She explained.

"Will she sit in her own seat?" Alex asked walking over.

Beca pursed her lips to the side and shook her head. "No sweetie, I'm afraid not. They will put her in a roomie crate, and she will fly over that way."

"Like her crate at home?" She asked.

Beca nodded. "Yep, just like that. She will be okay, and she will be here by the end of the day."

Alex nodded. "Okay, thank you for calling Mama." She said and leaned in, hugging her.

"Of course bunny. I am sorry we forgot her." She said.

"it's okay Mama. I know you didn't mean too. Everyone was rushing."

Beca smiled. "Thank you for understand bunny."

"You're welcome. But, Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Are we going to go to work with you today? Like all of us?"

Beca laughed. "Yes, I would assume so." She said looking at everyone. "Do you all want to go in with me?"

"If we can, I mean, I would love to get to watch you work." Stacie said. "But, would they allow Kai in?"

Beca nodded. "I don't see why not, I mean, Rachel knows us, she has been so helpful getting us moved here and bringing you guys here. Besides, he is darling, I am sure everyone would love to have a baby to cuddle." She laughed standing up and walking over. She ran her hand over his head, smoothing out his baby fine hair and kissing him. Then looked up at Stacie.

"Let's all get ready, huh?" She asked and kissed her on the lips as she walked by.

"Hey, what about us? No kisses for us?" Chloe yelled after her with a smile and Alex looked at them as they stood up.

Beca stopped near the door and looked back at them with a playful smile. "Meh." She shrugged and Chloe and Aubrey looked at each other before smiling.

"I think Mama is need of a tickle attack!" Chloe said and Alex smiled widely looking over at Beca.

She pointed and yelled, "Get her!"

Stacie laughed as Aubrey and Chloe ran towards Beca and the brunette let out a happy shriek as she ran towards the room. Alex ran after them and Stacie laughed, walking Kai over to the couch and sitting down.

She smiled as she began undressing him, to get him into his day clothes. The hotel suite was filled with happy screams and laughter and she knew they had pinned Beca on the bed. Alex jumping up and down on it, cheering her mother's on.

"Well, Kai, are you ready to grow up in this crazy family?" She asked and he smiled up at her.

"Yeah, It's a good one." She smiled at him leaning down to kiss his forehead.

 **A/N: Short I know. But It was fluffy so there is that. Please review. Sorry it has been so long since I last updated this one. If you would, please check out the link in my Bio on Tumblr. Just a share could mean a huge difference. Thank you all for your continued support! Please review.**


	44. AN

I'm sorry for the lack of updates on my stories, Unbreakable, Hero in you and End of the road. I haven't had any motivation to write nor do I believe I will have any motivation to write for a bit. Idk why, writing has always been a very important aspect in my life. These fics are always/were always on my mind and I think I just burned myself out. Life has been crazy, as I am sure you are aware. I got a new job and I'm a few hours away from working full time. My focus has been on work and my girlfriend, and I really need to start focusing on my own mental health, as I have been neglecting it lately. I'm not abandoning my stories. I just don't know when I will be updating again. I guess this would be called a hiatus. I never thought I would take one, but here I am. I stress a lot about updating and I think I need to take a step back for a bit. I hope you all understand. And I hope you know how insanely hard this is for me. These stories are my babies and I have met so many wonderful people through them. I hope you will all still be there when I pick it back up. I will still be active on tumblr. I may even post a one shot here and there, idk. I guess it all depends on what life throws at us next. Thank you all for being so loyal and supportive since I posted my first story 2 years ago. It was all for you. ~KissKendrick


	45. Chapter 45

Please see the poll on my profile and vote!

I posted on tumblr a few days ago then realized a lot of you might not have Tumblr!

The winner of the poll will be announced via update on Thursday!


	46. Control

A/N: Six months. It's been six fucking months since I updated this. I am. So sorry. I hope this story is even still relevant because there is still SO much to come.

"Mama, how long are we staying?"

The weekend was over, Alex was due back at school two days prior. But James hadn't been found and nothing else had happened so they felt safe there. In their hotel suite in downtown LA. Billie had arrived and wasn't particularly happy to be holed up in the hotel. Not to mention it was a real pain to put her on her leash and lead her through the hotel, down the elevators and outside to do her business.

They had gone out and bought everything they forgot back home, which was a lot of clothes for Alex and Kai as well as all the things he needed. The hotel suite looked more like a well lived in apartment than anything in the three days they had been there.

Beca felt bad about their mother daughter weekend being cut short, so they had all agreed that whenever Beca went to the label, Alex would go too. The six year old loved the studio, and all the attention she got there.

Beca had been working with Halsey on her album, at the same time that Beca was preparing for all the media on Emily's album. She had just found out that morning that her single was rising rapidly in the charts.

However, as much as Alex loved the label, and loved her extra long weekend, she wanted to go home. To be in her own bed, and have her own space. Her mothers felt the same, they just didn't want to do anything to put their safety at risk.

"Soon baby." Beca said as her eyes shot to the other person in the room. Halsey sat in the chair a few feet away, jotting some stuff down on a pad of paper. Alex, who was sitting on the floor practically under the large mixing board sighed.

"But I wanna go home now. I like LA, but I miss the beach and my bed and my toys. Billie does too."

Halsey wasn't unaware of their situation and was very impressed that Beca was still working so diligently on her album in a time like this. She had told her that she didn't need to stay there. She would be more than happy to fly out to Cayucos and work in the home studio. But Beca was determined to actually accomplish something in the Label she worked for. She looked over to see Beca close her eyes for a moment.

"So do I, but right now we are doing well here. We will go home soon Alex."

With another huff, Alex looked back down at the picture she was drawing.

Beca looked over and caught Halsey's sympathetic stare. She smiled lightly and Beca returned it. Beca leaned back, looking down at her daughter.

"Hey Bunny, want me to call your Moms and have them come get you? It's still early, how about you all go to a movie or something?" Beca side pulling out her phone and Alex stood up, leaning her little arms on Beca's lap.

"Silly Mama, we can't go to a movie, Kai is too little, he will cry the whole time."

Halsey smirked and Beca chuckled. "No worries, I'll keep Kai with me." She said.

"Really?" Alex perked up. "So just me and moms?" Beca nodded as she sent the idea to Aubrey and waited for a reply. She knew Alex needed some alone time with all of her mothers, especially during a time like this.

"But won't Kai bother you? He is so needy." Alex said, with a roll of her eyes and Beca wanted to scold her, but she knew that her six year old was bound to have this feelings toward the new baby. She knew that Alex loved her brother, but it was going to be an adjustment.

"You didn't bother me, when you were a baby. And anyways," she said reaching out and grabbing her pulling into her lap to pepper her face in kisses. "You're just as needy my love." She said as Alex giggled and tried to escape.

Beca's Phone chimed and she looked at it. "Alright, Mommy Bree and Stacie are going to come get you." She said, as she continued to read the message.

"What about Mommy Chloe?" Alex asked her face falling.

"Mom says she isn't feeling well, but she wants you guys to go have fun." She said though her voice held a bit of concern. She would be sure to call Chloe as soon as possible and see if she was alright.

XXXXXX

Thirty minutes later Beca was holding Kai against her chest as he slept and kissed her girlfriends and Alex goodbye. Stacie had said Chloe had been having a bad day and was mostly locked in the bedroom. This worried Beca but they said that she told them to tell her to call if she needed anything.

She had called around an hour later, as Halsey was packing up to leave for the night. The phone was left unanswered and Beca tried not to let this get to her. Halsey said her goodbyes, reminding Beca she would be gone for a week, and she should be getting ahold of her as soon as she got back.

Beca tidied up the studio, before locking it up and calling for a car to pick her up and take her back to the hotel. She wasn't sure that she would ever get used to this. Being able to simply call a car to take her home, one that didn't have a running meter. She sat quietly in the back of the black SUV, Kai strapped safely in his car seat next to her, and read the text Aubrey had sent her, saying that they were having a good night and decided to hit an arcade to tire Alex out before the movie. A picture came through right after of Alex holding a stuffed animal, smiling widely,

Beca sent Chloe a text, but it was again left unanswered. She wanted to get home as soon as possible, but decided to stop at little market and grab some of Chloe's favorite snacks, hoping to spend a quiet night with her and Kai as well as hoping to make her feel better.

When the elevator dinged and Beca stepped off of it, a grocery bag in one hand and her shoulder bag slung over her shoulder and Kai in car seat in her other hand she had no idea what Chloe might be doing in the hotel suite. All she knew was she wasn't answer the phone or text messages and she was worried and impatient to figure out what was going on.

She entered the room and immediately called out to her.

"Chlo?" She called as she kicked off her shoes and walked toward the kitchen area to set her bags down. The hotel was dimly lit. The light in the kitchen illuminating the living area. "Chlo?" She called again setting the car seat on the table and unbuckling the sleeping baby. She cooed him gently as she walked him over to the bassinet in the living room. After laying him down and checking his diaper she stood and gently called for Chloe again.

She was walking towards the bedroom when the door swung open. "What?"

Beca stopped walking and watched as Chloe stepped out of the room. "You weren't answering," she said gently walking toward her now.

Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Okay?" She said, folding her arms over her chest as Beca got closer.

"Chloe, what's wrong?"

Chloe looked down, at the use of her full name. "Nothing. I just don't feel well today." She said and walked passed Beca towards the kitchen.

Beca sighed as she brushed passed her and she turned to follow. She stayed in the doorway as Chloe grabbed one of the glasses they had bought and filled it with water.

"Is your medication not working anymore? Do we need to make an appointment-"

"No, god, Beca." Chloe snapped. "I'm fine, I don't need anything done to my medication. I don't need to see the doctor. Am I not allowed to have a bad day now and then?"

Beca let out a breath, she knew this wasn't something Chloe could control. Sometimes she would have bad days, it was inevitable. She wasn't trying to upset her by asking about her medicine. She knew it was still a sensitive subject, Chloe still didn't like the fact that she needed it. But she couldn't deny that it helped.

On nights like this though, the medicine seemed pointless. Chloe was angry, she was hurting and she didn't want to talk about the stupid little pills that sometimes didn't work. She knew she was being rude, she knew she had an attitude. She knew she needed to calm down, with Kai sleeping not far away. That's why she stayed locked in the room the majority of the day. That's why she was fine with everyone leaving her alone. She needed it. The alone time. She needed to be able to process what was going on in her head.

However, she couldn't exactly tell Beca not to come back from work. Not after she had been there all day. Not when she had their son with her. She couldn't and wouldn't do that.

"Of course you are." Beca said softly. "I'm sorry, I was only trying to understand." She said and Chloe looked her over.

She knew she meant no harm. She knew she just wanted to help. For reasons she really didn't understand though, this only made her angrier. Beca didn't understand. She wouldn't ever understand. She didn't have what Chloe had so how could she? How could she know what it felt like to have your mood change so drastically? To suddenly feel an emotion so strongly, that she had no control over it?

"Well don't waste your time. You won't ever understand." She said and with her glass, she pushed passed Beca again heading toward the bedroom.

"Hey!" Beca snapped, trying to keep her voice down. "I'm trying here Chloe. I'm really really trying to understand, to help you in whatever way you need-"

"I don't need your help!" Chloe yelled rounding on her. "If I wanted your help I would ask for it!"

Beca sighed, looking toward the bassinet. Kai was still asleep."Yeah, sure you would."

Her eyes flashed up to Chloe, she knew she shouldn't have said that, and she didn't mean it. "Chlo, I'm sorry,"

Chloe nodded, "Whatever Beca. You know what, why don't you just go somewhere? Leave me alone. Everyone else seems to understand what I need. Everyone but you. So why don't you just go." She said and watched as her words hit Beca. Her face fell, her shoulders slumped and she looked away from her. Her words stung.

"Chloe, I know you don't mean that. I know you are just-"

"You don't know anything!" Chloe screamed and turned throwing her glass of water against the wall behind her. Beca flinched hard and her eyes widened at Chloe's outburst. It was only seconds later the apartment was filled with Kais crying.

Chloe looked over as Beca gave her one last hurt filled glance before she hurried over to soothe the baby.

"Beca, I'm sorry." She said, her eyes filling with tears as Beca lifted Kai out of the bassinet and bounced him.

Beca looked over at her. She wanted to be angry at her. She wanted to yell at her and demand to know what gave her the impression she could act like that. That she could break things because she was angry. But she couldn't. She couldn't be angry at her for something she was fighting so hard to control.

She gently laid the now wide awake baby back down and walked toward Chloe, who was now fully crying.

She opened her arms as she got close and as soon as she could, she wrapped them around the girl. Chloe held onto her tightly. "I know baby. I know." She said softly, holding her close.

She lead her over to the couch and sat down, pulling her into her lap.

"I just want to go home." Chloe cried into her neck. "I want this to be over, I want our routine back. Alex should be in school, my studio should be opening, everything should be perfect," she said. "But here we are, in hiding. Again."

Beca tried not to wince. She felt responsible as it was. She hated that they were hiding again. But she wasn't going to let her family be hurt again.

"I'm sorry Chlo. I know, this sucks. I want to be home too. I wish this weren't happening. I just can't stand the thought of anything happening to you guys."

She felt Chloe nod. "I don't blame you Beca. I just want our life back."

"Me too, love." She said kissing Chloe's head and holding her tightly.

They were quiet for a while. Kai having fallen back to sleep. "I'm sorry I broke the glass." Chloe whispered.

"I know. It's okay, no one was hurt, the glass was cheap." She said and Chloe could detect the small smile on her lips. "Do you feel better?"

Chloe was quiet for a moment. "I do. Is that bad?"

"No Chloe. I don't think you feel better because you broke something. I think you feel better because you broke down and got out your feelings. Even if you didn't know what was bothering you at first. I think you got it out and and that's why you feel better. There is nothing bad about that."

They sat there on the couch for another hour. Just quietly. Beca's fingers running through Chloe's hair. Chloe drifting in and out of sleep. Kais soft breathing calming them both.

It was the click of he door that alerted them and they looked up as Aubrey and Stacie walked in. Alex passed out in Aubrey's arms.

She smiled as she walked Alex into the smaller guest room and laid her down. Pulling her shoes and pants off. Putting her into her pajamas as Stacie carefully lifted Kai from the bassinet. She hated waking him, but she desperately needed to breast feed and it wasn't often she was away from him that long.

She walked into the bedroom after walking over and kissing both Beca and Chloe.

"Ready for bed?" Aubrey asked softly as the two stood up.

They both nodded. Completely exhausted. Aubrey smiled as they lead the way to the bedroom after Stacie.

"Hey, what's this." She said as they passed the broken glass on the floor. Chloe looked down in shame and Aubrey looked at them waiting for an answer.

"It's nothing, love. Why don't you and Chlo go get ready for bed and I'll clean this up?" Beca said softly. Aubrey looked between them and knew it was best to just do as Beca said. She nodded and reached out. Taking Chloe's hand.

"Come on you. You look like you are about to fall asleep standing up." She smiled and looked at Beca. "Be careful, don't cut yourself."

Beca mock saluted as she watched them go. She then set to work cleaning all the glass. She would let Chloe explain what happened if she wanted too.

She was dumping the glass into the trash and putting the dust pan away, just about to turn off the light and head to the room when there was a soft knock on the door.

She froze, her stomach dropping and a feeling of dread coming over her. She looked toward the bedroom. There was no movement. They didn't hear the knock.

She looked toward the door just as another three knocks hit the door. Just as softly as before.

She let out a breath. She knew who it was. And she was ready for this to be over. She quickly opened her laptop bag and grabbed the can of pepper spray, she kept there.

She glanced at the bedroom again before walking to the door. She looked through the peep hole and stepped back, slipping her converse back on. Then, gripping the pepper spray, she opened the door.

"Hey Beca."

She felt the fear pool in her belly.

"Take a walk with me?"

A/N: I used my own perspective on what Chloe was feeling in this chapter. I live with Bipolar disorder and took my own experiences and put it into Chloe. Yes, cliffhanger... of course. After six months why wouldn't I do that?! PLEASE REVIEW. it's been so long, I REALLY need to know your thoughts on this one. Thank you all so much for your patients and thank you to all the new followers!


	47. Mamas Blood

A/N: Someone asked for a recap since I was gone for so long.

Okay so Beca got a jerk fired from the label

He is petty and wants her to pay for it as well as his financial losses

She said hell no and he got physical

They have a restraining order

Chloe was diagnosed with bipolar disorder and PTSD she is coping with that

James the bad dude, is stalking Beca and as of now they are in Hiding in a hotel while Beca works at the label. And they now have a son names Kai.

That sum it up? I hope so :) enjoy!

Beca kept her eyes locked ahead of her as she walked beside James down the long hotel hallway.

"How did you find me?" She asked softly, squeezing the pepper spray can in her hand.

She could see his lips curve into a smile out of the corner of her eye, and he chuckled. He was quiet for a moment, before he placed his hand on her lower back and guided her towards an elevator.

"Well, that is a funny story." He said as he hit the button and waited for the ding. She looked at the doors ahead of her. Her heart thumping, hard in her chest. The uncertainty of where they were going, where he was taking and what he was going to do made her eyes water.

The doors opened and she felt her heart skip. There was another couple, about her age in the elevator. She looked at them as he gently pushed her in and tried to catch their attention before she turned around.

"Hello."

She looked to her side as James greeted the people. They smiled and nodded at him and she looked at her reflection in the elevator doors as they closed. She looked to her left to see him already looking at her and she instantly dropped her gaze. She wasn't sure how to get their attention, hoping maybe one of them would catch her case in the reflection.

He smiled and moved closer, dropping his hand down and nudging hers. She froze, the pepper spray was in the hand he was touching. She looked back up at their reflection, hoping on of the other people were looking. But they weren't. However, his eyes were narrowed and she felt him close his foot around her hand, she inhaled sharply and was sure they heard it.

The elevator dinged again, and then opened. She let out a breath as the other couple moved around them to get out. The doors were closing again, as they walked away. Beca felt the tears gather in her eyes as the girl turned to look back at her for just a second before the doors closed completely.

It was then, he turned, and wrapped his hand around her throat before slamming her back against the glass wall of the elevator. She heard the glass crack and gasped as the hand rail dug into her back.

He got close to her face and she tried to turn away, closing her eyes, wishing she were anywhere else. She clicked the top open on the bottle and raised it but he grabbed her hand and slammed it against the wall.

"Really Beca? Pepper spray?" He demanded reaching down and prying it out of her closed fist.

"Please stop?" She gasped as his grip tightened. "Why are you doing this, can't you just leave us alone?"

He laughed, before backing up and letting her go. "Afraid not." He said. "Cause a scene and your little family will pay for it." He growled as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. She felt the pepper spray be ripped from her hand and heard it hit the ground as he pulled her from the elevator.

XXXXXX

"Where is she? It doesn't take this long to clean up some broken glass does it?" Stacie asked as she got out of bed. They had been waiting for Beca to return but she never did. They were all in their pajamas, both kids were asleep and they were just waiting for Beca so they could turn out the lamps and lie down for the night.

Chloe sat up. "Do you want me to come with you?" She asked.

Stacie smiled and turned, leaning down and kissing her softly. "No love, I got it. I'll get her and be right back." She smiled.

Chloe fell back into her pillow and Aubrey curled up behind her. "Don't be long." The blonde said in a sleepy voice.

Stacie turned and left the room, quietly calling out for Beca.

"How was your night Chlo? Were you able to relax a little?" Aubrey asked as she nuzzled into Chloe's hair and pulled her back against her. The redhead was quiet for a moment.

"It was a bad night. I couldn't cope tonight, not like I usually do. I kind of took it out on Beca."

She could feel Aubrey shift behind her and soon found herself being pushed onto her back as Aubrey gently leaned over her. She looked up into familiar green eyes and was soon met with Aubrey's lips on hers.

"You are doing well my love." She said. "Did you and Beca talk about it?"

"Yes. That's when I broke the glass. I threw it." She said.

Aubrey nodded. "I'm sure-" Aubrey started to reassure Chloe, seeing the shame in her eyes when they heard their names being shouted from the main area of the hotel room.

They instantly jumped up and Chloe made sure Kai and Alex were still asleep before hurrying after Aubrey.

They entered the living area to find Stacie, phone in hand, her face pale.

"What happened Stace?" Chloe asked.

"Shes gone, the-the door was cracked open and Beca's gone." Stacie said, her phone pressed against her ear.

"What?!" Aubrey demanded.

"Yes, Hello, this is Stacie Conrad, you said to call if anything happened,"

Chloe felt her blood run cold. Beca was gone. Stacie was calling the security team that was meant to watch the hotel.

"She's gone." They heard Stacie say. "No we are all okay, the kids are asleep but Beca is gone and the door was cracked open. She wouldn't just leave. He is here."

Aubrey was putting her shoes on before she even realized it and Chloe was too.

"No, Chloe. Stay here with the kids. I'm going to meet the security and call the police. She has to still be in the hotel."

Chloe stopped and though she wanted to argue, she knew it would be best if she stayed with Stacie and the kids. "Be careful Bree."

She nodded and squeezed Stacies arm. "We will find her." She whispered as she pushed the door open and left.

Stacie was still on the phone and Chloe was trying to stay calm, she knew that Beca still had be in the hotel, it had only been a few minutes and they were on the upper level. The security on the ground floor would see her if she left. Or was taken.

She could see Stacie was going to be on the phone for a moment, so she walked into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water, trying to clear her head. This was bad. And she knew it, but she felt weird. Numb almost.

It hit her then. It was the medication. It was keeping her calm. Well, more so than she usually would have been. She dropped her head into her hands, taking a deep breath. Then turned and leaned her back against the counter. Wonderful time for it to start working.

Stacie was pacing the living area, speaking in a hurried tone on the phone. Neither of them saw the bedroom door open. Or heard the small footsteps coming into the room. Alex looked around with sleepy eyes. Chloe was in the kitchen, her back to her. Stacie was on the phone in the living room. She stepped forward to make her presence known, but they didn't see her.

It was then she heard what Stacie was saying.

"It's been maybe ten minutes. The door was open and she was gone. Her shoes too. No, of course she wouldn't just leave on her own. I know it was him."

Alex stared at her for a moment, before looking toward the open door.

"Aubrey is on her way down there now. And the security guard notified police. They aren't letting anyone leave the hotel. Yes, I'm aware. Well, they can't be that great of a security team if that creep got all the way up here and made Beca leave with him."

Alex gasped softly. She felt her stomach twist and worry filled her small body. James was back and he took Beca. She felt tears gather in her eyes. Her Mama was gone again. And James wasn't nice the last time she saw him.

Chloe and Stacie were clearly busy, and she didn't want to bother them. Instead, she decided she would go help Aubrey find them. Stacie said they had to still be in the hotel, and she knew how to work the elevator. She would help find her Mom.

Neither Chloe nor Stacie saw the little girl slip out the door, or heard her bare feet running down the thick carpeted hallway towards the elevator in search of her Mom.

XXXXXX

James covered Beca's eyes, as he lead her toward the room he was staying in. Six floors below the room her just took her from. They had only been in the room a few moments. Long enough for him to make her sit on the bed while he used duct tape to bind her arms. She watched in confusion, as he taped her right wrist to her left elbow, and her left wrist to her right elbow. As if her arms were simply overlapping but it stopped her from any kind of movement with them.

"This way," he said. "There is no chance of you breaking the tape."

She cocked and eyebrow. "Smart."

He looked up at her and smirked. "You're not scared?" He asked standing up straight and looking down at her. "You were that night in your daughters room."

She looked up at him defiantly. "I've been doing this for nearly eight years. Part of me is scared." She said. And she wasn't lying. She was scared for the most part. But she was also angry. This was never ending. She was tired of it, she had been tired of it for so long.

"The other part is pissed off. What the hell do you want James?" She demanded. "You didn't even take me from the hotel. Do you have a plan?"

"I have a grudge." He growled.

She rolled her eyes. "Who doesn't. Seriously, what do you want? Are you going to kill me?"

He glared at her. "I'm thinking about it."

"Then do it."

"Giving up?" He smiled.

"No. I'm waiting."

"For what?"

"For the police. The security. To watch you be taken away in handcuffs. You can push me around, threaten me, wrap your hands around my throat like you've done, because I'm assuming it makes you feel tough."

She could see his face turning red. "I got you fired. You deserved it. And then you got petty. You held a grudge against a five foot nothing girl because you have nothing better to do. You are pathetic. I've been here before. I've dealt with the angry, revenge seeking guy who thinks he can take what he wants."

He glared at her. "And what makes you think I won't do what he did?" He asked and Beca felt her face grow hot.

"Because. If you touch me, or my family, if you do anything to hurt them, I will do to you what Chloe did to him." She growled.

He smirked and stepped forward. "Oh yeah?"

"Either let me go and get lost, or do what ever it is you plan to do, and be done with it."

He wasn't expecting this. She had been scared. He had seen it in her eyes in the elevator. But now, she was defiant. She was threatening him, and that's not what was supposed to happen. Something changed in her during the walk to this room.

She was right. He wasn't Jesse, and he knew that. But he was angry. He was ashamed, and she humiliated him. Got m fired from his dream job. Something he had always wanted. She had to pay for that, and she refused.

He felt his anger rising again. "I want the money you lost me." He growled. "You ruined me."

She glared at him. "You did that yourself."

"You will pay me." He said. "Or I will hurt you."

She leveled his glare. "I'm not giving you anything. You are a sad, pathetic wannabe. You think you can hurt me? Try it. You have no idea what I have been through. You have no idea the hurt I have felt. So go ahead, be a big bad man and follow through with your threats." She was seething. This wasn't ending. She was beginning to scare herself. What if he was capable of murder?

"You wont leave this hotel with what you want. You are going to lose either way. No matter what you do. You are going to jail. If I have my way, prison. Stalking, kid napping, threatening my life. My family's life. You will-"

She felt a burning sensation in her cheek and fell to the side.

"Shut up!" He yelled and grabbed the tape again, ripping a piece off.

She felt the blood pour from her nose and tried to move away when he came toward her but he just grabbed her and pulled her back, tape her mouth shut.

She could see the panic in his eyes. The thin sheet of sweat on his face. He was acting on pure rage, he didn't think any of this through. He pulled his hand back, it was covered in her blood and he wiped it on his shirt.

"Just shut the fuck up, or I'll do it again." He warned and she looked at his hand as he clenched his fist.

Her eyes watered from the hit, and the blood continued to drip from her nose.

"I need to think."

She shook her head and looked up at the sound of sirens outside the hotel. He looked at her and hurried over to the window.

"Fuck. FUCK." He yelled and she flinched at the sound.

He then looked at her. "This isn't over." He said and walked toward her.

With her arms taped the way they were she didn't have the balance to do anything to defend herself. She tensed when he shoved his hands under arms and lifted her as if she were a child, moving her up to the top of the bed.

Her breathing became labored as he lifted her bound arms above her head and began taping them to the wooden headboard.

She tired to demand what he was doing but it was all muffled and the blood from her nose was now dripping down her cheek as she lay on her back.

Soon after, he stood up and looked down at her.

"You're right. Unless I go now, I won't be leaving without hand cuffsAnd I'm not ready for that yet. Don't worry though. I'll see you real soon." He said dropping the tape and leaving the room. He could hear her muffled screaming as he went but as soon as the door was closed, it was silent.

XXXXXX

"This is her pepper spray." Aubrey was standing outside the open, and shut down elevator holding the can of mace Beca dropped.

The security guard was standing in the elevator inspecting the shattered glass. "We will find her. They shut down the elevator and they are going floor by floor to the top. They will find her. Why don't you head back to your room, get your family and bring them down here to the lobby? The police will want to speak with you and get her information."

Aubrey sighed, looking at the large area of shattered glass. She knew Beca had made it. Her pepper spray was lying right beneath it. The moment she saw the can she knew for certain it was James. He had her and he caused the broken glass.

She felt the heat in her face. "If he hurts her, I swear to god I'm going to kill him." She growled. The man gave her a sympathetic look. He motioned for a police officer to join him as she walked to one of the two stairwells that lead up to the roof.

XXXXXX

Alex stopped at the Elevator and hit the button. When it didn't light up she stood back and looked up at the arrows. Her brow furrowing as they both were off. She hit the button a couple more times before letting out a sound of frustration and looking to her left. After a few seconds of thought, she looked back towards the hotel room. Then, letting out a breath ran towards the stairwell doors, pushing them open and carefully descending.

XXXXXX

Aubrey had just reached their floor, breathless at the amount of stairs she had climbed when she heard the bang of the large metal door on the opposite side of the hallway. She let out a breath. Someone must have been using the other stairwell, after finding the elevator wasn't working.

She hurried to their room and entered to find Stacie and Chloe putting their shoes on. "Hey, the police are here. They are searching floor by floor and have shut the elevators down. They want us to go down to the lobby and wait, they are going to pull security footage I think, and it'll help find her and find out how he got in."

Chloe nodded. "Okay, I'll get the kids. Stacie do you need anything?"

"Just the diaper bag, in case Kai wakes up." She said standing up and Aubrey went to grab a small blanket from the couch for Alex.

She had just slung it over her arm when Chloe ran out of the room.

"Aubrey, she's not in there!" She said and Aubrey was immediately running into the room and ripping the blanket off the bed. She had been there, asleep, when they left the room not long before. Now, the bed was empty and Alex was gone.

XXXXXX

Alex held the railing as she carefully descended the stairs. She would find her mom on her own. And she would make sure that they were all safe. They took care of her, and made sure she was always safe, so it was her turn to do that too. Her eyes were determined and her lips were in a thin line as she made it down two floors.

She stopped on one of the landings, and looked up, to see how far she had gone, but couldn't tell. She needed to get to the bottom. That way she could tell them elevator was broken, and that she needed it, to find her mom. She also needed to tell the people down their it was James that took her. She took a breath and started down another flight of stairs when the steel door a few floors down burst open and she could hear loud footsteps running up the stairs toward her.

She got to another landing just as the person reached it.

She stopped and her eyes grew. "James?" She asked and the man with a face dripping with sweat and troubled eyes stared at her in shock.

"Where is my Mama?" She demanded with a glare. "You are going to be in big trouble if you don't let her go."

He was breathing hard and looked down at the little girl that looked just like Beca. "Alex, what-"

"Is that blood?"

He looked at the blood on his shirt, from the bloody nose he gave Beca. Then looked back at her.

It was then they could hear a door open. "Checking the north stairwell, moving up!" A voice shouted and James felt his blood run cold.

"Is that my Mamas blood? Did you hurt her?" She demanded with a glare.

He looked over the railing and could see people coming up the stairs.

"Be quiet." He hushed her.

"No! You hurt my Mama and I want her back!" She yelled and ran at him punching him in the legs and stomach, it being all she could reach.

"Who's up there?" Came a voice and he panicked, reaching down and grabbed Alex lifting her up and covering her mouth so she couldn't scream.

"Don't move, or I'll drop you down the stairs." He threatened.

The little girl who was just moments before punching and demanding to know where her mother was, lost her bravery and instantly burst into tears.

"Stay still." He warned and holding her against him, started running back up the stairs.

He wasn't going to be caught. He was going to get out of this, and finish it later. Even if he had to use a six year old as a bargaining tool. He'd do what he had too.

A few floors above, Aubrey, Stacie and Chloe were hurrying down the south stairwell towards the lobby, Chloe on the phone to the security telling them, their daughter was missing too.

A few floors below, Beca lay bound to a bed, bleeding, waiting. Having no idea that the man that put her there, now had her daughter.


	48. Falling

A/N: SEE A/N AT THE END OF CHAPTER

Beca struggled against the tape until she was so exhausted she couldn't struggle anymore. Her arms ached and she could already feel the bruising she caused by pulling so hard. Her nose stopped bleeding and she could feel the blood drying to her cheek and chin. She refused to cry. As much as she wanted to, she wouldn't allow this to break her spirit anymore.

It seemed like an eternity before she could hear yelling in the hallway outside. She looked up at the door as much as she could and began to struggle again. Screaming as loudly as she could through the tape. She could hear the doors around the room she was in closing and voices in the hallway.

Then, there was a knock on the door. She took a breath, a feeling of relief flooding her and she tried to scream for help. A few seconds later the door beeped and opened.

In the moment after it opened she heard someone say, "We've found her." She wanted to lift her head, but the exhaustion was too much. She found herself surround by people, asking her questions, working to cut the tape that bound her. She felt the tape be ripped from her mouth and winced slightly, closing her eyes.

"Beca, Beca Mitchell?" Someone was asking. She blinked and looked up at the officer standing above her.

"Yes." She answered as she felt her arms be cut free from the headboard and gently pulled down. She was lifted into a sitting position.

"Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "No. Just a bloody nose. I'm good." She said her head starting to clear.

"Where is my family? She asked looked down where they were cutting the tape off of her arms.

"I've never seen someone taped like this." The man commented to his partner and she raised her eyebrows.

"It's effective." She said and he looked up at her, with guilty eyes.

"Im sorry, I wasn't trying to be insensitive." He apologized.

"You're not," she said. "But it really was an effective job. Gotta give that moron that."

The man chuckled as he pulled the tape off and checked her arms. "They are bruised and will probably be sore for a while."

She nodded. "Thank you. Now, can you take me to my family?"

The officer nodded. "Yes, I'll escort you to the lobby."

They helped her to her feet and she was handed a damp cloth by one of the officers, "For the blood." She said and Beca took it gratefully as they walked toward the door.

She heard something like static before someone's radio began talking.

"Suspect was spotted in the North stairwell, heading for the roof, he is believed to have a hostage, Alex Posen, Beca Mitchell's daughter."

Beca froze, as did everyone else on the room before she bolted from the room as fast as she could. The officer that had cut her from the headboard was right behind her, trying to get her to stop but she wasn't listening. Nor was she slowing down as she slammed into the metal door of the stairwell, throwing it open and taking the stairs two at a time.

XXXXXX

"We've found her."

Stacie, Chloe and Aubrey all had tears in their eyes as they stood in the lobby surrounded by police and the hotel security. They were checking the tapes and found that Beca had walked out with him willingly. The three women where not convinced she did anything willingly and it was when the elevator footage was shown, that they knew they were right.

They were waiting for Beca to be brought down to them, praying someone found Alex as they were not allowed to look for her themselves. They had no reason to believe James had her, as she had been asleep in bed with them when they went to find Beca.

They had hope that she had just wondered off, and would be found safely. That is, until it came over the radio that James had been spotted heading for the roof with her.

They were in a panic, Chloe demanding to be let out of the lobby. Aubrey was trying to calm her and stay calm herself while Stacie did her best to soothe Kai. He had woken up when the panic started and she couldn't seem to soothe him.

"The police are handling this, Beca is being brought down, and they will keep your daughter safe."

Three sets of untrusting eyes stayed locked on the man making promises they knew he wasn't sure he could keep.

XXXXXX

James was at least six floors ahead of the security team that was running after him. Alex tucked tight against his chest, his hand over her mouth. He was breathing hard and was exhausted, he knew he wasn't going to make it to the top.

He looked over the railing and too a breath. "I have a child!" He yelled and he could hear the team of men slow before a few hesitantly looked up. "Stop where you are," he yelled.

Little did he know, Beca was also in the stairwell. "I don't want to hurt her. But I will if you don't stop." He called and Alex struggled to get free.

Beca was only a couple floors below the team and could hear him. Her blood was rushing, adrenaline was pumping through her veins and she didn't intended to stop. Fueled by anger that he dare put his hands on her daughter, her motherly instinct took over.

"Let the child go, and we can discuss this!"

James scoffed. "If I let her go, there is nothing stopping you from arresting me!" He yelled back, his voice breaking. As well as his resolve. What the hell was he doing? This wasn't his intention. He wanted to get back at Beca, he blamed her for ruining his career. He wanted revenge. But never in a million years did he ever actually think he would be in this situation. Holding her daughter as a hostage.

"Suspect has stopped. We are currently on," he looked up at the landing ahead of him to see a sign indication they were on the 34th floor of the hotel. "The 34th floor. He is estimated to be on the 38th, cut him off on the 40th and get a safety bag set up on the ground level in the stairwell."

It was then Beca reached them and they turned and looked at her in shock. "Miss Mitchell,"

She held a finger to her lips and stayed back against the wall.

"James, you don't need the child. She has nothing to do with this. Just let her go. We already found Beca. You have no where else to go. Just let her go, and this can be over."

James had tears in his eyes. He was losing it. "I didn't want to do this! I never wanted it to go this way!" He yelled and fell back against the wall.

Beca looked up, hearing the sound of defeat in his voice. "Let me to up there. I can get my daughter, I know what to say to him."

"You know we can't let you do that," he said. "Get her out of here,"

Another member of the team stepped toward her, to escort her down the stairs.

She inhaled sharply. "There is nothing you can do or say that is going to make that man let my daughter go unharmed. I can get her from him. You can give me something to protect myself with. Can't you?" She said holding her hand up to stop the man from coming any closer.

XXXXXX

Aubrey, Chloe and Stacie were all sitting on the couches in the lobby. Kai finally fell back asleep and the Hotel manager brought Billie down to them. She lay at Chloe's feet, Chloe absentmindedly scratching her ears.

"Beca heard of James having Alex. She went after them." The head of the security team spoke as he walked over to them. They were all on their feet in a second and he held his hands up, seeing that they were about to tear into him.

"She is with our security team, she met them on the stairwell. They have James blocked between the 34th and 40th floor. He is losing his strength, his motivation. He is worried that if he lets Alex go, he will immediately be arrested."

"Won't he?" Chloe asked, holding Billies leash in her hand, twisting it.

"Well, yes. But he can't know that. We need him to think he has a chance of walking away from this."

"But he won't?" She clarified.

"Oh no. With the charges piled against him, he will go away for a while. You have nothing to worry about there."

"So what do we do?" Aubrey asked.

"Beca wants to negotiate. It will all be for show, but she is sure she knows what to say to get him to release your daughter safely. Then he will be taken down."

"Negotiate? Shouldn't your men be doing this? Why put Beca in more danger? He wants to hurt her, get revenge on her. Who's to say he won't do something to Alex in front of her to get that revenge?"

"We don't believe he has any intention of physically harming your daughter, and Beca refuses to be brought down here. We can remove her from the stairwell by force, but we are really trying to avoid that, since your daughter is also in the stairwell. She wants to do this and has asked that we give her the necessary items she would need to protect herself."

"No, this is crazy, you have people, trained people for this. She isn't trained, and he could do anything." Chloe said stepping forward. "No, bring her down." She demanded and Aubrey looked at her.

They were all silent and she looked at Aubrey and Stacie. "You can't honestly be considering this? They have him cornered, they don't think he is going to hurt Alex. Sending Beca up there, is a bad idea."

Aubrey let out a breath. "I agree. I don't want her doing it either. What is another option?" She asked the man.

XXXXXX

"Beca, we legally cannot let you go through with this. I'm going to insist you let us take you down-"

Beca let out an angry breath. "No." She said and shoved passed him up the stairs.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"What's happening?!" James yelled, a clear sob breaking his voice.

"Let the girl go, James, and we will go from there. You are surrounded. There is no where for you to go."

James let out a chocked sob and stood back up, still holding Alex. "Do not scream." He said and uncovered her mouth. He looked up and knew they had cut him off. Then he looked down and could see the safety bag with a giant red circle being set up on the ground floor.

"If I let her go..." he started and Beca yanked her arm out of the mans grasp. She grabbed the railing and looked up, meeting his eyes.

"If you let her go, I won't press any charges." She called up the stairs.

Alex's eyes grew wide at the sound of her mothers voice and James looked down at the woman in shock.

"Mama! Mama I'm here, help me!" She screamed and James stood back from the railing as she began struggling.

"Please James, she's just a kid, she has no part in this! I'll drop all of the charges, I'll make sure you walk away from this. You said it yourself, I have money, I can make sure you walk away from this." She called.

He shook his head. "No, you're lying!" He screamed. "You're just saying that-"

"No I'm not James, I would never lie and put my child's life in danger! Just let her go! I'll meet her half way up, and then we will clear the stairwell." She called.

The man was watching her. Wondering if she was telling the truth or not she sounded genuine in her words.

"Come get her." He called weakly and she sighed closing her eyes for a moment.

Then he stuck his head over the railing. "Alone."

She looked up at him and nodded. "Alone." She repeated and stepped back, looking at the team.

"This is our chance." The man said.

"He said for me to go alone. So that's what I am doing."

He let out a breath. When you have her, and you are two floors below him, you yell out that your clear and we will make our move." He said. "Take this. Just point and pull the trigger. It's a taser. It'll take him down quick." He said handing her what looked like a gun. She nodded, putting it in the back of her pants and taking a breath.

"Radio my family. Tell them I love them and that I will be down soon. With Alex."

He nodded and she took another breath. "James, I'm coming up, let her go, so she can meet me." She called.

James had slid down the wall again and dropped his head, before letting Alex go. She stood up quickly and flipped around. "I don't think you are a bad man. I think you just do bad things." She said before turning and grabbing the railing. He watched her. Such wise words from a little girl. He knew what she had been through. He knew what her father had done. He watched it on the news like everyone else. And for some reason, she could see a difference in him, compared to what she had been through.

"Mama? Mama are you there?" She called.

Beca hurried toward her daughters voice. "I'm here baby, I'm coming!" She called.

James stood up and looked over the railing. He could see Beca's hand on the railing as she pulled herself up the stairs, he could see Alex's as she hurried down.

Then he heard the doors a few floors above him creak open. His eyes grew. His heart began to beat painfully. He should have known. "Liar!" He yelled and Beca slowed for just a second at the sound before she bolted up the stairs.

"Hurry Alex!" She yelled hearing the sound of his steps coming down the stairs.

"Move!" The man yelled and the team moved up the stairs after them.

James had just reached Alex on the same landing that Beca did and Beca instantly grabbed Alex, moving in front of her and slammed into James before he could get to her. She shoved him against the wall and he grunted.

"You lied!" He yelled pushing back against her.

"Run Alex! Go down the stairs!"

Alex watched with tears eyes as James shoved Beca against the railing.

"Mama!" She screamed, as he bent her over the railing backwards. She looked like she was about to fall.

"Stop it!" She screamed and ran over punching as hard as she could and her fist hit where his kidney would be. He released his grip on Beca long enough for Beca to shove him off of her and reach for the taser. The footsteps of all the men coming towards them from above and below echoed in their ears.

She pointed and pulled the trigger watching the cords fly from the gun and attach to his neck and cheek. It shocked him and he shook violently for a second before stumbling towards her and she ducked out of the way as he fell forward and flipped over the railing.

"Mama!" Alex screamed as James fell nearly 40 floors straight down before landing on the safety bag.

XXXXXX

Aubrey had Chloe wrapped in her arms, as the girl silently cried. Rachel had arrived and was let in only because Aubrey saw her at the door. She was currently holding Kai, and doing her best to reassure Stacie that everything was going to be okay.

"We need a stretcher!"

The doors to the stairwell burst open and one of the paramedics in the lobby hurried over with a stretcher.

"Oh god," Chloe cried pulling away from Aubrey as someone was loaded onto the stretcher and wheeled into the lobby.

Stacie and Rachel were by their sides instantly as it was wheeled across the lobby. They felt their stomachs twist as a police officer cuffed the person to the railing of the stretcher. Chloe's hand flew over her mouth as James was wheeled passed them.

Her eyes shot back to the stairwell doors that had just closed. A group of security guards were walking toward them.

Then, from behind them, Beca walked out, Alex held safely in her arms.

A/N: PLEASE READ. Idk if this is any good, it went in a different direction than I wanted. I just didn't want or see James doing any more harm to Beca, and especially Alex. He isn't Jesse. He is just messed up. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter anyway. Please review, let me know what you think. Also, I've had some reviews asking to give them a happy ending. This story is nearing the end, BUT it's not the last in this series. There will be at least ONE more story. It will be the story that wraps it all up, it will be the happy ending. It's been planned since before I finished "Don't you forget about me" and it will be held a bit into the future. I have lots more planned for this family, lots of good. So I hope y'all stick around.


	49. Forever gone

A/N: PLEASE READ. THIS IS A LIGHT, FLUFFY, FILLER CHAPTER. I think it is needed. Also the excitement y'all showed for another installment of this series made me so happy! As y'all know, Silence was my first ever fic as well as the first piece of writing I have ever showed anyone. And I have gotten so much love from you all. You have stuck by me for three years now during all my highs and lows. I think of all of you as my friends and I hope I can continue to write stories you all like :) alright. Here you go!

Chloe smiled softly, sadly, as she looked at the sleeping girl beside her. They had been home for nearly 12 hours. The front door was fixed, a new alarm system installed. After giving their statements to the police and having Beca and Alex checked out, they immediately left for the airport. Wanting nothing more than to go home. Not wanting to spend another minute in that hotel.

They all slept in the California king bed that night, and Aubrey, Stacie and Alex had been the first to wake. Stacie took Kai downstairs to feed him, and Chloe and Beca remained asleep. They put off talking about the details of what happened at the hotel. They had been given a card, and were advised to speak with a professional when they got home. They would be kept informed on James, and Rachel insisted Beca take a week off, telling the others to keep her out of the home studio. To focus on herself and the family.

Chloe propped herself up on one elbow, resting her face in her hand. Her eyes moved over the girl beside her. Beca's features were soft as she slept. Her eye, blackened by the single hit James had given her, stood out against her fair skin. With a small sigh, Chloe ran gentle fingers over the bruise on her face. Then down, across her wrist that was resting beside her face.

Anger bubbled inside her, as she traced the bruises that littered her arms from the tape that had bound her. If there was one thing she wished she never had see again, it would be the bruises that always seemed to make their way into Beca's skin.

This time, she thought. Would be the last time anyone would ever leave marks on her. Or anyone else in their family. She had had enough. Seen enough. She pulled her hand back and laid down for a moment, just studying the girl next to her. They had been through more than anyone should ever have to go through. Jesse, then Bumper. Jesse again, and now James.

This felt different though. This time, the feeling of freedom, felt different. It felt permanent. They had been through enough. Enough obstacles. Trials. It was time they lived. And lived happily, without fear. She worried though. what this might do to them. She worried about Beca and her tendency, to build a wall around herself, and hide. To become a shell of the girl they knew her to be. She worried about Aubrey and Stacie, and how this might affect them and their recovery. Alex, would she have nightmares? Would her mood swings return? Would the doctors decide she needed to be medicated too?

Then there was herself. She rolled onto her back looking up at the ceiling. The pill bottle sat next to the bed. Ready for her to open and take what she needed. She glanced at it, and felt the hatred for it beginning to surface. The anger that she needed it. That she needed to be medicated.

A small noise beside her broke her from her thoughts and she felt Beca move closer to her. Turning her head and lifting her arm, the younger girl curled into her as she continued to sleep. Her face nuzzling into Chloe's neck, her breathing soft and even.

Chloe smiled softly, reaching her hand up to run through her hair. Holding her close.

That is why she needed the pills. Her fingers softly trailed through chestnut brown curls. Beca needed it. Aubrey and Stacie needed it. Kai and Alex. They need it too. They needed it, to help Chloe.

She took a breath, feeling tears gather in her eyes. Without the medicine, she wasn't the person she used to be. She knew it helped her. As much as she hated it, she knew it helped. Her mood had evened out. She wasn't angry nearly as often, and it didn't explode at any random moment. She didn't say things, that were hurtful or cruel. She didn't do things that made them look at her in worry.

It balanced her, it helped her to be the mother she needed to be for their kids. The girlfriend, she needed to be for Beca, Aubrey and Stacie. And the person she needed to be. Just for herself.

XXXXXX

"Mom, is Mama okay?"

Aubrey looked up from where she sat on the sofa, holding Kai and scrolling through her phone.

Alex sat on the floor, still in pajamas, coloring in a notebook.

"Mama is going to be just fine. We all are." She said.

Alex nodded. "And Mommy Chloe, she will keep taking her medicine, and I'll go back to school? And everything will go back to normal?"

Aubrey nodded. "Yes love."

Stacie stood in the doorway, a cup of coffee in her hands, leaning against the frame. She smiled, just listening, not wanting to interrupt.

"And he won't come back?" She asked, her voice softer as she looked down at her book.

Aubrey tensed slightly. "No. He won't come back." She said, looking down at Kai. He was wide awake and staring at her. Holding onto every word she was saying, as babies do.

Alex stood up, and walked over, climbing onto the couch and curling up beside her. Stacie pushed off the door frame and walked in, figuring she could sit down and not interrupt Alex's questions.

"So, its over? We don't have to go back to the hotel? And we are safe and everything?"

Aubrey nodded with a small smile. "Yes we are. James is gone. He can't do anything anymore."

Alex let out a breath and looked down. "But, he's not gone gone. Like Jesse. He isn't forever gone."

Stacie looked at Aubrey, knowing she didn't expect Alex to ask this.

"No, he isn't forever gone. But he isn't going to bother us anymore. The police took him away and he is going to get the help he needs. So he doesn't do what he did to us, to anyone else."

"That's good." Alex said as she looked towards the stairs. "You know, he cried a lot. He cried more than I did."

Stacie took a sip from her cup as she listened. They didn't know what happened when James had her. They just knew she wasn't hurt and he let her go and for that they were thankful.

"Did he?" Stacie asked and Alex looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah. Like he was sorry. Sometimes when I do something I know is bad, and I know I'm going to get into trouble, I feel like crying. I think he cried because he was sorry for what he did. He knew he was in trouble and he felt bad for it."

Aubrey and Stacie exchanged surprised glances. It was a very wise way to look at it. It was beyond her years to recognize it for what it might have been.

"You are a very smart little girl." Aubrey smiled. "You know that?"

"You and Mama tell me all the time." She smiled proudly, and looked down at Kai as a comfortable silence took over for a moment.

"Alex, are you okay?" Aubrey asked. "How are you feeling?"

Alex shrugged. "I'm okay. I wish Mama wouldn't be sad. And I hope her bruises heal fast. Then we can forget, like last time." She said smiling as she scooted off the couch. Stacie watched her as she dropped back down on the floor.

"I'm coloring her a picture, and then I'm going to color everyone a picture." She said picking up a crayon and getting to work.

Stacie looked at Aubrey. "Are we she she is six?"

They smiled as she went from speaking in such a grownup manor, to slipping back into the little girl she was. More concerned with coloring, than anything in that moment.

XXXXXX

An hour or so later, Aubrey and Stacie had curled up on the couch, turning a movie on the TV. Alex had fallen asleep at the other end of the couch, and Kai was laying with Stacie, his tiny hands wrapped around her fingers, studying them.

Aubrey looked up, when she heard a stair creek and smiled when she saw Beca and Chloe walking down them hand in hand. They both smiled, sleepy smiles as the walked over and Beca gently picked Alex up, before turning and sitting where she had been. She smiled as she held her daughter against her chest, not stirring from her nap. Chloe sat beside her, and Stacie passed Kai to her as she happily opened her arms for him. After giving him multiple kisses she sat back. Beca leaned over as much as she could, holding Alex, and kissed him as well.

Aubrey and Stacie repositioned to lean into them and the settled into the large couch.

"How did you sleep?" Aubrey asked softly, reaching over and playing with Chloe's ear. She smiled and turned her face, kissing the hand that was tugging on her ear.

"Comfortably." Beca said. "Better that I have in a while."

"Same," Chloe said as she leaned over and pecked Stacie on the lips. "Have you been up for long?"

Stacie chuckled. "Only a few hours. Long enough for breakfast, half a tv show, and lots of coloring and questions."

"Questions?" Chloe asked, readjusting Kai.

"Alex had some questions about James. About all that happened."

Beca kissed the top of Alex head, holding her closer.

"Is she okay?" She asked, her voice laced with worry.

Aubrey nodded. "She is fine. But, I think after we all get settled back at home. We should consider seeing that professional. Just to talk it all out, together. As a family." She said and Chloe smirked.

"I think that's a good idea." She said, looking back down at Kai. "What do you think little man? Think that's a good idea?" She asked softly, her voice taking on a more animated tone and they all chuckled.

"I'm so glad to be home. For this to be over." Beca sighed as she leaned back.

"Me too baby." Chloe said leaning over to kiss her cheek. "Let's not leave the house for the next week."

"Agreed," Stacie laughed. "Lets hide out, pretended nothing outside of this house exists."

"That sounds wonderful." Aubrey said, "And when we decide to resurface, we can continue what we started." She said. "It's time to open that studio."

Chloe almost squealed in delight, but kept it in, knowing it would frighten the baby and wake up Alex.

"I like this idea." She said.

"Ignore the world for a week. Reenergize, then finish what we started.," Beca smiled. "Sounds like a great idea."

A/N: only a couple chapters left! PLEASE REVIEW. This was meant to be a fluffy, filler. I hope you liked it.


	50. Bella Squared

2 months later

Alex looked down at her two small hands and she wrung them together in her lap.

The couch she sat on was comfy, but her legs didn't quite reach far enough if she sat all the way back. This only gave her something else to look at. Her shoes.

If it wasn't her hands, it was her shoes. They were new, simple black converse. Just like her Mama. All of them. They had been surprised she chose black. When there had been a purple pair right next to them. She smiled lightly, remembering how her Mama had ruffled her hair, chuckling at her and telling her she was definitely her kid.

She heard the sound of someone shifting and shot her eyes up quickly before looking back down.

The lady who sat across from her, had greying hair and a pair of glasses situated on her head. She had a kind smile, and her eyes crinkled around the edges. Her office smelled like roses and in the corner was a small table, covered in paper and crayons. But she was directed to sit on the couch.

She was nervous, but her Mama had told her that this was good. And that she would feel a lot better after. She and her other moms had already spoken with this lady, and they decided Alex should wait, until last. She could tell that her moms were much happier when they left this office. She had sat in the waiting room a few times, with books and a coloring book, as she waited.

But today, it was her turn. They thought she was ready and they said they trusted the lady. Mommy Chloe had even told her that the lady helped her with the nightmares she had. They didn't come as often.

"Alex?"

She tensed slightly, at the sound of her name in the quiet room. She looked up slowly, knowing that when an adult speaks to you, you're supposed to pay attention. Two brown eyes, met two green eyes. They were soft, and kind and Alex relaxed a little. Though she still wrung her hands together.

"Do you know what I do in here?" The lady asked. She looked down and nodded.

"Mommy told me." She said softly and the lady nodded thoughtfully.

"Do you know my name?" She asked.

"Yeah, you're Dr. Taylor." She said looking up. "You help people, who are sad."

She nodded, smiling at the small child across from her. "I do. You are very smart, aren't you? You skipped a grade?"

"Yeah. But I was homeschooled and then I only went to school for a little bit. So it doesn't really count."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Well, when I'm homeschooled, it's not like I'm in a grade. I'm just in my kitchen, doing work. And when I was at school, I wasn't there long enough. Since James went away, I've been homeschooled again. Cause my Moms thought it would be good for a little while. Until things went back to normal."

"I see." Dr. Taylor nodded sitting back. "And do you like school?"

She shrugged. "I guess. I like being at home. I have a baby brother, now and I like to be around him. And my moms. But I like school, because there are other kids to play with. I don't have friends, really."

"Does that upset you?"

"Well no. Some times kids are mean. But I get lonely. Except I have a puppy, and I play with her. She keeps me company. And my moms always play with me."

"They are good moms." Dr. Taylor smiled.

"Yeah they are the best moms. I just wish they weren't so sad. I know they are feeling better. But what if something happens again?"

Dr. Taylor raised her eyebrows. She had been told by Beca and the others that Alex was very aware, and very mature for only being six years old. They knew the little girl was putting on a brave face for them and no matter what they said, she didn't let them see that she was hurting. Not often anyway.

"What do you mean Alex?"

She sighed and pulled her legs up, leaning against the side of the couch. "First, Jesse, my dad hurt us. Really bad and almost killed us. And that isn't right. And my moms all have really bad days, and they remember things and they change. Then it was okay for a little while, when we moved to California." She trailed off and looked to her right, towards the window. Dr. Taylor stayed silent, letting her take her time.

"It's really nice here. I love the beach and it's always warm. In Maine, where I was born, its cold. And sometimes it's so cold the snow gets so deep, you can't leave your house. And that was boring. So I like it here. But, then Mama got her new job and James was there. And he was mean. He didn't do the things that Jesse did. But, he hurt my Mama. And I'm tired of it. Why are people so mean to my Mama?" She said looking at the Doctor.

"I understand, and I don't know the answer to that, I'm afraid, some people just aren't good." She nodded. "You want it to stop?"

"Yes, but every time it does, something else ruins it." She said. "And I don't like when my Mommies fight, and I don't like when they are sad. I don't want anything else to happen. I want us to all be happy, like before."

Dr. Taylor nodded. "Alex, you know James is gone now?"

She nodded looking back at her. "But what if he comes back? He isn't dead, like Jesse. So he could come back."

"Alex, do you trust the police?"

"Yeah, I guess." She said. "They helped us."

Dr. Taylor leaned forward. "And they will always be there to help you. You know that right?"

"Yeah. But what if James comes back, and they don't come in time?"

She smiled softly. "Well, there are things that your mommies can do, that will help if that ever happens. Though it's not likely that it will."

"What can they do?" She asked curiously.

"Self defense classes."

Beca looked at Dr. Taylor with a thoughtful expression. Alex had left the room just minutes before, and made her way across the waiting room to kneel next to Kais car seat. Beca and Aubrey had gone in to speak to Dr. Taylor while Stacie and Chloe stayed with the kids.

"She is worried that because James is alive, he can come back to hurt the family. She trusts the police to keep you safe, but she isn't convinced they are enough to stop him. She has anger inside her, and fear. But she handles it well. As well as I have ever seen a child handle anything. She is simply worried for the family. She wants to be happy again. She doesn't want to be afraid and she doesn't want you to be afraid. I suggest self defense classes. For all of you, including her. Something you may never have to use, but will give you all piece of mind. Knowing you can defend yourself and your family."

"It's a fantastic idea. I don't know why we haven't already done it." Aubrey said squeezing Beca's hand.

"I agree. We will do that, right away." Beca said. "Is she- aside from what you said, does she seem, okay?" Beca asked.

Dr. Taylor smiled. "She was quite nervous, shy almost when she first came in. But once she started talking about it, it just spilled out. Her worries, fears. Wishes. She is a remarkable little girl. I don't have a doubt in my mind that once things settle, and you fall back into your routine, get things moving with your studio, and school and everything, she will be okay."

"Thank you." Beca said, her voice laced with relief.

"I would, like to continue meeting with you all. As often or as little as you like. But I think it would benefit you greatly, to continue coming here. We can do group sessions." She offered.

"I think we will." Beca nodded looking at Aubrey. The blonde smiled and nodded.

"Absolutely. You have already helped so much Dr. Taylor, we owe you a lot."

The doctor stood up and waved it off. "Nonsense. I just want to see your family come back together." She said and Beca and Aubrey stood as well. "Meet with my receptionist and set up the next appointment. She smiled extending her hand.

After they each shook her hand and agreed on the next meeting, they were walking out of the office.

The drive home was a quiet one. Alex fell asleep in her seat, and everyone else was deep in thoughts of their own.

The next day, Alex couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she stood in front of the studio with her family. Beca and Chloe wore matching smiles and Aubrey looked up at the freshly painted brick building, squeezing Stacies hand.

Chloe had tears in her eyes as she stepped forward, sliding the new key into the locked door and twisting before pushing it open.

They all filed in, stepping onto the brand new hard wood flooring. Looking around at the wall to wall mirrors on ground level. It was finally finished. The ground floor was going to be used for dance lessons. The upper floor to the right that had a balcony would be used for private lessons, and the one left would be used for children to wait for their parents after school. It had tables, bean bag chairs, games and other things to entertain children while they waited to be picked up.

Aubrey and Stacie would take care of the private lessons, as well as the after school program, and Chloe would handle the main floor lessons. They agreed that they would help out wherever they were needed, and Beca would also pitch in whenever possible.

Alex ran across the floor and stopped in the middle, turning to face the women. "I'm the first student?" She asked excitedly.

Chloe nodded. "You sure are! And all the flyers have been handed out as well. Other families are signing up and soon we will begin classes!"

Alex jumped up and down excitedly. "I'll make new friends! This is going to be so great!" She said as Chloe walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It sure is. And I couldn't have done it without the help of all of you!" They all met in the middle of the studio floor and exchanged excited smiles.

"We did it!" Stacie smiled, bouncing Kai on her hip. He giggled happily and Beca kissed his chubby cheek.

"Yeah we did. I'm so proud of you all." She said looking around. "This place is going to help so many people. So many children."

Chloe blushed. "If it weren't for you guys, I'd have never got it going."

"That's not true. But thanks anyway, love." Aubrey said giving her a kiss.

Chloe let out a deep, happy sigh. "It seems like it's been an eternity since we started, but, it feels so good that we are finally finished."

The door creaked open and two children stepped in. A girl about ten years old and a boy around Alex's age. Followed by a woman with a purse over her shoulder. "Hello, its opening day right?" She asked placing her hands on her kids shoulders.

"It is, come in, come in!" Chloe ushered happily stepping toward them.

"I'm Chloe, and this is my family. Beca, Aubrey, Stacie and our children, Alex and Kai."

The woman smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you. These are my kids. Jack, and Addie. They are very excited to take lessons here."

"I'm taking lessons too! Want me to show you around?" Alex beamed.

The kids looked at their mom who nodded and they all followed after Alex.

"We are so excited for this, there isn't any dance studio around that is affordable and they really need this. So thank you."

"Of course. We are happy to have them."

The door opened again and more families began to file in, heir kids looking around, in excitement.

"Hello! Welcome to Bella Squared Dance studio! Feel free to look around, and when everyone has arrived we will get started!"

Beca and Aubrey started meeting with parents, as Stacie showed some of the older kids around. Chloe looked around at the families and the children and felt a rush of happiness. This was her dream, and she was getting to bring it to life.

With her family by her side, she felt as though nothing could bring her down from the high she felt at that moment.

Life was good.

A/N: this isn't the end but we are getting close! Please review! I hope you enjoyed it!


	51. Their Life

A/N: TIME JUMP. Please see the AN at the end. Sorry for the delay in updating!

"It's been six months."

Beca looked up from where she was looking over Alex's homework at the kitchen counter, chewing on the tip of her thumb. Chloe stood in her bathrobe, boiling a kettle of milk. All the ingredients she needed for hot chocolate laid out on the counter and the rest of the family waiting in the living room.

"Six months?" Beca asked with a curious smile, resting her elbows on the counter. Chloe turned with a small sigh.

"Six quiet, uneventful, normal months." She said, before looking up at her. "Aside from Bella Squared becoming bigger then we thought, Alex choosing to stay in school instead of staying home and taking lessons and the milestones Kai has hit, nothing has happened. You work, we work. We come home, have dinner, relax." She said and with every word, Beca could see Chloe drifting off. "Alex's childhood is normal again."

"It's been the quietest six months we have had since Alex's fifth birthday." She said and Beca stood up, walking around the counter, her arms open wide.

Chloe smiled and leaned into Beca's open arms. "I could really get used to this. This is the life we have been dreaming of."

"It's the life we deserve." Beca said leaning up to kiss her. "The life we have been fighting for. I think we are finally going to be able to leave the past in the past."

"God that sounds so good." She said turning back to the stove.

"It does." Beca said softly, leaning back against the counter, watching as Chloe began pouring the milk into all the glasses.

"Baby, hand me Kais sippy cup please?" She asked without looking up.

Beca turned and grabbed one of Kai's favorite cups from the cupboard and passed it to Chloe. She watched as she filled it only half way with the hot milk before adding cold milk to even out the temperature.

"Your hot chocolate is the best thing on earth." Beca said watching as she mixed the freshly melted chocolate into the cups.

"I know." She winked and Beca chuckled.

"Humble as always."

"You know it." Chloe said as she stared transferring all the cups onto a tray. "Grab the marshmallows please?" She asked as she turned and headed for the living room.

"Gladly."

"Okay, who is ready for Cocoa?" Chloe asked as she walked into the living room.

"Me!" Stacie and Alex said simultaneously from where they were playing a board game on the floor and Aubrey laughed, cuddling Kai in her lap. He was nearly 10 months old now, and was starting to take his first steps. Stacie couldn't believe it had already been so long. Everything had been so chaotic, it seemed to fly by. She watched as her son happily took the luke warm cocoa and leaned back on Aubrey as he drank it.

"Your children are more than ready." She joked she took her own cup. "Thank you."

Stacie grabbed one for her and Alex and Chloe moved to the couch.

She then placed the tray down and sat beside Aubrey, with her own cup.

"Hey, where are the marshmallows?" Alex asked looking into her cup. "Mommy, did you forget?" She asked looking up at Chloe.

She shook her head. "I didn't forget but I bet I know where they are."

"Where?"

"Beca get your butt in here with those marshmallows!" She called and Beca appeared in the doorway, a bag of multicolored marshmallows in her hand.

Alex started laughing hysterically and they looked to see Beca walking in, her cheeks puffed out and a proud look on her face.

"Oh my goodness." Chloe started laughing as Beca handed the bag to Stacie.

"How many are in there?" Aubrey laughed holding out her cup as Stacie dropped some in.

"18," she mumbled, her hand flying up to cover her mouth so they didn't fall out.

"That's all?" Stacie laughed as Alex began to calm down and started shoving them into her mouth as well.

"They are medium sized, so that's not bad." Aubrey said her eyebrows raised impressively.

"I can beat that!" Alex said as she shoved more in and they all laughed.

"You're on!" Beca said as she swallowed what she had left in her mouth and grabbed for more.

The room echoed with laughter and Kai joined in, dropping his cup and clapping happily.

An hour later, they all sat cuddled on the couch, Kai asleep on Chloe's lap, Alex asleep on Stacies while Aubrey ran a soothing hand through Beca's hair.

"I hate this." Beca mumbled.

"Well, sorry hunny. But that is what happens when you get into a marshmallow eating war with a six year old."

"She never faltered. Not even once. She could have kept going." Beca said in awe as she nuzzled her head further into Aubrey's touch. "She didn't get sick."

"She is six, she can handle it a bit better."

Beca groaned and tucked her face into Aubrey's lap, "Never eating those evil sugar pillows again."

"Yes you will." Aubrey deadpanned and Beca groaned again.

"I know."

"Alex! Hurry bunny or you're going to be late for school!" Beca called up the stairs and waited until she saw the little girl walk to the top of the stairs.

"Come on Mama, I wanna go with you to LA!" She said as she walked down the stairs, holding her backpack up so it didn't hit the steps.

"Sweetie, you know the rules, and we had a deal." Beca said as she reached the bottom.

"But I haven't been since forever ago." She moaned. Beca sighed and shook her head as she took Alex's bag and straightened out her shirt.

Aubrey walked in then with an empty coffee cup in her hand. "Alex, that is not an accurate measure of time, and don't whine." She said kissing the girls head as she climbed up to the breakfast bar where her cereal was waiting.

"Why is she whining?" She asked refilling her cup as Beca finished packing her lunch.

Alex pouted at Aubrey's question as she shoved a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

"She wants to go to LA with me."

Aubrey looked at her and she looked into her bowl as she ate. "Alex, you agreed that you wouldn't get to go all the time if you chose to go to public school." She said. "You can't miss school, and this is the longest you have been able to go and keep perfect attendance."

"I know. But I'm gonna miss Mama." She said quietly, letting her spoon fall from her fingers and clink against the edge of the bowl.

Beca sighed lightly. "I'm going to miss you too bunny. But, it's only for two days. And anyway, it's not anything you would enjoy. I have to go to a bunch of meetings, it would be very boring for you."

Alex sighed loudly, bringing her hands up to her face and resting her elbows on the counter. "And you have dance lessons. You'd make Mommy really sad if you missed them." Aubrey said.

"I know, but, she might get lonely. Since she is going by herself this time." She said and they could hear her voice beginning to crack. This got their attention. Usually when she was told no, she would do the typical thing and pout, but she got over it. It was when she started to cry, that they realized there was more to it.

Aubrey felt her stomach twist. Beca was going alone this time. It wasn't really work, it was a whole two days full of meetings with Rachel and the other producers in the label. Going over things that were going to bore even Beca. And, they couldn't leave the dance studio. Aubrey, Stacie and Chloe all had their own responsibilities at the studio and couldn't just leave for two days.

"I'll be fine." Beca smiled. "I promise. And I'll bring you back something nice." She said rounding the breakfast bar and turning Alex's stool so she could see her.

"Besides. Billie would be so bored without you." She said quietly and motioned over to where the nearly fully grown German Shepard lay sleeping in the sun by the back door. Alex sniffled and Beca reached up, wiping her tears. "You have to keep her company."

Alex smiled. "She gets into trouble when she is bored." She said and they could tell she was really trying to fight through it.

"I know she does. So do three pairs of my shoes and Mommy Bree's purse." She said with amusement.

Alex's cheeks turned red, remembering all the things that her dog had destroyed when she was bored. She was out of her chewing phase, but still attempted to fit herself into or on top of things she was far to big for. Ending in broken lamps, picture frames and dishes.

"So you think you could stay here and make sure she doesn't get herself into trouble?"

Alex sighed but smiled. "Okay,I can do that. But only if you promise I can go next time."

"If there is no school, I promise you can go next time."

Alex smiled widely. "Repeat that." Beca said and Alex's shoulders dropped.

"If there is no school, I can go next time."

"No what?" Beca asked tilting her head to the side, and Alex's laughed.

"No school!" She said louder and Beca nodded.

"Alright. Now finish your breakfast, we have to leave in ten minutes, I have to be at the airport in two hours."

Alex nodded and turned around to finish her cereal as Aubrey and Beca walked out of the kitchen.

"Did they say what these meetings are about?" Aubrey asked as she set her cup down and started picking up toys and tossing them in the toy box in the corner of the room.

"No, Rachel just said it was mandatory for me to be there. I think they are even having Emily go in. I'm not sure about Halsey. The album doesn't come out for another three months."

Aubrey nodded and watched Beca pick up a pair of Alex's shoes and looked at them.

"You okay?" She asked. Beca looked up and smiled softly.

"Laces." She said walking over and setting them with the rest of Alex's stuff. "Remember when it was Velcro and buckles?" She asked and Aubrey smiled.

"She was so proud of herself, when she was able to buckle her shoes on her own. Now she is tying them. Where did the time go?" She asked walking over and wrapping her arms around Beca's neck, pulling her into a hug.

"Six year old. Ten month old. More to come eventually. Careers, a home. We finally made it." Beca sighed into her shirt as she hugged her harder.

"I always knew we would. Somehow, some way."

Beca nodded against her. "I'm glad we did. Alex is practically back to her old self, I think the counseling is helping us all immensely. Chloe's finally on the right dose of her medicine, she feels better."

"I have a feeling, it's only going to get better from here." Aubrey said leaning back and placing a kiss on her forehead.

Alex tried not to, but she couldn't help the tears that escaped when she was dropped off at school. Her Mamas suit case in the trunk, reminding her that she wouldn't be home that night. Or the next night. She tried her hardest to keep it in as they all stood outside her school, all the kids running in, parents waving bye.

But as soon as Beca knelt down and took her hands, to tell her she loved her, a sob escaped her and she threw her arms around Beca's neck.

"I'm gonna miss you Mama." She cried.

"I'm going to miss you too bunny. So much." Beca said, tears filling her own eyes. She hadn't been away from any of them for more than a night, in six months. And even then, she had one of them with her.

"Will you call me, and say goodnight?" Alex asked standing back and Beca wiped her tears from her cheeks for the second time that morning.

"Absolutely." She said. "I'll call at exactly eight, so we can talk for a full half hour before you go to sleep, how does that sound?"

Alex nodded, sniffling and looked down.

"I love you, Alex."

"I love you too, Mama." She smiled.

"Have a good day, and I'll talk to you tonight okay?"

"Okay."

"Say bye to your moms." She said kissing her cheek and standing up.

She watched as Alex hugged each of them before adjusting her backpack and running toward the school before the bell rang. The teacher at the front door smiled and waved at them as she ushered Alex in.

Beca let out a breath and turned around, getting back into the car so they could head to the airport.

"Let us know when you land." Chloe said giving her a kiss and standing back.

"I will."

"And make sure to let us know as soon as you can about what the meetings are about." Aubrey said kissing her as well.

"Yes ma'am."

"And be safe." Stacie added leaning in as she balanced Kai on her hip and kissed her.

"You too." She smiled before reaching out and ruffling Kais hair. "Be good little man, watch over our girls." She said kissing his cheeks.

He let out an excited scream and swung his hand around excitedly. Beca laughed as she dodged his tiny fists.

"Careful buddy, you're gonna knock someone out with those chunky knuckles." She laughed before kissing his hand and stepping back to pick up her laptop case.

"Alright, I love you. I'll call you as soon as I can." She said,

They all exchanged I love yous before Beca headed toward the small plane that would be taking her to LA.

They watched her go, and waited until they could see the plane taking off, before they piled back into the car and drove back home. They were all due at the studio at five, had to pick up Alex at three and needed to do some chores around the house.

However, when they got home and got a sleeping Kai unloaded and into his crib, they all collapsed on the couch, completely unmotivated to do anything they were supposed too. And that's how they stayed until Kai woke up, crying for food.

Stacie smiled and pulled herself off the couch, heading up to his room to nurse. Relieved that he was awake, as she was uncomfortably full. She had decided she would nurse until Kai was old enough to have cows milk. Then she would slowly transition. For now, she wasn't ready to stop nursing her baby. She learned Beca nursed Alex until she was a year and half. She kept producing milk, and she had no desire to lose that connection she had with her baby. Stacie felt the same.

Chloe and Aubrey watched her go as they repositioned on the couch.

They were silent for a while, both daydreaming, comfortable to just be laying there. It was a while before Aubrey spoke.

"You want to be the next of us, to have a baby." She spoke softly and Chloe looked at her.

"I uh-" she started, but Aubrey stopped her.

"Are you ready, Chloe?" She asked lovingly, playing with the end of one of her curls.

Chloe was quiet for a few moments, her eyes drifting out the windows, to look at the ocean. "I am." She nodded.

"You've already spoken with Beca about this, a long time ago. We have all talked about it briefly." Aubrey said. "I just wondered if you were ready for it? If it was something you wanted now, or in the future?"

"Kai isn't even a year old yet." She said. "I think I'd like him to be a little older, to be the baby of the family for a while. I want to have a baby, but for now, I think I should focus on myself and us. And the studio. Maybe a few years down the line." She said.

Aubrey nodded. "I'm sorry, I know this is a conversation we should probably have with all of us, I was just curious."

Chloe smiled and leaned up, pressing her lips to Aubrey's and they relaxed into the kiss.

After a few seconds, they pulled apart and Chloe left one last kiss on her lips. "We will all talk about it. But right now, I think Alex and Kai are enough. We have time." Aubrey nodded.

"Is that okay with you?" She asked.

"Of course it is. I'm not ready, myself, but I know that it was something you were wanting. Just making sure we are all on the same page." She smiled.

Chloe nodded and relaxed into the couch. "I'm happy. Just how we are."

Aubrey let her head fall back and closed her eyes. "Me too."

Beca smiled as she hung up her phone. She had just stepped out of the car that drove her from the airport to her hotel and had been talking with Chloe and Aubrey the whole ride. She spoke with Stacie briefly, but she had to take a call about the studio and had said her goodbyes and promised to talk to her that night.

She was on the top floor of the hotel, and it took a while before the elevator finally stopped. By the time she got into her room, she wanted nothing more than to fall into the bed and take a nap. But, she knew she didn't have time. She was due at the label for the first of the meetings.

She sent a text to the group chat they had going before going into the bathroom to freshen up her make up and brush her hair. It was around that time her phone chimed and she looked to see it was Rachel, letting her know they were sending a car for her and that it would be there soon.

Deciding she had enough time, she fell onto the bed and curled around a pillow, closing her eyes and letting the soft blanket under her, and the fluffy pillow she held relax her. She was tired, and a little nervous, unsure what these meetings were going to hold. She was also feeling a little weird, being away from home, and away from the family. It would be weird to fall asleep alone that night and she wasn't really looking forward to it if she was being honest.

She jumped when her phone began to ring and she realized she had fallen asleep. She sat up quickly, answering her phone.

"Beca Mitchell." She answered as she stood up.

she nodded, as the other person spoke. "Yes, okay, I'll be right down."

She hung up and grabbed her bag and laptop case, hurrying for the door. It was her driver, letting her know he was downstairs and waiting.

By the time she made it to the lobby and out the door it had been nearly fie minutes since the call and she gave the driver a guilty look.

"I am so sorry, I drifted off." She said as he opened the back door of the SUV for her.

"No problem, Ms. Mitchell." He smiled kindly. "I am a tad early."

she smiled at him and climbed into the back, buckling her seatbelt as he rounded the car and got into the drivers seat.

It wasn't until they were driving down the freeway, on the way to the label that it hit her, how weird this was. She had a driver. That referred to her as Ms. Mitchell, and opened her door for her. She was being chauffeured in a giant black SUV to a record label.

This was what she had dreamed of, what seemed like a lifetime ago. She made it.

It wasn't even the fact that she had a driver. It was where the driver was taking her. To the place she always wanted to be. A music studio where she worked with artists. Created music.

She looked out the window, smiling lightly at the Los Angeles sky line. She was told she would lever make it. So many things had tried to stop her. But nothing succeeded. She beat all of it. They all did.

"Alex..."

Aubrey peeked into the living room, a smirk on her face. "Al..ex..."

She snickered lightly. "Come on buddy, you can do it."

Alex sat on the floor in the living room, in a black leotard, leg warmers and her dance shoes, Kai sitting across from her with a big drool filled grin on his face.

Stacie walked up behind Aubrey, a brush and ponytail tie in her hands.

"Come on, Al...ex, say it with me." All she got was a high pinched squeal as the baby leaned forward into a crawling position and Alex threw her head back.

"I'm your big sister, you have to learn my name." She said. "I know you can say it."

Aubrey chuckled and Stacie walked around her and into the room.

"How is the lesson going princess?" Stacie asked as she knelt behind the little girl and began brushing her brown hair into a tight bun for her dance lesson.

"He is stubborn." she sighed. "But cute,so ill let it slide for now."

Chloe, who was just walking in, in her work out clothes, laughed. "Sounds like another kid I know."

Alex looked up as Chloe picked Kai up. "Me?"

She nodded as she wiped the spit from the babies face. "Yes ma'am. You were extremely stubborn. We knew you could talk, you would do it all the time when you were alone. Sometimes full when we would ask you questions or try to get you to mimic us, you refused"

Aubrey walked in, and sat on the couch, putting her shoes on. "You didn't start talking around us until you were almost two years old. And then we couldn't get you to stop." She added as Stacie finished the bun and stood up.

Alex stood as well and walked over opting up onto the couch next to Aubrey. "But you thought i was cute?"

"Well yeah!" Chloe said. "We thought you were adorable. Especially when you would try to argue with us. In your squeaky little baby voice."

Alex laughed and looked at Kai. "I just want him to say my name."

"He will." Stacie smiled."when he ready for you to hear it." She winked.

"All right, are we all ready?" Aubrey asked standing up.

"I am!" Alex said and ran toward the door. "Come on, we have to hurry, cause Mama is going to call at eight and I don't want to miss it!"

"Thats still there hours away," Chloe said grabbing the keys.

"Yeah, we are running out of time!"

They all laughed as they followed her out and into the car.

Beca was talking to Emily, showing her the latest picture of Alex and Kai that she had on her phone, the now eighteen year old gushing over the photo when Rachel and a group of people Beca didn't know walked in.

"Hello ladies, sorry to keep you waiting." Rachel said as she sat down at the head of the table to Becas left.

Beca smiled as they exchanged hellos. "Alright, so I am sorry the details of this meeting were so vague. We wanted them to be as such for a reason. That is also why we requested you both to come alone." Rachel started and Beca and Emily looked at each other. The air in the room seemed to change and they both felt it. Rachel took a breath and smiled widely as she clasped her hands in front of her.

"Beca, Emily, you have both been nominated for a Grammy award."

A/N: I have had this written for SO long. But I wanted to put more. However, i cant seem to. I guess that means, this story isn't ready to end just yet. A little more to go. PLEASE review?! I really need some kind words, let me know how you are feeling about this story and the stories to come! This series isn't over! No this isn't the last chapter.


End file.
